


The Guardians – Se loro sono gli eroi, noi siamo spacciati

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comic, Crossover, Crossover Bingo, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Funny, M/M, Parody, W.i.t.c.h - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 87,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Ariovisto voltò il viso verso l’altro, e con un’espressione che avrebbe fatto raggelare il sangue nelle vene a chiunque, disse:’’ Com’è possibile che non siano ancora nate? Eppure le profezie che abbiamo trascritto erano chiare!’’" Colpa di come scrivi tu i numeri nelle profezie, tutte stanghette, crocette, letterine... non si capisce un cazzo e poi uno sbaglia decennio. "‘’ Quindi, adesso che facciamo?’’L’Oracolo fece spallucce.‘’ Tocca inventarci qualcosa… beh, che ne dici di utilizzare i loro genitori? Sarebbe preferibile scegliere le madri, ma in caso di necessità andranno bene anche i padri.’’---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Riesco a rintracciare solo i padri...""Usiamoli, allora!""Ma che cazzo dici? Secondo te si mettono a svolazzare in vestitini sexy?""Vedi che non siamo su Italia 1, si può fare. Il crossdressing al pubblico piace!"
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologo

**_Corte di Meridian  
20 anni prima  
Laboratorio del Principe Oliver_ **

****

Un ragazzo coi capelli biondo cenere avanzava con passo sicuro per i corridoi del palazzo. Sul viso aveva un espressione mortalmente seria. Aveva una notizia urgente da dare al suo sovrano e non trovava il modo migliore per dirgliele. Anche perché il principe era un soggetto… particolare. Tutte le guardie che incrociò mentre andava verso il laboratorio lo fissarono , i loro sguardi misti tra pietà e commiserazione.  
‘’ Povero ragazzo - dicevano – Così giovane... ‘’  
Andava avanti, non curandosi dei loro mormorii. Aveva una missione da portare a termine.  
‘’ Altezza – disse, appena entrò nella stanza dove il suo signore era solito rintanarsi per giorni - E’ successa una cosa gravissima. La regina…’’  
‘’ Uh ciao Matt – lo salutò distrattamente un ragazzo dagli appariscenti capelli rosa, gli occhi azzurri e delle mostruosa sopracciglia, anch’esse rosa . Niente nel suo aspetto, né nel suo abbigliamento trasandato da ‘’ so figo anche se non mi lavo da due giorni’’ , facevano intendere la nobiltà dei suoi natali - Non ti hanno insegnato a bussare?’’  
‘’ Eh… dove scusi?’’ chiese, interrogativo.  
La porta non c’era, era saltata in aria tempo prima a causa di uno dei tanti esperimenti di Oliver. Il principe lo liquidò con un gesto della mano, e disse:’’ Bah, ero sicuro di averla fatta rimettere. Comunque siediti… se c’è ancora qualcosa di libero. Ah, perché sei venuto? Stavo preparando una mia nuova delizia. E’ una delle ricette di famiglia. Me la diede anni fa mia madre… uhm, a proposito, lei e la lagna come si trovano nelle segrete? Sono abbastanza scomode e umide per loro?’’  
Matt deglutì. Oliver era sovrano assoluto di Meridian da qualche mese, dopo che aveva spodestato sua madre e imprigionato lei e il fratello minore, che secondo le leggi di Meridian doveva essere il legittimo erede al trono, nelle segrete.

E non brillava per diplomazia, dato che dopo pochi giorni di regno Kandrakar l’aveva già etichettato come ‘’ psicopatico pericoloso a livello universale’’ e, per impedirgli di abbandonare il suo regno, avevano eretto una barriera, la Muraglia, tra Meridian e gli altri mondi.  
E lui aveva liquidato la faccenda con ‘’ quanto rumore per aver dato uno dei miei dolcetti speciali all’Oracolo.’’  
‘’ Vede… c’è qualcosa che le dovrei dire.’’  
Qualcosa dal suo tono fece capire che la situazione era grave. Ma il principe fraintese.  
‘’ Le mie scorte di dolci sono finite?’’ chiese, allarmato.  
‘’ Che c’entrano? No… vostra madre… ecco… in qualche modo, è riuscita a fuggire. Con vostro fratello. ‘’  
Oliver sgranò gli occhi.   
'' Si, ma le mie scorte di dolci sono al sicuro?''  
Questione di priorità, dopotutto.  
‘’ Temo di no, altezza ‘’ fu la risposta del ragazzo, ancora ansimante per la corsa.  
'' Come?'' chiese il giovane principe, inarcando un sopracciglio rosa. E quando aveva quell’espressione, era quasi certo che qualcuno sarebbe stato preso a calci in culo. E quel qualcuno di solito era lui.

'' Credo che la regina ne abbia preso una piccola parte come scorta per il viaggio.'' Silenzio. Odiava il silenzio. Specie se il soggetto in questione era il principe reggente.  
Ora, chiunque al posto di Oliver sarebbe andato fuori di testa a quella notizia. Insomma, tutti i suoi sforzi erano stati rivolti a togliere di mezzo la madre e quella piccola carogna ruba troni, sapere che gli erano scappati proprio sotto il naso doveva farlo uscire di testa. Beh… uscire di testa era oggettivamente impossibile, dato che era un bel po’ tocco già di suo.  
Tuttavia, la prima cosa che chiese fu: " Ha preso i cupcake dello scaffale in alto o di quello in basso? "  
" Ehm… Basso " fu la risposta di Matt, mentre si asciugava il sudore. Tutta quella corsa per avvertirlo, e lui si preoccupava solo dei suoi cupcake? Roba da matti. Il legittimo erede era sparito con la madre, e lui si preoccupava solo che gli avevano rubato i dolci. Qualcuno dovrebbe rivedere le sue priorità.  
"Peccato – sospirò il ragazzo, portando una mano sulla guancia - Avremmo risparmiato tempo se avesse preso quelli velenosi..."  
A quella frase, il consigliere – spia – diplomatico – tuttofare di fiducia del principe, sbiancò. Possibile che…  
" Vostra altezza – iniziò cautamente - L’avete fatto di nuovo?"  
In risposta alla sua domanda, una delle guardie personali del principe si accasciò a terra, in preda alle convulsioni. La sua agonia durò pochi istanti. Il veleno fece subito effetto. Uno dei passatempi del principe, quando non torturava qualcuno nelle prigioni od organizzava colpi di stato, era cucinare. E spesso, nei suoi dolci, metteva una bella dose di veleno.  
"Beh – disse Oliver, scrollando le spalle - Almeno abbiamo scovato chi sgraffignava sempre roba dalle cucine reali!"  
‘’ Altezza – richiamò la sua attenzione Matt, che stava cominciando a perdere la pazienza – Non volete mandare i vostri uomini a tentare di fermare la regina? Sta portando vostro fratello, _il vero erede al trono,_ via da Meridian. ‘’

‘’ Kandrakar ha eretto la Muraglia.’’  
‘’ Si, ma la regina ha il Sigillo. Può aprire tutti i portali che vuole e dove vuole. Per questo dobbiamo…’’  
‘’ Dobbiamo, dobbiamo, dobbiamo – lo interruppe l’altro, facendogli il verso – Quanto sei noioso. Mia madre sta scappando, giusto? Con il Sigillo. Quindi vuole andarsene da Meridian. Perfetto, lasciamoglielo fare. Se porta via anche quella cosetta urlante, mi fa un favore. Cambiare i suoi pannolini è stato un incubo. Quasi impazzivo. ‘’  
_‘’ Solo quasi? Che mi tocca sentire…’’  
_‘’ Ma se lo porta via – gli disse invece, nella speranza di mettergli un po’ di sale in zucca – Ci sono possibilità che ritorni. Col Sigillo. E magari con qualche sgallettata scelta da Kandrakar. Tutto per riprendersi il _suo_ trono. Dobbiamo fermarli altrimenti…’’  
‘’E’ pronto!’’ esclamò pimpante Oliver, con un sorriso che andava da un orecchio a un altro. Non aveva sentito nulla del discorso che stava cercando di fargli il suo consigliere. Che, sia per preservare la sua salute mentale sia perché non gli andava di dover essere il primo ad avere l’onore di assaggiare il _delizioso_ esperimento culinario del principe, decise di lasciare perdere. Se la sarebbe vista lui al momento opportuno. Intanto, era meglio uscire da lì.  
‘’ Matt caaaro. Dove vai così di fretta? Ho bisogno di te.’’  
Il malcapitato sbiancò. Se quello era l’inizio del regno di Oliver, non sarebbe stato affatto un bel periodo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Lavoro precedentemente pubblicato su Efp


	2. L’inizio di una leggenda…aria giornata di disastri

**_Fortezza di Kandrakar  
20 anni dopo  
Stanze personali dell’Oracolo _**   
  


‘’ Ci sono quasi…’’  
‘’ Ti vuoi muovere, Ariovisto? Non so per quanto tempo posso continuare a resistere.’’  
‘’ Sei tu quello che non ha pazienza.’’  
‘’ E tu sei troppo lento. Invecchierò nel frattempo.’’  
‘’ Come se tu non lo fossi già, vecchio.’’  
Il giovane Kiku deglutì, nervoso. Kandrakar è un luogo di pace e serenità, gli avevano detto. Ti troverai bene, avevano detto. Peccato che si fossero dimenticati di aggiungere Sai, lassù nessuno dei saggi si muove mai durante la meditazione, e delegano sempre qualche povero disgraziato a fare quello che dovevano fare loro.  
Aveva due possibilità: o entrare senza permesso, incorrendo nell’ira dell’Oracolo e del suo consigliere, probabilmente nudi, oppure tornare da Luba, la sua maestra, che per punizione e per renderlo “un vero uomo”, l’avrebbe fatto rimanere a vegliare sulle stille al posto suo, mentre lei avrebbe passato le seguenti due ore a riprendere quei due vecchi senza pudore.  
Fra le due cose, scelse il male peggiore. E con tutto il coraggio che aveva, a testa bassa e a occhi chiusi, entrò e disse:’’ SIGNOREMIPERDONISEVIHOINTERROTTOMAHOUNACOSAURGENTEDAFARVIVEDERE!’’  
L’Oracolo lo fissò, senza capire.  
‘’ Ragazzo, puoi ripetere? Non credo di avere capito. E guarda che puoi anche aprire gli occhi, mica ti mangio.’’  
A quell’affermazione, il giovane si fece ancora più rosso e riprese a parlare a ruota libera:’’SONOQUIPERCONTODELCONSIGLIODEISAGGISIEDELLACUSTODEDELLESTILLE.’’  
‘’ Ancora non capisco.’’  
‘’ Apri gli occhi – intervenne un’altra voce, probabilmente quella del suo consigliere – Non so cosa hai sentito fino ad ora, ma ti assicuro che non è quello che pensi. ‘’  
‘’IONONPENSOASSOLUTAMENTENULLA!’’  
‘’ E allora perché non li apri?’’  
Nonostante alcuni istanti di esitazione, li aprì, e la scena che si ritrovò davanti gli fece quasi venire un colpo.  
Si ritrovò due uomini, uno moro e uno biondo e, fortunatamente per lui, vestiti con le tuniche bianche proprie dei membri del Consiglio di Kandrakar. Tutto nella norma, insomma.  
Peccato che ci fosse un particolare che stonasse: le carte da gioco. Avevano costruito una fortezza di Kandrakar in miniatura, con le carte. E se prima aveva sentito dire Non so per quanto tempo posso continuare a resistere, si riferiva al semplice fatto di non poter più rimanere con un’ultima, fondamentale carta in mano e non riuscire così a finire la sua opera. Tutto perché il suo Consigliere doveva stabilire se la struttura era solida o meno. Insomma, voleva fare il precisino.  
‘’ Tu sei l’allievo di Luba, giusto? – ruppe il silenzio l’uomo dai lunghi capelli biondi, intuendo il disagio del più giovane – Tutto questo deve essere ancora nuovo per te. Io sono Ariovisto, il Consigliere dell’Oracolo.’’  
‘’ Preferisco farmi chiamare Cesare – interruppe il moro, sorridendo a trentadue denti – Oracolo mi fa sentire vecchio. E no, Ariovisto. Io non lo sono già.’’  
‘’ Il ragazzo si aspettava qualcosa di diverso da un Oracolo. Magari un vecchio saggio, come Tibor. O qualcuno come Endarno.’’  
‘’ Endarno sta bene alla Torre delle Nebbie – commentò Cesare, sbuffando – E poi io sono di gran lunga un guerriero più figo di lui.’’  
‘’ Certo, se ti piace pensarla così… Passando alle cose serie, ora che ti sei calmato, potresti ripeterci con più calma quello che ci hai detto prima?’’  
‘’ Uhm… ecco… i membri del Consiglio mi hanno assegnato l’incarico di darle questo ‘’ fece Kiku, consegnando all’Oracolo il rotolo di pergamena che teneva stretto al petto fino a pochi istanti prima.  
‘’ Uhm… altri problemi dal principe Oliver, eh? Cos’avrà combinato questa… O CAZZO!’’imprecò Cesare, quando lesse cosa c’era scritto sulla pergamena. Srotolò il rotolo con una tale energia che Kiku temette che si sarebbe rotto. Qualunque cosa ci fosse scritta là sopra, doveva essere veramente grave se riusciva a sconvolgere una persona come l’Oracolo.  
‘’ Questo qui è fuori ... ma di brutto...- l'Oracolo di soggetti simili non ne aveva mai visti. Per fortuna! - Ha avvelenato quasi tutta la popolazione! Sta conducendo esperimenti per aprire portali verso altri mondi per imparare nuove ricette? MA QUELLO LI’ LA CUCINA NON LA DEVE VEDERE MANCO DA LONTANO. ‘’  
‘’ Credo che sia il problema minore… - gli fece notare calmo il suo Consigliere- Non essendo più la legittima Luce di Meridian, i suoi poteri si sono notevolmente ridotti, e dunque cerca di accrescerli sfruttando la magia del suo stesso pianeta. I portali gli servono principalmente a trovare nuovi mondi da prosciugare e…’’  
‘’SAI CHE CAZZO ME NE FREGA DEI MONDI CHE VUOLE PROSCIUGARE? QUELLO LI’ DEVE ESSERE FERMATO PRIMA CHE RIESCA A IMPARARE QUALCHE ALTRO ORRORE CULINARIO CON CUI TENTARE DI ACCOPPARE ME! QUI CI SERVONO LE GUARDIANE.’’  
‘’Uhm… - intervenne timidamente Kiku, con le guance rosse per l’imbarazzo – Scusi se vi interrompo, signore, ma devo darle una brutta notizia.’’  
‘’ Quale?’’ chiese lui bruscamente, ancora turbato dall’idea di Oliver che preparava tanti ‘’deliziosi’’ manicaretti solo per lui.  
L’ultima volta se l’era cavata solo con una brutta indigestione che l’aveva fatto stare in bagno due giorni di fila. Gli era andata bene, e non gli andava tentare nuovamente la sorte.  
‘’ Non sono ancora nate.’’  
‘’ Ah…’’  
Ariovisto voltò il viso verso l’altro, e con un’espressione che avrebbe fatto raggelare il sangue nelle vene a chiunque, disse:’’ Com’è possibile che non siano ancora nate? Eppure le profezie che abbiamo trascritto erano chiare!’’  
" Colpa di come scrivi tu i numeri nelle profezie, tutte stanghette, crocette, letterine... non si capisce un cazzo e poi uno sbaglia decennio. "  
‘’ Quindi, adesso che facciamo?’’  
L’Oracolo fece spallucce.  
‘’ Tocca inventarci qualcosa… beh, che ne dici di utilizzare i loro genitori? Sarebbe preferibile scegliere le madri, ma in caso di necessità andranno bene anche i padri.’’  
‘’ Ti rendi conto dell’idiozia che hai appena detto?’’ gli chiese retorico Ariovisto, guardandolo con la stessa impressione di chi aveva a che far con un’idiota.  
‘’ Non essere così critico! Prima vediamo chi potranno essere i fortunati futuri Guardiani o Guardiane di Kandrakar.’’

**_ Heatherfield, U.S.A. _ **

‘’ Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo… fanculo alla sveglia che non ha suonato, e fanculo a quel demente di Feliciano che non mi ha svegliato prima di andarsene! Appena lo rivedo lo devo strozzare.’’  
Romano Vargas pedalava come un pazzo. Andava a tutta velocità, ignorando bellamente i cartelli stradali, i semafori e le macchine, e più di una volta era stato quasi investito, per poi bestemmiare così tanto che non si sarebbe meravigliato se dal paradiso fosse sceso San Gennaro per dargli un coppino tanto forte da spedirlo all’altro mondo.  
Ah, se solo avesse avuto una motocicletta… magari una SuperTwin 1100 col motore modificato, come quelle che vendeva suo zio in Italia.  
Peccato che non avesse ancora abbastanza soldi per potersene permettere una, per cui l’italiano doveva ancora arrangiarsi con quella vecchia ferraglia che aveva tutta l’aria di non poter continuare a reggere il suo ritmo indiavolato.  
Svoltò a sinistra, rischiando quasi di investire un vecchietto che portava a spasso il suo cane (e quasi si stupì di non aver investito il classico carretto della frutta, come nel migliore cliché dei film d’azione di serie B), quando sentì squillare il suo telefono sulle note della ‘’Società dei Magnaccioni’’.  
‘’ E mo’ chi cazzo è? Io non rispondo, che si fotta!’’  
Il telefono continuò a squillare con insistenza, fino a quando lui, vuoi perché aveva perso la pazienza, vuoi perché poteva essere sua madre (e certamente non gli andava di subire una sfuriata made Caterina Vargas per tutte le chiamate perse), prese il telefonino con una mano e rispose, mentre con l’altro manteneva il manubrio, mantenendo la stessa velocità. Come facesse? Mistero.  
‘’ Pronto?’’  
‘’Ve Fratellone, aiutami!!!!’’  
‘’ Feli? Che cazzo…?’’  
‘’ Sono finito sul… in mezzo ai … aiutami, non so come… ‘’  
‘’ Che hai detto? Non si sente niente ‘’ gli disse, sbattendo leggermente il telefonino sulla coscia. Ma che prendeva a quel coso? Sembrava che si fosse surriscaldato, quasi non riusciva a tenerlo in mano.  
‘’ Sono… sul tetto… non so… aiut… voglio… ‘’  
‘’ Ma che cazzo sta succedendo? Non sei già a scuola?’’  
Stava perdendo del tempo prezioso a parlare con il minore, e questo lo stava facendo irritare maggiormente.  
Era solo una sua impressione, o faceva un po’ troppo caldo per essere quasi autunno?  
‘’ Dov… io… tett…cas…’’  
All’improvviso, Romano si fermò, rischiando di far volare il telefonino dall’altra parte della strada, e non riuscì più ad andare avanti.  
‘’ E ora cosa diavolo è successo?’’  
Scese immediatamente dalla bici, e quello che si trovò davanti lo fece bestemmiare come il peggior scaricatore di porto della città.  
Le ruote si erano sciolte. Letteralmente. Era impossibile continuare ad usarla. Era rimasto in mezzo alla strada, con lo Sheffield Institute ancora ben lontano. In bici, con la giusta velocità, ci poteva mettere un quarto d’ora. Ma a piedi?  
‘’ E che cazzo! Ora mi tocca correre. Questa giornata non potrebbe andare più di merda.’’   
Proprio in quel momento, lo abbandonò anche il telefonino.

**_ Heatherfield, Casa Vargas _ **

  
‘’ Ve… fratellone? Ci sei ancora?’’  
Feliciano continuò a digitare frenetico il numero del fratello, mentre era in preda a una crisi di panico in piena regola.  
Aveva fatto un sogno bellissimo quella notte, nel quale volava in un cielo fatto di pasta e pizza. Non si sarebbe mai voluto svegliare, e appena la sveglia si sarebbe messa a suonare, lui l’avrebbe subito spenta per poi tornare a dormire.  
Peccato che a svegliarlo fosse stato un gabbiano che gli stava beccando il braccio, convinto che fosse commestibile. E, particolare non trascurabile, era finito sul tetto di casa sua. Sul tetto.  
Come ci fosse arrivato fin lì, era un mistero. Scendere, poi, era la parte peggiore.  
Il caso aveva voluto che lui la sera prima si fosse addormentato con il telefono in mano, dopo una notte passata a chattare con il suo amico di penna Doitsu.  
Non lo aveva mai visto di persona, e non conosceva il suo vero nome, ma asseriva sempre con una sicurezza invidiabile che lui fosse il suo migliore amico.  
Cosa che, chissà per quale motivo, faceva sempre innervosire suo fratello Romano.  
‘’ Ve… non risponde… e io come faccio?’’  
Era già la quinta volta che riprovava, ma risultava sempre che la linea fosse occupata o irraggiungibile. E lui non sapeva chi altro chiamare.  
I suoi genitori erano a lavoro, suo fratello era irraggiungibile, Doitsu stava in Germania e Feliks e Toris avevano entrambi il telefono spento.  
Doveva cavarsela da solo. Bene… più facile a dirsi che a farsi.  
‘’ Guardiamo il lato positivo… almeno non piove, ve…’’  
No, era una bella giornata ed era improbabile che si sarebbe messo a piovere. Purtroppo, il gabbiano non aveva preso bene l’invasione del suo territorio, e aveva deciso di lasciare un regalino di benvenuto allo sgradito ospite. Un regalino aereo che lo prese in pieno, testa e spalle.  
‘’ Ma che…’’  
Non fu il solo: altri lo imitarono, e presto il povero italiano si ritrovò bombardato da uno stormo di gabbiani incavolati neri.  
Senza possibilità di fuga, se non voleva spaccarsi l’osso del collo saltando giù.  
Come avrebbe detto suo fratello, era proprio una giornata di merda. In tutti i sensi tra l’altro.

**_ Heatherfield, Casa Beilschmidt   
_ **

_" Sveglia! Sveglia!"_  
Il magnifico Gilbert aprì un occhio, con l'altra metà del volto ancora affondata nel cuscino. In genere era abituato ad essere svegliato dal pigolio della sua radiosveglia a forma di pulcino.  
Quel giorno però sembrava che la sveglia avesse deciso di sorprenderlo, mettendosi a parlare!  
 _"Svegliati imbecille! Sono già le otto e mezza e se non ti sbrighi passerai un altro pomeriggio a lamentarti di quel russo psicopatico..."_  
L’albino sbuffò. Non era certo colpa sua se il retore del college l’aveva preso di mira. Appariva alle sue spalle sempre nei momenti in cui meno se l’aspettava. Gli sembrava una versione meno unta di Severus Piton. Solo che lui era di gran lunga più figo di Harry Potter.  
Certo che la sua sveglia lo conosceva proprio bene. Probabilmente perché in realtà quella era la voce del suo subconscio.  
Ma sì... stava ancora dormendo e quello era tutto un sogno.  
Si tirò su a sedere. Si stiracchiò. E diede una rapida occhiata alla stanza. Era un sogno davvero strano: dov’erano le sua gigantografie? La camera era tappezzata ‘’solo’’ dai suoi poster, troppo piccoli per poter rappresentare perfettamente tutta la sua magnificenza.  
 _‘’ Imbecille guarda che non stai sognando.’’_  
"Ehi, innanzitutto imbecille a chi? – sbottò offeso il tedesco - Sei tu che squilli sempre ad orari assurdi, rovinandomi il sonno e attentando alla mia magnificenza! A causa tua ho delle occhiaie da far paura. "  
 _" Uff… Guarda che quello che mi regola sei tu, signor cretinetto."_  
Gilbert inarcò un sopracciglio. Il suo subconscio si stava divertendo a insultarlo. Una cosa con la quale uno strizzacervelli sarebbe andato a nozze.  
" Non sfidarmi – disse, guardando con sguardo di sfida l’apparecchio di fronte a lui - O ti faccio volare contro il muro!"  
Accidenti se si sentiva sveglio...  
 _‘’ Amico, guarda che io sto facendo semplicemente il mio lavoro. Sei tu quello che quando dorme russa come un trattore.’’_  
In quel momento entrò in camera suo fratello minore, un ragazzone biondo che sembrava la versione giovane e meno pompata di Arnold Schwarzenegger.  
"Bruder... – chiese il più giovane, con cautela - Con chi parlavi?"  
L’albino indicò la sveglia.  
‘’ Con lei, Lud. Mi ha insultato!’’  
‘’ La sveglia?’’  
‘’ Ja!’’ esclamò sicuro di sé il giovane, meritandosi un’occhiataccia scettica da parte del fratello, il quale sospirò e disse: ‘’ Perché non sono rimasto a vivere in Germania con i nonni?’’  
‘’ Ti sarebbe mancata troppo la mia magnifica persona, bruder!’’ esclamò in risposta l’albino, sorridendogli.  
‘’ Certo, certo… - fu la risposta di Ludwig - Sbrigati, che la colazione è pronta. ‘’  
Detto ciò, uscì lasciando la porta aperta.  
 _‘’ Che bel ragazzo –_ commentò la sveglia – _Molto più ligio al dovere di te. Sicuro che sia tuo fratello? Non è mica stato adottato?’’_  
‘’ Ehi – protestò il tedesco – Guarda che in famiglia siamo tutti così. Solo perché sono entrato in classe in ritardo qualche volta…’’  
 _‘’ Una decina di volte per te sarebbe poca cosa? –_ gli chiese scettico l’elettrodomestico – _Non ho più dubbi: Ludwig è stato certamente adottato_.’’  
‘’ Devo ricordarmi di cambiare sveglia. Questa è decisamente troppo acida.’’

**_ Heatherfield, Casa Fernandez-Carriedo _ ** **_  
_ **

‘’ Madre de Dios!’’ esclamò Antonio, quando entrò in cucina per fare colazione… o almeno, era convinto che quella fosse la cucina.  
La stanza era ricoperta di liane e rampicanti, il pavimento era rivestito con un soffice manto erboso, e gli alberi si levavano in alto, fino a sfondare il soffitto, in cerca di luce.  
‘’ Ma che razza di semi hai comprato?’’ gli chiese Pedro, provando a leggere le istruzioni sulla confezione che aveva comprato il fratello il giorno prima per conto della madre, la quale aveva deciso da poco di darsi ad un nuovo passatempo: il giardinaggio. Peccato che avesse deciso di coinvolgere tutta la famiglia nel suo hobby, e così ieri pomeriggio avevano passato la maggior parte del tempo tra terriccio, semi e humus. Una giornata da dimenticare, decisamente. E quella si prospettava addirittura peggiore. Perché non aveva accettato di vivere al campus, come Francis? L’unico lato positivo era che i suoi genitori non si fossero ancora svegliati. Non osava immaginare quale sarebbe stata la loro reazione di fronte a … quello.  
‘’ Non lo so – rispose lo spagnolo, basito quando e più di lui - C'era scritto crescita rapida, pensavo che forse avremmo potuto evitare altri pomeriggi come aiutanti giardinieri della mamma. Ma non mi aspettavo che ci spuntasse una giungla in casa!’’  
‘’ Vorrei ben vedere! Per la cronaca - aggiunse il minore, scansando delle liane che pendevano dal lampadario - Tutto mi sembrano meno che pomodori.''  
‘’ Credo che quelli siano cresciuti in camera mia.’’  
‘’ In camera tua? Dei pomodori? E come diavolo è successo?’’  
‘’ Giuro, non ho la minima idea di cosa… Ehi, ma quello non è un macaco?’’  
‘’ Un macaco? Come ci è arrivato qui? Siamo in … ODDIO TOGLIMELO DA DOSSO!’’ urlò Pedro, quando l’animale gli si attaccò alla schiena, cominciando a spulciarlo. Il ragazzo si dimenò, cercando di farlo scendere, andando a sbattere contro il muro (o almeno quello che fino a ieri era il muro, ma che ora era ricoperto da un sottile strato di resina)  
Tutto sotto lo sguardo costernato del fratello.  
‘’ E TU CHE CAZZO FAI? AIUTAMI A TOGLIERMI QUESTO COSO DALLA MIA SCHIENA!’’  
‘’ Como?’’  
‘’ E CHE NE SO, SEI TU QUELLO BRAVO CON GLI ANIMALI.’’  
  


**_ Heatherfield, Sheffield Institute  
Facoltà di lettere _ **

  
‘’ Quanti nuovi acquisti, quest’anno – fece Francis Bonnefoy, dopo essersi comodamente seduto all’ultimo banco – E soprattutto, quante belle ragazze. Sarà un anno fruttuoso.’’  
‘’ Ma sentitelo… ‘’ borbottò un altro ragazzo seduto accanto a lui, biondo e con delle sopracciglia così spesse che sembravano essere state disegnate da un bambino di tre anni.  
Aveva l’aria di chi avrebbe preferito stare in qualunque altro posto, meno che vicino al francese.  
Cosa che, peraltro, era anche ricambiata. Si erano conosciuti l’anno prima, ed era stato odio a prima vista.  
‘’ Tu non capisci niente, inglese da quattro soldi.’’  
‘’ Almeno non sono un pervertito come te, frog.’’  
‘’ Se mi stai troppo vicino, farai scappare tutte queste belle fanciulle con quelle mostruose sopracciglia che ti ritrovi.’’  
‘’ Io? Guarda che nessuna ragazza sana di mente si avvicinerebbe ad un potenziale maniaco.’’  
Il loro battibecco sarebbe potuto durare per un’altra ora, sarebbe potuto degenerare in una vera e propria rissa.  
Non era certo la prima volta che capitava, gli studenti del secondo anno ormai si erano anche abituati ai loro siparietti, arrivando a ribattezzarli ‘’ la strana coppia’’  
Per le matricole, al contrario, era una cosa del tutto nuova, e fissavano incuriositi i due litiganti, fino a quando non entrò in classe il professor Collins.  
‘’ Lo diciamo spesso, durante le riunioni sindacali: il semestre non è iniziato, se prima i signori Bonnefoy e Kirkland non ci deliziano con uno dei loro litigi - ci scherzò su il professore, contribuendo a far rilassare le matricole e far momentaneamente calmare i due litiganti – Spero di non essermi perso nulla. Se per voi va bene, posso iniziare a fare lezione? Volevo iniziare con una piccola introduzione al nostro corso di studi… Però non lo voglio fare io. Insomma, ogni anno faccio sempre lo stesso discorso, sarà pure noioso per voi. Avevo intenzione di far parlare uno dei miei studenti, ma non so chi. Vediamo…’’  
Francis sbiancò di colpo. Parlare il primo giorno di scuola, di fronte alle matricole, era una sorta di suicidio sociale.   
Chiunque il signor Collins avesse chiamato, per tutto l’anno sarebbe stato visto come una sorta di rimpiazzo del professore, il suo ‘’cocco’’ in un certo senso.  
E lui non aveva intenzione di dover essere inseguito ogni giorno da quelli che volevano piccoli favori, come poter sapere in anticipo le tracce degli esami, giusto per fare un esempio:  
Incrociò le mani.  
‘’ Mon Dieu, fa che chiami qualcun altro – cominciò a pregare – Non voglio passare tutto questo semestre nascosto dalle matricole. Vorrei fare nuove conoscenze, ma non in quel modo. Fa che chiami quel bruco di Arthur. Fa che chiami lui….’’  
Non fece che ripetere fa che chiami Arthur per tutto il tempo, sperando con tutto se stesso che per una volta Dio lo stesse ad ascoltare.  
‘’ Ho deciso – disse ad un tratto Collins, sorridente – Sarà il signor Kirkland a farci una panoramica sul contenuto del mio corso. Sono convinto che la sua risposta sarà esauriente.’’  
‘’ What the …’’  
‘’ Grazie Dio!’’  
  


**_Intanto, a Kandrakar_**  
  
‘’ Peccato – commento l’Oracolo, ridendo – A quanto pare sono riuscito a trovare solo i padri.’’  
‘’Ammettilo che l’hai fatto apposta!’’  
‘’ Le tue basse insinuazioni mi feriscono, sai?’’  
‘’ Ti conosco bene, vecchio. Mi hai sempre detto che le altre Guardiane finivano tutte coll’annoiarti, a lungo andare. Avere dei Guaridani, invece… ‘’  
‘’ Bah, ma non puoi negare che siano loro a possedere una parte di potere elementare.  
Mentre i due discutevano, Kiku era rimasto inorridito.  
Quei pazzi dovevano essere la speranza del Metamondo? Sarebbe stato più sicuro mangiare una ‘’ricetta speciale’’ del principe Oliver, piuttosto che affidarsi a quel gruppo improvvisato.  
Purtroppo l’Oracolo non era del suo stesso parere.  
‘’ Comunque, io non vedo l’ora di vederli all’opera. Dobbiamo solo dargli il Cuore di Kandrakar e i giochi sono fatti.’’  
"Ma che cazzo dici? Secondo te si mettono a svolazzare in vestitini sexy?"  
" Vedi che non siamo su Italia 1, si può fare. Il crossdressing al pubblico piace!"  
‘’ Si, ma chi gli consegnerà il Cuore?’’ chiese Kiku, e i due saggi guardarono nella sua direzione, entrambi con uno sguardo eloquente che subito gli fece capire che era nei guai.  
‘’ Io? Signore, non credo di… meritare un tale onore.’’  
‘’ Sciocchezze, ragazzo! Oggi stesso dovrai consegnarglielo.’’  
‘’ Oggi?’’  
‘’ Ah – continuò lui, non notando quando il giovane fosse impallidito di fronte “all’onore” che gli stava concedendo – Dovrai anche spiegargli le cose fondamentali. Tipo la loro missione, come usare i loro poteri… senza contare che forse qualche spia di Oliver potrebbe tentare di ucciderli. Devi insegnargli a combattere, e con il Cuore dovrai dargli anche la mappa dei Portali e aiutarli a richiuderli. Ma, cosa più importante, dovrete ritrovare la Luce di Meridian e sua madre. E poi…’’  
‘’ Romolus – lo richiamò il biondo – Gli stai mettendo addosso troppa pressione.’’  
‘’ Davvero? A me non sembra. Da cosa lo deduci?’’  
‘’ Da quello ‘’ gli rispose, indicandogli Kiku con un cenno della testa. Il giovane guerriero di Basiliade si era rannicchiato in un angolo della stanza, ed era circondato da un’aura nera.  
‘’ Se li uccidessero prima del mio arrivo? Con i loro poteri stanno già facendo danni… e se non mi volessero? Se la Luce di Meridian ci vedesse come suoi nemici? Non mi ricordo più dove ho messo la mappa dei Portali… Devo fare il mio dovere fino alla fine… ma perché a me? Sono un povero apprendista… non ho neppure terminato il mio addestramento con Luba. ‘’  
‘’ Mhm… forse è meglio lasciare solo il ragazzo.’’  
‘’ Ma non mi dire ‘’ commentò Ariovisto, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Chi avrebbe fatto da baby sitter anche a lui?


	3. Piani più o meno geniali e incontri predestinati: siamo in una fan fiction o in un fumetto della Disney?

**_Meridian  
Base dei ribelli  
Citta’ infinita _**   
  
  
Illuminati appena dalla luce delle torce che avevano portato con loro, il capo dei ribelli, Elizabeta, una donna alta dai capelli mori, illustrò ai suoi uomini il piano che, da sola, aveva architettato rimanendo sveglia giorno e notte.  
La Città Infinita era un labirinto di gallerie e passaggi segreti. Nessuno era mai riuscito a farne una mappa dettagliata, era un’impresa a dir poco titanica. Scoperta da Elizabeta dieci anni prima, per caso (lei stava scappando da delle guardie a cui aveva preso _in prestito_ il pranzo) era diventata la base dei ribelli, un luogo sicuro in cui rifugiarsi e poter sfuggire alle ire, e ai cupcake , del principe reggente.  
‘’ Il piano è questo: stanotte ci introdurremo nelle cucine, facendoci aiutare dai nostri informatori. Beh… in realtà ne sarebbe rimasto solo uno, ma gli altri hanno avuto la sfortuna di mangiare dei cupcake del principe. Dovrà essere un lavoro pulito, che non lasci tracce. Ci manca solo che Oliver riesca a raggiungerci fin qui.’’  
‘’ Cosa che stava facendo la settimana scorsa – le ricordò _gentilmente_ Vlad, il suo auto nominato braccio destro stronzo e acido come pochi abitanti del Metamondo – Se non fosse stato per _qualcuno_ (ossia me), saremmo tutti nelle segrete… o in carcere, in attesa di mangiare una delle sue schifezze.’’  
Elizabeta alzò un sopracciglio.  
‘’ Oh, tu ricorderesti questo? – iniziò, ironica – Da che ricordo io, invece, a farci perdere fosti tu, mister _Conosco una scorciatoia che ci farà arrivare prima._ Peccato che finimmo nelle latrine del palazzo, proprio mentre degli uomini di Oliver dovevano _liberarsi._ Sai quanto mi ci è voluto per togliermi quell’odore di dosso? Un mese, Vlad. Un mese.’’  
‘’ Non è che si è notata tanto la differenza.’’  
‘’ Di sicuro, nessuno se n’è accorto con te. Ti hanno mai detto che puzzi di morto?’’  
‘’ Che ne vuoi sapere, tu? Questo è l’odore di un vero uomo, donna.’’  
Lei si mise con le mani sui fianchi.  
‘’ E questo sarebbe un insulto? Che ti restituirei, Vlad… se tu fossi un uomo, però.’’  
Un coro di ‘’ooh’’ si alzò dagli altri ribelli che stavano assistendo al loro battibecco, e Vlad arrossì appena.  
Dato il suo pallore, tipico di quelli della sua specie, era facile capire quando fosse imbarazzato o meno.  
E quando vide quel rossore colorargli le guance, Elizabeta capì di aver vinto. Di nuovo.  
‘’ Tornando al nostro piano… avete capito tutti? C’è qualche domanda?’’  
Alcune mani si alzarono e tra i mormorii sentì chiaramente:  
‘’ Dov’è il bagno?’’  
‘’ Se è una missione pericolosa posso portare mia suocera?’’  
‘’ C’è da mangiare? Avrei una certa fame.’’  
La donna si sbattè una mano in faccia. C’era del lavoro da fare, e intanto Vlad, ripresosi alla perfezione, stava ghignando alle sue spalle.  
‘’ Ne avremo di lavoro da fare, prima di stanotte ‘’ sospirò lei, dando un’ultima occhiata alla mappa.  
‘’ Mica adesso parti con _Farò di te un uomo,_ vero?’’ le chiese un ragazzo biondo, che indossava una veste azzurro-celeste e sul viso di potevano scorgere delle piccole protuberanze.  
‘’ Eduard – lo riprese Eliza – Stai passando troppo tempo con gli aggeggi dei terrestri.’’  
Bene, avevano approfittato dei Portali aperti dal principe per andare dall’altra parte e cercare le famose Guardiane di Kandrakar, le uniche che, secondo le vecchie leggende di Meridian, potevano liberare il loro mondo dalla sua tirannia. Peccato che avessero trovato solo delle sgallettate in piena crisi adolescenziale, che di magia non ne sapevano niente, ma che in compenso avevano indottrinato i suoi uomini sulle ultime novità della Terra.  
‘’ Se solo avessimo la connessione internet…’’  
‘’ Internet? ’’  
Eduard la liquidò con un gesto della mano.  
‘’ E’ una specie di magia che i terrestri usano per ricercare informazioni o per comunicare tra loro. ‘’  
‘’ Per comunicare, dici…mhm, comincia a farsi interessante - riflette ad alta voce Eliza, sorridendo. Di magia non se ne intendeva, ma se serviva a comunicare, senza farsi scoprire, sarebbe stato più facile contattare gli altri ribelli o cercare di aiutare quelli che erano stati catturati dagli uomini del principe – Parlami un po’ di questo intercoso. ‘’  
‘’ Internet, Eliza. Si chiama internet.’’  
‘’ Fa lo stesso."

*

‘’ Che barba, che noia, che barba… - si lamentò Oliver, dall’alto del suo trono – Ma oggi non c’è nessuno da giustiziare?’’  
‘’ No, altezza.’’  
‘’ Nessuno che possa provare uno dei miei cupcake?’’  
‘’ No, altezza. Ci servono i soldati, ricordate?’’  
‘’ Magia da rubare?’’  
Vent’anni di regno, e li aveva passati tutti a rubare la magia del suo stesso mondo. Di magia lui, non essendo la Luce di Meridian, ne aveva poca, e lui ne aveva bisogno per i suoi esperimenti e per cucinare nuovi e sempre più deliziosi cupcake.  
‘’ L’avete prosciugata quasi tutta. L’unico a possedere la magia siete voi.’’  
‘’ Uff… che noia, che barba, che noia… ma non c’è niente da fare?’’  
Matt avrebbe tanto voluto sbattere la testa da qualche parte: magari, perdendo i sensi, non sarebbe più stato costretto ad ascoltare le lamentele del suo principe. Sarebbe stato troppo belle per essere vero.  
‘’ Ma non avete del lavoro da fare? Tipo, cercare nuovi fonti di magia? O cercare vostro fratello?’’  
La sala del trono era illuminata appena da una luce violacea, il cielo era plumbeo e i lampi si stagliavano alle spalle dl principe, contribuendo a conferire all’ambiente un’aria malsana e spettrale.  
Da vent’anni il sole non splendeva più su Meridian. Tutto “merito” di Oliver, che aveva pensato bene di oscurare il sole con un perenne stato di nubi.  
Tutto, per avere un muro di rose nere che circondassero il perimetro del castello e che dovevano servire a proteggerlo.  
Perché, ovviamente, una cinta muraria era troppo mainstream per lui.   
‘’ Ancora con questa storia? Se in vent’anni il marmocchio non si è fatto vivo, perché dovrei fare tanta fatica per cercarlo? Non mi va di finire fregato con le mie stesse mani.’’  
 _‘’ Come se fosse la prima volta…’’_  
Matt non aveva dimenticato a cosa avevano portato tutte le brillanti idee del principe. Spesso e volentieri, a finirci in mezzo era sempre lui.  
‘’ E che cosa mi dite dei vostri esperimenti coi Portali? – gli disse invece – Coma vanno? Non vi sarete mica annoiato anche di quelli?’’  
‘’ Vuoi scherzare? Ora che la Muraglia sta cominciando a cedere, il mio lavoro è fin trooooopo facile. Mi manca il brivido dell’essere scoperto, capisci?’’  
‘’ Almeno le Guardiane non vi sono già alle calcagna.’’  
Per una volta che le cose andavano bene, aveva anche la faccia tosta di lamentarsi? Ma quant’era folle?  
‘’ Ma se continua così le vado a scegliere io. Se bionde e francesi, anche meglio.’’  
La faccia da pervertito l’aveva ereditata dal padre. Sicuro al 100 % proprio.  
‘’ Perché ora avete la fissa delle francesi? ’’  
‘’ E tu perché hai la fissa degli orsi di pezza?’’  
‘’ _Touchè_ – si arrese il suo consigliere, che sapeva che da un’eventuale discussione con Oliver non ne sarebbe uscito tutto intero – Quanti Portali avete aperto fino ad ora?’’  
Il principe parve pensarci un po’ su, poi rispose:’’ Dodici, e tutti verso la Terra.’’  
‘’ Dodici? Ma è fantas…un momento… LA TERRA?’’  
Matt si dovette trattenere la mascella, per non farla cadere fino ai piedi. Con tutti i mondi che c’erano, ricchi di magia da far schifo… lui si andava a scegliere quello più sfigato? Insomma, la Terra veniva invasa un giorno sì e l’altro pure. Senza contare che di magia ne aveva ben poca, ed era tutta delle Guardiane.  
Che fosse serio, prima , quando diceva di volersele scegliere lui?  
‘’ Altezza… perché la Terra? Ci sono tanti altri mondi. Come Basiliade, per esempio. O anche Arkhanta. Tutti sarebbero meglio della Terra!’’  
Oliver ghignò.  
‘’ Si vede che tu di queste cose non ne capisci niente. No, cioè.. la Terra è il simbolo di Kandrakar. Se non provi a invaderla sei un coglione.’’  
 _‘’ E io ho giurato fedeltà a ‘sto deficiente? Mai na gioia proprio.’’  
_ ‘’ Comunque – riprese il principe, squadrandolo da capo a piedi – Sai che con gli occhiali e una faccia da ebete non saresti tanto male come infiltrato sulla Terra?’’  
‘’ Cosa?’’  
‘’ I-N-F-I-L-T-R-A-T-O - scandì bene il principe – Ho bisogno di qualcuno che controlli lo stato dei Portali e che favorisca il passaggio. Insomma, non posso certo rischiare di attraversarne uno e finire a fettine, no? Il mio regale fondoschiena ne risentirebbe. Tu saresti perfetto, tanto sei un serpentone.’’  
‘’ In realtà, sarei un mutaforma.’’  
‘’ Dettagli. Comunque, non devi fare altro che fingerti un umano e lavorare con degli idioti, tutto qui.’’  
 _‘’ Come faccio sempre qui, insomma.’’  
_ ‘’ E qui? Io ho del lavoro da fare – protestò – Cercare i ribelli, catturare gente a random per farvi avere cavie per i vostri esperimenti…’’  
‘’ Oh, ma per quello ci sono anche il Cacciatore e Natalia. Loro non li posso mandare sulla Terra… ‘’  
‘’ Ma io si… - inutile tentare di convincerlo a farlo restare. Aveva la testa più dura del marmo – Dove dovrò lavorare?’’  
‘’ Mhm… credo che si chiami Sheffield Institute. Ti sono sempre piaciuti i libri, non è vero? Sono sicuro che il tuo nuovo lavoro ti piacerà.’’  
‘’ Sicuramente….’’  
 _‘’ Uccidetemi.’’  
_  
 ** _  
Fortezza di Kandrakar  
Stanza delle stille_**

‘’ … quando mi sono ripreso, mi hanno dato il Cuore e la mappa dei Portali da consegnare ai rispettivi custodi. E poi mi hanno sbattuto fuori.’’  
‘’ Mhm… capisco ‘’ fece distrattamente Luba, la sua maestra, una donna dalle fattezze feline, con baffi compresi, mentre osservava la variazione del moto delle stille. Erano in fermento, quel giorno. Forse perché erano stati finalmente scelti dei nuovi Guardiani?  
Lei non li aveva visti personalmente, ma dato che erano umani già poteva essere certa di una cosa: sarebbero stati un totale fallimento.  
Ma perché l’Oracolo non sceglieva mai delle Guardiane (o, come in questo caso, dei Guardiani) da Basiliade?! Sempre dalla Terra. Lo trovava razzista come cosa.   
‘’ E ho sentito dei strani rumori. L’Oracolo sembrava piuttosto arrabbiato ‘’ continuò a parlare Kiku, mettendosi le mani tra i capelli. L’inizio della sua giornata era stato un disastro. Prima usato come schiavetto dal Consiglio, poi usato come tramite tra Kandrakar e i nuovi Guardiani. Per altri sarebbe stato un vero onore, ma lui non sapeva assolutamente niente né della Terra né degli usi e costumi dei terrestri. Tempo prima aveva sentito nominare qualcosa chiamato ‘’yaoi’’, ma non aveva avuto più l’occasione di approfondire l’argomento. Anche perché la sua maestra prese per le orecchie i due anziani che ne avevano parlato e gli aveva urlato nelle orecchie, fino a farli diventare ancora più sordi di quel che già erano.  
E poi, nemmeno con l’aiuto della venerabile ninfa Xin Jing sarebbe riuscito a mettere insieme un gruppo tanto disorganizzato e caotico. L’Oracolo doveva essere impazzito, non c’erano altre spiegazioni. Anche se, almeno, non si era affidato a delle ragazzine di tredici anni.   
‘’ Si… capisco…’’  
Certo che il grado di attenzione che mostrava era pari solo a quello dello stesso Oracolo, quando lui aveva tentato gentilmente e rispettosamente di rifiutare la _Mission Impossibile_ che gli aveva assegnato.  
‘’ E ha detto qualcosa come _Questa volta non lascerò tutto il divertimento a te…’’  
_ ‘’ Ah, e poi…’’  
‘’Ho sentito dei rumori, dei tonfi… e altre parole che non capivo.’’  
‘’ Perfetto… poi?’’  
‘’ Non so… non sono riuscito a sentire molto bene. Solo qualcosa come _Questa me la paghi, guarda che io sotto non ci resto.’’  
_ ‘’ Mhm, davvero inter….COSA CAZZO HANNO DETTO?!!!!!’’ improvvisamente, Luba sembrò interessata più a quello che le stava dicendo il suo allievo, che alle stille.  
Non le interessava neppure se le stille si fossero fuse in una sola, creando un Cangiante (un essere oltremodo irritante, che oltretutto quando imitava qualcuno ne esasperava i difetti. Una sola volta ebbe la sfortuna di conoscerne uno, e quella gli bastava e avanzava.)  
C’era qualcosa di più importante che richiedeva la sua attenzione.  
‘’ Kiku caro… potresti ripetermi le esatte parole che hai sentito pronunciare dal nostro _saggio, illuminato_ Oracolo?’’  
Il giovane deglutì, spaventato dall’espressione assassina che si era dipinta sul viso della donna. Le sue fattezze feline, poi, non aiutavano certo a tranquillizzarlo. ‘’ Ehm.. mi pare che abbia detto _Questa me la paghi, guarda che io sotto non ci resto.’’  
_ Luba sorrise.  
‘’ Oh, ha detto questo – disse, stringendo in maniera preoccupante i pugni – Ad alta voce poi, per farsi sentire meglio. Non si è neppure curato del fatto che ci fosse il mio allievo. ORACOLO O NON ORACOLO, IO LO AMMAZZO.’’  
‘’ Maestra… ‘’  
‘’ MA CHE MAESTRA E MAESTRA! – nello sguardo della donna c’era il fuoco. – NON POSSO METTERSI A FARE LE LORO… _COSACCE…_ MENTRE CI SEI TU FUORI AD ASCOLTARE. MI SAREI ASPETTATA UNA TALE IDIOZIA DA CESARE, MA NON DA ARIOVISTO! POSSIBILE CHE A QUEI DUE IL SANGUE E’ ANDATO DOVE NON DOVEVA ANDARE? E IL CERVELLO E’ STATO BELLAMENTE IGNORATO. ‘’  
Kiku inclinò la testa, confuso.  
‘’ Cosacce?’’ ripeté, riuscendo a far calmare Luba, arrossita per l’imbarazzo.  
‘’ Ehm… vedi… hai presente la storia dell’ape e del fiore… no, è troppo terrestre ‘sta storia… uhm… quella della cicogna è universale, ma non è nemmeno adatta… Un giorno, quando sarai pronto, te lo spiegherò. Ma prima…’’  
‘’ Prima cosa?’’  
‘’ Prima devo andare a uccidere l’Oracolo. Ti andrebbe di sostituirmi con le Stille? Ci metterò poco, sarà una cosa veloce, pulita e indolore.’’

**_ Heatherfield  
Sheffield Institute  
  
_ **

Romano aveva il fiato corto. Aveva corso con tutte le energie che aveva in corpo, ma n’era valsa la pena: era arrivato allo Sheffield, seppur coi piedi che gli bruciavano e ridotto a uno straccio.  
Il cortile era deserto, segno che tutti gli studenti erano già entrati in aula.  
‘’ Cazzo, cazzo… spero che quel bastardo di Sylla non si sia accorto della mia assenza.’’  
Sylla era il docente che teneva le lezioni alla facoltà di Agraria, uno che fin dallo scorso semestre gli era sembravo avere una scopa conficcata su per il culo. Lo irritavano le sue frecciatine, l’aria da bello e dannato… oh, senza contare che l’odiava.  
Romano non gli aveva fatto niente, ma dal primo giorno il bastardo l’aveva messo sulla sua lista nera. Qualunque cosa facesse, non gli andava mai bene. Si dannava sui libri, e tutto quello che riusciva ad avere da lui era un misero 18. Un 18! Con settimane passate sui libri, cazzo!  
Perso com’era nei sui pensieri (e nelle varie maledizioni che lanciava mentalmente al suo professore stronzo), non si accorse di un ragazzo fermo all’ingresso, anche lui sfiancato dalla corsa e che cercava di riprendere fiato. Lo travolse, facendolo cadere a terra.  
‘’ Ma che cazz… PROPRIO QUI TI DOVEVI FERMARE, COGLIONE?’’  
In realtà, ad arrabbiarsi doveva essere il poveretto che aveva travolto, un tipo dall’aria stupida, _molto_ stupida, e che gli sembrava di avere già visto.  
Aveva vari graffietti sul viso, come di chi aveva passato un buon quarto d’ora a lottare contro una bertuccia.  
‘’ _Apenado_ – gli disse, mentre si rialzava – Oggi non so proprio… ehi, _amigo_ , ma io ti conosco! Stiamo in classe insieme.’’  
‘’ Come? Ti sei fritto il cervello?’’  
Correzione: non era stupido, era un vero e proprio imbecille!  
‘’ Perché?’’  
‘’ Ti ho fatto cadere, e ti ho pure insultato – spiegò l’italiano, fissandolo stranito. Il demente era pure più alto di lui, dannazione – E non mi hai mandato a quel paese. ‘’  
‘’ E’ stato un incidente – rispose Antonio, facendo spallucce – Ammetto che non era il posto migliore per fermarsi. Ma almeno Braginski non mi ha beccato. ‘’  
‘’ Tsk, guarda tu questo… ‘’  
‘’ Ma tu sei di Agraria, vero?’’  
‘’ Si… O CAZZO! Sylla! Quello lì non me la farà passare liscia!’’  
Al diavolo quell’idiota _sorrido-sempre-ciao_. Lui aveva altro a cui pensare. Si avviò verso le scale, superando lo sconosciuto, quando sentì urlare:’’Ehi, aspettami. Andiamo insieme. Ah, non mi sono presentato. Mi chiamo Antonio. Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo.’’  
‘’ Tsk… - quel tipo era strano, ma strano forte – Io sono Romano Vargas. E non fare lo sborone alla James Bond.’’  
Mentre si dirigevano verso l’aula, sperando che Sylla fosse rimasto colpito da una delle maledizioni che gli aveva lanciato Romano, due figure uscirono da dietro una colonna.  
Due ragazzi li avevano spiati, un biondo dall’aria svampita e con la macchina fotografica in mano, e un ragazzo bruno, che in quel momento avrebbe tanto voluto trovarsi in aula, piuttosto che assecondare l’ennesima folle iniziativa di quel che era a tutti gli effetti il suo migliore amico.  
‘’ Tipo, queste foto faranno un figurone sul nostro giornale ‘’ fece estasiato il biondo, sfregandosi le mani.  
Il suo amico sospirò, ormai abituato alle reazioni sproporzionate dell’altro.  
‘’ Non sai neppure chi siano, Feliks ‘’ gli fece notare, sperando in qualche modo di farlo ragionare.  
‘’ Liet, per chi mi hai preso? Certo che so chi sono. Un buon giornalista deve essere sempre informato su tutti. Io qui conosco tutti, tipo. Lo sapevo che Vargas e Carriedo erano gay, lo sapevo.’’  
‘’ Ehm… non stai correndo un po’ troppo? Potrebbe anche essersi trattato di un incidente.’’  
L’amico lo guardò come se fosse un povero idiota.   
‘’ Tipo, ma dove vivi? – gli chiese, retorico Feliks – Ma li hai visti bene? Se avesse potuto, Vargas gli sarebbe saltato addosso.’’  
‘’ Si, ma non credo che sia per i motivi che credi tu…’’  
Il polacco fece spallucce.  
‘’ Bah, come al solito non capisci niente.’’

*

‘’ Deve essere la mia giornata fortunata – disse calmo Francis, seduto su una panchina vicino alla fontanella del campus – Collins ha chiamato il bruco, e la lezione è durata solo mezz’ora. E io prima della prossima lezione, posso anche rilassarmi un po’.’’  
Uno dei motivi per cui il professor Collins era tanto amato dai suoi studenti, era per la sua particolare abitudine, all’inizio di ogni semestre, di concedere mezz’ora alle matricole per aiutarle ad ambientarsi. Tecnicamente, gli altri sarebbero dovuti rimanere in aula, ma chissà _perché,_ si offrivano sempre tutti per aiutare questa o quella matricola a visitare il campus. Misteri della fede, no?  
Fatto sta, lui si poteva godere un po’ di riposo, senza venir ripreso da Collins o da chicchessia.  
‘’ Kolkolkol…. Chi abbiamo qui? Il signor Bonnefoy? Non dovreste avere lezione?’’  
Ecco… una persona c’era. Un armadio di due metri e passa con un sorriso stampato in faccia e l’aria di chi avrebbe preferito mandarti a calci in culo sulla luna, piuttosto che averti fra i piedi.  
Ecco chi era il rettore del college, un russo psicolabile e con manie di protagonismo, con sbalzi di umore da far invidia a una donna nel suo periodo del mese e un certo gusto nel torturare i suoi docenti.  
‘’ _Bonjour…_ ecco… ‘’ non era da lui rimanere senza parole, se ne serviva sempre per far colpo sulle ragazze, e anche sui ragazzi, non era di gusti difficili lui. Era quel tipo di persona che, con le parole (e non solo con quelle), ci sapeva fare.  
Purtroppo, si sentiva come se il rettore fosse capace di leggergli il pensiero, scovando ogni sua piccola debolezza, che poi avrebbe usato contro di lui. A volte, sembrava che non appartenesse neppure a quel mondo.  
Intanto, l’acqua era completamente evaporata dalla fontana. Nessun nuovo getto d’acqua, sembrava come se le tubature all’improvviso si fossero otturate. La cosa non era sfuggita al russo, che guardò prima in direzione della fontana poi verso il francese, con uno strano interesse nello sguardo.  
Un interesse che fece venire i brividi freddi al poveretto.  
‘’ Oggi ho così tanto lavoro da fare – gli disse, sospirando – Nuovi studenti da sistemare nei dormitori, nuovi docenti, nuovi bibliotecari che si sono presentati all’ultimo minuto… non è facile fare il mio lavoro, sai?’’  
Dal momento che non era stato ancora velatamente minacciato di morte, il ragazzo si rilassò, e nello stesso momento l’acqua, seppur con poca forza, riprese a scorrere.  
‘’ Oh, interessante…’’  
‘’ Come, scusi?’’  
Il rettore scosse la testa.  
‘’ Niente, pensavo ad altro…’’  
 _‘’ Spero non a come torturami.’’  
_ ‘’ … non a metodi di tortura, naturalmente – continuò, facendo impallidire Francis. Come diavolo aveva fatto? Leggeva veramente nel pensiero? – Dato che ci sono stati dei… _cambiamenti_ inattesi, mi pareva anche giusto informarla. Da oggi, avrete un nuovo compagno di stanza. ‘’  
‘’ Un nuovo compagno di stanza?’’  
Vivere al campus aveva i suoi vantaggi, ma coi suoi coinquilini non aveva mai avuto fortuna. L’ultimo, uno svizzero burbero di nome Vash, gli aveva puntato più volte la pistola addosso, solo perché aveva commentato la foto della sua sorellina con un _E’ molto carina, potresti darmi il suo numero?  
_ Un semplice _è minorenne_ gli sarebbe bastato.  
‘’ Più tardi dovrete aiutarlo a sistemarsi. Spero che per lei vada bene.’’  
‘’ Certamente…’’  
Non era così stupido da contraddirlo.  
‘’ Perfetto. Spero che verso mezzogiorno siate ancora libero, come adesso. Collins dovrebbe controllare meglio i suoi ragazzi.’’  
Ne era certo: doveva preparare una lapide per il professore. Intanto, l’acqua aveva ripreso a scorrere normalmente.

**_  
Intanto…_**  
 ** _  
  
_**Alla fine, era riuscito a scendere dal tetto. Il come, non l’aveva capito neppure lui. Dopo l’attacco aereo dei gabbiani, e dopo essersi accertato che non avevano più intenzione di bombardarlo con altri escrementi, si era spogliato, rimanendo solo in boxer.  
Provò a sporgersi appena, per vedere quanto fosse in alto, e quasi non rischiò di cadere giù e spezzarsi l’osso del collo.  
Era scivolato su del guano, e si era ritrovato appeso al cornicione.  
Aveva pianto, gridato, ma nessuno l’aveva sentito. Gli svantaggi di vivere in una zona relativamente isolata e vicina al mare.  
Non ricordava di aver fatto altro per un lasso di tempo che gli parve infinito. Poi, le braccia avevano cominciato a cedergli, e lui aveva chiuso gli occhi, sperando che arrivasse qualche angelo o Superman a salvarlo.  
Aspettò un tonfo che non ci fu mai. Quando ebbe il coraggio di riaprirli, si accorse di star dolcemente planando verso terra, con una grazia che sembrava appartenere a Mary Poppins.  
Peccato solo che lui non avesse un ombrello, perché altrimenti la scena sarebbe stata perfetta.  
La magia, tuttavia, si interruppe, e lui iniziò a cadere. Se non fosse atterrato tra le braccia di un ragazzo con gli occhi dello stesso colore del cielo che, fortunatamente per lui, stava passando in quel momento, probabilmente si sarebbe spiaccicato al suolo come una frittata.  
‘’ Ve… grazie, mi hai salvato! Sei un angelo?’’  
Lo sconosciuto, vuoi perché lui era semi nudo, vuoi perché non ti piovevano tutti i giorni ragazzi addosso, balbettò e arrossì:’’ _Nein_ … ecco… sarei un tirocinante. Stavo cercando Caterina Vargas. ‘’  
Il viso di Feliciano si illuminò.  
‘’Ah, ma allora sei qui per mia madre!’’  
‘’ Cos…tua madre?’’  
Il ragazzo annuì, con forza.  
‘’ _Ve…_ lei lavora in tribunale, è un giudice. Lo sarai anche tu?’’ gli chiese, mentre una leggera brezza gli scompigliava i capelli.  
‘’ N-no. Vorrei… diventare avvocato.’’  
‘’ Ma allora sei davvero un angelo, ve! Però mamma è già andata a lavoro… se vuoi, ti ci posso accompagnare io.’’  
‘’ G-grazie. ‘’  
‘’ Di niente – scese dalle sue braccia, e già ne sentiva la mancanza. – Ve… andiamo.’’  
‘’ Ma… e i tuoi vestiti?’’  
‘’ Vestiti? Ve… giusto, dimenticavo. Vuoi entrare in casa? Mi vesto e…ah Comunque, come ti chiami?’’  
Era anche giusto chiedergli il nome, no? Dopotutto, l’aveva salvato.  
‘’ Ludwig… Ludwig Beilschmidt ‘’ gli rispose il biondo, e con quell’espressione imbarazzata aveva un’aria dannatamente adorabile.

**_ Meridian  
Esterno palazzo reale  
  
_ **

Eduard fissò scettico Elizabeta. Ok, era il capo dei ribelli, colei che aveva fornito a tutti una speranza per andare avanti, nonostante la dittatura del principe Oliver.  
Gli aveva salvato il culo un numero incalcolabile di volte… ma la posa all’Avatar Aang sotto la pioggia era davvero necessaria?  
E poi diceva che non soffriva di manie di protagonismo.  
‘’ Il piano è un po’ cambiato, ma fa niente – disse la donna, con le mani strette ai fianchi – Dimostrerò a Vlad che da sola, posso infiltrarmi al castello senza essere catturata. Poi vedremo chi è il vero uomo.’’  
‘’ Ehm, Eliza…’’ provò a riprenderla, ma lei non sembrava intenzionata ad ascoltarlo.  
‘’ Saltare su quei rostroni non sarà tanto complicato. Insomma, ne ho fatte di cose pericolose, sai? Mica come quel fifone di Vlad. Insomma, tutti quelli della sua specie sono dei codardi. E ha anche il coraggio di definirsi “uomo”. Ma ci rendiamo conto?’’  
‘’ Si, ma Eliza…’’  
‘’ Che poi, si crede uomo solo perché ha quel _coso_ in mezzo alle gambe? – sbuffò la giovane, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli bagnati dal viso – Andiamo, ammetterai che io sono più virile di lui anche senza un caz…’’  
‘’ELIZA – urlò, per sovrastare il rumore di un tuono e per non permetterle di finire la frase. Dannazione, erano pur sempre in un fumetto disney, no? – DOVE DIAVOLO HAI MESSO LA CORDA?’’  
‘’ La corda? Quale corda?’’gli chiese, aggrottando la fronte. A quanto pare, era seria.  
‘’ Secondo te come fai ad arrivare dall’altra parte? Con la magia?’’  
‘’ No, con internet.’’  
Eduard si sbattè una mano sul viso.  
‘’ Ti ho già detto che internet non serve a questo. ‘’  
Lei sbuffò, e disse:’’ Non serve per vedere il futuro, non mi aiuta a rintracciare i nostri uomini, e ‘sto google maps non riesce neppure a fare una mappa della città infinita. A che diavolo serve?’’  
‘’ Beh, puoi trovare degli ottimi yaoi.’’  
‘’ Yaoi? Cosa sono?’’  
‘’ Se non ti spaccherai l’osso del collo per questo tuo prodigio, te lo spiegherò ‘’ le promise Eduard, non sapendo ancora a cosa stesse andando incontro.  
Avrebbe creato un mostro. Nessun uomo dell’esercito dei ribelli sarebbe stato più al sicuro.  
Altro che Oliver!   
‘’ Per chi mi hai preso? - gli sorrise in segno di sfida Elizabeta – Sono il capo dei ribelli, cocco. Riuscirò a portare a termine questa missione, e ti dimostrerò che anche una donna può essere un uomo.’’  
‘’ Cos…?’’  
Eduard non riusciva a trovare la logica in quello che aveva detto. Anzi, a dirla tutta, non ce n’era nemmeno l’ombra. Ma che razza di pazza seguivano?  
Per di più la pazza in questione aveva anche iniziato a farneticare di un'ipotetica lunghezza del suo ( non esistente ) _" coso in mezzo alle gambe ".  
_ Eduard pensò che forse aveva trovato un buon motivo per buttarsi giù da una delle torri del palazzo reale.  
"...inoltre sarebbe di sicuro più grosso di quello di Vlad e anche di molto e..."  
No, un torre non andava bene , era troppo lontana. A lui serviva qualcosa per uccidersi in quel preciso istante e in quel preciso luogo.  
'' Eliza, sai che tu non puoi averlo?''  
'' E chi lo dice?''  
'' Vediamo... l'anatomia, forse? Andiamo, sei una donna, e lui è un uomo. E’ logico che siate diversi.'' '  
'' Umph... ''  
Non sembrava ancora convinta. Era una testaccia dura, più testarda di un troll. E lui ne aveva visti tanti, eh.  
'' Non cambia che, se io fossi un uomo, ce l'avrei sicuramente più grosso di lui.''  
Dov'erano le guardie quando aveva bisogno di loro? Voleva consegnarsi, voleva farsi giustiziare. Tutto, pur di non continuare quella conversazione.  
‘’ Ti prego… va e non farti ammazzare.’’  
  
 ** _  
_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuano le citazioni del fumetto e del cartone nella mia storia. Nel cartone, la base dei ribelli è, per l’appunto, la Città Infinita. E il caro prof stronzo di Romano, Sylla… anche nel fumetto è il prof più odiato da Taranee (alias guardiana del fuoco), dato che cercherà più volte di scoprire la verità sui poteri delle ragazze e sugli strani eventi che capitano loro. E cercherà di fare del male alla povera Hay Lin (o meglio, alla sua Goccia Astrale), facendo arrabbiare Taranee, che avventatamente usa i suoi poteri. Non che Sylla non meritasse di venire abbrustolito, ovvio. Intanto, il primo incontro di Germania e Italia è ricalcato, in maniera differente certo, dall’incontro tra Eric e Hay Lin. Anche lui la salvò da una rovinosa caduta, mentre lei era sui pattini.


	4. Bibliotecari invisibili, improbabili paladini della giustizia e guerrieri alieni in preda a una crisi di nervi

**_ Meridian   
Castello di Oliver _ **

  
‘’Come vorrei che adesso mi vedesse Vlad! Io sì che sono un vero uomo! Alla faccia tua, dannato vampiro!’’  
Elizabeta non aveva torce con sé, dal momento che non voleva farsi scoprire dalle guardie. Certo, erano orbi e stupidi, fatti più di muscoli che di cervello, ma lei era in territorio nemico e non le andava di finire nelle segrete.  
O, peggio, dover mangiare una delle ricette speciali del principe.   
Vero che a Meridian erano quasi tutti morti di fame, ma c’era un limite a tutto!  
Persino Gordon Ramsay si sarebbe arreso di fronte a un caso patologico e ai limiti dell’umano come Oliver.   
Senza contare che, in certi casi, si divertiva ad aggiungere delle _sorpresine_ nei suoi piatti.  
Nella maggior parte dei casi, veleno usato al posto dello zucchero. O blob informi spacciati per torte. Si doveva fare attenzione a non farsi mangiare, in quei casi.   
Simili orrori culinari sarebbero dovuti diventare illegali!  
Peccato che il principe avesse bandito dal regno tutti i cuochi, le massaie, i possibili partecipanti di Masterchef…. Insomma, tutti quelli che sapevano anche solo mettere una pentola sul fuoco, senza incendiare tutta la casa.   
Tutto perché non voleva che qualcuno tentasse di superare le sue _leggendarie doti culinarie (_ non che ci volesse molto, poi).  
E il popolo piuttosto che mangiare la roba che _gentilmente e benevolmente_ il regnante rifilava attraverso i suoi cuochi personali, preferiva andare due settimane all’Isola dei Famosi con Enzo Miccio a commentare tutti i loro abiti.   
Il minimo che gli poteva succedere era prendersi un’intossicazione alimentare.   
‘’ Se non ci fossi io… vorrei proprio vedere come se la caverebbe quella mezza calzetta di Vlad! Non tiri fuori la storia “noi vampiri ci nutriamo solo di sangue”, che tanto lo so che gli piace la torta di mele di Ekaterina!’’ _  
_Il suo monologo sarebbe potuto durare ancora un’altra mezz'ora, ma sfortunatamente per lei venne interrotta dal vociare di due uomini.  
Le luci delle loro torce si avvicinavano e l’unico nascondiglio possibile era un’antica armatura messa lì per fare scena.   
Oliver era un egocentrico, amava _abbellire_ il castello con quadri raffiguranti lui, con vivai e armature appartenute a chissà quale antenato bislacco e fuori di testa come lui.   
Quell’armatura era la sua unica possibilità di salvezza. Anche se poco, era meglio di niente. Sempre meglio che in uno dei vivai del principe. Lì ci avrebbe trovato ragni giganti e lumaconi.   
Per il principe, quelli erano teneri animaletti da compagnia. Ci mancava solo un cane a tre teste da chiamare Fuffi!  
Da quei _teneri cuccioli_ , se glieli avessero scatenati contro, nemmeno lei che era un vero uomo sarebbe riuscita a uscirne viva.   
Fece appena in tempo ad infilarsi l’elmo, che due guardie reali, con impresso il sigillo di Oliver sul petto e con la pelle grigiognola le passarono davanti.   
‘’ … e dicono che dovrà andare sulla Terra. Perché, secondo te?’’  
L’altro fece spallucce.  
‘’ E che ne so. Finalmente si sarà deciso a cercare suo fratello. ‘’   
_‘’ Senti che bei discorsi –_ pensò interessata la donna – _Continuate pure, non badate all’armatura che tra poco vi metterà a tappeto.’’  
_ ‘’ Il fratello? Il piccolo… Aslan? Alistor? Come minchia si chiamava?’’  
‘’ Che ne so – rispose il collega – Io sono qui da un’ora. Sei tu il veterano!’’  
‘’ Dodici ore al servizio del principe. Sono un grande, ammettilo.’’  
‘’ Come no… ma secondo te che gli farà?’’  
‘’ Lo inviterà a cena.’’  
‘’ Povero diavolo.’’   
Eliza era dietro di loro, pronta a stenderli. Purtroppo, quell’armatura era piena di polvere e di altre cose meno piacevole che lei aveva preferito non sapere (probabilmente le guardie ci mettevano il cibo che _amorevolmente_ preparava Oliver. )  
E arrivò un momento in cui non fu più capace di trattenere uno sternuto.

_ETCHIUUUU_

‘’ Salute!’’ risposero in coro i due, continuando poi ad andare per la loro strada. Eliza rimase immobile, con la visiera dell’elmo che si era alzata, lasciandole scoperto il viso.   
Quelli erano i loro nemici? Sul serio? E loro negli ultimi vent’anni non erano riusciti ancora a detronizzare Oliver?   
‘’ Che cazz…?!’’

**_ Heatherfield  
Sheffield Institute  
Sezione di Agraria _ **

**_  
_**Antonio ne era certo: era la persona più fortunata e sfortunata dell’intero campus. Paperino e Gastone gli facevano un baffo! Era fortunato, perché dopo un anno era finalmente riuscito a parlare con Romano sono – sexy-anche- quando – bestemmio Vargas.  
Le lezioni di Sylla riusciva a sopportarle solo perché c’era anche quell’italiano scazzato e con il linguaggio da scaricatore di porto.  
 _E l’occhio gli cadeva sempre su una certa parte anatomica del ragazzo._  
Sylla era odiato da tutti i suoi studenti. E lui odiava Romano Vargas. Lo spagnolo sospettava che fosse solo invidioso perché il ragazzo era di gran lunga più gnocco di lui, tanto da arrivare a monopolizzare l’attenzione di tutte le ragazze della classe, per il biondino ossigenato quello era un affronto personale.   
Insomma, l’unico a poter fare strage di cuori, con sorrisini tirati e capelli alla Malgioglio, era solo lui!   
Non potevi mettere nella stessa stanza due fighi assurdi (e Antonio dubitava che Sylla lo fosse) e sperare che uno dei due non avrebbe iniziato a marcare il territorio.  
Cosa che poi Antonio trovava assurda, era che l’italiano non si accorgeva neppure degli sguardi che molti gli riservavano.  
Non poteva continuare a stare a fissarlo ancora a lungo, lui non era il tipo da guardare e non toccare. Non era mai riuscito a trovare un’occasione adatta per parlargli, nonostante fossero nella stessa classe.  
Romano era… scostante, ecco. Quante volte avrebbe voluto stare da solo con lui. Non gli era saltato addosso solo perché l’altro avrebbe potuto chiamare la polizia. O, peggio, un prete…  
‘’ Non solo arrivate in ritardo, ma non prestate neppure attenzione alla mia lezione. Sembra che qui ci sarà qualcuno che non riuscirà a superare il suo esame. Di nuovo.’’  
Ah, ecco qui la nota marrone della giornata, quella che lo rendeva una delle persone più sfortunate allo Sheffield e dintorni: non poteva sfruttare appieno la meravigliosa occasione per conoscere meglio Romano, perché il professore stronzo non solo aveva pensato bene di farli sedere separati, ma si era messo anche a far loro una partaccia assurda.   
Mai na gioia! Dopo una giornata simile, l’italiano si dimenticherà sicuramente di lui, troppo occupato a mandare a quel paese il prof per l’ennesima bastardata che gli aveva fatto. _  
E lui quando potrà mai sperare di poterci parlare di nuovo? Mai!  
‘’ Dios - _pensò, mentre Sylla elencava tutto ciò che _pretendeva_ dai suoi studenti durante il semestre – _Ma non prende mai fiato?’’_  
Pochi posti più avanti, Romano era in preda di un tic nervoso dell’occhio. Non era umanamente possibile sopportare uno che faceva volontariamente riferimento a te per ogni cosa che non doveva essere fatta.   
Non era un santo, ma non era neppure il classico coglione con cui potersela prendere.  
E così ad un certo punto sbroccò.   
‘’ Ma vaffanculo! Solo perché ‘sta cazzo di Maria non ve la vuole dare non può prendersela col primo povero stronzo che le capita!’’  
Silenzio di tomba.   
Una cosa la si doveva riconoscere: nonostante la figura di merda appena fatta, Romano mantenne la solita aria menefreghista.   
‘’ Come fai a sapere di Maria?’’ chiese secco Sylla, mentre sistemava gli occhiali sulla scrivania.   
Oh, quello sì che era un argomento scottante. Aveva perso tutta l’aria da bullo.   
‘’ Non sono un coglione, è dall’anno scorso che non fa che blaterare _Maria non mi capisce_ e _Sarebbe ancora più bella nuda._ E mo' basta, avete rotto il cazzo! Se non ve la vuole dare, fatevi due domande!’’  
Il professore si fece scuro in viso. Pessimo segno. Antonio quasi temette che sarebbe scoppiato anche lui di lì a poco. Mai e poi mai mettere in dubbio la virilità di uno come Sylla.   
‘’ Vargas, io non ho mai parlato di Maria in questa sede. Ora, tu come fai a sapere di lei?’’  
‘’ Cazzo dice? L’ultima volta non la finiva più di inveire contro il russo psicotico perché non le aveva concesso il giorno libero per uscire con lei ‘’  
‘’ No, non l’ho mai fatto. ‘’  
‘’ Non mi prenda in giro. Non sono né scemo né sordo.’’  
Sylla lo fissò con sguardo omicida.  
‘’ Davvero? A me non sembri poi tanto sveglio, Vargas. Per non ammettere le tue mancanze, dai la colpa agli altri. ‘’  
Nonostante la frecciatina, l’italiano rispose con notevole controllo e palle d’acciaio.  
‘’ Questo vale anche per lei, prof. Si vede che Maria ha già capito quanto lei sia carente sotto le coperte. L’ha visto nudo, si aspettava Rocco Siffredi… invece si è ritrovata con una versione in miniatura della torre di Pisa. Molto, molto in miniatura.’’   
Sylla si mordicchiò un labbro, segno che era stato colpito e affondato dal commento finale del giovane.   
‘’ Vargas… ti renderò la vita un inferno.’’  
‘’ Sai che novità.’’

*

_11.00_

Francis non era affatto nervoso. Figuriamoci! Non sembrava posseduto dallo spirito di una casalinga disperata alla Desperete Housewives. Solo, gli piaceva avere un certo ordine nel suo appartamento, ecco tutto.   
Ok… un discorso del genere non convinceva neppure lui. Non era una persona disordinata (era solo molto, molto pigro a volte).  
Ma il non avere nessuno con cui condividere la stanza gli aveva fatto prendere certe abitudini che, con un coinquilino, non avrebbe mai e poi mai preso.  
Tipo, girare nudo per casa e nascondere certi libri non proprio adatti a un pubblico molto giovane (diciamo sotto i 18 anni) nei posti più disparati.  
Ah, come gli era piaciuto vivere da solo!  
Tra l’altro, l’appartamento fornito dal campus non era tanto male: una cucina, un bagno e una camera con due letti. Più un bel divano, nel caso ci fosse qualche ospite a sorpresa (o, caso più probabile, dove andava a dormire uno dei due quando l’altro portava una persona)  
Certo, mancava di personalità e stile, ma era meglio di niente. Per di più, non doveva neppure pagare un affitto stratosferico: era tutto compreso nella retta.   
E per i libri poteva andare tranquillamente alla biblioteca del Campus. Ah, oggi doveva anche arrivare il nuovo bibliotecario. Chissà se era carino…  
Sentì qualcuno armeggiare con la serratura. Il rettore e il suo nuovo coinquilino erano arrivati.  
‘’ _Ecco, la pace è finita. Spero che non sia qualche parente di Vash. Mi pare che abbia un cugino austriaco o qualcosa del genere.’’  
_ Mentre si accertava di non aver lasciato materiale compromettente in giro, la porta si aprì. E quasi gli venne un infarto.  
‘’ Signor Kirkland – iniziò Ivan, col suo solito sorriso inquietante sul viso – Questa sarà la vostra casa fino al conseguimento della laurea. Sono sicuro che vi troverete bene.’’  
‘’ Il bruco?’’  
‘’ La rana?’’  
‘’ Oh – fece tranquillo il russo, nonostante l’atmosfera elettrica venutasi a creare – Vedo che già avete iniziato a darvi dei nomignoli. Si vede che andate già d’accordo.’’  
‘’ Ma che d’accordo! Non ho mai conosciuto qualcuno con meno stile di lui! Avete visto che razza di sopracciglia ha? Un’estetista sarebbe inorridita!’’   
Mentre inveiva contro l’inglese, il diretto interessato aveva posato a terra le due pesanti valigie che aveva dovuto portare in giro per il campus (sia mai che il rettore l’aiutasse, eh!) e replicò:’’ Ho già avuto i miei problemi stamattina, mi hanno cacciato per l’ennesima volta e non sono dell’umore per discutere con un ranocchio dalla lingua lunga! Collins mi ha preso fin troppo in simpatia, e adesso vuole che gli faccia un programma da rifilare alle matricole. Sono stanco, non ho chiuso occhio dopo il mio lavoro e forse sono stato a letto sì e no tre ore. Piuttosto che vivere con un pervertito come te, preferirei attraversare la Manica a nuoto! L’onore di vivere con te lo passo volentieri a qualcun altro.’’  
‘’ Temo che questo non sia possibile – si intromise Ivan, aggiustandosi la sciarpa sul collo. Come faceva con quel caldo ad indossare qualcosa di tanto pesante? Era Jack Frost? – Ci sono problemi legati all’organizzazione e per trovare una nuova sistemazione ci vorrebbe tutto il semestre. Ovviamente, se la vostra sistemazione non vi piace, potete anche andare a vivere fuori, affittando un appartamento. Tuttavia, mi chiedo se riuscirete ad affrontare sia le spese per l’affitto sia quelle della retta.  
Mi pare di ricordare che non navigate esattamente nell’oro. Giusto, signor Kirkland?’’  
Arthur si fece rosso. Maledetto, lo stava ricattando. Sapeva benissimo che c’erano altri appartamenti assolutamente vuoti. Perché voleva farlo vivere con la rana maniaca?   
‘’ Tsk… preferisco la rana, guardi.’’  
‘’ Ehi, io sarei qui.’’  
‘’ Ma taci, maniaco.’’  
‘’ Sarai bello tu, teppistello.’’  
‘’ Sono contento che ci abbia ripensato – disse sereno il rettore, che aveva l’aria di chi si fosse tolto un peso dallo stomaco. O magari di chi aveva bevuto due litri di vodka e ne voleva bere un altro tutto di un fiato – Signor Bonnefoy, ve l’affido. Aiutatelo a sistemarsi e a farlo ambientare. E tenga gli occhi ben aperti.’’  
Con quell’ultima frase, si congedò, lasciando da soli i due. Sembrava che da un momento all’altro sarebbe scoppiato un terzo conflitto mondiale, la tensione era alle stelle. Bastava una parola, per far scatenare il finimondo.   
_‘’ VE… QUALCUNO MI FACCIA SCENDEREEEEE! SONO SOLO UN POVERO ITALIANO VERGINE!!!!!!!’’  
_ Fuori la loro finestra, era sfrecciato in stile Kung fu Panda un ragazzo moro e con un curioso ricciolo sulla testa.   
L’avrebbero anche aiutato… peccato che loro fossero al secondo piano.   
‘’ Bruco, io non ho visto niente.’’  
‘’ Figuriamoci io, _frog face_!’’

**__ **

*   
  


Kiku sospirò. Era arrivato sulla Terra, all’istituto dove studiavano i cinque prescelti. Fin lì, tutto bene. Ora venivano i problemi. Non aveva idea di come trovarli, né di come li avrebbe convinti del loro sacro dovere.   
Un gruppo più disarticolato di quello non si era mai visto a Kandrakar e dintorni.   
‘’ Non mi devo perdere d’animo! Luba-san ha fiducia in me. Me l’avrebbe detto lei stessa, se non fosse stata troppo impegnata a legare l’Oracolo a testa in giù dalla Torre delle Nebbie.’’  
Era ovvio che ce l’avrebbe fatta. Era uno dei migliori guerrieri di Basiliade.   
Doveva solo lasciare da parte la sua totale ignoranza sui terrestri, l’incapacità di avere un prolungato contatto fisico con gli estranei (e non solo con gli estranei. Beh, lui al suo onore ci teneva) e il fatto che non sapesse come far andare d’accordo delle teste vuote…  
Ok, non era per niente in una buona posizione. Usando termini eleganti, ovviamente. Perso com’era nei suoi pensieri, mentre girovagava senza una meta precisa, urtò qualcosa.  
‘’ Ahi… ma… non c’è nessuno? Contro cosa sono urtato?’’  
‘’ Ehm… mi dareste una mano?’’   
Kiku aveva sentito un pigolio tenue, ma non vedeva nessuno.  
‘’ Dove…’’  
‘’ Sarei qui…’’  
‘’ Oh – fece infine, quando si accorse di un ragazzo biondo seduto a terra – Mi dispiace, non l’avevo notata. Lei è…’’  
‘’ Matt… Matthew Williams, il nuovo bibliotecario.’’  
 _‘’ Cazzo –_ pensava intanto il biondo – _Guarda chi mi doveva capitare. Spero almeno che il mio lavoro qui sia breve.’’_  
Oliver e le sue idee balorde l’avrebbero mandato alla tomba, un giorno. E quel suo travestimento per non farsi notare stava funzionando fin troppo bene. Non voleva intoppi. Ci mancava solo che attirasse l’attenzione delle Guardiane, e sarebbe davvero finito in un viaggetto di sola andata dal creatore.  
Quel ragazzino non la finiva più di genuflettersi per chiedere scusa. Mai che incontrasse qualcuno di normale, eh?  
Come se il Fato avesse voluto prendere sul serio la sua sfida, sui due ragazzi atterrò malamente Feliciano Vargas.  
‘’ Ouch!! Ve… sapevo che l’amore mette le ali agli innamorati, ma non credevo che facesse _letteralmente_ volare!’’  
Poi, accortosi di aver schiacciato qualcuno, si alzò subito.   
‘’ Ve… mi dispiace! Non ti avevo visto! Stai bene?’’  
‘’ Non molto ‘’ fece in un sussurro Kiku, pieno di lividi e intontito dal colpo. Si iniziava proprio bene…  
A proposito, dov’era il signor Williams? Se n’era andato? Avrà accettato le sue scuse?   
‘’ Ve… ma sei nuovo? Che bello, anch’io!’’ esclamò l’italiano, facendo sobbalzare il povero inviato di Kandrakar, non abituato a tutta quella espansività. Non sapeva, il poveretto, di cosa fosse capace l’altro.   
Tentò di replicare.  
‘’ No, ma io in realtà…’’  
‘’ Che corso frequenti? Io Arte, e il mio fratellone Agraria! Oggi doveva essere il mio primo giorno, ma purtroppo ho fatto tardi! Oh… ma mica sei un professore?’’  
‘’ No, perché io…’’  
‘’ Allora sei uno studente! Meno male, non volevo di certo schiacciare un professore il mio primo giorno. Ah, hai fame? Io si, e tanta.’’  
‘’ Scusa, ma non sono neppure le…’’  
‘’ Ve… c’è un ristorante qui vicino dove nel pomeriggio lavora un mio amico! Io ho fame, e voglio offrirti qualcosa per farmi perdonare!’’  
‘’ Perdonare? Ma non c’è bisogno!’’  
Feliciano non lo stette neppure ad ascoltare, lo prese per il braccio e lo trascinò con sé.  
‘’ Ma tu non dovresti andare a lezione?’’  
‘’Ve… avranno già finito.’’  
Aveva trovato uno dei prescelti (cadergli addosso da una non meglio identificata altezza l’aveva aiutato a riconoscerlo)… ma gli altri come li avrebbe rintracciati?   
Intanto, Matt era rimasto inchiodato a terra dopo la caduta stile lago dei cigni di Feliciano.  
‘’ Ohi… c’è nessuno? Qualcuno potrebbe chiamare un carro attrezzi e un’ambulanza?’’

**_ Meridian  
Sala del Trono _ **

‘’ Uff... ma qui non succede niente, _autrice?_ – sbuffò Oliver, seduto di traverso sul trono con la stessa grazia di un bradipo attaccato all’albero – Gli altri a divertirsi, e a me niente? Vabbè, guardo come se la sta cavando Mattie…. Ma dov’è la mia palla di vetro quando serve?’’  
In circostanze normale (ossia quando cucinava o quando seguiva uno dei nuovi episodi di Master Chef), non si sarebbe interessato al lavoro di un suo sottoposto. Purtroppo si stava annoiando lì, senza poter ancora mostrare la sua insita figaggine ai lettori.  
Così si era rassegnato al ruolo di guardone del momento. Non che gli dispiacesse molto, specie quando tra le sue riprese trovava le immagini di qualche bella biondina francese con tutte le misure giuste.   
Oh, perché non poteva andare sulla Terra? Giusto… per il suo regale deretano era ancora troppo pericoloso. E non aveva abbastanza magia. Che peccato!   
‘’ Eccola finalmente! Ti volevi nascondere, vero _my love_? Che sciocchina ‘’ sorrise, mentre estraeva dalla tasca del suo _regale_ abito una sfera azzurrognola, lasciando in un angolino tutte le altre cose inutili che aveva preso, tra cui un cucciolo di alligatore, gli ultimi numeri de ‘’Il tiranno innamorato ‘’ , un computer portatile, cianuro e il manuale del perfetto despota sexy e con manie di grandezza. Versione limitata, ovviamente.  
Al posto dell’abito aveva la gonna di Eta Beta.  
‘’ Perfetto… vediamo un po’ cosa sta facendo il mio Mattie!’’   
Peccato solo per una cosa: non aveva la più pallida idea di come usare decentemente la palla di vetro. Ok, era stata di sua madre, di suo nonno, e della sua bis-nonna… essendo lui sangue del loro sangue, non doveva trovare difficoltà nell’usarla, no?  
Peccato per il _piccolo_ particolare che lui fosse un innocente _usurpatore._ E dunque la cara palla non voleva proprio farsi usare da lui. Magari delle volte gli faceva degli scherzetti, facendogli vedere lo spogliatoio delle sue guardie (e a quella visione lui non si era più ripreso. ), le cucine… mentre altre volte si mostrava più collaborativa, e gli consentiva di vedere programmi interessanti come il Boss delle Torte e Cucine da incubo.   
In questo caso, sembrava avere dei problemi di connessione.  
‘’ Oh, andiamo… ma non avevi il wi –fi? Non è per niente divertente, sai? Non ti ho chiesto mica di farmi andare su You porn, voglio solo vedere Mattie. Cattiva, cattiva … toh, questo chi è?’’  
Sulla superficie lucida della sfera comparve il viso di un ragazzo albino, pelle bianca e occhi rosso sangue. E atteggiamento da Gordon Ramsay quando non vuole far fuori mezzo mondo.   
‘’ Mhm… sembra divertente… perché me l’hai mostrato? Mica è francese, vero? Per lui potrei anche diventare un _etero curioso.’’_

_‘’ Sono uno studente anch’io ‘’ ringhiò Gilbert, mentre armeggiava con la caffetteria del campus. Insomma, non aveva potuto bere la sua birra quotidiana quel giorno. E aveva bisogno di forze, se voleva riuscire a scappare veloce dal russo psicotico. Tra poco, doveva avere una lezione con lui. Che bella cosa…  
‘’ Finiscila di maltrattarmi, Gil - replicò secca la caffettiera elettronica – Non ci posso far niente, hanno già finito tutto! Torna più tardi!’’  
‘’ Ma non posso – fu la risposta dell’albino, che non si stupì nemmeno un po’ dall’aver sentito un oggetto parlargli – Se quello mi becca, per me e i miei cinque metri è finita.’’  
‘’ Esagerato. Il signor Braginski non è poi così cattivo. E’ lui che mi pulisce tutte le mattine.’’  
‘’ Ho capito, il premio Nobel per la pace lo diamo a lui. L’hanno dato a Putin, perché non pure a lui?’’  
‘’ A proposito… è proprio lui dietro di te?’’  
‘’ Dove?’’_

A quella scenetta, Oliver si morse un labbro per non mettersi a ridere, preda di un’ilarità che non provava dai tempi di Camera Caffè. Quel tipo era uno spasso! Oltre alla parlatina sciolta, aveva un corpo che lasciava senza fiato. Senza contare che la caffettiera doveva essere dotata di una santa pazienza, per parlare con lui senza…  
LA CAFFETTIERA GLI AVEVA PARLATO?!!!  
Il principe smise di ridere subito. Parlare con gli oggetti elettronici… questo non gli suonava nuovo. Non c’era una squinzia dai capelli rossi che aveva lo stesso potere? Si, era una delle amiche di sua madre, una delle precedenti Guardiane… com’è che si chiamava? Wanda? Wyla? Will! Il suo nome era Will.   
Ed era una Guardiana…   
Il principe ghignò. Alla fine, l’Oracolo si era deciso a scegliere qualcuno per contrastarlo. E se c’erano altre quattro persone interessanti come l’albino, Oliver si poteva ritenere più che soddisfatto.  
‘’ E’ così ignaro… scommetto che è il nuovo guardiano del Cuore. Mhm… è più figo di quell’altra. E potrebbe darmi più problemi. Uh… ucciderlo sarebbe un peccato. Io voglio averlo qui a palazzo. Così gli farò apprezzare la mia cucina. E senza di lui, gli altri avranno più problemi contro di me. Che bellezza, ho finalmente trovato qualcosa da fare! Farò rapire il nuovo guardiano del Cuore di Kandrakar!’’   
In quel momento, una guardia entrò trafelata.  
‘’ Altezza, abbiamo catturato una spia nelle cucine. Tentava di distruggere _Il mio mondo in cucina_ , _Cotto e mangiato_ e _I menù di Benedetta._ ‘’  
Oliver sbiancò. Tutto, ma non i suoi tesori.   
‘’ Mica ci è riuscita, vero?’’  
‘’ No, principe. L’abbiamo fermata in tempo… anche perché ha fatto un indigestione dopo aver mangiato una torta che i cuochi avevano lasciato a raffreddare.’’ ‘’ Niente veleno?’’  
‘’ Ehm… no.’’  
‘’ Uhm… si vede che era per me - disse l’usurpatore, dopo aver scrollato le spalle – Almeno sapete chi è?’’  
‘’ Uhm… no. L’ho subito spedita nelle segrete.’’  
‘’ Ma davvero… _-_ lo sguardo del principe avrebbe fatto scappare chiunque fosse stato dotato di un quoziente intellettivo nella norma. Purtroppo, non era quello il caso – Avrei voluto parlarci prima io… ma, dopotutto, hai fatto solo il tuo dovere. Per ricompensarti, vorresti un cupcake?’’

**_ Terra  
The Silver Dragon   
  
_ **

‘’ Si chiama Ludwig, e si è trasferito da poco dalla Germania. E’ molto carino. E forte. E gentile. Spero che mamma non lo tratti come gli altri, nessuno è rimasto con lei più di un mese. _Ve_ … forse lo dovrei invitare a cena. Non l’ho nemmeno ringraziato per stamattina. _Ve…_ inoltre, sono sicuro che anche al fratellone piacerà. Questo non lo mangi?’’  
Il nuovo guardiano dell’aria era logorroico. Parlava troppo, a ruota libera, senza prendere fiato un attimo e senza dare la possibilità a Kiku di proferire parola. O almeno di rifilargli da subito la Mappa dei Portali.   
Era da un’ora che il giovane guerriero cercava di parlare, ma l’italiano continuava a rimpinzarlo di cibo per scusarsi di averlo, sue testuali parole, _schiacciato come l’impasto della pizza._  
Cosa diamine era la pizza, comunque?  
Yao, il proprietario del The Silver Dragon, lo guardava con espressione compassionevole, mentre porta i piatti al loro tavolo, posto discreto ben lontano da sguardi poco graditi. Evidentemente, non era la prima volta che Vargas portava qualcuno e lo faceva rimpinzare fino allo sfinimento. Ma poi, i soldi dove li trovava?  
Kiku sospirò. Come avrebbe fatto a rintracciare gli altri quattro prescelti? Già il caso gli aveva fatto incontrare il custode del potere dell’aria, ma gli altri? E avrebbero accettato la loro sacra missione? O l’avrebbero preso per un povero mentecatto? Mangiò un altro involtino primavera, senza accorgersi, nel suo profondo stato di sconforto paragonabile solo alla voglia di vivere di Lana del Rey, che il Cuore di Kandrakar custodito in una tasca della sua giacca, si era illuminato.   
Se non ci pensava lui, questa fiction ci avrebbe messo venticinque capitoli solo per far incontrare le _speranze del Metamondo._  
Fu un susseguirsi di casualità: Francis, di fronte alla prospettiva di dover mangiare l’intruglio preparato dal suo coinquilino (ora capiva perché era stato cacciato), aveva preferito andarsene alla chetichella al ristorante più vicino al campus e più economico, alias The Silver Dragons.   
Gilbert si era dato alla macchia, dopo che era stato quasi scoperto dal rettore Braginski. E per non farsi trovare (quello lì aveva occhi dappertutto. Ma proprio dappertutto, sembrava uscito dal film Inception) , si era rifugiato nelle cucine del medesimo ristorante, dove era stato cacciato dalla cuoca e si era ritrovato nella sala principale.   
Romano e Antonio… il loro era il caso più particolare. Dopo la giornataccia avuta e dopo che Sylla gli aveva dato la colpa dell’improvviso fuoco che si era acceso sui suoi capelli (e così era venuto fuori che non il prof non era neppure biondo naturale) , l’italiano aveva solo voglia di mandare affanculo il mondo intero. Del canto suo, lo spagnolo si sentiva animato da un improvviso coraggio che lo spingeva a non mollare la pred… ehm… il ragazzo.   
Così, gli aveva proposto, prima dell’inizio della lezione seguente con un nuovo prof, un certo Eseban Bosque, di mangiare qualcosa insieme per farlo calmare e ritrovare un po’ di pace, evitando così di insultare l’innocente professore che sarebbe venuto da loro dopo.   
‘’ Se offri tu, stronzo, mi va bene.’’  
E Antonio era al settimo cielo per avergli fatto accettare quel quasi-mezzo appuntamento. Non gli stava andando poi tanto male la giornata.  
Alla fine, tutti e cinque si erano ritrovati al The Silver Dragon, medesimo posto e medesimo tavolo.  
‘’ Feliciano? E tu che ci fai qui? Non dovresti stare a lezione?’’  
‘’ Ve… se per questo, fratellone, la stessa cosa lo dovrei dire per te. Ve… lui chi è?’’  
‘’ Mi chiamo Anto…’’  
‘’ Antonio?’’  
‘’Francis? Anche tu qui?’’  
‘’ _Mon ami_ , da quanto tempo!’’   
I due si abbracciarono.   
‘’ E’ dalla festa di Gil che non ci si vede, _amigo. ‘’_  
‘’ Qualcuno stava parlando del Magnifico me?’’   
L’entrata in scena dell’albino sarebbe pure stata ad effetto, se non fosse stato per la puzza di pesce che l’accompagnava e per certi crostacei che aveva ancora attaccati sui pantaloni.  
‘’ Gilbert? Che ti è successo?’’  
‘’ Lunga storia, Tonio. Lunga storia. Basta che mi facciate sedere… ‘’  
Kiku si sarebbe messo a piangere. Erano tutti lì. E ora? Che doveva fare? Non sapeva come attirare l’attenzione su di sé, erano tutti troppo occupati…  
Ancora una volta, intervenne il Cuore a salvare la situazione. Volò via dalla tasca del guerriero, per posizionarsi davanti al viso del suo nuovo custode, il quale dopo aver sgranato gli occhi di fronte a quella mini palla da discoteca luminosa, esclamò:’’ Ehi! Sono finito a qualche convegno di Dungeon and Dragons?’’   
‘’ Ehm… in realtà – intervenne finalmente Kiku – Quello sarebbe il Cuore di Kandrakar. E tu ne saresti il custode?’’  
Gilbert alzò un sopracciglio.  
‘’ Uhm… scusa, ma tu chi sei?’’  
‘’ Ve… è un mio amico! Si chiama… come hai detto che ti chiami, scusa?’’  
‘’ Sigh… Kiku Honda.’’  
‘’ Esatto! – esclamò Feliciano – Lui si chiama Kiku. ‘’  
Romano fissò il fratello minore con sguardo truce.  
‘’ Ma tu guarda questo… senti, il fissato dei giochi di ruolo dove l’hai incontrato?’’  
‘’Ve… gli sono caduto addosso.’’   
‘’ Cosa?’’  
‘’ Mi pare normale – intervenne il guerriero, prima che l’italiano maggiore sbroccasse – Dato che lui detiene il potere dell’aria.’’  
Romano si morse il labbro.  
‘’ Che stronzate spari? La botta in testa che ti ha dato il demente ti ha fatto diventare il Neil Gaiman dei poveri?’’   
‘’ Mi dispiace interrompere il vostro idillio… ma di ‘sto coso io che me ne dovrei fare?’’ chiese il tedesco, che tentava di afferrare il ciondolo, senza successo. Gli continuava a sfuggire, quasi come se volesse deriderlo.   
‘’ Beh… è tuo. Dovresti custodirlo e…’’  
‘’ Se il demente è il guardiano dell’aria e sto qui deve custodire un coso fluttuante, noi tre stronzi chi saremmo?’’ interruppe nuovamente Romano, indicando sé stesso, Antonio e Francis.  
‘’ Ehi, Tonio. E’ lui l’italiano che ti piace?’’ sussurrò il francese all’amico, il quale annuì.  
 _‘’ Mon dieu…_ ‘’   
Intanto, Kiku aveva preso coraggio. Doveva fare il suo dovere fino alla fine. Era pur sempre un Tully… ah no, sbagliato fandom.   
‘’ Voi siete coloro che custodiscono i poteri del fuoco, dell’acqua e della terra. Vi è stata affidata una missione sacra, siete destinati a grandi cose. Colui che possiede il Cuore di Kandrakar vi guiderà in battaglie difficili, dove saranno richiesti dei sacrifici. Dovrete proteggere il vostro mondo e l’universo da una minaccia che potrebbe distruggere l’equilibrio e dovrete essere sempre uniti. Il cuore sarà la vostra illuminata guida e… ‘’  
’ Ehi, amico – fece Romano, con le mani sui fianchi – Spiacente interrompere questo bel discorsetto, ma ti vorrei far notare che la nostra _illuminata guida_ se l’è svignata. ‘’  
‘’….’’  
‘’ Fratellone – lo rimproverò Feliciano – Non glielo dovevi dire così. Guarda come l’hai ridotto.’’  
‘’Ah, ora sarebbe colpa mia? Il coglione ha anche lasciato qua il coso ‘’   
Intanto, fuori dal ristorante Gilbert prendeva la via per tornarsene a casa. Sbadigliò. I fantasy non gli erano mai piaciuti. Preferiva di gran lunga saghe come Star Wars. E quello lì sembrava un gran bel po’ tocco. Peccato che avesse lasciato lì la pallina luminosa. Gli poteva tornare utile la notte quando doveva aggiornare il suo blog e non voleva che il suo fratellino lo beccasse.  
C’erano cose che il suddetto fratello era meglio che ignorasse… fino ai cinquant’anni va.   
Non voleva compromettere la sua innocenza.  
‘’ Beh, è stata una bella giornata. Ho rivisto Franny e Tonio, ho evitato il russo psicopatico e sono anche riuscito a non pagare due tazze di caffè. Questa giornata non potrebbe andare…’’  
  


_TUMMM  
  
_

L’albino cadde a terra privo di sensi. Riusciva a distinguere a malapena due voci.  
 _‘’ L’hai preso?’’  
‘’ Mhm… credo di sì.’’  
‘’ E’ lui almeno?’’  
‘’ Mi pare di si…’’  
‘’ Ti pare solo? Coglione, se non stai attento il principe ti farà mangiare uno dei suoi cupcake.’’  
‘’Per carità, no!’’  
‘’ Prendigli le gambe, e io gli prendo le braccia. Ci deve essere un portale qua vicino.’’  
_Gilbert non riuscì a vedere bene i suoi rapitori, prima di perdere completamente i sensi. Ma seppe una cosa: quello era il giorno dei cosplayer strani.


	5. Primi incontri e missioni di salvataggio stile Rambo

**_ Meridian   
Segrete _ **

Faceva freddo. Ed era umido. Qualcuno doveva aver acceso l’aria condizionata, per poi dimenticare di spegnerla. E magari quello stesso qualcuno gli stava tirando una manica.   
‘’ West… mpfh… non è ancora mezzogiorno! Lasciami dormire altre tre ore!’’   
Quando non doveva frequentare i corsi allo Shelfield, e dopo una notte passata a fare baldoria ed essere tornato a casa non prima dell’alba, Gilbert amava dormire fino a _orari indecenti,_ come era solito definirli il suo fratellino (che –ino non era più tanto).   
E suddetto fratello non faceva che cercare di svegliarlo prima delle due del pomeriggio, con tutti i metodi possibili, convenzionali e non.   
Come dimenticare la volta in cui lo svegliò con un colpo di Karate? L’albino sapeva di non dovergli far vedere Karate Kid!   
Altro tiro energico alla sua manica.  
Ah, West voleva la guerra? Bene, il Magnifico l’avrebbe accontentato!  
Tentò di dargli un pugno per allontanarlo, ma si ritrovò sotto il palmo una sostanza viscida, umida e gelatinosa.   
‘’ Ehi, Lud… ancora il gel? Guarda che così non attirerai mai le ragazze! Kesekese… loro preferiscono i capelli ribelli, come quelli del sottoscritto! Non quelli da esattore delle tasse!’’  
 _‘’ Squiikkkk!’’  
_ Aspetta un momento… squik? Suo fratello aveva appena squittito?   
Aprì di scattò gli occhi, e si ritrovò con un topo a pochi centimetri di distanza dal viso. Un topo che sembrava uscito dal laboratorio di uno scienziato pazzo, grosso quanto un bambino di due anni. E lui lo stava accarezzando, nemmeno fosse uno di quegli scadenti cattivi dei film di 007 col gatto, con un piano malvagio destinato a fallire miseramente e zero fascino, per non mettere in ombra il figo protagonista.   
Ovviamente di fronte a un _coso_ come quello, Gilbert agì in maniera controllata e virile.   
‘’ EEHHEEKKKK! WEST, DOVE CAZZO SEI?! – urlò, alzandosi bruscamente e facendo cadere l’animale a terra – QUESTO LO DEVI FARE FUORI TU!’’  
La bestiolina, più spaventata del ragazzo di fronte a delle urla che sembravano uscite a Psycho, scappò via, dileguandosi nell’oscurità della cella. Una volta calmo, e tornato ad essere meno schizzato di Norman Bates, si diede un’occhiata intorno. Era finito in una cella umida, buia e con le classiche catene appese ai muri. Come unica fonte di luce, c’era una grata, in alto, ma fuori sembrava che ci fosse in corso un temporale, e a illuminare di tanto in tanto quella topaia erano dei fulmini di un curioso colore violetto.   
Notò che oltre le sbarre della sua cella, di guardia c’erano due uomini dalla pelle grigiasta, che avevano una corporatura simile a quella dei troll di Dungeon and Dragons.  
‘’ Ehi voi! Non potete tenermi chiuso qui dentro!’’  
‘’ Inutile che urli – disse Elizabeta, ricoperta di terriccio e con una specie di lampadina da minatore sulla testa – Sono mezzi sordi. Invece di fare la donnetta isterica, aiutami a scavare una galleria.’’  
Gilbert la fissò per alcuni istanti, un po’ perché una ragazza uscita improvvisamente da un buco nel terreno celato da della sottospecie di paglia era uno spettacolo singolare, un po’ perché nessuno poteva azzardarsi di fare commenti sulla sua magnificenza.   
‘’ Primo, quelle erano urla virili da vero uomo. Secondo, tu da dove sei uscita?’’   
Eliza roteò gli occhi, esasperata.  
‘’ Sono sempre stata qui, genio. Eri troppo occupato a urlare per accorgerti di me. ‘’  
Nonostante la ragazza fosse sporca di terreno e di altre sostanze non meglio identificate da capo a piedi, l’albino notò che era veramente carina. Certo, con quel camicione verde sembrava uscita dal remake di Conan il Barbaro, ma almeno non aveva la pelle color zombie come le guardie di fronte alla cella.   
‘’ Ma come stai scavando? Con un cucchiaino?’’ chiese, ironico. Non sapeva come ci fosse finito in quella situazione, ma era abbastanza sicuro di trovarsi in qualche strana convention di cosplayer. Però doveva ammettere che i nerd ci sapevano fare con l’organizzazione.   
‘’ Un che? – domandò Eliza, guardandolo storto – Non ho bisogno di nessuno strano aggeggio. Io scavo con le mani, come i veri uomini.’’   
‘’ Beh, certo… se lo dici tu, ci credo. Guarda, io alle due dovrei stare a casa, potresti darti una mossa? Non vorrei che mio fratello chiamasse l’esercito per cercarmi. E’ un po’ apprensivo.’’   
La donna lo guardò in cagnesco, e biascicò un ‘’ Io non prendo ordini da te, donnicciola. Io non urlo di fronte a degli innocui topini. Hai visto cos’hai fatto? L’hai spaventato!’’  
‘’ Ah, io avrei spaventato lui? Non so dove tu viva, ma da me i topi non sono più grandi di una pallina da tennis.’’  
‘’ Pallina da tennis?’’  
‘’ Lascia perdere , guarda – certo che quella tipa si stava proprio applicando nel suo ruolo. Chissà quanto la pagavano - Solo, non faresti prima a cercare il passaggio segreto?’’  
‘’ Passaggio segreto? Qui non c’è nessun passaggio segreto!’’  
L’albino sbuffò. Principiante, era evidente che non aveva mai giocato a roba come Ars Magica (non che l’avesse fatto lui, ovviamente! Era solo un vecchio passatempo di suo fratello quando era più piccolo e puccioso).   
Si sgranchì le braccia, ed esclamò:’’Pivellina, lascia fare al magnifico Gil. Ti farò vedere una vera magia!’’  
‘’ Pivellina a chi?!’’ replicò piccata Elizabeta, che in qualità di capo dei ribelli non tollerava una tale mancanza di rispetto nei suoi confronti. Tuttavia, vedereGilbert armeggiare vicino al muro, mormorando un _ho visto il film, deve essere sicuramente qui,_ la fece sorridere malignamente.   
Mentre quell’idiota cercava un fantomatico passaggio segreto, lei avrebbe continuato a scavare il suo tunnel, che le avrebbe permesso di tornare dai suoi uomini. Certo, avrebbe tralasciato certi dettagli della sua missione. Tipo, che era stata catturata per aver mangiato una torta preparata per il principe con una dose di lassativi che avrebbe steso anche un elefante. No, quello era meglio se non lo diceva. Vlad l’avrebbe sputtanata a vita.   
‘’ Ho resistito – mormorò distrattamente, riprendendo il suo lavoro – Il mio corpo ha combattuto e ha vinto. Son un vero uomo, al contrario di quel vampiro dei miei stivali. E poi non possono certo biasimarmi, sono due settimane che non mangio qualcosa di decente, anche i veri uomini hanno bisogno di energie per caricarsi. Sono …’’  
‘’ EUREKA!’’ esclamò Gilbert, saltellando e facendo il segno della vittoria in direzione della donna.  
Eliza si voltò nella sua direzione, e sgranò gli occhi.   
‘’ Visto? Il Magnifico ha sempre ragione, miscredente!’’ fece canzonatorio lui, indicando un corridoio buio apertosi dopo che accidentalmente aveva premuto due mattoni insieme.   
Il capo dei ribelli si grattò la testa, pensierosa. Tante volte lei era finita nelle segrete, ma quel passaggio non lo aveva mai trovato. Quel pivellino era la prima volta che lo vedeva da quelle parti, e riusciva a trovare una via di fuga senza neppure sporcarsi le mani?   
Già lo odiava con tutta se stessa.   
‘’ Perché mi guardi in quel modo? Sono meraviglioso, vero?’’  
‘’ Ah, chiudi il becco ‘’ biascicò lei, mentre con le mani si faceva forza per uscire dalla buca che aveva scavato.   
‘’ Qualcuno qui è geloso?’’ disse a mo’ di presa in giro Gilbert, nella sua tipica posa da _te l’ho detto che sono un figo straordinario._ Una posa che fece venir voglia alla ragazza di tirargli addosso tutto il terriccio che aveva scavato fino a quel momento.   
‘’ Gelosa di una femminuccia che urla per degli animaletti innocui? Questa è bella – replicò, mentre entrava nel tunnel buio, poggiando una mano sulla parete per riuscire ad orientarsi – Tu stammi dietro, ragazzino. Orientarsi non sarà facile. ‘’  
‘’ Ragazzino a chi?’’  
‘’ Vedi qualcun altro qui?’’  
‘’ No, solo una nevrotica di prima categoria. ‘’  
‘’ La nevrotica ti può spedire a calci in culo all’altro mondo – sibilò Eliza – Ora, se hai smesso di comportarti come un bambino, andiamocene. Ho cose più importanti da fare. ‘’  
‘’ Beh, anch’io. Te l’ho detto, ho un fratello un tantino apprensivo.’’   
‘’ Si, certo… ‘’  
Insieme, cominciarono ad addentrarsi per il misterioso passaggio, senza una luce che potesse guidarli e costretti a servirsi del tatto.  
‘’ A proposito, io mi chiamo Gilbert. E tu?’’   
‘’ Che ti importa del mio nome?’’  
‘’ Beh, non posso certo continuare a chiamare nevrotica, no?’’  
‘’ Tsk… mi chiamo Elizabeta. Azzardati a chiamarmi nevrotica e io…’’  
‘’ Si, si… mi spedisci all’altro mondo a calci in culo – l’anticipò il ragazzo – Di solito le ragazze vorrebbero spedirmi direttamente nei loro letti. ‘’  
‘’ Devono essere proprio disperate… un avvertimento per te, tieni le mani lontane dal mio sedere!’’  
‘’ Non mi sognerei di toccarti, donna! Non hai niente di apprezzabile!’’  
‘’ Oh, giuro su Kandrakar che quando saremo fuori di qui ti pesterò a sangue. Sei l’essere più irritante che abbia mai conosciuto. Sei persino più irritante di Vlad. ‘’  
Gilbert inclinò appena la testa.  
‘’ Kandrakar? E’ buffo, sai. Un tipo oggi mi ha detto che dovrei custodire un amuleto speciale… mi pare che l’abbia chiamato Cuore di Kandrakar …’’  
Elizabeta si fermò improvvisamente.  
‘’ Ouch. Che c’è, hai trovato qualche scheletro davanti a noi?’’  
Lei si girò lentamente.   
‘’ Cuore di Kandrakar, hai detto?’’  
‘’ Beh, si.’’  
‘’ Io e te dobbiamo seriamente parlare. Subito ‘’ disse, con un tono che non ammetteva repliche. Gilbert non lo sapeva, ma aveva appena messo in moto gli eventi che avrebbero portato Meridian a liberarsi di Oliver.  
  
  


**_ Heatherfield  
The Silver Dragon _ **

‘’ Mhm… vuoi un altro bicchiere d’acqua?’’ chiese Feliciano al suo nuovo amico, mentre Kiku era preda dello sconforto più totale.   
Aveva trovato i prescelti, il destino li aveva fatti riunire tutti nello stesso posto… ma prima ancora che potesse informali correttamente sui loro poteri e sulla loro sacra missione, il custode del Cuore, colui che li avrebbe dovuti guidare nelle loro future battaglie, era sparito nel nulla.   
‘’ Idiota, non vedi com’è ridotto? – intervenne brusco Romano, seduto a fianco del guerriero alieno – Altro che acqua, qui ci vuole qualcosa di forte! Deve bere del chinotto, ma chinotto italiano doc , non le merde che vendono ai ristoranti.’’  
‘’ Ehm… posso anche farne a meno. Io non sono abituato a bere ‘’ fu la pacata risposta dell’altro, che si guadagnò un’occhiata scettica da parte dell’italiano.   
‘’ Ma davvero? Beh, mi sa che tra poco comincerai anche tu.’’  
‘’ Perché? ‘’ chiese il giovane, fissando il guardiano del fuoco. Predire il futuro era forse uno dei suoi poteri? Credeva che quello fosse una prerogativa dei guardiani dell’aria e dell’acqua! Ora che ci pensava, i guardiani del fuoco non erano rinomati per la loro telepatia?   
Romano stava per rispondere, quando fu interrotto da un’esclamazione di gioia di Antonio.  
‘’ Yahoooo! Ci sono riuscito, Franny. Hai visto?’’  
‘’ Oh, _mon ami_ … è proprio vero che hai il pollice verde.’’   
Kiku si sbatté una mano sulla fronte, mentre Romano biascicò un _idioti_ in direzione di Antonio e Francis, seduti al tavolo di fronte al loro.   
I due avevano deciso, una volta sentita la storia di Kiku, di provare se avessero realmente ricevuto dei poteri megacosmicogalattici.   
Per cui, il francese aveva provato a muovere l’acqua contenuta nella brocca, col risultato però di aver ghiacciato non solo il contenuto di suddetta brocca, ma anche quello dei bicchieri degli altri.   
E l’ispanico… aveva fatto crescere tutte le piante del ristorante, esagerando con le proporzioni.   
Ora il The Silver Dragon era una piccola giungla. Non tutto, per fortuna. Solo dov’erano loro. Non essendo trasformato, il ragazzo non poteva utilizzare tutti i suoi poteri.  
Grazie a Dio! Il guerriero non osava immaginare cosa sarebbe stato capace di fare, nel caso in cui fosse stato nel pieno delle sue capacità.   
‘’ Vogliamo fare un altro esperimento?’’ chiese raggiante Antonio.   
‘’ Quale, Tonio?’’  
‘’ E se provassimo a combinare i nostri poteri?’’  
Kiku a quella proposta sbiancò, e il guardiano del fuoco sbuffando disse:’’ Vabbè, addio. Questo ristorante è spacciato. Meglio se ce ne andiamo, almeno Yao non pretenderà che noi paghiamo i loro danni. ‘’  
Intanto, incurante del casino che stavano facendo Francis e Antonio, Feliciano era stato attirato dalla luce del Cuore di Kandrakar, abbandonato dal suo legittimo proprietario a mezz’aria. Anche se era un oggetto, sembrava essersi offeso.  
" Visto che Gilbert non c'è, potrei prenderlo per un po' io questo ciondolo luccicant..."  
Pessima idea. Non appena lo mise al collo il suddetto ciondolo si animò, sollevandolo a pochi centimetri da terra e facendolo sfrecciare attraverso la cucina del Silver Dragon, agganciando per la strada un paio di mestoli.  
" Ridammeli immediatamente, aru!"  
 _"Ma perché sempre a me?"_ pensò sconsolato Feliciano, mentre il ciondolo lo trascinava attraverso il traffico, in direzione dell'università.   
Tutta la scena si era svolta sotto lo sguardo stupefatto dei tre guardiani e di Kiku, che cominciò a sentire un leggero pizzicore al petto. Che gli stesse venendo un infarto?   
Considerati i soggetti con cui aveva a che fare… sì, era molto probabile.   
Il primo a riprendersi, fu Romano.  
‘’ CAZZO STA FACENDO QUEL DEMENTE?’’  
‘’ Ehm… non credo che sia colpa sua – biascicò debolmente Kiku, di fronte alla furia dell’italiano. Era il degno custode del fuoco, poco ma sicuro – Il Cuore starà cercando di rintracciare il suo legittimo padrone. Vostro fratello è rimasto coinvolto casualmente.’’  
‘’ CASUALMENTE ‘STA MINCHIA. E’ PEGGIO DI DETECTIVE CONAN QUI!’’  
‘’ Chi?’’  
‘’ Non lo nominare – lo ammonì il guardiano, questa volta a voce bassa – Quello porta una sfiga assurda. ‘’  
‘’ Ma… ma se l’hai fatto tu.’’  
‘’ Circostanze spiacevoli… Intanto, noi dobbiamo andare. Non oso pensare a dove possa finire Feli. Con la fortuna che ha, potrebbe finire addosso a quello psicopatico di Braginski. Andiamo!’’esclamò il giovane, prendendo la stessa strada fatta dal minore, attraversando le cucine sotto lo sguardo basito del proprietario.   
‘’ Subito, Lovi!’’ disse lo spagnolo, seguendo a ruota l’altro.  
‘’ Non vorrai lasciarmi qui, Tonio!’’  
‘’ Ehi, aspettatemi… ‘’  
I quattro passarono tutti di fronte a Yao, che per i primi istanti rimase impietrito. Insomma, non è certo una cosa da tutti i giorni vederti sfrecciare davanti un ragazzo trascinato da un ciondolo più sbrilluccicoso di una winx , e vedere altri quattro correre come dei pazzi nella stessa direzione del primo ragazzo.   
Tuttavia, ben presto la sorpresa si tramutò in ben altro, ricordando che Feliciano da solo aveva consumato ben 200 dollari di cibo. Senza contare quello che avevano ordinato gli altri. Il conto totale doveva ammontare a 350 dollari.   
‘’ EHI! ADESSO CHI PAGA, ARU?!’’

  
  


*

Romano era veloce. Complici i suoi poteri e una certa abilità naturale nella corsa, con Kiku che gli si era aggrappato alle spalle riusciva a stare dietro a Feliciano e al ciondolo impazzito.   
E dire che sua madre si lamentava sempre che non faceva mai movimento!   
‘’ Ehi, demente – urlò, rivolto al fratello – Ferma quel coso!’’  
‘’ _Ve…_ come? Non ci riesco!’’  
‘’ Che ne so! Promettigli qualche cazzata! Tipo che lo porterai al cinema o cose così. Inventati qualche palla, andiamo!’’   
‘’ Dolce Xin Jing!’’ mormorò Kiku, sentendo tutto il cibo che aveva mangiato lottare con il suo stomaco per risalire.   
Era peggio di un giro sulle montagne russe.   
Intanto, Francis e Antonio erano rimasti parecchi metri indietro rispetto agli altri. Anche se li avevano persi di vista, si facevano guidare dalle scie di fumo che aveva lasciato Romano.   
‘’ Ehm… Tonio ’’ fece a un certo punto il francese, toccando una spalla dell’amico. Il ragazzo lo fissò, sorpreso.  
‘’ Si?’’  
‘’ Dovresti fare qualcosa per …quelle ‘’ gli disse l’altro, indicando le impronte lasciate dall’altro sull’asfalto. E aveva solo camminato.   
‘’ Ma non era nemmeno cemento fresco!’’  
‘’ Sei tu il guardiano della terra, io sono solo un innocente spettatore.’’  
‘’ E adesso come faccio? Non posso certo distruggere tutta la strada fino a… ovunque stiano andando Lovi e suo fratello.’’  
‘’ Oh, per questo non vedo problemi – sorrise Francis – C’è una cosa che ho sempre desiderato fare.’’  
‘’ Cosa?’’  
‘’ Taxi!’’ esclamò, fermandone uno che passava in quel momento, non senza difficoltà per via del percorso accidentato creato involontariamente da Antonio.   
‘’ Segua quella scia di fumo!’’  
‘’ Sul serio? Franny, mi deludi.’’  
‘’ Perché? – intervenne il conducente – Non sapete quante volte ho desiderato farlo io.’’   
‘’ Di bene in meglio…’’   
L’inseguimento, tipico dei migliori film thriller (o dei peggiori, a detta dello spagnolo), riscontrò certe difficoltà dovute al casino che i due italiani si stavano lasciando dietro.   
Era un percorso ad ostacoli degno delle Olimpiadi, e più volte, a causa delle svolte improvvise, Antonio sentì di dover vomitare.   
‘’ Si fermi!’’ esclamò, quando vide Romano e Kiku fermi di fronte allo Shielfield.   
‘’ Di già? Io mi stavo divertendo ‘’ borbottò l’autista, deluso.  
‘’ Ci scusi… grazie del passaggio.’’  
‘’ Ehi, ma chi paga?’’   
‘’ Lui ‘’ disse l’ispanico, indicando l’amico. Francis aveva avuto l’idea di prendere il taxi, e lui ora doveva pagare.   
‘’ Tonio!’’  
‘’ Ehi, non sono io che volevo rivivere un film di 007!’’   
Uscì subito, non volendo rimanere su quella trappola su quattro ruote un minuto di più, lasciando il francese a discute sul prezzo della corsa.   
Raggiunse l’italiano, che stava riprendendo fiato.   
‘’ Cazzo… quanto è veloce – ansimò, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte. Antonio lo trovava dannatamente sexy anche in quelle condizioni – Ma quel coso ha il turbo?’’   
‘’ Sta solo cercando di tornare da suo proprietario – intervenne Kiku, bianco come un cadavere – E sta facendo la stessa strada che ha fatto lui. ‘’  
‘’ Che cazzo… ma quel crucco proprio qui doveva tornare?’’   
‘’ Ma tuo fratello dov’è?’’ chiese Antonio, guardandosi intorno.   
‘’ Il Cuore di Kandrakar l’ha portato verso quell’edificio ‘’ intervenne il guerriero alieno, indicando la biblioteca.  
Il guardiano della terra inarcò le sopracciglia.  
‘’ Gil in biblioteca? O ha incontrato una ragazza, o è stato rapito.’’  
‘’ Bella fiducia che hai nel tuo amico ‘’ commentò Romano, sgranchiendosi le ossa delle braccia.   
Con meno filosofia rispose Kiku:’’ Rapito? Il guardiano del cuore è stato rapito? Santa Kandrakar, cosa dirò alla mia maestra? Mi rinchiuderà per mesi alla Torre delle Nebbie! ‘’  
‘’ Amico, calmati. Era per scherzare ‘’ provò a calmarlo Antonio, mentre l’alieno cadeva sempre di più nello sconforto.   
Come aveva potuto permettere che succedesse una cosa simile? Forse Oliver era venuto a conoscenza dell’esistenza dei nuovi guardiani? Che il cielo li aiuti, allora!   
‘’ Uff… ce l’ho fatta. _Porquoi_ siete ancora qui?’’   
‘’ Franny, hai pagato l’autista?''   
‘’ Ehm… non esattamente – rispose il francese, con fare evasivo – Non avevo molti soldi con me, _mon ami_.’’   
Gli altri lo fissarono, straniti.   
‘’ E come hai fatto a convincerlo a lasciarti andare?’’  
‘’ Quello? E’ una storia divertente… in pratica l’ho convinto a venire domani al campus a chiedere i venti dollari della corsa a un’altra persona. ‘’  
Kiku fissò il francese con espressione di disappunto.  
‘’ I sacri poteri concessi da Kandrakar… usati in questo modo! Oh, la mia maestra Luba me la farà pagare.’’  
‘’ Ma chi cazzo è ‘sta Luba?’’   
Antonio scrollò le spalle.  
‘’ Che ne dite di andare in biblioteca? Magari troviamo anche Gil. ‘’  
‘’ Ve…. – pigolò Feliciano, zoppicando verso di loro – Lui non c’era. Ma ho trovato una specie di portale…’’  
‘’ Portale?’’  
‘’ E tu adesso arrivi, demente?’’  
Non era certo colpa di Feliciano se per separarsi dal Cuore di Kandrakar doveva andare a sbattere contro quasi tutti gli scaffali della biblioteca del campus.   
‘’ Ve… scusa, fratellone.’’  
‘’ C’è un portale… un portale si è aperto qui…’’  
‘’ Ve … Kiku cos’ha?’’   
‘’ Esaurimento nervoso – rispose Romano – Gli passerà, vedrai. Basta fargli bere qualche goccio di vino italiano.’’  
‘’ Meglio la sangria.’’   
‘’ Guardiani – esclamò il poveretto, ancora con la faccia da mezzo morto – Non sono io il problema, ora! Qui è stato aperto un Portale, e… a proposito, e il Cuore?’’  
‘’ Il ciondolo sbrillucicoso? – chiese Feliciano – Oh, quello è andato oltre il Portale. Ehm… Kiku?’’  
Era inutile continuare a parlargli: il loro maestro/tuttofare/aiuto spirituale mandato da Kandrakar era svenuto.   
  


**_Meridian  
Passaggio segreto   
  
  
_**Stavano procedendo alla cieca, orientandosi a fatica nel buio. Più volte Gilbert aveva sentito qualcosa salirgli lungo la gamba, ma molto virilmente aveva deciso di ignorarlo.   
Dopotutto, niente lì era reale. Era una farsa di qualche fiera di nerd, in cui lui era stato coinvolto da dei tipi che avevano un disperato bisogno di visitatori. Anche se doveva ammettere che il trasporto con cui recitavano era da Oscar.   
Quella ragazza, Eliza… accidenti se era brava! In un videogioco di ruolo, lei sarebbe stata sicuramente il personaggio secondario che faceva da informatore per quel gran gnocco del protagonista.  
Quasi ci credeva alla storia di Kandrakar. Solo quasi, però. Era troppo magnificamente geniale per credere a stupidaggini del genere.   
‘’ Vediamo se ho capito…’’  
‘’ E sarebbe anche ora! E’ la terza volta che ti ho ripetuto tutto!’’   
‘’ Mi trovo nel Metamondo…e la magia qui è regolata da una specie di lampadina ambulante, la Luce di Meridian. Suddetta Luce è sempre l’ultimo figlio del re e della regina, a cui è anche destinato il trono. Ai fratelli maggiori non resta che rosicare.’’  
‘’ Non so cosa sia una lampadina – fece Elizabeta, tastando le pareti e calciando un oggetto tondo che, visto il luogo in cui si trovavano, poteva essere un teschio umano. Uhm, tutto nella norma insomma – Ma fino a qui non hai detto idiozie.’’   
‘’ Sono il Magnifico, donna. Ho una mente eccezionale.’’  
‘’ Seh, certo…’’  
‘’ Comunque, attualmente c’è un tiranno con la mania di Master Chef e Benedetta Parodi che, non avendo i poteri da Luce di Meridian, non solo non riesce a regolare la magia di questo mondo, ma l’ha anche prosciugata tutta. Insomma, adesso siete a secco.’’   
‘’ La mania della cucina è una cosa della famiglia reale. Oliver l’ha portata a livelli inenarrabili.’’   
‘’ Manie di famiglia a parte… Per cercare di far fuori lo schizzato, ci sarebbe bisogno dell’intervento di cinque squinzie in minigonna, mandate dall’Oracolo, un tipo che si troverebbe in una fortezza al centro dell’universo… e tu credi che io sia una… Guardiana... perché ho detto che teoricamente dovrei custodire il Cuore di Kandrakar. Ma sai, purtroppo ci sono cinque metri che dimostrano che io sono un magnifico uomo.’’  
La donna sbuffò.  
Possibile che le doveva capitare un tale megalomane? Quasi stava rimpiangendo Vlad.  
‘’ Anche ai piani alti ogni tanto sbagliano. Magari le nuove Guardiane devono ancora nascere e hanno ripiegato su di te.’’   
‘’ Sono un manzo di prima scelta, donna.’’   
‘’ Si, un manzo da vendere al mercato proprio… ‘’  
‘’ Noto una certa ironia.’’  
‘’ No, è solo una tua impressione. Ma tu continua, sono curiosa di vedere quale altra cavolata sparerai. ’’   
‘’ Uff… queste Guardiane possiedono il potere degli elementi. Sono pure eco-friendly, le ragazze. E i loro poteri dipendono da questo Cuore di Kandrakar, che è una sorta di caricabatteria. E sto coso lo vorrebbe, con molta probabilità, anche il principe… per distruggere la Muraglia, una specie di barriera che isola il Metamondo dagli altri pianeti e per impedire al pazzoide di scorrazzare indisturbato per l’universo.’’  
‘’ Se dovesse succede – disse in tono grave il capo dei ribelli – La buona cucina sparirà per sempre.’’  
‘’ Questo meglio che Franny non lo sappia… Tuttavia, mi è rimasta una sola cosa da dirti.’’  
‘’ Cosa?’’  
Silenzio ad effetto, giusto per aumentare la suspance (ah, e poi dicevano che lui non era un attore nato)   
‘’ E’ la storia più assurda che abbia mai sentito! Andiamo, potevano scegliere Shadowhunters per fare una convention fantasy. Ma fare una rivisitazione del Trono di Spade in stile shoujo giapponese… pessima mossa, davvero. Ci credo che abbiano rapito il Magnifico, altrimenti qui sarebbe stato un fiasco totale. ‘’   
Eliza si portò la mano libera sulla faccia. Se Kandrakar aveva veramente scelto un idiota simile come suo custode… prevedeva che come minimo avrebbe fatto saltare in aria tutto il Metamondo.   
‘’ Guarda che è tutto vero. Non siamo a una cocint…converso… convention o come diavolo si chiama. Questo è il palazzo reale, non sei nel tuo mondo di origine, e non so neppure se usciremo interi da questo posto (anche perché tutte le ossa che ho calpestato non possono essere quelle dei topi che si sono suicidati, piuttosto che mangiare le schifezze che Oliver preparava apposta per loro). E tu, volente o meno, sei il custode del Cuore di Kandrakar.’’  
Gilbert ghignò.  
‘’ Certo, come no. Hai detto che sono il custode del Cuore, giusto? Allora sono anch’io un caricabatteria vivente. Ergo, dovrei illuminarmi o produrre energia elettrica a gogò. Niente di più assurdo …’’  
 _‘’ Dei, prendetevelo ora_ ‘’ pensò il capo dei ribelli, sentendosi le mani formicolare per la voglia di picchiare l’albino dietro di lei.   
Il percorso si stava facendo più accidentato, varie volte aveva rischiato di inciampare, e doveva ringraziare il buio per non aver visto in cosa era incappata.  
Anche perché le urla isteriche di Gilbert per una seconda volta non le avrebbe rette.   
Tuttavia, mentre l’altro continuava a blaterare, si accese una tenue luce rosa. Più Gilbert parlava, più suddetta luce aumentava, illuminando il passaggio davanti ai due.   
Eliza si voltò… e rise fino alle lacrime quando vive l’albino circondato da un'aura rosa confetto che si stava espandendo, contribuendo ad illuminare il tunnel e i suoi simpatici ospiti… ossia, scheletri vestiti da hippie che facevano il segno della pace e ossa degli animaletti domestici di Oliver che avevano tentato di scappare dal principe.   
‘’ O mio Dio… tu sì che sei un vero uomo, eh? Il rosa…mhp… ti dona… ‘’  
‘’ Eh? – in un primo momento, Gilbert non capì. Gli bastò guardare le sue mani per recepire la velata ironia di Elizabeta - Cazzo! Sono davvero diventato una lampadina!’’  
‘’ Però, finalmente ti stai rendendo utile ‘’ commentò la donna, scavalcando agilmente gli scheletri, seguita a ruota dal guardiano del cuore che, finalmente, stava cominciando a capire che quella non era tutta una farsa per un comicon.   
‘’ Utile? Sono diventata una lucciola rosa! Rosa cazzo! ‘’  
‘’ Ehi, mica è colpa mia se il colore del guardiano del Cuore è rosa. Oh…’’  
‘’ Perché hai fatto _oh?_ Non mi piace quando la gente dice _oh_ all’improvviso. Vuol sempre dire che c’è qualche fregatura.’’  
‘’ Beh… vicolo cieco – disse lei, mostrando un muro di mattoni che sbarrava loro la strada – Lo sapevo che le cose non sono mai così facili. Sei tu che sei un pivellino.’’  
‘’ O. Mein. Gott. Sono troppo figo per morire in questo buco!’’   
_‘’ Lo so che è uno dei Guardiani, quello scelto dal Cuore di Kandrakar e tutto il resto… ma perché in meno di mezz’ora di prigionia tutto ciò che è riuscito a venirmi in mente è stato il suo viso spiaccicato contro una padella?’’  
_ Intanto, l’albino continuava a sclerare. _  
_‘’ Il Magnifico non può morire qui!’’  
‘’ Se non vuoi morire, perché non usi il Cuore?’’  
‘’ Ehm… mi sa che l’ho perso.’’   
Elizabeta ebbe un tic nervoso all’occhio destro.   
‘’ Fammi capire… tu avresti perso uno degli oggetti più preziosi dell’universo?’’  
‘’ Però, l’hai presa bene ‘’ la buttò sul ridere l’albino, mentre si sentiva sudare freddo. Era una sua impressione, o lì la temperatura era scesa?  
‘’ Presa bene, dici? BRUTTO IDIOTA! – lo prese per il colletto, provando a soffocarlo lentamente – HAI IDEA DEL CASINO CHE HAI FATTO? SE QUEL PAZZO DI OLIVER TROVASSE IL CUORE, SAREMMO TUTTI FOTTUTI. ALLORA ADDIO METAMONDO, ADDIO KANDRAKAR E ADDIO A TUTTO L’UNIVERSO.’’   
‘’ Mi…stai…soffocando…’’  
‘’ ADESSO TI FACCIO DIVENTARE VIOLA!’’  
‘’ Mhm… non… ne … possiamo parlare?’’   
‘’ NO!’’   
Dato il concreto rischio di Gilbert di morire prematuramente per mano del capo dei ribelli, la dea bendata pensò bene che fosse arrivato il momento di dargli una mano, se voleva che l’albino arrivasse alla fine della storia con tutte le ossa al loro posto.   
  
_  
BOOOOOM!_   
  
  
Il muro che si frapponeva fra i due giovani e la libertà esplose. Alcuni mattoni andarono a finire in testa ad Elizabeta che istintivamente si portò le mani sulle parti colpite, lasciando così il collo di Gilbert.  
‘’ Wow, che culo! ‘’   
‘’ Non ci credo – ora Eliza non aveva più intenzione di ucciderlo, e guardava estasiata di fronte a lei, incurante del sangue che le scendeva dalla fronte – Quello è veramente il Cuore di Kandrakar? E’ più bello di come lo descrive la leggenda.’’  
Il Cuore brillava nell’oscurità, permettendo ai due di vedere il fossato in cui avrebbero rischiato di cadere se uno dei due si fosse azzardato a fare un passo.   
‘’ Esagerata, alle bancarelle vendono cose più belle.’’   
Il Cuore, incurante dei commenti sarcastici del suo custode, planò da lui, assorbendo la sua energia e riuscendo così a ‘’spegnerlo’’. Finalmente non sembrava più una versione formato extra large di una lampadina per la notte per i bambini.   
‘’ A quanto pare ti ha riconosciuto.’’  
‘’ Uhm…allora?’’  
‘’ Ti riconosce come suo legittimo proprietario.’’  
‘’ Fantastico… ma il magnifico ha un piccolo dubbio… ‘’  
‘’ Ma va?’’  
‘’ Sto coso come si usa?’’  
Capendo le limitate capacità cognitive del suo custode, il Cuore di Kandrakar decise di darsi una mossa (di nuovo) e di fare tutto da solo (di nuovo).  
Si illuminò, e la sua luce fu talmente forte da costringere Elizabeta e Gilbert a chiudere gli occhi.   
Quando li riaprirono, il capo dei ribelli fu colto da un secondo attacco di ilarità acuta.   
‘’ Oddio… ahahahahahahhahahaha. avevo ragione, Gilbert. Il rosa ti dona veramente tanto!’’


	6. Il crossdressing non piace a tutti: parola di Romano Vargas

**_ Heatherfield  
Sheffield Institute  
Biblioteca del campus _ **

‘’ Che dite, lo svegliamo?’’  
‘’ Meglio di no, Feli. Mi sa che questo qui finirebbe per sclerare di brutto.’’  
‘’ Ve… perché?’’  
‘’ Diciamo che siamo in una leggera situazione di merda.’’  
Sentiva delle voci… finalmente era finito in paradiso? No, erano voci familiari. Erano le voci delle _speranze di Kandrakar._ Seriamente, ma quando l’Oracolo parlava, prima assumeva sostanze stupefacenti di qualche tipo? Quei ragazzi erano tutto, fuorché le speranze della fortezza di Kandrakar. Se mai ci metteranno piede, minimo un quarto d’ora e distruggerebbero tutto. Per una qualche misteriosa grazia divina, Kiku era ancora vivo, ma non del tutto cosciente. Forse, era meglio per lui restare nel mondo dei sogni.  
‘’ _Mon Dieu_ … Gil starebbe dall’altra parte?’’  
‘’ Non lo so, ma il coso sbrilluccicoso è entrato lì. Ve… per fortuna, sono riuscito a staccarmi prima che entrasse. Chissà che brutti mostri ci sono dall’altra parte.’’  
‘’ Ti ci metti pure tu, ora? Non ci sono mostri… almeno credo.’’  
Ah, cosa dovevano sentire le sue povere orecchie! Il venerabile Cuore di Kandrakar volgarmente definito come _coso sbrilluccicoso!_ Che la ninfa Xin Jing perdoni quegli eretici! Neppure le ex guardiane erano così irrispettose, verso il Cuore. Certo, anche loro ne avevano combinate di cotte e di crude… ma almeno non avevano distrutto mezza città coi loro poteri!  
‘’ Ve… ma noi che dovremmo fare?’’  
‘’ E che cazzo ne so! Mister Matrix qua ci dovrebbe dire un paio di cosette. Tipo, se noi attraversiamo sto coso, mica diventiamo delle margherite umane?’’  
‘’ Perché margherite umane?’’  
‘’ Era una metafora.’’  
‘’ Non è che l’ho tanto capita, Lovi.’’  
‘’ Argh… non è che se passiamo quel coso, ci ritroveremo sfracellati contro qualcosa? Adesso avete capito?’’  
Esagerati… il portale non aveva mai fatto niente di ché, al massimo un lieve solletico… e un leggero senso di nausea.  
I soliti incidenti per i viaggi dimensionali, niente di eccezionale. Era il caso di svegliarsi?  
‘’ Ehi, Franny…’’  
 _‘’ Oui, mon ami?’’_  
‘’ Non potresti fare uno dei tuoi trucchi?’’  
 _‘’ Quoi?’’_  
‘’ Ma sì, non potresti creare dell’acqua dal nulla?’’  
‘’ Sei pazzo, vero?’’  
Kiku si ritrovò d’accordo con il guardiano dell’acqua. Insomma, era un novellino. Aveva appena scoperto di avere dei poteri, pretendere già di dover creare dell’acqua dal nulla… una pazzia, ecco cos’era!  
‘’ Perché? Hai ghiacciato dell’acqua, ipnotizzato un autista…’’  
‘’ Ipnotizzato non è la parola giusta. Io dire piuttosto persuaso…’’  
‘’ … bastardo, qualunque cosa tu abbia fatto con quel cazzone di prima, non ci interessa. Crea della dannata acqua per svegliare questo qui!’’  
 _‘’ Non ce la farà –_ pensò convinto Kiku – _E’ semplicemente impossibile. Non è ancora pronto. E’ troppo presto, e non c’è neppure il Cuore di Kandrakar qui. Non ce la fa, è fuori questi…  
  
SPLAAASH!  
  
_‘’ Wow – fece sorpreso il francese, mentre teneva a mezz’aria una goccia d’acqua grande quanto la testa di un neonato – Ce l’ho fatta davvero!’’  
‘’ Franny, poi mi spieghi come hai fatto.’’   
Kiku era fradicio dalla testa ai piedi. Si sentiva come se gli avessero rovesciato addosso una vasca da bagno. Francis aveva decisamente esagerato.  
‘’ _Ve_ … ti senti bene?’’ chiese Feliciano, preoccupato che il suo nuovo amico si fosse beccato, oltre l’esaurimento nervoso, una polmonite.  
‘’ Sì, più o meno…’’  
‘’ Beh - commentò Romano, un poco in disparte – Almeno il biondino qui qualcosa di utile la sa fare.’’  
‘’ Lo prendo per un complimento.’’  
Qualcosa non quadrava: perché il pavimento era diventato una specie di stagno al coperto?   
‘’ Io avrei una domanda: come hai fatto?’’  
‘’ Glielo stavo chiedendo anch’io!’’ fece Antonio, alzando la mano come una scolaretta in classe. O come un pallido tentativo di imitare Hermione Grenger. Tentativo miseramente fallito, ovviamente.  
‘’ Beh, creare acqua dal nulla era complicato – rispose il francese, facendo finire la goccia d’acqua dall’altra parte del portale, causa gesto avventato. Per poco non colpiva Romano, che fortunatamente si era abbassato pochi istanti prima – Così ho provato a mettere di nuovo in funzione l’allarme anti incendio. ‘’  
Kiku impallidì.  
‘’ Non mi dirai che…’’  
Il biondo scosse la testa.  
‘’ Non preoccuparti, ho fatto funzionare solo quelli sopra di te. Anche se credo di aver leggermente esagerato… ‘’  
‘’ Leggermente?’’ fece Romano, inarcando un sopracciglio. Bastava guardarsi attorno, per capire che il concetto di _leggermente_ del francese, andava rivisto.  
Il ragazzo sbuffò.  
‘’ Non ho rovinato i libri, è questo l’importante, _non?_ Almeno il nuovo bibliotecario non dovrà lavorare troppo… a proposito, qualcuno l’ha visto?’’  
‘’ _Ve…_ non mi pare.’’  
‘’ No, _amigo_. ‘’  
‘’ Scusa, ma del nuovo bibliotecario non frega un cazzo a nessuno.’’  
A fatica, e aiutato da Feliciano, Kiku si rialzò, e andò verso il Portale. Era proprio come gliel’aveva descritto la sua maestra, Luba. Era una squarcio dimensionale di colore azzurrognolo, grande il doppio di lui. Nessun dubbio che potesse trasportarli tutti quanti dall’altra parte, a Meridian. In quale parte di Meridian, però, era un mistero.  
Fuori dal palazzo reale? Probabile, bastava solo che non li facesse finire tutti tra le fauci degli alligatori o altre creature che popolavano il fossato attorno al castello.  
Nelle cucine? Peggio, il solo odore dei cibi preparati dal principe li avrebbe fatti svenire tutti , nello stesso istante.  
‘’ Cosa vogliamo fare? – chiese con tono scocciato Romano – Vogliamo stare tutta la giornata a fare le belle statuine? Vogliamo o no salvare il culo a quell’imbecille?’’  
‘’ _Lovinito_ , sono sicuro che Gil non ha bisogno del nostro aiuto.’’  
L’italiano lo fissò, scettico.  
‘’ Certo, è semplicemente finito in un altro mondo. Ovvio che se la stia cavando benissimo.’’  
‘’ A quest’ora, lo avranno già liberato – commentò ilare lo spagnolo – Sa essere molto persuasivo, molto più di Franny.’’  
‘’ Dì pure che i bastardi dall’altra parte si saranno rotti le palle di fare da balie al tuo amico, e lo avranno buttato fuori a calci in culo.’’  
‘’ Ehm… scusate – intervenne allora Kiku, il cui unico scopo era recuperare guardiano, Cuore di Kandrakar e chiudere uno dei dodici portali che minacciavano l’integrità della Muraglia – Potremmo andare, ora?’’  
‘’ Senza un piano?’’ chiese Romano.  
‘’ Ehm… non proprio.’’  
‘’ Vorresti guidare noi quattro Dio solo sa dove? Perché potremmo anche ritrovarci nelle fogne, o cose così.’’  
‘’ Ehm… in assenza del custode del Cuore di Kandrakar…’’  
‘’ E sei sicuro che troveremo l’idiota pretenzioso? Non abbiamo più quel coso, quella specie di cerca persone luccicante.’’  
‘’ Se il Cuore ha raggiunto il suo proprietario (e spero che ce l’abbia fatta), sicuramente sarà lui a venire da noi.’’  
Quelle risposte parvero soddisfare il ragazzo.  
‘’ Beh, allora guidaci… va pure tu per primo, se questo coso ti fa a pezzi, almeno sapremo se è sicuro per noi o meno.’’

*

  
  


  
  


Fatta eccezione per delle fratture multiple alle costole che aveva riportato a seguito della caduta di un non meglio specificato soggetto su di lui, il primo giorno di lavoro di Matt stava andando bene. Anche se era dovuto rimanere in ospedale per un lasso di tempo decisamente troppo lungo.  
Sperò che, mentre era via, non fosse successo niente. Anche se doveva sospettare già qualcosa, quando aveva trovato la porta aperta. Colpa di studenti incivili, senz’ombra di dubbio.  
Piuttosto che fare da balia al Portale avrebbe preferito cercare la legittima Luce di Meridian ed eliminarla, ma quella città era troppo grande, e lui non aveva la minima idea di dove cominciare.  
Sospirò.  
Almeno stando lì, sarebbe rimasto lontano da quello schizzato del principe. In fondo, non era male come situazione.  
Stava facendo perfettamente il suo dovere… oltretutto, i comuni studenti non avrebbero certo scoperto il Portale.  
Insomma, chi sarebbe andato mai a curiosare nella sezione “ Storia e Letteratura ‘’ quando ormai c’erano internet (si era tenuto aggiornato sui costumi terrestri, lui) e Google su cui poter trovare tutto ciò di cui si aveva bisogno?  
Le ricerche ormai erano una passeggiata, quasi più nessuno aveva bisogno di andare in biblioteca, che al massimo poteva essere un posto di ritrovo per coppiette. E lui poteva andarsene quando voleva, tanto nessuno (tantomeno il suo momentaneo capo) si sarebbe accorto della sua assenza.  
Ah, i vantaggi di passare inosservati.  
Purtroppo per lui, non tutti al campus erano così a passo con le moderne tecnologie.  
‘’ _Bloody Hell –_ biascicò irritato Arthur, entrando in biblioteca con una pila di fogli bianchi - Spero che almeno qui non avrò altri problemi. ‘’  
‘’ Problemi?’’  
Quel ragazzo aveva un’aria familiare… dove l’aveva già visto? Eppure, sopracciglia spesse come quelle non erano comuni, né sulla Terra né su Meridian.  
‘’ Un autista idiota ha continuato a pretendere venti dollari per una corsa che io non ho mai fatto. E sai il bello? Glieli ho pure dovuti dare, se no l’idiota avrebbe pure chiamato la polizia. Da non crederci!’’  
Matt inarcò un sopracciglio. Conosceva qualcuno di altrettanto irritabile come quel ragazzo. Ma chi…?  
‘’ Mi disp…’’  
‘’ E poi – continuò il suo sproloquio l’inglese – Il mio computer si è rotto. Niente batteria, è morto. Dovrò portarlo di nuovo da quella sanguisuga del tecnico. Anche se a questo punto farei anche prima a comprarmene uno nuovo! E devo anche fare quel lavoro per Collins!’’  
‘’ Credo che qui abbiamo anche dei computer che…’’  
Ma il biondo non lo lasciava finire. Uhm… seriamente, gli sembrava troppo familiare.  
‘’ Ho bisogno di alcuni libri. Spero che la sezione “Storia e Letteratura” non sia stata chiusa _. Damn it_ , ci vorrebbe solo questa e staremmo a posto. ‘’  
Matt sbiancò. Quell’impiastro impiccione… Mise da parte tutti i suoi _Ma chi mi ricorda? ,_ per mettere su la sua miglior maschera da povero bibliotecario innocente.  
‘’ Mhm… temo che la sezione sia chiusa.’’  
‘’ Cosa? Com’è possibile?’’  
Ci voleva solo che gli urlasse a due centimetri dall’orecchio. Dannazione, le sue orecchie erano già messe a dura prova da quell’esaltato di Oliver. Sopportare anche le urla di un ragazzino isterico… no grazie, ne poteva fare tranquillamente a meno.  
‘’ Ci sono stati dei problemi…’’  
‘’ Altri? Ok, cosa diavolo è successo?’’  
‘’ Ecco … deve sapere che … l’allarme anti incendio ha dei problemi, si attiva nei momenti meno opportuni e c’è il rischio che mentre stia consultando dei libri si possano mettere in funzione. ‘’  
Arthur inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico.  
No, quella scusa non l’aveva affatto convinto. Ora che ci pensava, era veramente pietosa. Era quello il meglio che era riuscito a venir fuori da lui, il grande maestro di inganni della corte di Meridian?  
‘’ Ah, tutto qui? Lo potevi dire prima, Alfred. Me ne occupo io.’’  
‘’ Alfred? Io mi chiamo Matthew… aspetta! – esclamò poi, allarmato, vedendo il giovane dirigersi verso la zona del Portale – In che senso te ne vuoi occupare tu?’’  
‘’ Con tutti i lavoretti che faccio, qualcosina l’ho imparata – fu la risposta del britannico – Portami solo una scala e degli attrezzi, al resto ci penserò io.’’  
‘’ Ma non ce n’è bisogno – disse Matt, allontanatosi dalla sua scrivania e tallonando l’inglese - Abbiamo già chiamato l’assistenza, tra non molto saranno qui.’’  
‘’ Io non posso perdere altro tempo. Non ho solo lo stupido programma di Collins da fare. Quindi, meglio se me ne occupo io. Almeno risparmierete un po’ di soldi.’’  
 _‘’ Brutto figlio di buona donna… ‘’_  
A mali estremi, diceva un detto terrestre, estremi rimedi.  
 _‘’ Mi dispiace, amico –_ pensò, mentre si toglieva gli occhiali e si preparava ad usare i suoi poteri sul ragazzo – _Ma sei un’impiccione indesiderato. Appena ti girerai, ti metterò a nanna. Vediamo… due giorni dovrebbero bastare.’’  
_ ‘’ A proposito, sai che mi ricordi una persona che conosco? Sicuro che non siete parenti? ’’  
Eccola lì, l’occasione giusta per fermare lo scocciatore. _  
_Tuttavia, successe qualcosa di strano. Non riusciva ad usare i suoi poteri su quel ragazzo. Ci provò una, due volte. Ma niente. Tutti i suoi tentativi andarono a vuoto.  
 _‘’ Ma che cazz…?’’  
_ ‘’ Ehi, stai bene?’’  
‘’ Ehm… certamente….’’  
Doveva trovare un piano B per mettere fuori gioco quel tipo. E, forse, lui ne aveva già uno.  
‘’ Scusami… hai detto che sei bravo a fare vari lavoretti, giusto?’’

**_ Meridian  
Cucine del palazzo reale  
  
  
_ **

‘’ Andiamo, ragazzino… così stiamo perdendo solo tempo!’’ esclamò spazientita Elizabeta, dopo aver radunato in un solo punto tutte le pentole della cucina, alla ricerca di quella che le sarebbe risultata più utile in battaglia. L’ultima gliel’avevano sequestrata due mesi prima.  
‘’ Tsk, la fai facile, tu. Non sembri uscita da Dolce&Gabbana ‘’ rispose il diretto interessato, nascosto in un angolo buio e remoto della cucina. Era stato già complicato arrivare fin lì, con lui che non riusciva a stare in aria per più di dieci secondi, lamentandosi costantemente di quanto fosse pesante il capo dei ribelli, nonostante all’apparenza sembrasse una piuma.  
Ma Elizabeta aveva insistito: era venuto al castello compiere una missione, e l’avrebbe portata a termine a qualunque costo. Anche perché non le andava di rivedere il sorrisino furbo di Vlad, nel caso fosse tornata senza aver fatto nulla.  
‘’ Primo, non ho idea di chi siano questi tizi – precisò la donna – Secondo, credi davvero di poter rimanere nascosto là dietro tutto il tempo?’’  
‘’ Sì, quello era il mio piano donna.’’  
Eliza inarcò un sopracciglio.  
‘’ Idiota.’’  
Davvero, in che altro modo si sarebbe potuto definire quel ragazzo? Non era un vero uomo, come lei, poco ma sicuro.  
E poi, per com’era conciato…  
Al pensiero della _divisa da Guardiano_ di Gilbert, la giovane dovette trattenere una risata.  
C’era il concreto rischio che le guardie li beccassero. Erano stupidi e mezzi sordi, ma c’era un istinto primordiale a cui nessuno si poteva sottrarre: i morsi della fame. Nessuno sopravviveva a lungo ai piatti di Oliver, neppure i suoi stretti dipendenti. Nessuna sorpresa che le guardie, di tanto in tanto, andassero nelle cucine a rimediare ingredienti come uova o verdura, giusto per riempirsi lo stomaco prima della temuta pausa pranzo.  
Certo, per non destare sospetti dovevano mangiare la brodaglia che gli rifilavano, ma almeno non subivano subito gli effetti di quella poltiglia informe che mangiavano.  
Lei scosse la testa. Non era il momento di perdersi in riflessioni inutili. Doveva trovare la sua nuova _arma,_ immediatamente.  
 _‘’ Mhm… vediamo… questa no, è troppo leggera… neppure questa va bene, è troppo pesante… certo, essendo un vero uomo potrei imparare subito a maneggiarla, ma non mi conviene rischiare… questa invece…’’_  
‘’ Ehi, mezzo uomo… ‘’ la chiamò Gilbert, improvvisamente allarmato.  
‘’ Taci, guardiano dei miei stivali. Non vedi che sono occupata?’’  
‘’ Si, non sono cieco… ma avremmo un problema.’’  
‘’ Ora te ne sei accorto? – chiese ironica, continuando la sua ricerca – Smettila di fare la donnicciola, e vieni ad aiutarmi.’’  
‘’ Piuttosto, qualcuno dovrebbe aiutare te, ragazzina.’’  
Finalmente, Eliza alzò lo sguardo, trovandosi a pochi passi un soldato di Oliver, con tanto di stemma in bella vista.  
Era stata così assolta da non averlo nemmeno sentito arrivare. Ma andiamo, quegli idioti facevano sempre un sacco di rumore. Era praticamente impossibile non sentirli! Facevano di tutto per palesare la loro presenza, erano megalomani quasi quanto il loro capo.  
‘’ Uh uh… è stata una fortuna appisolarsi qui. Ho trovato i due fuggitivi senza fare alcuno sforzo. Questa deve essere la mia giornata fortunata. E dicono che usare la cucina per i propri… pisolini quotidiani non era una buona idea. ’’  
Una luce di comprensione attraversò il viso del capo dei ribelli.  
Ecco, ci doveva essere un’altra spiegazione… Però dai, a quanti poteva capitare di incontrare un soldato mentre faceva il suo pisolino in cucina?  
A nessuno, ecco. Neppure a Eduard, e tutti sapevano quanto era sfortunato.  
‘’ Allora? – fece il soldato, guardandosi attorno. Elizabeta approfittò della sua momentanea distrazione per prendere una delle pentole che precedentemente aveva scartato. Sempre meglio di niente, no? – Dov’è il guardiano? Sono proprio curioso di vederlo. Il principe ha detto che ha un gran bel cu…’’  
  
 _CRASHH!_  
  
Il corpo dell’uomo fu percorso da una scarica elettrica di 100 volt, che lo fece accasciare a terra esamine e coi capelli divenuti improvvisamente una brutta imitazione di afro.  
Eliza sgranò gli occhi.  
‘’ Ma cos… sei stato tu? Come hai fatto?’’  
Gilbert ghignò, soddisfatto del suo provvidenziale intervento. I capelli gli erano cresciuti, seppur di poco, e le punte erano colorate di rosa.  
Indossava un top fucsia aderente che gli lasciava scoperto l’addome e le spalle, abbinato con degli shorts verdi e calze del medesimo colore. Sulla schiena, aveva delle esili ali, mentre sul petto c’era il simbolo del suo potere, la Quintaessenza. Era un po’ una versione buona di Electro, per intenderci.   
‘’ Donna, e tu che dubitavi di me! E’ stato assolutamente figo, eh?’’  
‘’ Non hai la minima idea neppure tu di come hai fatto, dico bene?’’  
‘’ Assolutamente…’’  
Finalmente, l’albino si era deciso a uscire allo scoperto, trasformazione a parte che lo faceva sempre un travestito.  
Guardandolo, Eliza non riusciva a trattenersi e doveva mordersi il labbro a sangue per non ridergli in faccia.  
‘’ Ehi – fece offeso il tedesco – Guarda che ti ho vista! Non fare quella faccia con me!’’  
‘’ Un vero uomo non ride. Al massimo, sorride.’’  
‘’ No, tu stai proprio per ridere. ‘’  
‘’ … può darsi….’’  
L’altro sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto. Non poteva darle tutti i torti, lui per primo, conciato com’era, non si sarebbe dato un minimo di credito. E quelle calze… dio se gli davano prurito! Ma come facevano le ragazze a indossarle senza svestirsi in classe?  
‘’ Dovremmo andarcene, prima che ci becchino altr…’’  
Una voce l’interruppe.  
‘’ Ehi, chi vuole mangiare qualcosa? Io un po’ di fame ce l’avrei.’’  
‘’ Come non detto… scappiamo!’’  
Il capo dei ribelli non era del suo stesso parere. Presa la padella che aveva scelto, e la impugnò come un arma. Gilbert era rimasto senza parole.  
‘’ Aspetta… che vorresti fare con quella?’’  
‘’ Beh… combatterò, ovvio. ‘’  
‘’ Tu sei pazza!’’  
‘’ No, sono il capo dei ribelli di Meridian. ‘’  
Quando arrivò un gruppetto formato da quattro cinque soldati, trovò i due giovani ancora intenti a battibeccare.  
‘’ Nemmeno fra cent’anni potrai picchiare decentemente qualcuno con una pentola!’’  
‘’ Mettimi alla prova!’’  
Gilbert la guardò storto.   
‘’ Fammi capire… vorresti lottare contro il principe schizzato, dandogli un corso di cucina?’’  
‘’ Non esattamente ‘’ fece lei, stendendo due guardie che avevano avuto l’ardire di avvicinarsi con un singolo colpo con la padella.  
Il tedesco deglutì. Doveva decisamente imparare a tenere a freno la lingua. Quella donna… quella donna era un vero e proprio mostro!  
‘’ Allora? Vuoi o non vuoi darmi una mano, custode del Cuore? Vuoi lasciare tutto il divertimento a me?’’  
‘’ Nemmeno fra mille anni, padellara!’’

  
  


*

I ragazzi pensavano di arrivare in un luogo idilliaco. Forse le Cronache di Narnia li avevano un tantino messo fuori strada, ma pensavano che trovarsi in un mondo alieno sarebbe dovuta essere una figata pazzesca. Invece, appena furono dall’altra parte del Portale, si ritrovarono in un mondo lugubre e spento.  
I film di Tim Burton erano decisamente più allegri e colorati. Il cielo era plumbeo, minacciava di mettersi a piovere da un momento all’altro. Erano quasi presso la fine di un dirupo, oltre il quale c’era un fossato abitato da non meglio identificate creature.  
Tutte le piante erano grigie e scheletriche e il manto erboso sembrava una distesa opaca.  
Oltre il dirupo si stagliava, maestoso e lugubre, un castello in perfetto stile medievale, su cui sembrava concentrarsi tutto il potere di Meridian. Era una visione che metteva i brividi.  
‘’ Che ne dite, torniamo a casa? Credo che sia ora di mangiare la pasta!’’  
Kiku lo fissò, scoccato.  
‘’ Scusa, e tutto quello che hai mangiato al ristorante?’’  
‘’ Quello era uno spuntino.’’  
‘’ Lascia perdere – disse Romano, sospirando e facendo di tutto per nascondere la sua paura. Non era mica fifone come il fratello, lui – E’ un pozzo senza fondo. Ancora mi chiedo dove metta tutto quello che mangia.’’  
‘’ _Ve…_ ho un metabolismo veloce!’’  
‘’ Comunque non siamo qui per parlare del metabolismo del guardiano dell’aria – intervenne il guerriero – Siamo venuti a salvare il custode del Cuore di Kandrakar. ‘’  
‘’ Fammi indovinare… lo tengono rinchiuso lì, non è vero?’’  
‘’ Purtroppo, credo di sì.’’  
I quattro sospirarono. E ti pareva che potessero trovare qualcosa di facile, per una volta.  
‘’ Gil ci deve un grosso favore ‘’ disse Francis, anche se però doveva essere grato al suo amico. Grazie a lui, almeno aveva evitato di passare una giornata con Kirkland.  
‘’ Già… però, c’è un problema – notò Antonio – Noi come faremo a passare dall’altra parte? Oltre Feliciano, nessuno di noi può volare.’’  
‘’ Niente di più facile… devi solo richiamare delle liane e farle venire fin qui.’’  
‘’ Eh?’’  
Kiku non comprese la sorpresa del ragazzo. Non era poi una cosa così complicata.  
‘’ Ti guido io. Chiudi gli occhi, allunga la mano, e pensa intensamente a…’’  
‘’ Ah, così?’’ l’interrupe l’ispanico, mostrandogli una liana verdognola stretta tra le sue mani.  
I presenti stettero in silenzio, per alcuni istanti.  
‘’ Tutto qui? Cioè… è solo questa?’’  
Il giovane annuì.  
‘’ Non lo so perché, ma appena provo a concentrarmi mi distraggo subito… così sono riuscito a far arrivare solo questa.’’  
‘’ Ah… ‘’  
Non c’erano altre possibilità, Kiku lo sapeva. Ogni minuto era prezioso, e loro non potevano perdere tempo. Non quando il Cuore era in pericolo (ah, e ovviamente anche la vita di Gilbert lo era).  
‘’ Fa niente – disse sconsolato il giovane – Vuol dire che ce la faremo bastare…’’  
‘’ Davvero? Beh, comincio a raccomandare la mia anima a San Gennaro. Magari lui mi ascolta.’’  
‘’ Non essere così negativo, fratellone.’’  
Ad Antonio luccicarono gli occhi.   
'' Bastardo - lo riprese Romano - perchè cazzo fai quella faccia?''  
'' Sai, Lovinito, questo mi ricorda molto un film che amavo da bambino...''  
'' Non mi dire... Tarzan, vero?'' disse Francis, che pure conosceva bene lo spagnolo. '' Esatto, _mi amigo..._ ''  
I due si scambiarono un’occhiata complice, che fece venire i brividi a Kiku e Feliciano. Modalità pervertiti: on  
'' Mai visto quella cazzata... ora che c'entra?'' chiese il ragazzo, ignorando gli sguardi dei due ragazzi.  
'' Beh, ma se io sono Tarzan, tu vuoi essere Jane?'' domandò lo spagnolo, mentre il suo amico era in modalità fanboy.  
Silenzio.  
'' Mo chi cazzo è 'sta Jane?'' chiese senza mezzi termini Romano, facendo impallidire l’ispanico.  
Fu come se gli fosse caduto un macigno addosso, la sua possibilità di flirtare spudoratamente era andata definitivamente a farsi benedire.  
‘’ Non te la prendere. Il fratellone legge solo libri di autori italiani, come i _Malavoglia_ o _Mastro Don Gesualdo ‘’_ provò a consolarlo il minore dei Vargas, capendo la profonda prostrazione del moro.  
 _‘’ Quasi quasi li leggo anch’io ‘’_ pensò, convinto che così facendo avrebbe trovato una coppia di cui si sarebbe servito per flirtrare con l’italiano.   
‘’ Ehi, bastardo – la voce di Romano lo riportò alla realtà – Ci vorremmo sbrigare? Qui si sta per mettere a piovere, e il francesino qui non è neppure in grado di farci rimanere asciutti.’’  
‘’ Ehi, mica controllo il tempo atmosferico.’’  
‘’ In teoria – intervenne Kiku – Dovresti essere in grado di farlo.’’  
‘’ Quel _in teoria_ non mi piace…’’  
‘’ Non mi piace neppure stare qui fermo come un demente… allora, vogliamo sfidare la morte o ce ne stiamo qui fino a domani?’’  
‘’ Se vuoi, puoi abbracciarmi, Lovi – disse lo spagnolo, una volta ripresosi dalla batosta precedentemente ricevuta – Così sarai sicuro che non ti farò cadere.’’  
L’italiano lo fissò, scettico.  
‘’ Ma sei serio? Questa da dove ti è uscita?’’  
‘’ Pensavo che così ti tranquillizzassi… sai, cinque persone su una sola liana… sotto c’è un fossato e Dio solo sa che animali ci sono dentro…’’  
 _‘’_ Fratellone, io preferisco volare.’’  
‘’ Quoto ‘’ disse Francis.  
Non che non si fidasse del suo migliore amico, eh. Solo, avrebbe preferito un altro mezzo per passare dall’altra parte.  
Romano stava per perdere la pazienza.  
‘’ Feli, attaccati a me e taci. Questa liana reggerà.’’  
Lo sguardo di Antonio si illuminò.  
‘’ Ti fidi di me?’’  
Romano sbuffò, e rispose:’’ Certo che no, idiota. Ma siamo quattro ragazzi con dei poteri magici, in un mondo alieno, che cercano di introdursi nel palazzo reale. Una liana un po’ debole? Che vuoi che sia? Al massimo mio fratello ci riporta tutti su con qualche manovra aerea o cose così.’’  
‘’ _Ve…_ fratellone, non sono sicuro di saperlo fa…’’  
‘’ Attaccati a me e non fiatare!’’  
Feliciano obbedì, nonostante avesse dei seri dubbi sulla validità del loro mezzo. Ma dato che c’era suo fratello, non doveva avere paura di niente, giusto? Giusto?!  
L’ordine in cui si misero era il seguente: Antonio, Romano, Feliciano, Kiku e Francis che chiudeva la fila.  
Ovviamente, se lui finiva per primo giù, in qualità di guardiano dell’acqua aveva più possibilità di sopravvivenza.  
‘’ Mi sento sacrificato ‘’ commentò il biondo.  
‘’ Non fare il melodrammatico, Franny – gli disse Antonio, sorridendo mentre sentiva le braccia di Romano attorno al suo bacino – E ora, tenetevi forte. Il signore delle scimmie è qui!’’

*

Oliver era emozionato. Anzi, era più corretto dire che era euforico. Rispetto a poche ore prima, sembrava tutt’altra persona.  
Era nel suo laboratorio, intento a cucinare. Aveva un’ospite importante, il guardiano del Cuore di Kandrakar più figo che avesse messo a Meridian (o nelle segrete del castello) da vent’anni a quella parte. Doveva trattarlo con tutti i riguardi. Per cui, ospite speciale, richiedeva ricette speciali.  
Per lui, avrebbe sperimentato un paio di nuove ricette… _particolari._  
‘’ Maestà – fece un soldato, entrando trafelato nel suo laboratorio. Bah, dov’erano finite le buone maniere? Non aveva neppure bussato! – Giù avremmo dei problemi.’’  
Oliver si allarmò.  
‘’ I ribelli hanno trafugato i miei ricettari?’’  
‘’ Ehm… no.’’  
‘’ Hanno liber…rapito il mio cuoco di fiducia?’’  
‘’ Nemmeno, vostra altezza. Il Guardiano del cuore è evaso con l’altra detenuta.’’  
Il principe sospirò, rasserenato.   
‘’ Tutto qui? E io che mi stavo preoccupando.’’  
‘’ Ma… ‘’  
 _‘’ Yes, Darling_?’’  
Sembrava che l’avesse presa bene, dopotutto. Il povero soldato non sapeva se tentare o meno la sorte… di nuovo.  
‘’ Non volete che mandi altri soldati a… trovarlo?’’  
Il principe scosse la testa, e rispose:’’ Oh no _dear,_ non scomodiamoli per una facezia. ‘’  
‘’ Ma il guardiano del Cuore…’’  
‘’ Non sarà andato molto lontano – fu la pronta risposta del giovane, mentre si toglieva i guanti da cucina a forma di coniglietto – Insomma, è appena scappato dalla cella. Anche coi suoi poteri, arrivare fino al Portale richiederà tempo. Sicuramente tu e altri riuscirete…’’  
‘’ Maestà, ecco… non è esattamente scappato da poco…’’  
Oliver inarcò un sopracciglio. Non gli piaceva essere interrotto.  
‘’ Come, scusa?’’  
Il soldato spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, in preda al panico. Sudava freddo, mentre parlava:’’ Vede… può essere che per una serie di circostanze… di cui io non ho minimamente colpa, sia chiaro… io e il mio collega non ci siamo accorti della scomparsa dei prigionieri… prima di un’ora.’’  
‘’ Prima di un’ora?’’  
‘’ Vede – continuò il soldato, sentendo tutti peli dietro il collo rizzarsi per una certa aura malevola che avvertiva intorno al principe. Non aveva niente da temere, da uno che continuava a sorridere. Giusto? – A quanto pare hanno usato un… passaggio segreto di cui non eravamo a conoscenza.’’  
‘’ Ah… ed io che credevo di averlo fatto chiudere. Deve essere molto fortunato, il nostro amico guardiano.’’  
‘’ Eh già…’’  
Essendo sopravvissuto a due minuti di conversazione col principe, il soldato cominciò a nutrire qualche speranza di sopravvivere. Di solito, chi portava brutte notizie a Oliver tendeva a non farsi più vivo. Letteralmente.  
Oliver scrollò con fare filosofico le spalle, e disse:’’ Beh, fa niente… dovremo allertare tutti gli altri. Peccato, e dire che è quasi ora di pranzo.’’  
‘’ Già… un vero peccato…’’  
‘’ Ed io non ho neppure preparato niente!’’  
Il soldato si morse il labbro per non sorridere. Era una delle più belle notizie che gli potesse dare.  
‘’ Maestà, sicuramente la capiranno…’’  
‘’ Spero di sì… comunque, potresti farmi un favore? Potresti aprire il forno per me? Devo controllare se il polpettone è pronto.’’  
Il soldato obbedì. Aprì il forno (un modello direttamente importato anni prima dalla Terra dalla madre del principe) e disse:’’ Ma qui non c’è…’’  
Un ammasso informe di carne e verdura uscì fuori dall’elettrodomestico, spalancando le fauci e ingurgitando il povero malcapitato.  
‘’ Mhm… si, è decisamente fatto. Grazie mille, _Darling. ‘’_  
  


*  
  


‘’ Tu. Sei. Un. Gran. Bastardo.’’  
Antonio cercò di buttarla sul ridere, anche perché, con molta probabilità, l’italiano l’avrebbe ucciso con le sue stesse mani sul momento.  
‘’ Suvvia, _Lovinito…_ non è stato uno dei migliori atterraggi di sempre, ma siamo ancora tutti interi.’’  
‘’ Parla per te…’’ intervenne Feliciano, con Francis e Kiku stesi su di lui. Il ritorno del re delle scimmie non era stato dei più soddisfacenti, e per poco non precipitavano tutti.  
Se erano riusciti ad arrivare fino al cortile del palazzo reale, era tutto merito di una fortuna sfacciata, e dell’uso involontario dei poteri dell’aria da parte di Feliciano.  
‘’ Ok… non proprio tutti interi…’’  
‘’ Ma và? – fece ironico il maggiore dei Vargas, alzandosi a fatica e togliendosi della polvere dalle ginocchia – Comunque, siamo riusciti ad oltrepassare il fossato… ed ora? Come facciamo a trovare il cretino?’’  
‘’ Io un’idea ce l’avrei ‘’ disse Kiku, alzandosi con uno scatto felino che fece invidia a Francis e Feliciano.  
‘’ Se è come quella della liana giuro che…’’  
‘’ Su cosa giuri?’’ fece una voce familiare alle loro spalle.  
‘’ Niente che ti riguarda, stramboide di un… CAZZO, MA TU CHE CI FAI QUI?’’  
‘’ Ehi… è bello rivedervi ’’ disse a mo’ di saluto Gilbert, ghignando.  
Accanto a lui, c’era una ragazza dai capelli mossi e scusi, col viso sporco di terra e con in mano una padella ammaccata. Era carina, ma Francis pensò che non era il suo tipo. Anche perché aveva la netta impressione che con quella padella potesse abbatterlo in un secondo. Ma era solo una sua impressione, giusto? Così carina, lei non poteva mica essere una novella Xena.  
‘’ E così, loro sarebbero gli altri guardiani? Sembrano meno tonti di te.’’  
‘’ Questo perché non conosci ancora bene Antonio e Francis – le disse l’albino – Dovresti frequentali per un po’ ,prima di capire che sono totalmente fuori di testa.’’  
‘’ Ehi, noi siamo venuti qui a salvarti. Ma comunque… mphf… come sei conciato?’’  
‘’ A quanto pare, questa sarebbe la mia divisa da Guardiano, o qualcosa del genere ‘’ rispose noncurante l’albino.  
Impietriti da quella risposta, Romano, Francis e Antonio fissarono in contemporanea Kiku, con un’aura oscura attorno. Dal canto suo, Feliciano avrebbe voluto conoscere lo stilista di Kandrakar. Non aveva cattivo gusto, ma forse doveva rivedere giusto un po’ i colori.  
‘’ Quindi, appena ci trasformeremo…’’  
‘’ anche noi dovremo indossare…’’  
‘’ … un costume così ridicolo?’’  
Il guerriero deglutì, sentendosi come una preda braccata.  
‘’ Non è colpa mia – fece debolmente – Le Guardiane sono sempre state ragazzine… quindi credo che sia normale che le loro _divise_ fossero particolari.’’  
‘’ Col cazzo, io quella roba non la metterò mai.’’  
‘’ Piuttosto – fece Antonio – Tu come ci sei arrivato qua? Noi siamo venuti a salvarti.’’  
‘’ Ma soprattutto, chi è la bella ragazza che è con te, _mon ami?’’_  
Eliza inarcò un sopracciglio.  
‘’ Biondino, flirta con qualcuno interessato ad ascoltarti – replicò lei, schietta – Sono il capo dei ribelli di Meridian, non una sciacquetta qualsiasi. ‘’  
‘’ Capo dei ribelli?’’ ripeté sconvolto Kiku, sudando freddo. Gilbert aveva incontrato uno dei loro possibili alleati per la sconfitta di Oliver… peccato che da certi atteggiamenti della donna, non sembrava tanto felice di avere a che fare con loro.  
‘’ Si, qualche problema? I veri uomini fanno questo, guidano il popolo contro il vile oppressore e …’’  
‘’ Ma basta – disse l’albino, sollevando gli occhi al cielo – Padellara, abbiamo capito che sei Che Guevara qui, non ci vuole un genio a capirlo.’’  
‘’ Io mi sono rotta le palle con te che frignavi fico a poco fa, adesso le rompo io a te.’’  
‘’ Strega.’’  
‘’ Esaltato!’’  
‘’Noi che facciamo, fratellone?’’ chiese Feliciano, mentre vedeva i due battibeccare animatamente.  
Il maggiore scrollò le spalle, e disse:’’ Cazzo ne so… Voglio solo tornarmene a casa, e farmi una bella doccia.’’  
’’ Io ancora devo capire – disse Kiku – Come siete riusciti a fuggire. Dalle segrete di Meridian è impossibile, è risaputo. Anche perché delle ex guardiane contribuirono a costruirle.’’  
‘’ Niente di così complicato, amico – fece noncurante Gilbert – Semplicemente il Magnifico ha trovato un passaggio segreto e…’’  
‘‘ Bel passaggio segreto! – sbottò Elizabeta – Ci hai condotti a un vicolo cieco. Se non fosse arrivato il cuore di Kandrakar a salvarci, saremmo ancora lì genio!’’  
‘’ Almeno io non ho perso tempo a scavare una galleria inutile.’’  
‘’ Ma che inutile! Non sai quante volte sono riuscita a cavarmela coi miei metodi.’’  
‘’ Beh, sai una cosa? Quando ricapiterà una cosa del genere, farò fare tutto a te, padellara.’’  
‘’ Oh, sta sicuro megalomane da strapazzo che non sei altro!’’  
‘’ Mi stupisce che con tutto il casino che avete fatto, non vi abbiano scoperto.’’  
Al commento di Romano, i due litiganti si interruppero, imbarazzati. Pessimo segno.  
‘’ Oh, quello…’’ fece esitante Gilbert.  
‘’ Mi sembrava di essermi dimenticata qualcosa.’’  
Kiku si allarmò. Giustamente, tra l’altro.  
‘’ Perché? Cosa avete dimenticato voi…’’  
‘’ UOMINI! ABBIAMO TROVATO I FUGGITIVI!’’  
‘’ Era questo… beh, CORRETE!’’  
‘’ _Ve…_ ma io sono stanco di correre!’’  
L’albino ed Elizabeta avevano fatto un po’ di casini al castello, dovuto soprattutto al fatto che il giovane non sapesse usare i suoi poteri. Per cui, dopo aver distrutto accidentalmente metà degli alloggi dei soldati, si erano ritrovati ad avere un mini esercito alle calcagna.   
‘’ PRENDETE QUEL BRUTTO FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!’’  
‘’ Ho sempre saputo di essere molto richiesto ‘’ fu la battuta di Gilbert, che non ricevette un’accoglienza calorosa dal resto del gruppo.  
‘’ Oh, ma sta zitto idiota.’’  
‘’ Fallo tu, padellara.’’  
Nota mentale per Kiku: chiedere le dimissioni all’Oracolo. Che mandassero Orube a prendersi cura di quegli scalmanati!  
‘’ _S_ cusate…’’  
‘’ Feli, non è l’ora di dire cazzate.’’  
‘’ _Ve…_ ma non potremmo…’’  
‘’ Vostro fratello ha ragione, non possiamo sprecare fiato.’’  
 _‘’ Ve…_ ma non potremmo trasformarci come lui? Ha anche le ali, potremmo volare via!’’  
Per una volta, Feliciano aveva detto qualcosa di sensato. Solo, suo fratello avrebbe preferito farsi due mesi il quello schifo di posto, piuttosto che trasformarsi in una pseudo paladina della giustizia.  
Non aveva fatto i conti con Gilbert, però.  
‘’ Kesekese… ragazzino, mi piace come ragioni. Ehi, qualcuno sa come vi devo far trasformare tutti?’’  
‘’ Dovete urlare: Guardiani unitevi ‘’ rivelò Kiku, abbassandosi per non venir colpito da una freccia scagliata da un soldato.  
‘’ Perfetto!’’  
‘’ Col cavolo, sembra il titolo di uno yaoi!’’  
‘’ Sono proprio curioso di sapere cosa ne uscirà fuori… GUARDIANI, UNITEVI!’’  
Ognuno di loro venne circondato da una luce accecante: quella di Romano era rosso fuoco, quella di Antonio verde, quella di Francis era blu, quella di Feliciano grigia.  
Kiku ed Elizabeta si dovettero coprire gli occhi. Era esattamente nello stile di Gilbert fare le cose in grande. Almeno, la cosa tornava a loro vantaggio, dato che anche i soldati che li stavano inseguendo erano rimasti momentaneamente accecati.  
Quando le luci si dissolsero, il tedesco rise di gusto.  
‘’ Kesekesekese… se poteste guardarvi! E poi dicevate che io avevo un costume ridicolo!’’  
‘’ Beh, io rimango comunque più favoloso di te ‘’ disse Francis, che non aveva nulla da ridire sulla sua trasformazione: indossava una maglietta azzurra con le maniche lunghe, che gli lasciava scoperte le clavicole e il bacino, degli shorts fucsia abbinati a degli stivaletti. Le calze, però, se le potevano risparmiare. Perché lui doveva avere un paio di collant e Gilbert no? Era profondamente ingiusto. Feliciano era quello più contento, indossava una camicetta verde a sbuffo, corta a tre quarti e leggins fucsia, con abbinate delle ballerine.  
Qualcun altro, invece, sembrava volesse prendere il guardiano del Cuore per la gola e stringergliela fino a quando non fosse diventato viola.  
Romano esplose.  
‘’ IO QUESTA ROBA NON LA VOGLIO METTERE! PER CHI MI AVETE PRESO, PER ENZO MICCIO?’’  
‘’ Hai decisamente un culo più bello di Enzo Miccio ‘’ commentò estatico Antonio, che quasi fu incenerito sul posto dall’italiano.   
Il ragazzo indossava un top fucsia senza maniche, abbinato a degli short verdi che più che a dei pantaloncini sembravano delle mutante. Tutto, abbinato a collant verdi.  
‘’ Ti ammazzo nel sonno ‘’ lo minacciò, prendendolo per il colletto. L’ispanico fissò il costume da Guardiano del fuoco, e continuò ad avere il solito sorriso stampato in faccia.  
‘’ Oh… in quel caso, morirei felice!’’ esclamò, solare. Antonio indossava una camicia fucsia senza maniche aperta sul retro e dei leggins verdi.  
Davvero, se Romano gli avesse messo le mani addosso con quei vestiti… beh, lui sarebbe stato sicuramente l’uomo più felice sulla faccia della Terra. E di Meridian. E di tutti i mondi esistenti.  
‘’ Avete finito di fare i piccioncini, voi due? – li riprese Elizabeta – Non metto in dubbio che siate molto carini, ma qui tra poco arriverà tutto l’esercito di Meridian solo per voi cinque. E dato che non mi sembrate messi tanto bene, è meglio se ce ne andiamo!’’  
‘’ Oh, non me lo faccio ripetere neppure cinque minuti, _mademoisselle_.’’

**_ Heatherfield  
Sheffield Institute  
Biblioteca del campus _ **

  
‘’ Va bene così? ’’  
‘’ Mhm… non molto, Arthur. Dovresti stringere un po’ le viti ‘’ disse con finto tono esitante Matt, continuando la sua commedia. Reggeva la scala sui cui era l’altro,  
‘’ Sgrunt… mi sono fatto fregare alla grande…’’ grugnì il biondo, in equilibrio precario sulla scala.  
Alfred … no, Matthew, lo stava usando come suo tuttofare.  
 _‘’ Ma neppure un po’, dannato ‘’_ pensò irritato Matt, mentre l’inglese si occupava di stringere le viti intorno al lampadario.  
Gli aveva fatto fare piccoli lavoretti per tutto quel tempo, facendogli riparare cose che lui precedentemente aveva rotto ad hoc.  
Sperava di guadagnare tempo, per riuscire a usare come si deve i suoi poteri su quello scocciatore.  
Invece, ogni suo tentativo andava a vuoto. Ed era estremamente imbarazzante. Nonostante riuscisse a nascondere il suo disappunto sotto la facciata da bravo ragazzo incompreso, si sentiva sul punto di esplodere.  
Prima o poi sarebbero finite le cose da far riparare, e lui non avrebbe avuto più scuse per impedirgli di andare alla sezione di Storia e Letteratura.  
‘’ Ho quasi finito… ma dopo andremo a vedere il vero problema, chiaro? Ho già perso un’ora qui, e non intendo perderne altre.’’  
 _‘’ Dannazione! Gli ho fatto già riparare tutto quello che si poteva riparare –_ pensò, mordendosi il labbro mentre l’altro scendeva dalla scala – _Non mi resta che giocare sporco… lo farò “accidentalmente” cadere. Ovviamente non sospetterà che io …’’  
  
  
VROOOM!  
  
  
_‘’ Eh? Ma cos’è stato?’’  
‘’ Non ne ho la minima idea ‘’ fu la risposta di Matt, che si allontanò appena dalla scaletta e dell’inglese. No… qualcuno aveva appena usato il Portale. Il rumore era inconfondibile. Ma chi…?  
‘’ Dobbiamo andare a controllare ‘’ disse sicuro Arthur, scendendo rapidamente dalla scaletta e dirigendosi verso la fonte del rumore. A Matt ci vollero alcuni istanti per capire cosa stava facendo.  
‘’ Oh cazz… No, non andare di là! Sicuramente sarà di nuovo l’allarme anti incendio che si è guastato! E’ meglio non rischiare di…’’  
‘’ Cavolate! – fu la risposta che ricevette da un inglese piuttosto irritato – Mi bagnerò un po’, non credo che sia poi questo grande problema. Tu porta la scala, quel maledetto allarme lo riparerò io. ‘’  
 _‘’ Figlio di puttana… ma ora ti sistemo io…’’_ da uno degli scaffali, prese un pesante tomo. Non lesse il titolo, d’altronde non gli interessava. Per lui, la cosa più importante era tramortire Arthur al primo colpo. Non doveva assolutamente scoprire dell’esistenze del Portale. Altrimenti Oliver l’avrebbe costretto a sorvegliarne un altro… magari aperto da qualche altra parte meno piacevole.  
‘’ Toh, guarda un po’ che abbiamo qui… ‘’  
 _‘’ E no, non credere di potermi sfuggire piccolo…’’_  
Ma rimase con il libro a mezz’aria, e sgranò gli occhi. No, non era possibile. Il Portale… era sparito. Al suo posto, c’era solo un gruppetto mal assortito, ammassati l’uno sull’altro come se avessero partecipato a una partita di domino. _  
_‘’ ... una rana e degli idioti. Che sorpresa.’’  
‘’ E’ un piacere anche per me rivederti, bruco ‘’ lo salutò Francis, bloccato tra Gilbert ed Elizabeta.  
Intanto, la ragazza borbotta un ‘’ _cazzo io non dovevo venire con voi, coglioni.’’_  
‘’ Potevi dirlo che te ne andavi a una riunione di cosplayer, idiota.’’  
‘’ _O cazzo –_ pensò Matt, riconoscendo i simboli sui vestiti dei ragazzi – _Kandrakar ha scelto le sue guard… i suoi Guardiani. Ma perché sono uomini? Di solito non scelgono delle ragazzine?’’_  
E pensare che credeva che niente potesse essere peggio che lavorare per Oliver. Non sapeva quanto si sbagliasse.


	7. La rana: storia di come Francis trasformò il suo coinquilino e di come Gilbert lo prese in giro per settimane

**_Heatherfield  
Sheffield Institute_**.

Per iniziare bene la giornata, Gilbert aveva bisogno, come ogni essere umano che si rispetti, di una tazza di caffè:  
Che poi lui ne bevesse quattro, era un dettaglio.  
Mantenere tanta magnificenza costava fatica, e lui aveva il dovere verso l’umanità tutta di essere sempre stupefacente. Poi, non tutti si svegliavano vispi e allegri come Antonio!  
Quella mattina, però, il suo sacro rituale quotidiano era stato barbaramente interrotto da un’aliena esaltata che l’aveva svegliato con un secchio di acqua gelata. Il peggio risveglio della storia!  
Grazie al cielo, suo fratello non era rientrato a casa: era rimasto a lavorare fuori per tutta la notte, per cercare dei documenti su un processo di affidamento o qualcosa del genere. Sarebbe stato complicato spiegargli perché c’era una ragazza in camera sua che straparlava di principi aspiranti concorrenti di Master chef e di mondi a secco di magia da salvare. West non sapeva neppure che da due giorni Elizabeta viveva con loro (in realtà l’albino l’aveva fatta nascondere in garage, ma comunque stavano sotto lo stesso tetto).  
Elizabeta non gli diede neppure il tempo di fare colazione: appena uscito dal bagno lo trascinò fuori casa, con gli sguardi dei passanti fissi su di loro.  
Vedere una ragazza vestita da Arya Stark dei poveri non era una cosa da tutti i giorni! Senza contare che mancavano ancora sette mesi al comicon!  
‘’ Tsk… tu mi hai portato qui, e ora devi prenderti le tue responsabilità!’’  
‘’ Guarda che non ti sposo.’’  
‘’ Di che diavolo parli? Stai ancora dormendo?’’  
‘’ Forse… non rendo al meglio senza la mia dose di caffè.’’  
‘’ Cos’è il caffe?’’  
La storia dei Guardiani era appena iniziata, ma Gilbert sapeva già una cosa: un mondo senza caffè, era un mondo triste.  
‘’ Senti, prima di fare qualsiasi cosa tu voglia fare, fammi bere almeno un cappuccino al bar del college.’’  
‘’ Senza questo caffè non sei capace di usare il Cuore?’’  
‘’ Non ne ho la minima idea.’’  
Un po’ perché aveva bisogno di creare un Portale per tornare a casa, un po’ perché non sarebbe riuscita a sopportare eventuali lamentele del guardiano, Elizabeta disse:’’ Va bene, megalomane. Ma fa una cosa veloce, intesi?’’  
‘’ L’ultima ragazza che me l’ha detto, è stata più che soddisfatta!’’  
Per quella battuta, Gilbert rimediè un occhio nero.  
Allo Sheffield, nessuno li degno neppure di un’occhiata. L’attenzione generale era tutta per la pseudo rivista di alcuni ragazzi della facoltà di giornalismo. Con che soldi poi riuscissero a far stampare delle copie, era un mistero.  
‘’ Cos’è successo a questi ragazzi? Gli hanno lanciato un incantesimo?’’  
‘’ No, non hanno una vita sociale e si divertono a spettegolare su quella degli altri.’’  
Tutto era filato liscio, ma una volta al bar si ritrovarono faccia a faccia con Francis.  
‘’ Gil , hai visto una rana?’’  
‘’ Cosa?’’  
‘’ Una rana. Sai, animaletto verde… ne hai vista una nei paraggi, magari con delle strane sopracciglia?’’  
‘’ Amico, va bene che non ho caffeina che mi circoli nelle vene, ma non sono arrivato al punto di avere le visioni!’’  
‘’ _Mon Dieu,_ sono finito!’’  
Stanca di tanti melodrammi, Elizabeta disse:’’ Si può sapere perché cerchi una rana?’’  
‘’ Sì, e intanto che spieghi io mi prendo un cappuccino. Qua di decente c’è solo quello.’’  
‘’ E’ una lunga storia… ‘’  
‘’ Ti sembra che vada di fretta?’’  
‘’ Bene… è iniziato tutto stamattina…’’

_‘’ Damned frog, hai preso tu i miei appunti?’’  
La ragazza che stava parlando con Francis, una graziosa austriaca, vedendo Arthur venire furioso verso di loro, pensò bene di defilarsi. Non aveva tutti i torti, nessuno sano di mente vorrebbe sorbirsi le urla dell’inglese, specie se di prima mattina.  
‘’ Solare come sempre, vedo.’’  
‘ ‘Smetti di gracidare, idiota. Collins oggi vuole le bozze del programma di letteratura, e io non trovo più i miei appunti.’’  
‘’ E secondo te, li avrei presi io?’’  
‘’ Yes!’’  
‘’ In base a quali prove?’’  
‘’ Sei disordinato e…’’  
‘’ Ora il disordine è una colpa?’’  
‘’ Sì, se impedisce a me di trovare le mie cose!’’  
‘’ Hai pensato che forse li hai dimenticati da qualche parte? ‘’  
‘’ Sì, certo che ci ho pensato! Ma niente, non li trovo!’’  
‘’ Spiacente, non li ho io. ‘’  
‘’ Rana, ora tu vieni con me. Tuo il disordine, tuo il problema.’’  
Fu allora che il francese disse una frase infelice.  
‘’ Sei così irritante… quasi quasi la rana sembri tu.’’  
  
_

‘’ E dopo?’’ chiese l’albino, con in mano il suo cappuccino. I litigi di coppia (perché, andiamo, quei due erano una coppia fatta e finita) non erano il suo forte, e ancora doveva capire cosa c’entrasse tutto ciò con la rana che il suo amico stava cercando.   
‘’ Mhm… diciamo che… potrei avergli perso il controllo…"  
‘’ Aspetta… l’hai trasformato in una rana?’’  
‘’ _Oui_ …’’  
Gilbert rise di gusto. E la stessa cosa fece Elizabeta, che tuttavia cercava di rimanere seria.  
‘’ Ehi Franny – fece l’albino, con le lacrime agli occhi – Ora ti dovremo chiamare il Signore delle Rane?’’   
‘’ Tu ridi, ma questa è una tragedia!’’  
‘’ Kesekesekese… certo che tu e Tonio amate i tipetti pepati, eh? L’ho sempre detto che siete masochisti. ‘’  
‘’ Gil, non succederà mai in questo mondo che io e quell’hooligan…’’  
‘’ Zitto! – l’interruppe Eliza, mettendogli una mano davanti alla bocca – Non un’altra parola. E’ qui.’’  
‘’ Eh? Dove?’’  
‘’ Davvero?’’  
Con un cenno della testa, indicò verso il bancone, dove si trovava una rana delle folte sopracciglia. Ora, nessuna rana normale aveva le sopracciglia. Quindi, o quella era qualche esperimento mal riuscito dei ragazzi di Genetica, o era Arthur.  
‘’ Fate molta attenzione.’’  
‘’ Pff… andiamo, donna. Che cosa potrà mai succedere? Lasciatelo prendere a me!’’  
Senza alcuna cautela, l’albino si avvicinò alla rana, ma questa fu più veloce: gli saltò sulla testa e poi sulla caffettiera dietro il bancone, quella con cui _aveva parlato_ pochi giorni prima Gilbert.  
‘’ Piccolo… vuoi fregarmi? Ti credi migliore del magnifico? Aspetta che ti prenda…’’  
‘’ Gil…attenz…’’  
Troppo tardi: il tedesco si avventò sulla sua preda, ma ancora una volta fu battuto sul tempo. Arthur saltò addosso a delle matricole, e poi uscì dal bar. Tutto, mentre Gilbert distruggeva delle proprietà dell’istituto.  
‘’ Oh oh… beh, meno male che lo psicopatico non è qui.’’  
‘’ Ehm… _mon ami_ mi dispiace contraddirti, ma Ivan sta arrivando.’’  
‘’ Cos…? E tu come lo sai?’’  
‘’ Non li senti i _kolkolkol?’’_  
Di fronte alla possibilità di dover avere a che fare con il rettore, il tedesco prese la decisione più logica che la sua magnifica mente potesse partorite.  
‘’ Franny, andiamo a cercare il tuo fidanzato!’’  
‘’ Ti ho già detto che non stiamo insieme!’’  
‘’ Ehi! – esclamò Elizabeta - E mi lasci qui? Ma… ASPETTA, MI DEVI RIPORTARE A CASA!’’

*

Fuori Agraria, solo una persona sorrideva, felice come una Pasqua. Non solo per la notizia in prima pagina sulla rivista di Feliks e Toris (il polacco aveva i suoi difetti, ma aveva buon occhio per quanto riguardava le relazioni romantiche altrui); Antonio non aveva ancora ben chiara tutta la storia dei Guardiani e della Muraglia che li divideva da un’altra mondo. Più che agli svantaggi che il suo nuovo ruolo comportava (come mentire ai suoi genitori e a suo fratello, anche se lì il vero rischio era che lo portassero dallo strizzacervelli) lo spagnolo pensava all’incredibile fortuna che gli era capitata: la possibilità di stare fianco a fianco con Romano senza passare per uno stolker.  
Era da più di un anno che pregava per avere una possibilità per conquistare lo scontroso italiano, e finalmente qualcuno in Paradiso l’aveva ascoltato.  
Certo, avevano uno strano modo di esaudire i desideri, ma dopo aver visto Romano trasformato… beh, non aveva niente di cui lamentarsi.  
 _‘’ Uh uh… quei pantaloncini lo valorizzano –_ pensava, con una copia del giornale in mano - _Non vedo l’ora che si ritrasformi. Chissà se Gil ha ancora la macchina fotografica che…’’_  
 _Croack!  
‘’Levati di mezzo, imbecille!’’  
_‘’ Eh?’’  
Una rana gli saltò sulla testa, si diede un’occhiata in giro, come se stesse cercando di orientarsi, poi saltellò via, tutto mentre Antonio cercava ancora di metabolizzare l’informazione _Ho una rana sulla testa._  
‘’ Che diavolo…?’’  
‘’ Uff… Tonio, hai visto una rana?’’ gli chiese trafelato Gilbert, arrivato in quel momento con Francis alle calcagna.  
‘’ Ehm… sì.’’  
‘’ _Quoi?_ – il francese sembrava sconvolto. Oppure erano gli effetti della corsa che lo facevano sembrare più morto che vivo – Dove è andato?’’  
‘’ Di là!’’  
‘’ Forse facciamo ancora in tempo a fermarlo – disse Francis – Andiamo, Gil!’’  
‘’ Ehi, ma cosa sta succedendo?!’’  
Si doveva ancora abituare al fatto che loro avessero dei poteri magici, ma vedere i suoi due migliori amici inseguire una rana… ecco, gli era parso giusto un filino strano.  
‘’ Te lo spieghiamo correndo – fu la risposta dell’albino – Ho due pazzi che mi inseguono.’’  
‘’ Due pazzi?’’  
Ma le loro giornate, ora che erano diventati Guardiani, sarebbero sempre state così strane?  
‘’ _Mon ami,_ oggi non è davvero giornata, credimi ‘’ intervenne Francis, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla dell’amico. Il suo bellissimo corpo non era abituato a tutto quel movimento.  
‘’ Infatti – precisò Gilbert - ha trasformato il suo ragazzo in una rana.’’  
‘’ Chi, l’inglese isterico?’’  
‘’ Si può sapere perché pensate tutti che io e Arthur stiamo insieme?’’  
Prima che Antonio desse la sua versione dell’arcano, in lontananza si udì la voce di Elizabeta che urlava:’’ DANNATO, TORNA SUBITO QUA! MI SERVI DANNAZIONE!’’  
‘’ Ohi ohi… Tonio, ti racconteremo tutto dopo! Adesso dobbiamo filare via da qui!’’

*  
  
 _  
  
_

‘’ Dovrei trovare un posto dove stare – disse sconsolato Kiku, mentre accompagnava Feliciano all’università – Non posso continuare ad abusare della vostra ospitalità.’’  
‘’ _Ve…_ ma non è un problema! Mamma ha detto che puoi rimanere da noi per tutto il tempo che vuoi!’’  
Il giovane inviato di Kandrakar sospirò. Il guardiano dell’aria era gentile a volergli offrire un punto d’appoggio sulla Terra, ma lui doveva dimostrare alla sua maestra di potersela cavare da solo. Solo l’Oracolo sapeva quanto Luba fosse protettiva nei confronti dei suoi allievi. Senza contare che, dovendo fare da tutore a quegli scalmanati, doveva guadagnare credito ai loro occhi. E farsi mantenere da uno di loro non avrebbe certo aiutato.  
‘’ Non dovreste dispiacervi, è normale che …’’  
‘’ Dammi pure del tu. Adesso siamo amici, no?’’  
‘’ A-amici?’’  
‘’ Beh, sì. Perché ti pare tanto strano?’’  
‘’ Uhm… ecco… è quasi imbarazzante da dire, ma sul mio mondo, Basilide, non ho mai avuto tempo per fare amicizia.’’  
‘’ _Ve_ … perché?’’  
‘’ Fin da piccoli veniamo allenati per diventare dei guerrieri al servizio di Kandrakar.’’  
‘’ Niente sonnellini?’’  
‘’ No.’’  
‘’ Niente pasta?’’  
‘’ Nemmeno.’’  
‘’ Che brutta vita! Ma ora che sei qui, ti prometto che ti farò recuperare tutte le cose belle della vita. Al primo posto: la pasta. Al secondo: pasta. Al terzo: pasta. Ho già detto che devi assolutamente mangiare la pasta?’’  
‘’ Mi pare che tu l’abbia _appena_ accennato… Santa Xin Jing!’’  
‘’ Che c’è? Hai una brutta cera.’’  
‘’ Mi sono dimenticato di una cosa importantissima! Per punizione dovrò fare harakiri!’’  
L’alieno armeggiò con la magica del suo kimono, facendo impallidire l’italiano, che temette che stava cercando la lama con cui fare _haracoso_. Invece estrasse, con suo sommo sollievo, una logora pergamena.  
‘’Cos’è?’’  
‘’ E’ la Mappa dei Portali – spiegò il ragazzo – E’ un oggetto importante quanto il Cuore di Kandrakar, e solitamente è affidato al Guardiano dell’aria. Serve per rintracciare i Portali aperti dal principe di Meridian e…’’  
 _Croac  
‘’ ANDIAMO, TOGLIETEVI!’’  
_I due sgranarono gli occhi, quando si videro passare davanti una rana con folte sopracciglia nere.  
‘’Da quando ci sono rane in città?’’  
‘’ Avete visto una rana?’’ chiesero all’unisono Francis, Gilbert e Antonio, arrivati in quel momento.  
‘’ Mhm… sì. Ha appena attraversato la strada.’’  
‘’ _Mon Dieu…_ dobbiamo sbrigarci!’’  
‘’ Uff… ma come fa ad essere più veloce di noi?!’’  
Subito, il trio se ne andò, correndo dietro all’animale, in direzione della statale. E dato che tre pazzi in un giorno non bastavano, dopo pochi istanti arrivò anche il capo dei ribelli del Metamondo.  
‘’ L’idiota è passato di qui?’’  
‘’ Chi?’’   
‘’ Il megalomane, occhi rossi… ah, lasciamo perdere. Ho bisogno di lui per aprire un Portale e tornarmene a casa!’’  
‘’ M-ma il Cuore non ha quel potere!’’ esclamò il povero Kiku.  
‘’ Eh? Vedi quello che devi fare, perché io ho degli uomini che mi aspettano, e un erede al trono da trovare. ‘’  
‘’ _Ve_ … e si trova sulla Terra?’’  
‘’ Ovviamente ‘’ fu la risposta della donna.  
‘’ Sigh … ma fino a quando…’’  
‘’ Scusate… perché la mappa si è illuminata?’’  
Era vero: la vecchia pergamena emanava un bagliore bianco-azzurro, bagliore che attirò l’attenzione di Elizabeta.  
‘’ Questa è… no, non ci credo! E’ la leggendaria Mappa dei Portali?’’  
‘’ Ehm… si.’’  
‘’ Finalmente qualcosa di buono oggi! Avanti, dove si trova il Portale?’’  
A seguito dell’ordine perentorio della donna, Feliciano srotolò il rotolo, e gli si illuminò il viso quando vide _dove_ si trovava il Portale.’’  
‘’ Ma è dove lavora la mia mamma! E c’è anche Lud!’’  
‘’ Lud? E ora questo chi è?’’  
L’italiano non rispose, ma prese entrambi per i polsi.  
‘’ Non vi preoccupate, vi accompagno io! Conosco la strada.’’  
‘’ Ma devi andare a…’’  
Feliciano neppure ascoltò Kiku. Non c’era verso di fargli cambiare idea. Non quando c’era la possibilità di rivedere Ludwig.  
 _  
_

*

Cosa c'era di peggio di un Arthur rana in fuga a grandi balzi? Un Arthur rana in fuga a grandi balzi in direzione della statale.  
‘’ _OMMONDIEU_! ‘’ esclamò Francis, coprendosi gli occhi e riuscendo già ad immaginare fin troppo nitidamente il suo ex coinquilino ridotto ad una poltiglia verde sull'asfalto. Va bene, era un hooligan della peggior specie… ma andiamo, nessuno meritava di finire sotto a una macchina in quello stato!  
‘’ Spacciato ‘’ commentò lo spagnolo, che nonostante la gravità della situazione sembrava quasi stesse sorridendo.  
‘’ Tonio, sembra che la cosa ti faccia piacere!’’  
‘’ Ma che dici! ‘’  
Tentarono di lanciarsi all'inseguimento, ma un clacson lo convinse a desistere. Sorprendentemente invece, Arthur sembrava relativamente tranquillo... in realtà era furioso, e deciso ad allontanarsi il più possibile da quel pazzo, ma l'espressività del muso di una rana è facilmente fraintendibile.  
In ogni caso, muovendosi a balzi regolari e sfruttando i momenti giusti, il nostro impavido rospetto era riuscito ad arrivare a metà strada dove, con suo grande disappunto, trovò un'altra rana intenta nella medesima, pericolosa operazione.  
‘’ Cra!‘’  
 _‘’No, non parlo la tua lingua... io sarei una persona, so che non sembra, ma_...- cercò di spiegare l'inglese, emettendo però qualcosa di simile ad un gorgoglio e gonfiando le guance.  
‘’Cra?‘’  
 _‘’Ehi! A chi hai dato del pazzo, tu? ‘’  
‘’Cra_ahahah! ‘’  
Detto questo l'altra rana ricominciò a saltellare, arrivando dall'altra parte della strada.  
Ora, come fosse possibile per una rana ridere, rimaneva un mistero. Come fosse possibile poi che riuscisse ad attraversare la strada con tanta disinvoltura, rappresentava un mistero altrettanto inspiegabile.  
Ma, paese che vai, usanze che trovi. Arthur decise di seguire l’altra rana, pensando che fosse preferibile al venire investito e ridotto a una omelette.  
‘’ Mi scusi, colpa mia!’’ esclamò Francis schivando al volo una macchina e raggiungendo le due rane. O almeno, così credeva. E quella seconda rana da dove usciva? Era sicuro di non aver trasformato nessun’altro quel giorno!  
‘’ Ma che diavolo...? ‘’  
Da quando c'era un fiume oltre la strada che portava all'università? Da quando nel suddetto fiume galleggiavano tronchi secolari abbattuti? E soprattutto, da quando le tartarughe notavano in acqua dolce e rigorosamente in fila per tre?  
‘’Io mi preoccuperei di altro...’’ gli disse Gilbert, dopo essere finalmente riuscito a raggiungerlo.  
‘’ E cioè?’’ come mai il suo amico improvvisamente aveva quell’espressione terrorizzata? Non gli ci volle molto per capire il motivo del suo stato d’animo, non quando un coccodrillo in stile delfino curioso spuntò fuori dall’acqua dello stagno e li guardò con malcelato interesse.  
‘’ C-cosa? U-un… COCCODRILLO?!!!’’  
Gilbert si portò una mano sulla fronte.  
‘’ Ah già, dimentico sempre la fobia di Tonio per i coccodrilli.’’  
‘’ Ma lui non adora le tartarughe?’’  
‘’ S-si _amigo,_ ma i coccodrilli sono possibili assassini!’’  
‘’ Qualcuno qui ha visto troppi B movie…’’  
‘’ Ragazzi – li riportò alla realtà Francis- Abbiamo un problema.’’  
‘’ E te ne accorgi ora?’’  
‘’ Chi entra a riprendere Arthur… in quella palude?’’  
Il primo a tirarsi indietro fu proprio il francese.  
‘’ Io non mi infilo in un pantano con questi abiti! ‘’  
Dal canto suo, a Gilbert non andava di immolare la sua magnificenza, tra tartarughe, coccodrilli e pantani.  
‘’ Io sono troppo magnifico per questi salvataggi di bassa lega...’’  
Ebbene si, con tutta la poca voglia che aveva, toccò ad Antonio architettare un piano. Senza sforzarsi troppo. E senza avere una crisi di panico perché dei coccodrilli sembravano apprezzare la carne latina.  
Cosa avevano visto prima? Tronchi? Poteva funzionare. Ispirò profondamente, e si concentro. Sembrava un trucchetto da niente, dopotutto.  
Dal nulla, crebbe un rigoglioso albero la cui chioma, nonostante l'assenza di vento, iniziò a piegarsi in direzione della ninfea sulla quale Arthur si era sistemato.  
‘’craa?’’  
 _‘’ No guarda, l’ho visto anch’io… a questo punto, spero che si tratti veramente di un sogno. Sapevo che le stare troppo con quel maniaco avrebbe portato a questo.’’  
_ Intanto, Francis salì sul ‘’ponte’’ di fortuna creato da Antonio.  
‘’ Sei sicuro che reggerà? ‘’  
‘’ Perché non dovrebbe?’’ chiese offeso l’ispanico. Va bene, si distraeva facilmente… ma questo non voleva dire che ogni cosa che faceva era destinata inevitabilmente al disastro. Giusto?  
‘’ Aspetta, per sicurezza ti do’ una mano anch’io.’’  
‘’ Franny, non è necessario dav…’’

_CRACK  
  
_

‘’ Cavolo, ha gracidato forte stavolta... ‘’ fece Gilbert, mentre Antonio e Francis si fissarono, terrorizzati.  
‘’ _Amigo…’’  
_ ‘’ Non è la rana, è il TRONCO!’’  
‘’ Craa…’’  
‘’ _Hai ragione –_ concordò Arthur, mentre i poteri combinati di Francis e Antonio provocarono un mini tsunami – _E’ meglio cambiare aria. Voglio tornarmene a casa.’’  
_ ‘’ Craa…’’  
 _‘’ Ti farei venire, sai… ma il mio coinquilino è francese.’’  
_ ‘’ Craaaa!’’  
 _‘’ Ecco, meglio evitare.’’  
_ Vista la confusione, Arthur cominciò a saltare verso la statale, direzione campus, per poter tornarsene nel suo appartamento, sano e salvo, e provare a svegliarsi. Tutto quello era così assurdo che doveva essere necessariamente un sogno. Logico, no?  
Peccato che qualcuno non era del suo stesso parere.  
‘’ Oh, curioso – disse Ivan, prendendolo. Era alla ricerca di Gilbert, per fargli ripagare la caffettiera rotta da lui. Ma aveva trovato qualcosa di decisamente più interessante – Questa rana è veramente curiosa. Da quando hanno capelli e sopracciglia?’’  
‘’ _Anche lui adesso? Cosa c’è, oggi è la giornata del facciamo impazzire Kirkland?’’  
_ ‘’ Kolkolkol… quasi quasi, ti porto a casa mia.’’  
 _‘’ Eh no, non ci tengo.’’  
_ Incurante del gracidare di protesta del ranocchio, il russo si allontanò dalla palude, lasciandosi alle spalle Gilbert, Antonio e Francis completamente zuppi e coi capelli sporchi di fango e terra.  
‘’ E ti pareva… proprio lui doveva prenderlo?’’  
‘’ Adesso?’’  
‘’ Tsk… lasciate fare a me. So dove abita!’’  
Francis alzò gli occhi al cielo. Appena tornato a casa, si sarebbe dovuto fare una doccia… per sicurezza, ne avrebbe fatte cinque. Non voleva sapere che razza di ‘regalini’ lasciavano i coccodrilli nel loro habitat naturale.  
‘’ Temevo che avresti detto una cosa del genere.’’  
  


**_ Meridian  
Base dei ribelli  
Città Infinita _ **

Mancare per qualche giorno dalla Città Infinita non era una novità per Elizabeta. I suoi uomino non si preoccupavano mai se mancava per qualche giorno. Lei non era soddisfatta, se prima non era riuscita a fare un lavoro perfetto e certosino. Al suo rientro, era abituata alle frecciatine di Vlad ( _‘’ Già qui? Speravamo di esserci finalmente liberati di te)_ e alle noiose raccomandazioni di prudenza di Eduard. Insomma, essere il capo dei ribelli non era un lavoro facile, doveva avere orecchie e occhi dappertutto, per impedire che qualche povero innocente mangiasse le _delizie_ di Oliver.  
Lei avrebbe messo fine a quella tirannia culinaria… preferibilmente senza Guardiani svitati a cui dover fare da balia.  
Due giorni di convivenza col guardiano del Cuore, e poteva già dire con assoluta certezza che no, tra i ribelli e i guardiani non ci sarà mai alcuna collaborazione. Mai. Troverà da sola la Luce di Meridian. I ribelli non avevano certo bisogno di quei cinque per riuscire a togliersi dalle scatole Oliver.  
‘’ Eliza! – esclamò una voce familiare alle sua spalle – Ti pare questo il modo di tornare?! Non hai avvisato nessuno, non abbiamo avuto alcuna informazione dai nostri infiltrati al castello, e mi hai lasciato da solo con le ninfe del lago! Sai quanti soldi ho perso, giocando a carte con loro?’’  
‘’ E’ bello pure per me rivederti, eh ‘’ fece ironica la ragazza, continuando a camminare in quel labirinto che era la Città Infinita.  
Eduard sbuffò, e affiancandola disse:’’ Tu scherzi, ma intanto chi mi ridà i soldi?’’  
‘’ Boh, chiedi a Vlad.’’  
‘’ Vlad ha già i suoi problemi con i profughi. Sempre più persone vogliono attraversare i Portali, e diventa complicato convincerli a restare qui e a unirsi a noi.’’  
‘’ Perché non li fate andare via? Sicuramente la Terra è cento volte meglio che qui. Avere dei nuovi uomini tra noi è allettante, ma è pur sempre una scelta che spetta a loro. Mica posso costringerli, ti pare?’’  
Eduard la fissò, con la stessa espressione di chi guardava un pazzo. O come una madre guardava suo figlio dopo un 2 in matematica.  
‘’ Non capisci?! Più persone attraversano i Portali, più la Muragli diventa debole. Arriverà il momento in cui non reggerà più, e Oliver sarà libero di espandere il suo regno del terrore culinario su tutto l’universo! Tu non vuoi che succeda, vero? Non possiamo, ti immagini se…’’  
  
 _SBAAAMM!  
  
_ ‘’ Toh, questa non è male – disse Elizabeta, stringendo il manico della padella che aveva _preso in prestito_ dalla cucina di Gilbert – Finalmente hai smesso di sclerare. Sai che potevi fermarti a _Oliver sarà libero di espandere il suo regno del terrore culinario?_ Pensi che io glielo l’ascerò fare? Durante la mia sortita, ho saputo che il legittimo erede al trono si trova sulla Terra. Io lo rintraccerò, e lo riporterò qui!’’  
‘’ Mph… mhfp….’’  
‘’ Cosa?’’  
‘’ Ho detto – ripeté Eduard, dopo aver sputato due denti – Rimane il problema dei Portali. Noi non siamo in grado di chiuderli!’’  
‘’ Con me in missione sulla Terra non dovrete preoccuparvi di…’’  
‘’ No, Eliza. Sai quanto è grande la Terra? Non sappiamo niente della Luce di Meridian, né se l’ex regina gli ha detto che non è umano ed è destinato a grandi cose. Perché si sa, da grandi poteri derivano grandi responsabilità e…’’  
‘’ Ed, taglia!’’  
‘’ Ah, scusa… dicevo, non sappiamo neppure che aspetto abbia! Da dove cominceresti, eh? Se almeno ci fossero le Guardiane! Almeno saremmo sicuri che dove sono loro, c’è anche la Luce di Meridian! Tutte le volte è stato così: una guardiana era amica dell’erede al trono! Mhm… mi _sa che gli autori non abbiano poi tanta fantasia!’’_  
Elizabeta non lo stava neppure più ascoltando. L’espressione sul suo viso si era fatta indecifrabile. Eduard aveva detto che avevano bisogno delle Guardiane. Lei, che aveva conosciuto la loro brutta copia maschile, sapeva che potevano farne tranquillamente a meno. Ma la Muraglia era fragile, e anche se incompetente, il guardiano del Cuore era l’unico in grado di chiudere i Portali. Senza contare quel piccolo particolare della Luce di Meridian…  
‘’ Ehi Ed! – esclamò a un tratto – Dunque le precedenti Luci di Meridian hanno sempre avuto un legame con le Guardiane?’’  
‘’ Sì, sempre! Anche quando non erano in esilio a causa di parenti fuori di testa, chissà perché finiva che stringessero amicizia con questa o quella guardiana. ‘’  
‘’ Ah, davvero? Metti caso che io abbia incontrato una guardiana…’’  
‘’ In quel caso, potresti andare subito sulla Terra – disse deciso il suo amico – Dove ci sono le Guardiane…’’  
‘’ Ci sono buone possibilità che ci sia anche la Luce di Meridian… beh, questo facilita di molto il mio lavoro, no?’’  
‘’ Un momento… tu hai veramente…’’  
‘’ E una lunga storia – lo liquidò lei, puntandogli contro la padella a mo’ di monito – Avverti gli altri, Ed. Io starò sulla Terra a tempo indeterminato!’’  
‘’ E chi ti sostituirà?’’  
Va bene che Elizabeta si assentava spesso dalla base dei ribelli per le sue missioni per il Metamondo. Ma non era mai successo prima che andasse in missione in un altro mondo, senza stabilire una data precisa per il suo rientro.   
‘’ Ma tu, ovvio! Al succhia sangue non affiderei neppure un paio di torte di Enkaterina. Tu sei più affidabile. Non dovrai fare niente di ché, solo gestire le crisi di nervi di decine e decine di persone. Che sarà mai?’’  
Non poteva rifiutare. Quando mai riusciva a dire di _no_ a qualcuno? Lui non era un leader, non era Wolverine. Al massimo era Bestia!  
‘’ Sigh… c’è qualcos’altro?’’  
‘’ Sì: al rientro mi dovrai spiegare cosa sono gli yaoi!’’

  
**_ Heatherfield  
Casa di Ivan Braginski _ **

  
‘’ Ragazzi, questa è violazione di domicilio!’’  
‘’ Tonio, zitto che mi deconcentri! Uff – sbuffò l’albino, mentre armeggiava con la serratura della porta – Eppure mi sembrava di riuscire a fare ancora bene questo trucchetto.’’  
‘’ Non ti importa niente che potremmo essere arrestati?’’  
‘’ Beh, tanto mio fratello è avvocato. Ci tirerà tutti fuori in un battibaleno.’’  
‘’ Si, vero – fece l’ispanico – Ma il giudice è la madre di Lovinito. Che figura ci faccio?’’  
‘’ Ohohohoh… allora è questo il problema? Non vuoi fare brutta figura con la futura suocera?’’  
‘’ Beh Franny – ghignò Gilbert – Almeno Tonio qui non ha trasformato il suo fidanzato in qualche animale strano. E’ già qualcosa. Mi immagino già cosa racconterai alla tua, di suocera: _E’ stato amore a primo croack. ‘’_  
Il francese dovette trattenersi dalla voglia di sbattersi la mano in faccia.  
‘’ _Mon dieu,_ ve l’avrò già detto: quel bruco non è il mio fidanzato.’’  
‘’ Vorrai dire rana ‘’ lo corresse il tedesco, il quale trovava tutta quella storia assurdamente divertente.  
‘’ Tu fa poco lo spiritoso e sbrigati ad aprire questa dannata porta.’’  
‘’ Non si danno ordini al Magnifico.’’  
‘’ Si, certo… intanto Ivan potrebbe essere qui da un momento all’altro.’’  
 _‘’ Se proprio lo volete sapere, mancano cinque minuti esatti.’’  
_ I tre si bloccarono, impietriti. Da dove veniva quella voce? Oltre loro, non c’era nessuno.  
‘’ Non è che ci hanno scoperto?’’  
 _‘’ Beh, che volete che faccia? Siete divertenti, e qui non viene quasi mai nessuno. E poi sono solo un allarme anti furto, mica posso chiamare la polizia.’’  
_ ‘’ Un momento – Francis era impallidito, e puntava il dito contro l’allarme – Parla? Come è possibile?’’  
‘’ Uhm… credo che sia colpa mia – ammise Gilbert, mettendo da parte la carta di credito che aveva provato a usare per scassinare la serratura – E’ da un po’ che le cose elettroniche mi parlano. Tipo la mia sveglia, la caffettiera del campus, il mio telefonino… ‘’  
‘’ Non lo trovi inquietante?’’  
‘’ Eh? E perché Tonio? Io sinceramente trovo che sia una gran figata.’’  
‘’ Tu non sei normale ‘’ fece convinto l’ispanico. Lui a un simile potere non riuscirebbe mai ad abituarsi. Ma dato che era il Guardiano della terra, mica gli alberi e i fiori cominceranno a parlare con lui?  
‘’ Infatti sono magnificamente fico.’’  
 _‘’ Non credo che si riferisse a questo.’’_  
‘’ Bah, ma tu che ne sai.’’  
 _‘’ Sono evidentemente più intelligente di te. Capisco, eccome!’’  
_ ‘’ Tsk, fa poco la spiritosa. Tanto i cavi per disinnescarti li trovo di sicuro.’’  
 _‘’ Davvero sta litigando con un allarme elettronico?’’_ si chiesero stupiti Francis e Antonio, assistendo alla scena che si stava svolgendo sotto i loro occhi.  
‘’ Ehm… non che voglia interrompere un così lieto dialogo – intervenne il francese – Ma potresti chiedere alla tua nuova… amica… di farci entrare?’’  
 _‘’ E perché dovrei? Mi piacete, siete divertenti… ma chi mi garantisce che non siate dei ladri? Non voglio che lui mi cambi… come ha fatto con le altre. Questo è un bel quartiere, è abbastanza tranquillo. E non devo lavorare tanto. Ma se mi cambiasse… brr… non oso immaginare dove potrei finire.’’  
_ ‘’ Primo: dei fighi con queste facce potrebbero mai essere ladri? – disse l’albino, cominciando una strana arringa difensiva – Secondo: noi siamo degli studenti del russo psi… ehm… di Ivan. E abbiamo saputo che oggi è il suo compleanno.’’  
 _‘’ Davvero?’’  
_ ‘’ Davvero?’’  
Gilbert fece segno ai suoi due amici di fare silenzio, e di lasciarlo fare. Antonio e Francis sapevano già di dover correre ai ripari, altrimenti lì come minimo sarebbe scoppiato tutto.  
‘’ Ma ceeerto. Noi volevamo organizzargli una grandiosa festa a sorpresa… ma solo, non sappiamo cosa regalargli. Capisci il nostro problema?’’  
 _‘’ Beh, basta che non gli regaliate un altro allarme anti furto, e per me potete anche portargli mezza Europa.’’  
_ ‘’ Quella sarebbe un’idea! Ma noi volevamo qualcosa di più semplice… e speravamo che entrando a casa sua, potessimo indagare sui suoi gusti. ‘’  
 _‘’ Non potevate chiedergli le chiavi?’’  
_ ‘’ E la sorpresa? No, abbiamo deciso di usare metodi più… anti convenzionali per lui. ‘’  
 _‘’ Siete strani forti, eh… vabbé, io vi faccio entrare. Ma badate a non farvi beccare, intesi? Non voglio essere sostituita.’’  
_ ‘’ Non preoccuparti – disse il tedesco, facendole l’occhiolino – Saremo velocissimi. ‘’  
Il premio per la miglior faccia tosta, doveva andare sicuramente a Gilbert. Seguito poi a pari merito da Antonio e Francis.   
‘’ Se tuo fratello lo sapesse…’’  
‘’ Beh, capirebbe finalmente quanto sono figo.’’  
‘’ Oppure chiederebbe l’esame del DNA, _mon amie.’’  
_ ‘’ Molto divertente. ‘’  
I tre non ebbero però il tempo materiale di perquisire come si deve la casa, che sentirono il rumore della porta che si apriva.  
‘’ Oh cazzo…’’  
‘’ Non stare lì impalato e vieni qui!’’ esclamò Gilbert, prendendo l’ispanico per un braccio e infilandosi nel ripostiglio. Fecero rimanere appena un po’ la porta aperta, per poter sbirciare meglio i movimenti del russo.  
‘’ Kolkolkol… non ho mai visto una rana con delle sopracciglia. Sei strana piccolina, lo sai? Kolkolkolkolkol… mi è proprio venuta voglia di esaminarti. Non preoccuparti, sentirai solo un leggero dolore… poi sarà l’inferno.’’  
Ascoltandolo, Francis impallidì di botto.  
‘’ _Oh mon dieu_ , vuole vivisezionarlo! Qualcuno lo fermi!’’  
Antonio e Gilbert lo fissarono, eloquenti.  
‘’ _Amigo,_ tu hai combinato il guaio…’’  
‘’ Sia chiaro – l’interruppe più sbrigativo il tedesco – Io lì non ci entro!’’  
‘’ Begli amici che siete! E dovremmo pure salvare il mondo!’’  
‘’ Francis, io non vado a trasformare in rane gente random.’’  
‘’ E’ stato un incidente!’’  
‘’ Come vuoi, Signore delle rane.’’  
In quel momento, probabilmente perché aveva capito quanto fossero idioti il suo Custode e i suoi amici, il Cuore si illuminò, proprio come aveva fatto tre giorni prima a Meridian.  
‘’ Acc… proprio ora si doveva accendere ‘sto coso?’’  
‘’ Spegnilo!’’  
‘’ E come, Tonio?’’  
‘’ Che ne so, non ha un interruttore o cose del genere?’’  
Il ciondolo emanò un bagliore più forte, tanto da accecare i tre Guardiani. Quando li riaprirono, si accorsero di essere stati circondati da una patina argentea, che li ricopriva interamente.  
‘’ Ehm… questo sarebbe l’aiuto del Cuore di Kandrakar? – fece titubante Gilbert, inarcando un sopracciglio – Spero che sia una corazza o cose così, perché con quello lì ne avremo bisogno.’’  
‘’ No, _mon ami_ è qualcosa di meglio: siamo invisibili!’’ disse Francis, guardando lo specchio. I loro riflessi non c’erano.  
‘’ Kesekesekese… forse ‘sto coso non è così inutile come sembra. Andiamo a salvare il tuo principe ranocchio!’’  
Il francese arricciò le labbra, infastidito.  
‘’ Quel teppistello è tutto, fuorché un principe.’’  
Forti del loro nuovo potere, i ragazzi uscirono lentamente, cercando di non fare il minimo rumore.  
Peccato che non si fossero accorti che il braccio di Antonio fosse ancora visibile.  
Ivan vide un arto fluttuante, e non si scompose minimamente.  
‘’ Cazzo, Tonio! Ti si vede!’’  
‘’ Merda…’’ realizzò l’ispanico, mentre il russo si strofinava gli occhi. Approfittando della sua distrazione, Antonio si nascose dietro una tenda color malva, mentre una domanda faceva prepotentemente capolinea nella sua mente: come diavolo si usava l’invisibilità?  
Quando il rettore riaprì gli occhi, e non vide altre braccia a mezz’aria, sorridendo serafico disse:’’Devo smettere di fantasticare torture su Beilschmidt, quando non sono a lavoro.’’  
Il diretto interessato deglutì. Poi dicevano che era lui a farsi i film mentali, e che il rettore non ce l’avesse veramente con lui. Ah, se solo anche West fosse presente in quel momento…  
‘’ Prendiamo il tuo fidanzato e filiamocela.’’  
‘’ Gil… Lui. Non. E’. Il . Mio. Fidanzato!’’  
Il francese si era stancato di ripeterlo. Vivevano sì insieme, ma per causa di forze maggiori!  
Il soggiorno era confortevole, pensò. Se non fosse per il tavolo in legno al centro della stanza simile a un tavolo operatorio con tanto di bisturi e strumenti chirurgici, potrebbe persino piacergli. Arthur era stato legato saldamente al cento del tavolo, in un sistema che ricordava molto le torture cinesi o un contorto metodo di bondage. Qualcuno aveva frainteso il senso di 50 sfumature di grigio…  
‘’ Muovetevi – fece Antonio – Non so come, né perché, ma adesso anche una gamba è visibile!’’  
‘’ Va bene, Tonio. Io distraggo il russo potenziale serial killer, e Franny libera la donzella in pericolo.’’  
‘’ Aspetta – disse dubbio il guardiano dell’acqua – Perché lo devi distrarre tu? Io non ci metto le mani!’’  
‘’ Nemmeno io. Sono troppo Magnifico per queste cose!’’  
‘’ Ragazzi… MUOVETEVI!’’  
Antonio era solitamente un tipo calmo e molto, molto rilassato. Ma era un po’ difficile mantenere la calma quando si era nella stessa casa di un probabile psicopatico con tante, troppe armi a disposizione. Un minimo di preoccupazione la doveva avere. Poteri o non poteri, Ivan gli avrebbe fatto il culo. A tutti e tre.  
Tutto il nervosismo, però, fu provvidenziale.  
L’ispanico non se ne rese conto, ma aveva fatto crescere a dismisura i girasoli sul davanzale, che diventarono dei veri e propri mostri vegetali.  
Quando Ivan se ne accorse, gli vennero gli occhi a cuoricino, e perse ogni interesse per la rana con le sopracciglia. I girasoli giganti avevano la priorità!  
‘’ Bel colpo, Tonio!’’  
‘’ _Mon ami_ , è meglio sbrigarci. Qui corriamo il rischio che Tonio faccia venire un terremoto.’’  
  


*  
  


Un quarto d’ora dopo, i tre guardiani raggiunsero un posto appartato del campus, vicino ai dormitori, in modo tale da poter evitare sguardi indiscreti o di essere paparazzati di nuovo dal quel ficcanaso di Feliks.  
Ritornare visibili fu un’esperienza infernale. Antonio era stato il primo a tornare completamente visibile, mentre Gilbert e Francis dovettero impiegarono mezz’ora per non sembrare teste fluttuanti o invalidi di guerra in congedo. Il tedesco, poi, non era riuscito a far tornare la testa visibile.  
‘’ _Mon amie,_ non preoccuparti… tanto nessuno noterà la differenza.’’  
‘’ Certo, come no… Non sono Ned Stark, se mio fratello mi vede così gli viene un infarto!’’  
‘’ Gil, la tua testa non è il nostro problema principale – fece Antonio, cercando di non farsi scivolare dalle mani il ranocchio. Impresa più facile a dirsi che a farsi, dato che, anche se trasformato, Arthur continuava ad avere il suo solito caratteraccio – Come facciamo a farlo tornare normale?’’  
In quel momento, riapparve anche la testa dell’albino.  
‘’ Finalmente! Il mondo non poteva rimanere senza una simile magnificenza.’’  
‘’ Si, complimenti Gil.. ma come ho detto, qui ci sono altri problemi!’’  
‘’ Bene, siamo riusciti a recuperarlo – disse Gilbert, sospirando sollevato – Ora come facciamo a farlo tornare normale?’’  
Francis parve rifletterci su.  
‘’ E se provassi a farlo tornare normale con un bacio?’’  
La rana non parve d’accordo, e sfuggì dalla presa di Antonio, saltellando in direzione della biblioteca.  
‘’ Ancora? E basta!’’  
Ricominciare a correre dopo una giornata del genere, era un vero e proprio incubo. Specie dopo che erano finalmente riusciti a catturare quel dannato animale/sopracigglione/hooligan.  
‘’ Franny – si lamentò Antonio – Ma proprio del bacio dovevi parlare?’’  
‘’ Tsk – fece il francese, irritato – Ci sono fila di ragazze e ragazzi che vorrebbero essere baciati da me! Quel teppistello non capisce proprio niente!’’  
‘’ Amico, io credo invece che abbia capito benissimo… ‘’  
‘’ Gil, non ti ci mettere pure tu ora.’’  
‘’ Oh… kesekesekese… qualcuno qui è geloso, eh? Non preoccuparti, stasera ti farai perdonare. Ti sconsiglio di _consolarlo_ in cucina, lì ci dovete mangiare. Sul divano è più comodo sai? ’’  
Ok, non era razionale sentirsi deluso dal fatto che Arthur non avesse voluto un bacio da lui. Lo doveva capire, in fondo era stato lui a trasformarlo e a fargli avere una delle peggiori giornate della sua vita.  
In tutta quella storia, c’era solo un lato positivo: in caso di futuri litigi, Francis non trasformerà Arthur in un animale vispo come una rana. Meglio un girino. Almeno si risparmierà tutta la fatica per tentare di recuperarlo.  
‘’ _Uhm… chissà se posso farlo anche su di me. E’ da un po’ che voglio cambiare look.’’  
_ ‘’ Ehm… Franny…’’  
 _‘’ Oui, Antonie?’’  
_ ‘’ Amico, l’abbiamo perso.’’  
In quel momento, tutte le fontane del campus strariparono. L’acqua arrivò fino ai loro piedi, ma il biondo non ci badò.  
‘’ Franny, guarda che potevi anche solo smettere di correre – disse il tedesco – Poi dite che sono io quello esibizionista!’’  
‘’ Non capite… è una tragedia! – esclamò il francese, in preda a un vero e proprio attacco di panico – Se Ivan si accorge che sono rimasto di nuovo senza coinquilino, mi ucciderà! Oppure mi utilizzerà per qualche suo esperimento.’’  
‘’ In effetti, lo vedo molto come tipo da bondage.’’  
Preso com’era dall’immaginare il suo prossimo futuro come cavia da laboratorio, non badò al casino che stava provocando, né alle voci concitate dei suoi due amici.  
Ma il pugno che un Romano furioso gli diede sulla testa… oh, quello lo sentì, eccome!’’  
‘’ Lovi! Ma che ti successo?’’  
‘’ Non una parola, bastardo spagnolo – replicò secco l’italiano, fradicio dalla testa ai piedi – Lo stronzo qui sta allagando il campus!’’  
‘’ Potrei anche non essere stato io ‘’ disse il biondo, mentre Gilbert doveva trattenersi dal ridere. Sapeva che, se l’avesse fatto, gli altri tre l’avrebbero spedito al Creatore.  
‘’ Seh, e quando mai il distributore d’acqua ti esplode in faccia. E’ ESPLOSO, CAPISCI?’’  
‘’ Lovinito, prova a capirlo – intervenne Antonio, che provò a spezzare una lancia in favore del suo amico – Ha trasformato il suo fidanzato in una rana.’’  
‘’ Meno male che non lo doveva sapere più nessun altro, eh …’’  
Ormai Francis aveva rinunciato a far capire che lui e Arthur a malapena si parlavano (perlopiù si insultavano), non erano nemmeno amici! Fidanzati poi… L’inglese non era decisamente il suo tipo. Troppo sgraziato e irritabile per i suoi gusti.  
‘’ E fatemi indovinare – disse Romano – Avete passato tutta la giornata a inseguirlo come dei poteri idioti. Giusto?’’  
‘’ Ehm.. si, Lovi.’’  
‘’ Ma allora non fate finta… siete proprio dementi.’’  
‘ _’ Porquoi?’’_  
‘’ Ma si, avete fatto tanta fatica inutilmente. Se io venissi trasformato in un animale, farei di tutto per tornarmene a casa.’’  
‘’ Ma Arthur non è…’’  
Francis si interruppe, e ricordò quello che poche ore prima gli aveva detto Gilbert.  
 _‘’ Kesekesekese… certo che tu e Tonio amate i tipetti pepati, eh? L’ho sempre detto che siete masochisti. ‘’  
_ Romano sarebbe andato subito a casa. E se anche Arthur…?  
‘’ Tu l’avresti fatto, Lovi?’’  
‘’ Beh, sì. Se mi trasformassero in un animale viscido, credo proprio che mi rintanerei da qualche parte per non farmi vedere da nessuno. Ovviamente, aspetterei anche il bastardo che mi ha trasformato per fargli il culo!’’  
Il francese deglutì. Ecco, quella era una cosa a cui non aveva pensato.  
‘’ Beh, noi che ci facciamo ancora qua? Andiamo da Franny e ritroviamo il suo principe. ‘’  
‘’ Andiamo?’’  
‘’ Beh, noi tre e…’’  
‘’ Spiacenti – disse Romano, prendendo per il colletto della camicia lo spagnolo – Ma il bastardo qui serve a me.’’  
‘’ Ti servo?’’  
‘’ Si, mi servi. Feliks ha altre foto _ritoccate_ di noi due, e le vuole pubblicare per il prossimo numero del suo cazzo di giornale. Le dobbiamo recuperare, rubare… insomma, non le deve vedere nessuno. Chiaro? ‘’  
‘’ Ma certo ‘’ disse Antonio, con lo stesso entusiasmo che avrebbe usato se l’altro gli avesse detto a _casa mia non c’è nessuno, vorresti passare da me?  
_ ‘’ Franny, buona fortuna per il tuo ragazzo!’’  
Il biondo sospirò.  
‘’ Sembra proprio che saremo solo io e…’’  
Altra interruzione.  
‘’ Sapevo che seguendo la scia di disastri vi avrei trovati – Elizabeta aveva l’aria piuttosto seccata – Questa città con voi non sopravvivrà ancora a lungo.’’  
‘’ Ehilà padellara, a cosa dobbiamo questo ritorno? Non dovevi ritornartene a casa?’’  
La donna scrollò le spalle.  
‘’ Meglio che voi pazzi siate dalla nostra parte… Oliver già una volta è riuscito a rapire te, meglio non rischiare. ‘’  
‘’ Uhm… deduco che sentivi la mancanza del Magnifico, eh?’’  
‘’ Per niente. ‘’  
‘’ Allora perché tu sei venuta da me?’’  
‘’ Perché ho bisogno di te e del Cuore per chiudere un Portale.’’  
Il tedesco sbuffò, irritato.  
‘’ Ho cose più importanti da…’’  
  


_SBAAAM  
  
  
_ Elizabeta aveva già previsto il rifiuto dell’albino. Così si era preparata un piano B: colpirlo in faccia con la padella e trascinarlo di peso fino al luogo in cui si trovava il Portale. Nulla di più semplice, no?  
‘’ Bah, certo che siete debolucci da queste parti – disse lei, prendendolo di peso sulle spalle – Un solo colpetto da niente, e già vi abbattono. Kiku ha ragione, avete urgentemente bisogno di un duro allenamento.’’  
Detto ciò, se ne andò portandosi sulle spalle il guardiano, lasciando da solo Francis.  
‘’ Dio – disse ad alta voce, non curandosi del fatto che qualcuno avrebbe potuto prenderlo per pazzo o per visionario – Ce l’hai con me oggi, vero? Dimmi, cosa ho fatto? E’ per quella storia di Vash, vero? Ma non sapevo che sua sorella fosse minorenne, e il mio era solo un complimento innocente. Lo sai, vero?’’  
Non gli restava che fare una sola cosa: tornare al suo appartamento e sperare che Romano avesse ragione.

*

  
  
  
Francis aprì lentamente la porta, quasi come se avesse paura che, nel caso Arthur fosse veramente tornato nell’appartamento, quell’hooligan formato rana saltasse di nuovo via, costringendolo a inseguirlo chissà dove.  
Silenzio.  
Non sapeva se prenderlo per un buon segno o meno.  
Si tolse le scarpe infangate (non sia mai che sporcasse il pavimento, poi toccava a lui ripulire!) e procedette a piedi nudi sul pavimento gelido, attendo a non fare il minimo rumore.  
Notò la finestra rotta, e cominciò a sperare che Romano avesse ragione. Anche se erano al secondo piano, Arthur era abbastanza intelligente da aver usato qualche truchetto, tipo gonfiarsi per volare (sicuro al 100% che lui avesse visto troppi film e pochi documentari)  
Ma c’era troppo silenzio, e tese le orecchie per sentir gracidare o…  
‘’ Tsk… non mangerò… più… scones… di prima mattina…’’  
 _‘’ Quoi?’’  
_ Con cautela,il guardiano dell’acqua si avvicinò al divano, da dove veniva quel borbottio, e per poco non gli venne un infarto: Arthur era tornato umano… ed era nudo!  
L’inglese stava dormendo profondamente, rannicchiato su se stesso e coperto appena dalla camicia verde che Francis aveva lasciato sul divano ( a quanto pare, il suo disordine per una volta si era rivelato utile) la sera prima.  
‘’ Odio… le rane…’’  
‘’ Molto ironico, _Angleterre.’’  
_ Da come inveiva, sembrava che stesse bene. E Francis era quasi certo che, al risveglio, Arthur avrebbe interpretato quella giornata come un lungo, lunghissimo incubo.  
‘’ Bah, meglio così… ma ancora non capisco… lui come ci è arrivato qui?’’   
_‘’Cra!’’  
‘’ Ehilà, qui ci sarebbe bisogno di una mano. Tutti i miei parenti sono tornati a casa, ed io non so come tornare a casa.’’  
_Sul davanzale, c’era un’altra rana. La stessa che aveva attraversato poche ore prima la strada con Arthur. Francis inarcò un sopracciglio.  
Si doveva preoccupare del fatto che cominciasse a capire le rane?  
‘’ _Mon dieu,_ sono così distrutto da avere le allucinazioni – sospirò lui, esausto dopo una giornata che l’aveva visto cercatore più tartassato di Harry Potter – Almeno così non darà problemi.’’  
Sbadigliò. Aveva proprio bisogno di un po’ di riposo…. E di una seduta di bellezza con maschere e creme lunga almeno tre ore.  
Nonostante l’impellente necessità di darsi una sistemata, rimase a fissare il ragazzo addormentato per qualche istante. Quando dormiva, era quasi bello. Peccato che non fosse sempre così tranquillo.  
‘’ Mhm… è troppo magro. Quasi gli si vedono le costole! Non ha una corretta alimentazione, poco ma sicuro. Con tutti quegli intrugli che si prepara, è già un miracolo che…’’  
Si interruppe, stupito. Si stava veramente preoccupando di quel teppistello… senza che fosse trasformato in qualche strano animale?  
 _‘’ Craaaaa! Craaa!’’  
‘’ Si, siete molto carini insieme. Ma io sto ancora qua fuori. Vuoi farmi gelare, non è vero? Aspetta ancora un po’ per saltargli addosso come Dio comanda, e fammi andare via da qui. ‘’  
_Irritato da quella rana (ne aveva pure avuto abbastanza per quel giorno), Francis si precipitò alla finestra, la prese in malo modo tra le mani e, celere, si diresse verso la porta.  
L’aprì e la depositò sul tappetino.  
‘’ _Adieu,_ e a mai più arrivederci.’’  
 _‘’ Crooack!!’’  
‘’ Malducato! La prossima volta il tuo fidanzato non l’aiuto!’’  
_Irritato, l’animale fece per andarsene, ma venne afferrato da Feliks.  
‘’ Oh – fece il polacco, con la stessa espressione di un bambino che apriva in anticipo i suoi regali di Natale – Che rana carina. Beh… ero qui per controllare Kirkland e Bonnefoy, ma a quanto pare ho trovato una nuova amica. Che dici, vogliamo andare a giocare? Ho un sacco di vestitini carini da farti provare!’’  
 _‘’ Croack?’’  
_ E qui finisce la storia di Froggie la rana, amico, figlio, e salvatore di sconosciuti random. _  
_


	8. Basta nuoto: mi do’ all’ippica

**_ Palazzo reale di Meridian  
Laboratorio di Oliver _ **

Una settimana di lavoro sulla Terra, e già Matt desiderava trecento anni di ferie. Possibilmente, non su Meridian. Credeva che nessun datore di lavoro potesse essere più schizzato di Oliver. Erano vent’anni che aveva a che fare con un maniaco dell’alta cucina e del dominio dell’universo, aveva fatto il callo a tutti i tipi di richiesta, anche a quelli più bizzarri.   
Poi, aveva conosciuto Ivan Braginski. Quell’uomo non aveva particolari fissazioni, ma era inquietante.   
Non inquietante come quasi tutto ciò che si trovava sul suo mondo, a quello ormai non ci faceva quasi più caso: gli era difficile capire quando scherzava e quando invece era serio parlando dei suoi personali kit di tortura. Senza contare che durante le riunioni del corpo docente, a cui era tenuto a partecipare anche lui, il rettore si sedeva su di lui e non si muoveva per le due ore seguenti. Va bene, aveva scelto un travestimento con cui potesse passare inosservato.   
Ma da qui a sedersi su di lui ed ignorare la sua stessa esistenza, ce ne voleva!  
‘’ Tsk… ma ho una certa età. Perché non vado in pensione?’’  
‘’ Uhm… hai detto qualcosa, Matt caro?’’ chiese il principe, vedendo l’aria assorta del suo tutto fare. Era impegnato a mescolare gli ingredienti per la sua nuova ricetta in un calderone verdastro, con un mestolo grande il doppio di lui.   
Gli era sempre piaciuto sperimentare, specie se poteva contare su una valida cavia come Matt per testare la qualità del suo prodotto.   
‘’ Niente, maestà. Mi sto solo preoccupando per i Portali. I Guardiani ne hanno già chiusi due.’’  
‘’ E che problema c’è? Tanto, ne sono rimasti ancora dieci. Mhm… mi passi quel barattolo di sale?’’  
‘’ Questo? – chiese il mutaforma, porgendogli un recipiente bianco – Non riesco mai a leggere cosa c’è scritto sull’etichetta. ‘’  
‘’ Te l’ho sempre detto che dovresti metterti gli occhiali. Ma tu non mi ascolti mai.’’  
 _‘’ Come se tu lo facessi ‘’_ pensò il biondo, che si sentiva inutile nella sua carica di consigliere del principe.   
Andiamo, era più verosimile Lex Luthor presidente degli Stati Uniti che lui come consigliere di uno come Oliver. Il bello era che non poteva neppure dare le dimissioni, dato che non c’erano altri disgraziati disposti a prendere il suo posto.   
‘’ La mia vista è perfetta, altezza. Semplicemente, la calligrafia è pessima. Sembra quella di un bambino!’’  
‘’ Non hai tutti i torti – fece il principe, riversando tutto il contenuto del barattolo nel suo calderone – Se non fosse per il fatto che è lì da anni, crederei di averle scritte io a quattro anni.’’  
‘’ Aspetti…quanti anni, esattamente?’’  
Oliver fece spallucce, e rispose:’’ Trenta, quarant’anni. Mia madre era una donna molto sbadata, lasciava le sue cose in giro per il palazzo. Figurati, una vola trovai vicino alla biblioteca delle manette e un frustino. ‘’  
‘’ Manette e… un frustino?’’ chiese Matt, facendo fatica a immaginare i precedenti sovrani di Meridian come novelli Anastasia e Christian Grey.   
‘’ Che vuoi che ti dica? I miei genitori avevano dei gusti particolari. Non mi hanno neppure mai lasciato avvicinare alla loro stanza dei giochi! Il ché, considerato il fatto che io ero il fantastico figlio primogenito, era una vera ingiustizia! E anche ora che sono sovrano assoluto, non posso entrare! Mamma ha utilizzato un sacco di incantesimi protettivi per nascondere la porta della sua sala dei giochi. E quando la trovo… non la posso aprire perché è sigillata dalla magia! Ti pare giusto?’’  
‘’ Uhm… no, maestà.’’  
 _‘’ Non mi importa dei tuoi gusti sessuali, basta che non li sperimenti su di me.’’  
_ ‘’ Ben detto! – esclamò il principe, ignaro dei pensieri che stavano attraversando la mente del suo braccio destro – E’ una vera ingiustizia! E io che voleva provarla con il nuovo guardiano del Cuore! Sai, questa ricetta la sto provando solo per lui!’’  
 _‘’ Meglio per lui che per me!’’  
_ ‘’ Cosa state preparando, altezza? – chiese il servo, sforzandosi di ignorare l’olezzo che proveniva dal calderone – Sembra… _ottimo._ E l’odore, poi… fa venire i brividi, letteralmente.’’  
Oliver gongolò, contento.  
‘’ Manca ancora poco, e sarà pronta. Tu, ovviamente, sarai il primo ad assaggiarla. Non voglio rischiare di trasformare in una statua di sale il mio tesoruccio.’’  
‘’ Sigh… _ovviamente…’’_ biascicò il consigliere, con la stessa faccia di chi si stava preparando per essere condotto al patibolo. Ma almeno il loro era un destino più roseo del suo.   
‘’ Sono Spaghetti all’acquapazza – spiegò il principe – E’ una ricetta che ho trovato su internet. Per fortuna la Muraglia non ha indebolito il segnale wi-fi!’’   
Matt si arrischiò a guardare nel pentolone.  
‘’ Vostra altezza… è normale che … ehm… _il vostro esperimento_ abbia gli occhi?’’ chiese il consigliere, incerto se chiamare le guardie o rimanere e permettere ad Oliver di finire quel… qualunque cosa fosse. Gli faceva venire la nausea solo vederlo  
‘’ E’ un tocco in più. Non trovi che sia esotico?’’ chiese il principe, sorridendo.   
_‘’ Esotico un cazzo. Questa è la volta buona che uno dei tuoi piatti mi ammazza.’’  
_ ‘’ Avete ragione – disse invece, deglutendo. Doveva giocarsi bene le sue carte e riuscire a scamparla. Se qualche altro povero disgraziato dovrà assaggiare quell’orrore… beh, pregherà affinché la sua anima trovi la strada per l’aldilà – Molto esotico. Ma non trovate che sia un peccato farlo assaggiare prima a me?’’  
‘’ Perché? Sei il soggetto più adatto!’’  
‘’ Ma sono solo un vostro umile servitore. Ci vorrebbe qualcuno… sì, qualcuno che sia al livello di un tale piatto!’’  
Oliver parve pensare seriamente alla proposta fattagli dal mutaforma. Matt lo sapeva, tra i suoi tanti difetti , quello che emergeva di più era sicuramente la sua civetteria. Bastava toccare i giusti argomenti ed ecco che il principe era caduto nella sua trappola. Semplice ed efficace. Probabilità di riuscita 99%  
‘’ Qualcuno degno, dici? Ci sarebbe l’Oracolo, ma questa antipatica Muraglia non mi permette di portargli più nessun regalino. Poi…’’  
Successe tutto in un istante: il pentolone esplose, scaraventando i due addosso al muro. Oliver atterrò su dei sacchi di farina, Matt, invece, addosso alla credenza.   
‘’ Oh no… la mia arte!’’  
 _‘’ Tu pensi a quella roba, mentre io forse mi sono rotto un paio di costole? Che lavoro di merda!’’_ pensò Matt, sempre più convinto che, per quanto sulla Terra avesse un capo fuori di testa quanto Oliver, era meglio lavorare per lui piuttosto che rimanere a Meridian.   
Fece per alzarsi, ma una fitta di dolore lo costrinse a rimettersi seduto.   
‘’ Cazzo… qui ci vorrà un po’ di magia per rimettere tutto a posto. Poi… oh porca miseria, cosa diavolo sta succedendo?’’  
Il contenuto del pentolone cominciò ad addensarsi in un unico punto, diventando una massa indistinta di acqua. _Quel coso_ scivolò rapidamente fuori dalla porta, sotto gli sguardi sbalorditi del principe e del suo braccio destro.  
Oliver sembrava pensieroso. _Che stesse pensando a un modo per eliminare quel mostro senza che ci andassero di mezzo altre loro guardie? Che quello fosse il segno che finalmente stesse maturando?_  
Matt aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Magari le sue preghiere erano state accolte!   
‘’ Mhm… vuoi vedere che ho esagerato col sale?’’  
No, aveva decisamente preso una cantonata colossale.  
 _‘’ Voi di Kandrakar non potevate rinchiuderlo da qualche parte? Bell’aiuto la Muraglia, così ce lo sorbiamo solo noi!’’_   
‘’ Sire – provò a farlo ragionare – Quella… quella creatura potrebbe causare problemi al vostro regno.’’  
Oliver fece spallucce, e rispose:’’ Nah, non succederà. C’è un Portale che ho aperto ieri, se lo attraversa non sarà più un nostro problema.’’  
Silenzio. Matt si passò una mano sulla fronte.  
‘’ Vostra maestà… ‘’  
‘’ Sì?’’  
‘’ Vi siete dimenticato dei Guardiani… se i Guardiani lo rintracciano, e trovano il Portale con lui, lo chiuderanno. E sarebbe il terzo.’’  
‘’ Ah vabbè – fece il principe, con noncuranza – In quel caso ne rimarrebbero atri nove. Matt, seriamente, non dovresti stressarti così tanto. Ti vengono le rughe.’’   
E se lo diceva proprio quello che era la causa delle sue crisi isteriche il 99,9% delle volte…   


**_ Heatherfield  
Piscina Comunale  
Ore 10.30 _ **

‘’ Certo che qui c’è una bella vista ‘’ commentò serafico Gilbert, adocchiando delle ragazze in costume .  
Perché non veniva mai alla piscina comunale? Ah si, diceva che non era abbastanza magnifico per lui. Beh, doveva ricredersi.   
‘’ Oh, non sai quanto hai ragione _amigo_ ‘’ disse invece Antonio, attratto da uno spettacolo ben diverso. Romano era ancora più sexy in costume che trasformato da Guardiano.  
‘’ Idioti ‘’ fece irritata Elizabeta, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Per lei, niente costume. Indossava una semplice maglietta bianca e dei pantaloncini corti. Un abbigliamento sobrio, che non dava nell’occhio e che non la faceva sembrare una cosplayer de _Il Trono di Spade._ Per Gilbert era stato un bel problema sistemarla a casa sua senza doverla nascondere in garage. _Di nuovo._ La ragazza avrebbe passato, un periodo molto lungo sulla Terra, sia per cercare la Luce di Meridian, sia per impedire che la Muraglia collassasse a causa dei Portali creati dal principe Oliver.   
Pertanto, le serviva un posto dove stare. E lei era stata irremovibile: sarebbe vissuta con lui, e lui soltanto. Era il guardiano del Cuore e, a detta di Elizabeta, doveva essere sorvegliato ventiquattr’ ore su ventiquattro.   
Così, aveva lasciato all’albino una bella gatta da pelare: come spiegare a suo fratello la presenza di una squinternata in fissa col Medioevo che si credeva una novella Giovanna D’arco?   
Ma la fortuna, in una della rare volte in cui si ricordava che in fondo, ma molto in fondo, anche lui era un bravo ragazzo bisognoso di aiuto, gli fornì una balla inattaccabile nella persona di sua cugina Eliza. Ah, la dolce cugina Eliza… _Lui non l’aveva mai sopportata. Né lei né quei pomposi accademici dei suoi genitori._ Avevano la stessa età, eppure era sempre lei a dover badare a lui e Ludwig. Tsk, che scarsa fiducia nutrivano nei suoi confronti! Lui poteva badare tranquillamente a sé stesso e al suo fratellino. Sua madre si era semplicemente legata al dito l’incidente della birra di quando aveva nove anni, tutto qui.   
Ora, suddetta cugina aveva vinto una borsa di studio per lo Sheffield Institute per la facoltà di Storia antica, e la madre di Gilbert molto _cortesemente_ (alias minacciandolo di non passargli più i soldi per la retta) aveva chiesto al figlio se poteva ospitare anche lei, oltre al fratello.   
Non c’era stato bisogno di altre minacce: Gilbert aveva accettato subito, con una facilità che aveva insospettito sua madre.   
Ma la donna aveva avuto poco tempo per chiedersi cosa stesse macchinando il figlio maggiore, che subito era dovuta scappare, richiamata d’urgenza dal sua assistito per la lettura della sentenza.   
E lui aveva avuto tutto il tempo per mettere in atto il suo strabiliante piano per liberarsi della cugina e permettere così ad Elizabeta di venir a vivere da loro senza destare troppi sospetti in suo fratello: per prima cosa, aveva a lungo parlato col suo amico Sadiq di quella _bellezza mozzafiato_ di sua cugina, facendo in modo che il turco si interessasse a lei e che, il giorno dell’arrivo in città della giovane, fosse lui a venire a prenderla all’aeroporto.   
Eliza era veramente carina, e bastò poco a Sadiq per prendersi una gigantesca cotta per lei.   
Dal canto suo, lei non era rimasta affatto indifferente al fascino selvaggio del turco, e da cosa nasce cosa, magari anche con l’aiutino di qualche bicchierino di troppo di vodka… beh, lui non sapeva tutti i dettagli, sapeva solo che i due ci avevano dato dentro a casa di Sadiq e che Eliza aveva deciso, per la prima volta, di godersi la sua vita in barba alle asfissianti aspettative dei suoi genitori e di iniziare una relazione con lui.   
Così Elizabeta aveva preso il suo posto, Ludwig non sospettava niente e sembrava andare d’accordo con la _cugina_ , ed Eliza era in dolce compagnia di Sadiq in qualche posto dimenticato da Dio. Alla fine, era andato tutto per il verso giusto e nessuno ci era rimasto male.   
Un’altra prova incredibile della sua genialità.  
‘’ Dai Eli – disse il tedesco, mettendole una mano sulla spalla e guadagnandosi uno sguardo omicida come risposta - Prova a divertirti!’’  
‘’ Uno: non chiamarmi Eli. Due: non siamo qui per giocare, ma per chiudere un Portale. ‘’  
‘’ Ma è domenica! Prova a staccare la spina.’’  
Elizabeta inarcò un sopracciglio, e chiese:’’ Cosa c’entra il fatto che sia domenica, scusa?’’  
‘’ Non mi dire… oltre al caffè, da voi non ci sono neppure le domeniche libere?’’  
‘’ Che vuoi farci, siamo sotto dittatura. ‘’  
‘’ Che vita triste.’’  
‘’ Proprio per questo abbiamo bisogno di voi – gli disse la giovane, trattenendo la voglia di picchiarlo – Purtroppo, siete la nostra unica speranza per ritrovare la Luce di Meridian e sconfiggere Oliver. ‘’  
‘’ Uhm… niente di troppo difficile, per il Magnifico me.’’  
‘’ Guarda che non devi agire da prima donna. Siete una squadra e…’’   
Mentre discutevano, la situazione attorno a loro due stava degenerando…  
‘’ Trovato niente?’’ chiese Feliciano, vedendo Kiku riaffiorare la testa a pelo d’acqua. Sembrava stremato.   
‘’ No, Feli-sama.’’  
‘’ Aspetta mi tuffo anch’io!’’  
‘’ Ma che diavolo…?! Brutto bastardo!’’  
‘’ Auch… l’amore fa male!’’ esclamò Antonio, dopo che il suo _Lovinito_ gli aveva dato un pugno per essersi avvicinato troppo al suo lato B.  
La donna alzò gli occhi al cielo, di fronte a tutto quel casino. C’è n’era di lavoro da fare!’’   
‘’ Dicevo, adesso siamo una squadra. Mettitelo in testa. E dobbiamo comportarci di conseguenza.’’  
‘’ Non voglio rovinarti la festa – intervenne Romano, mentre in un angolino Antonio si massaggiava la testa – Ma qua stiamo già perdendo pezzi.’’  
‘’ Perdendo pezzi?’’ ripeté confusa la giovane. Le sembrava che i deme… _pardon,_ i Guardiani fossero tutti lì, con lei.   
‘’ Il francesino se l’è svignata. ’’  
Elizabeta non era dotata di poteri magici, ma in quel momento avrebbe potuto tranquillamente incenerire i presenti con lo sguardo.  
‘’ Io lo ammazzo… ‘’ disse, circondata da un aura violetta che fece indietreggiare Gilbert e Romano.   
‘’ _Ve…_ perché la sorellona è arrabbiata?’’ chiese innocentemente Feliciano, appena uscito dalla piscina. Kiku era dietro di lui, ansante. Immergersi fino in fondo alla vasca per cercare il Portale non si era rivelata poi un’idea geniale.   
Romano scosse la testa. Almeno l’innocenza del suo fratellino andava preservata.   
‘’ Niente Feli, non ci pensare. Comunque… dove cazzo hai messo la mappa?’’  
‘’ Ehm… _ve,_ non ce l’avevi tu?’’   
  
  
  


*

Francis odiava l’odore del cloro. Non era un frequentatore abituale della piscina comunale, troppo rumore, troppo caos per i suoi gusti. La sua domenica ideale non prevedeva pavimenti bagnati, schiamazzi e schizzi d’acqua da parte di bambini in vena di imitare i pesciolini di _Alla ricerca di Nemo.  
_ Di buono c’era solo una cosa: in costume da bagno stava una meraviglia!   
Le ragazze (e anche alcuni ragazzi) se lo mangiavano con gli occhi, ammirandolo e borbottando complimenti anche piuttosto spinti.  
Mhm… alcune erano carine. Se ne avrà il tempo, dovrà chiedere il loro numero. Almeno farà fruttare bene una giornata funesta. Ma i loro nemici non andavano mai in vacanza? Non potevano starsene tranquilli, invece di aprire Portali che poi loro dovevano chiudere?  
Era troppo chiedere un po’ di tempo per sé ?   
Avvertì un brivido salirgli per la spina dorsale, come se il suo sesto senso lo stesse avvertendo che si stava infilando in una situazione spiacevole. E il suo sesto senso non sbagliava mai, con Vash funzionò anche troppo bene!   
Si voltò, temendo di ritrovarsi un montanaro inviperito con un fucile a salve caricato e pronto a sparare. Sospirò, quando si accorse che c’erano solo dei bambini accompagnati dai genitori. Ma c’era una strana chiazza d’acqua sul bordo della vasca, che emanava un odore nauseabondo. Arricciò il naso, disgustato.  
Ma non c’era nessuno che puliva quel posto?   
Si avvicinò all’ammasso informe, ignorando un trio di liceali che stava passando in quel momento e che lo fissavano, interessate.   
‘’ _Mon Dieu –_ mormorò, vedendo due occhi fissarlo - Questo cosa è? Sembra…’’   
Non finì la frase, che un braccio d’acqua si allungò dalla chiazza e lo prese per il collo, facendolo tuffare nella piscina.   
Ora, Francis non era esattamente uno sportivo. Ma era bravo a nuotare. L’unico sport in cui si era mai cimentato, del resto, era proprio il nuoto. Allora… perché non riusciva ad emergere? Cercava di risalire in superficie, ma era come se una forza invisibile lo stesse trattenendo per una gamba. L’aria gli mancava, e gli sembrò di sentire una voce nella sua mente sussurrare:’’ _Pappa… finalmente… tanta pappa…’’  
_ Stava avendo delle allucinazioni per mancanza d’aria… lui era il Guardiano dell’acqua, non poteva certo morire in una piscina, no? Cercò di usare i suoi poteri, ma con sgomento si accorse che non riusciva ad utilizzarli. Si stava concentrando, ma sembrava che tutti i suoi tentativi fossero inutili. Era come… era come se qualcosa gli stesse impedendo di usare la magia dell’acqua. Ma cosa?  
All’improvviso, gli occhi che aveva visto nella chiazza gli apparvero davanti, grandi, rossi, e una specie di ghigno gli si profilò davanti.   
_‘’ Pappa… ho trovato… tanta pappa…’’  
_ Un… un mostro? Era finito faccia a faccia con un mostro? Un mostro d’acqua? E proprio lui doveva finire tra le sue fauci? Che era, una presa in giro del karma? Davvero, il karma mancava di originalità.   
Tentò di scappare, ma era bloccato. Abbassò lo sguardo, e si accorse che le gambe erano circondate da tentacoli d’acqua. Di bene in meglio…  
 _‘’ Tu… pappa…’’  
_ Ma quel coso non sapeva dire nient’altro che pappa? Francis tentava di divincolarsi, ma aveva quasi raggiunto i suoi limiti, e l’aria stava cominciando a mancargli. Chiuse gli occhi, pronto ad accettare qualsiasi cosa il Destino o Dio avessero stabilito per lui… quando una mano lo afferrò per i capelli e lo fece riemergere a forza dalla piscina.   
Tossì e ispirò a lungo. Non sapeva chi l’avesse recuperato, ma gli doveva la vita. Intanto il mostro sembrava aver preso piuttosto male il fatto che fosse riuscito a scampargli, dato che un sinistro brontolio increspò l’acqua della piscina. Ma non ci badò. Non quando si accorse di _chi_ lo aveva salvato.   
‘’ Francis? Rana?’’   
La voce era fastidiosamente familiare… Vuoi vedere che…? Aprì finalmente gli occhi, e ogni suo timore venne confermato.   
‘’ Tu che ci fai qui, bruco?!’’ chiese, dopo essersi ripreso. Era quasi affogato, i suoi poteri non avevano funzionato e l’avevano dovuto tirare a forza per impedirgli di andare all’altro mondo. Ma erano tutti questioni che passavano in secondo piano, dato che ad averlo salvato era niente poco di meno che il suo sgradevole inquilino, Arthur Kirkland.   
‘’ Ci lavoro! – esclamò piccato l’inglese - Secondo te come pagherei la retta?’’  
‘’ Vendendo le tue sopracciglia? Altrimenti non mi spiegherei perché non ti fai una bella cerette dove serve. Tolte quelle, non saresti poi tanto male.’’  
Silenzio. Persino il loro pubblico aveva smesso di scommettere su chi dei due avrebbe vinto la diatriba.   
‘’ Aspetta… _frog_ , mi hai appena fatto un complimento?’’  
Arthur sembrava stupito, almeno quanto lui. Non è che volesse fargli un complimento o cose del genere… si era semplicemente lasciato sfuggire una cosa che aveva notato da qualche giorno. Lui era un buon osservatore, e le cose belle attiravano sempre la sua attenzione.  
 _E con questo non stava ammettendo che quel bruco fosse minimamente appetibile! Riconosceva soltanto che poteva essere… passabile.  
_ ‘’ Sono un esteta, bruco. ‘’  
‘’ E questo cosa diavolo significa?’’  
‘’ Significa che gli piaci! – cinguettò allegra una ragazza mora, spalleggiata dalle sue amiche – Che vuoi, che lo scriva su un cartellone? E’ già così palese!’’  
‘’ Infatti. C’è così tanto UST nell’aria. ‘’  
‘’ Forse dovremmo andarcene, ragazze… e dire ai nostri genitori di non andare in spogliatoio per la prossima mezz’ora. ‘’  
‘’ Solo mezz’ora?’’  
‘’ Beh, siamo in un luogo pubblico. Qui preliminari, a casa il resto.’’  
Arthur arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli, e aveva tutta l’aria di chi voleva trovare una fossa profonda in cui buttarsi.  
Francis, al contrario, prese la cosa con filosofia.   
‘’ Sono desolato di deludere delle ragazze così carine – disse, ammiccando verso di loro – Ma io e questo qui siamo solo coinquilini… purtroppo.’’  
‘’ Lo sapevo, vivono insieme! – esclamò estasiata la mora – Visto che avevo ragione?’’  
‘’ Ehm… noi condividiamo solo la stanza e non…’’  
‘’ Oh, allora chissà quante volte l’hai visto nudo!’’  
‘’ E chissà quante foto avrai fatto!’’  
‘’ Voi dite? Per me non è un guardone.’’  
‘’ Basta – borbottò irritato l’inglese – Io me ne vado. ‘’  
‘’ Ti seguo, bruco!’’  
‘’ Ohhhhh… ragazzi, guardate che gli spogliatoi sono da quell’altra parte. ‘’   
Importante lezione per Francis: mai e poi mai provare a contraddire delle fangirls.

*

Fino a quel momento, le loro ricerche non avevano portato alcun risultato. Kiku e Feliciano avevano ripreso a consultare la Mappa (che, anche se era rimasta a mollo a causa della sbadataggine del guardiano dell’aria, era ancora leggibile. Ah, che bella cosa la magia!) costringendo anche Gilbert ad aiutarli. A detta di Kiku, il Cuore li avrebbe aiutati ad orientarsi meglio e a trovare subito il loro obiettivo. Il Cuore certamente sì… ma di Gilbert come guida Elizabeta non si sarebbe fidata neppure tra un trilione di anni! Mentre Lovino e Antonio… beh, Antonio cercava di molest…corteggiare l’italiano, ma finiva regolarmente per essere picchiato e/o essere lanciato in acqua come un siluro. Meno male che fino a pochi prima stava parlando di lavoro di squadra e compagnia bella. L’avevano bellamente ignorata.   
‘’ Ah, beata te – fece estasiata una ragazza mora alle sue spalle, con le sue amiche affianco che avevano la sua medesima espressione – Circondata da così tanti bei ragazzi! Chissà a quante scene yaoi assisterai dal vivo!’’  
‘’ Yaoi? – ripeté Elizabeta, che aveva già sentito quel termine su Meridian. Ah sì, gliene aveva parlato Eduard tempo prima. Ma, tra l’essere fatta prigioniera dalle guardie di Oliver e cercare di mettere in riga uno strampalato gruppo di Guardiani, non aveva avuto più l’occasione per approfondire tale argomento –Di cosa state parlando?’’  
‘’ Non sai … oh dei, qui bisogna rimediare! – esclamò la quindicenne, e sembrava così sconvolta da poter svenire da un momento all’altro - Ragazze, chi ha una buona connessione internet?’’   
‘’ Io no!’’  
‘’ Neppure io… lo sapevo che avrei dovuto cambiare operatore!’’  
Il capo dei ribelli non capiva metà delle cose che quelle giovani donne stavano blaterando. Le fissava confuse, cominciando a chiedersi se sulla Terra non ci fosse qualche strana magia che rendeva le ragazze delle esaltate.   
‘’ Tutto quello che devi sapere è che, quando due ragazzi sono più che amici , in quel caso noi parliamo di yaoi. O di slash, dipende dal fandom di appartenenza e…’’  
 _‘’ Mein Gott,_ l’ho trovato!’’ esclamò Gilbert, alzando le braccia al cielo in segno di vittoria. Elizabeta lasciò le tre ai loro deliri, e si avvicinò al ragazzo.   
‘’ Davvero? Dov’è?’’ gli chiese, prendendo la mappa.   
L’albino sbuffò.   
‘’ Non c’è lì, donna. ‘’  
‘’ E come fai a dire di…’’  
‘’ Boh, magnifico sesto senso credo! Sento qualcosa nell’aria… ed è bello potente.’’  
Dopo aver sbattuto la palpebre un paio di volte, incredula e indecisa se prenderlo a padellate sulla testa, la giovane ribelle si ricordò di cosa gli aveva raccontato anni prima suo padre sulla Custode del Cuore di Kandrakar: era in grado di percepire la magia. E se era vicina a un Portale, poteva anche capitare che avesse dei capogiri o che si sentisse male.   
Non era tanto strano pensare che Gilbert fosse capace di percepire un Portale, se era vicino.   
‘’ Bello potente… se non è un Portale, cos’altro può essere? Va bene, fammi vedere dove l’hai trovato e…’’   
‘’ Ragazzi! – Francis arrivò in quel momento, con il fiato corto – Abbiamo un piccolo problema.’’  
‘’ Ehilà Franny, finalmente sei… un attimo, perché sei fradicio?’’  
‘’ Non è il momento per questi particolari – lo liquidò il biondo – Sono stato attaccato.’’  
‘’ COSA?! – Elizabeta lo prese per il colletto della maglietta – DA CHI? TI HANNO VISTO? HAI USATO I TUOI POTERI?’’  
‘’ Calmati Eli – intervenne l’albino – Lo stai soffocando.’’  
‘’ Se lo meriterebbe pure, dato che ci ha piantato in asso poco fa!’’  
‘’ Esagerata, sarà stato via quanto… un ora?’’   
Elizabeta fissò adirata Gilbert, il quale si sentì pervadere da violenti brividi freddi. Brrr… dov’era un asciugamano, quando ce n’era il bisogno?   
‘’ Donna, non mi guardare con quella faccia. Sei inquietante. ‘’  
‘’ Ti guardo come voglio, piccolo… argh!... Non posso credere che il Cuore sia stato affidato a uno come te! Non capisci quanto sia grave che un membro della squadra se ne vada in giro da solo? Il biondino è stato anche attaccato!’’  
‘’ _Mademoiselle,_ sono ancora vivo e vegeto – rispose Francis, sentendosi personalmente coinvolto – Non sono così irresponsabile. Beh… la maggior parte delle volte non lo sono. ‘’   
‘’ E poi – proseguì il tedesco - A chi altro potevano dare il Cuore? Io sono il Magnifico, baby. Era ovvio che dovessi essere il capo.’’  
‘’ Aspetta stronzo – intervenne Romano, mentre ignorava l’ennesimo flirt della giornata di Antonio – Chi ti ha detto che sei tu il capo?’’  
‘’ Ma dai, è ovvio. Ho bellezza, carisma, sono un figo … le fangirls mi amano! Sono un True Alpha, bello.’’   
Elizabeta si sbatté la mano sul viso, esasperata. Dei di Meridian, cosa dovevano ascoltare le sue povere orecchie.   
‘’ Tutti. Con me. Negli. Spogliatoi. ORA!’’  
Quando aveva quel tono, era chiaro chi fosse il vero capo dei Guardiani. Nessuno osa mettere in dubbio la sua decisione. Persino Gilbert, per una volta, decise di starsene zitto.   
  


*

Si erano nascosti negli spogliatoi maschili (e Gilbert, quando gli avevano fatto notare che la presenza di Elizabeta sarebbe senz’altro stata notata, aveva detto:’’ Tanto è così mascolina che non si accorgeranno di niente), e avevano atteso pazientemente l’orario di chiusura.   
Il capo dei ribelli non aveva accettato obiezioni di sorta: c’erano due questioni importanti da risolvere, il Portale che non si riusciva a trovare e l’apparizione di un mostro acquatico che aveva tentato di uccidere Francis.  
Dal momento che Kiku aveva tassativamente proibito ai ragazzi di usare i loro poteri in pubblico, pena qualche problema su ai piani alti, erano stati costretti a starsene lì per due ore. Meno male che la domenica la piscina comunale rimaneva aperta solo mezza giornata. Probabilmente, Romano avrebbe dato fuoco a qualche altro armadietto per l’impazienza, se fosse stato costretto ad aspettare ancora.  
‘’ Ricapitoliamo – fece il ragazzo, mentre si stringeva le braccia al petto. Si erano trasformati da poco, e Antonio non aveva smesso neppure per un attimo di fissargli il sedere – Quanto siamo fottuti? Non sappiamo dov’è il Portale, e ora ci ritroviamo un mostro tra le scatole. Come lo facciamo fuori?’’  
‘’ Quel mostro – disse Elizabeta – E’ fatto interamente d’acqua. Qualsiasi attacco tenteremmo contro di lui, andrebbe a vuoto. A meno che…’’  
Tutti fissarono Francis.  
‘’ Perché mi guardate così? Vi avverto, sono troppo bello per fare da esca.’’  
‘’ Purtroppo non possiamo fare altrimenti – intervenne Kiku – Il Portale deve essere chiuso, per impedire che altri suoi simili lo attraversino. ‘’  
‘’ Esistono altre schifezze del genere?!’’ domandò terrorizzato Romano, e l’altro scosse la testa.  
‘’ In realtà, non lo so – ammise – E’ la prima volta che vedo una creatura simile. Potrebbe trattarsi di uno degli esperimenti del principe Oliver.’’  
‘’ Il principe crea mostri?’’  
‘’ Non esattamente… i suoi sono esperimenti culinari.’’  
‘’ Momento, momento – fece Francis– Quello… quello sarebbe venuto fuori da un piatto andato a male?’’  
‘’ Probabilmente sì.’’  
‘’ Perché fate quelle facce? – domandò stupita il capo dei ribelli – A volte certi suoi purè di patate diventano goblin. Oppure, due mesi fa avemmo a che fare con…’’  
‘’ Stop, donna! – la fermò Gilbert – Per favore, non farmi vomitare la colazione. Il Magnifico ha uno stomaco debole.’’   
‘’ Fatto sta che nessuno qui può sconfiggerlo… eccetto il biondino qui presente – continuò lei, rivolgendo un’occhiata sprezzante al francese – Di norma, non manderei dei pivelli sul campo prima di un lungo addestramento. Ma data la natura di quella creatura e il fatto che non sappiamo dove si trovi il Portale… ‘’  
Ergo, se la doveva cavare da solo contro un mostro che probabilmente non vedeva l’ora di mangiarselo per cena.   
‘’ Dai, te la caverai – disse Gilbert, dandogli una pacca dietro le spalle –Arriveremo subito in tuo soccorso, Franny. Giusto il tempo di trovare il Portale e chiuderlo, ma con la mia magnifica guida vedrai che sarà un gioco da ragazzi!‘’  
‘’ Un gioco da ragazzi? Non credo… sempre se si considera la possibilità che ci sia anche qualcun altro che stia attraversando il Portale in questo momento ‘’ precisò Kiku, e davvero, il morale di Francis arrivò fino al centro della Terra.   
‘’ Grazie per il sostegno – borbottò l’albino, notando il pallore del suo migliore amico - Franny, và la e fa vedere chi sei! Di sicuro, non sarà più difficile che uscire vivi da casa di Ivan.’’   
‘’ Spero solo che non sia davvero rimasto più nessuno…’’ mormorò lui.   
Già doveva farsi massacrare da un mostro di un altro mondo, sperava che almeno non ci fosse nessuno ad assistere alla sua totale disfatta.   
‘’Mi pare di aver visto poco fa quel bagnino dalle sopracciglia strane che…’’  
Feliciano non finì neppure la frase, che l’altro sfrecciò fuori dallo spogliatoio, talmente veloce che qualcuno avrebbe potuto credere che il guardiano dell’aria fosse lui e non il moro.   
‘’ _Ve…_ cosa ho detto di male?’’ domandò confuso l’italiano.  
‘’ Lascia stare, quello è deficiente.’’   
Elizabeta si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio, e pensò:’’ _Dunque questo sarebbe lo yaoi di cui parlavano quelle ragazze questa mattina? Se l’altro è in pericolo tu vai a farti ammazzare per lui? Interessante… Forse lo dovrei introdurre anche tra i miei uomini. La prossima volta, lo dovrò dire ad Eduard. ’’_

*

Un saggio disse: _i guai non finiscono mai.  
_ E dopo una giornata di lavoro infernale, e una spalla indolenzita, tutto quello che Arthur voleva era chiudere quel posto e tornarsene al campus e chiudersi in camera. E sì, avrebbe lasciato fuori Francis. Era colpa sua se la giornata era stata un incubo, con le ragazze che gli lanciavano occhiatine fugaci e poi ridevano sommessamente. Un’esperienza da dimenticare. Quando passò vicino alla vasca, rabbrividì. _Qualcosa non andava._ Volse lentamente lo sguardo verso la superficie della piscina, e si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva.   
Guardò interdetto quella che fino a poco prima sembrava una normale e QUASI innocua distesa d'acqua incresparsi e poi sollevarsi in una forma che non aveva più nulla di rassicurante.   
‘’ _W-what the_...’’   
Proprio in quel momento Francis entrò nel suo campo visivo, per poi buttarlo a terra.  
‘’ Che diavolo fai?’’  
Il sibilo di una fila di boe che sfrecciava sopra le loro teste rispose alla sua domanda.  
‘’ Levati di dosso immediatamente.’’  
‘’ E perché mai? - chiese divertito il francese - Uhm... hai fatto un tuffetto poco fa o sono io che ti faccio questo effetto?’’ aggiunse passando un dito sulla sua camicia bagnata che _maledizione_ gli si era incollata al petto come una sottile seconda pelle. Troppo sottile. Troppo TRASPARENTE.  
Voleva morire. Lontano da quel pervertito, possibilmente.   
‘’ Taci, _pervert_! E poi… perché i tuoi vestiti sono completamente asciutti?-  
‘’ Sono uno dei protagonisti, le mie tenute devono essere idrorepellenti per contratto. Purtroppo non si può dire lo stesso della mia chioma. Questo cloro mi distruggerà i capelli‘’ scostò una ciocca umida con uno sbuffo.  
‘’ Credimi, non avrà importanza, perché se non mi spieghi immediatamente che sta succedendo ti staccherò la testa dal collo!’’   
Francis deglutì, nervoso. Teoricamente, dati i suoi poteri, avrebbe potuto facilmente stendere l’inglese o trasformarlo in qualche animaletto innocuo, tipo una lumaca (così almeno aveva la certezza che non se ne scappasse chissà dove, come pochi giorni prima). Ma la pratica era tutta un’altra storia, era appena la seconda volta che si trasformava, e non sapeva esattamente la portata della sua magia. Se in condizioni normali allagava il campus, figuriamoci quello che poteva fare trasformato da Winx!   
‘’ _Frog_ , abbassati!’’   
Se non fosse stato per l’inglese, per poco il mostro non lo decapitava. E allora sì che le sue doppie punte sarebbero state un problema secondario!  
‘’ Credo potrei vomitare... ‘’ si lasciò sfuggire Arthur, osservando il petto villoso del francese stretto in quella specie di top. Il caso aveva voluto che , per salvarsi, gli si gettasse addosso. Lo scansò malamente.   
La vita era profondamente ingiusta: non solo lui veniva cacciato da quasi tutti i posti di lavoro che trovava per ''divergenze di vedute'', ma quando finalmente trovava un lavoro che sembrava fatto apposta per lui, ecco che spuntava fuori una brutta copia del mostro di Loch Ness e una pseudo fata-folletto _vattelapescà_. Cosa aveva fatto di male nella sua vita precedente? Era ovvio che il suo karma lo stesse punendo, non c'era ombra di dubbio. Certo che il karma era un gran bastardo.  
‘’ Ehi, guarda che devi ritenerti fortunato. Stai assistendo alla mia prima missione!’’  
‘’ Già, una vera fortuna… se dovevo morire, avrei preferito farlo a casa mia!’’  
Altro colpo, questa volta mirato alle gambe di Arthur. Il ragazzo si ritirò immediatamente, e disse:’’ _Shit,_ per poco non mi prendeva. ‘’  
‘’ Ok, com'è possibile che quel mostro diventi ogni secondo più enorme? Ma soprattutto... come diavolo hai fatto a farti assumere in una piscina se non sai nuotare?’’   
Il biondo arrossì, e borbottò:’’ Ti sembra davvero il momento di parlarne?’’   
‘’ Come pensavi di gestire un'emergenza del genere?’’  
 _Pessima domanda._  
Arthru si alterò, e gli urlò:’’ Scusami se non ho pensato all'eventualità di un DANNATO MOSTRO TSUNAMI DI VENTI METRI!’’   
Dannatamente vero: non è che capita tutti i giorni di avere a che fare con mostri alla Supernatural.   
E Francis non era pronto a fare la parte di Dean Winchester. Purtroppo, era un Guardiano e di quel _coso_ se ne doveva occupare lui per cause di forza maggiore.   
‘’ Ok bruco, ho un piano. Tu va a nasconderti, a lui ci penso io.’’  
Senza neppure aspettare la risposta di Arthur, si mise davanti al mostro e urlò:’’Quelli sarebbero i tuoi occhi, bestiaccia? Bene, allora guarda che sei nudo, e non è un bello spettacolo... ‘’   
Il mostro lo fissò con un espressione indecifrabile, ma Arthur ci scommetteva la sua laurea che, se avesse potuto parlare, avrebbe detto _are you fuckin kidding me?_  
Imperterrito, Francis continuò dicendo:’’ Sul serio, guarda quella macchia gialla... mi sa che qualcuno non ha rispettato le norme igieniche, che schifo...’’   
‘’ _GROAWWWW.’’_  
Il britannico alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
‘’ Complimenti, ottimo piano far incazzare una cosa che può annegarci con uno sputo...’’   
Il mostro si era stancato dei giochetti di Francis, e allungò il braccio verso di lui. Il Guardiano dell’acqua si tenne pronto per intercettare il colpo in arrivo, ma a sorpresa il braccio d’acqua lo oltrepassò, e afferrò Arthur, rimasto dietro di lui.  
‘’ CHE COSA? IO? LUI TI PIGLIA PER IL CULO E TU VUOI MANGIARE ME?’’   
Senza troppe cerimonie, e ignorando le proteste del ragazzo, la creatura lo portò verso la bocca e lo inghiottì.   
‘’ Buona… pappa…’’  
‘’ _Mon Dieu,_ adesso sa anche parlare!’’   
Francis si rese conto che il bruco non sapeva DAVVERO nuotare e si lanciò in volo verso la piscina.  
Nel frattempo la creatura si era sollevata e Francis poteva vedervi attraverso. Proprio al centro Arthur era stato completamente fagocitato dai flutti. Non c'era tempo per pensare a un piano (o procurarsi una cuffia per non bagnarsi i capelli...).   
_‘’ Non posso credere di starlo per fare veramente_ – pensò contrariato il francese, che già raccomandava la sua anima a Dio nel caso il suo piano non andasse a buon fine – _Ma o la va o la spacca.’’_  
Prese un bel respiro, e sfrecciò diritto diritto nella bocca della creatura, trattenendo il fiato e sperando di riuscire a resistere lì dentro per il tempo necessario per tirare fuori l’hooligan prima che tirasse le cuoia.   
Francis non sapeva dire se fosse la paura o l'impatto con l'acqua gelida ad avergli smorzato il respiro, ma si preoccupò subito di quale impatto lo stesso trattamento potesse aver avuto su Arthur. Si sentiva come avvolto dall’oscurità, avvertiva un senso di impotenza che lo fece sentire piccolo, inutile… Era come se quel mostro lo stesse lentamente prosciugando. Il ché era assurdo, vero?   
Il tempo di abituare gli occhi e riuscì a distinguere nitidamente le sue labbra dischiuse in cerca d'aria. Senza riflettere si gettò su di lui e il suo corpo gli suggerì cosa fare.   
Aveva poco fiato, ma l'avrebbe sacrificato. D'altronde contava di liberarsi presto... in qualche modo. E poi, era o non era il Guardiano dell’acqua? Guardiano che aveva già rischiato di morire una volta a causa di quella creatura, ma erano dettagli trascurabili.  
Era una pazzia. Non aveva un piano, non sapeva ancora gestire bene i suoi poteri, probabilmente il mostro in qualche maniera contorta glieli stava rubando e... i suoi occhi erano come annebbiati da una luce d'intensità crescente, mentre un piacevole tepore percorreva il suo corpo, rinvigorendo le sue energie e dandogli una leggera vertigine.  
Aveva baciato Arthur senza pensarci un attimo (ehi, il bruco non poteva ancora morire. L’aveva salvato, e lui non era tipo da non ripagare i suoi debiti), e ora sembrava che da quel bacio stesse in qualche modo recuperando la magia che il mostro gli aveva lentamente rubato fino a quel momento. Anzi, si sentiva addirittura più forte, come se si fosse… ricaricato.   
Sì, se avesse dovuto definire quella sensazione, avrebbe usato proprio quella parola: _ricaricato._ Non si era mai sentito più forte di prima.  
Anche il mostro se ne doveva essere accorto, dato che aveva smesso di crescere. Non riusciva più a nutrirsi della magia del guardiano.   
‘’ _No no… pappa finita.’’  
‘’ Invece sì - _pensò il francese, mentre creava un vortice attorno a lui e ad Arthur – _La pappa è proprio finita!’’_   
_'' No... bua.'_ '   
Quasi si dispiacque di doverlo distruggere. Appunto, quasi.   
_'' Niente di personale, mon ami. Hai scelto il Guardiano sbagliato.''  
_ Il cuore gli batteva forte, le orecchie gli pulsavano... era tutto dovuto al controllo che stava esercitando sui suoi poteri, non certo per il bacio che aveva dato a quel bruco lì... se qualcuno avesse osato dire il contrario, lui l'avrebbe trasformato in un girino! 


	9. Il Cacciatore - parte 1 Ovvero la storia di come Romano e Antonio si ritrovarono a fare da animatori alla festa di marmocchi alieni mentre un Cacciatore era alla ricerca della ‘’dolce’’ Kitty.

** Heatherfield, Casa Beilschmidt   
Camera di Gilbert **

‘’ E…Etchiiuuuu!’’  
‘’ Salute, amico! – gli disse Gilbert – Accidenti, sembri uno tsunami.’’  
‘’ Poche ore fa lo era veramente – commentò Elizabeta, porgendo al biondo un fazzoletto – Uno tsunami che per poco non ci uccideva, fra parentesi.’’  
‘’ E che ha fatto scomparire due guardiani, facendoli passare dall’altra parte del portale… ‘’ aggiunse tetro Kiku, chino su sé stesso in fondo alla camera. Emanava un aura violetta poco rassicurante e molto, molto depressiva. Se ogni tanto non sospirasse o gemesse quasi temerebbero che sia passato a miglior vita.  
Non gli si potevano dare tutti i torti per quel momento di pura depressione: era sì riusciti a sconfiggere Godzilla Acquatico e a chiudere il portale, ma grazie a Francis, che ancora non si sapeva come, aveva fatto scoppiare il mostro dall’interno e aveva provocato un mini tsunami che aveva trascinato Romano e Antonio oltre il Portale, proprio nel momento in cui Gilbert lo stava chiudendo.  
Semplice sfortuna. Il problema era ritrovarli. E giustificare l’assenza dei due ragazzi alle rispettive famiglie.  
Per fortuna Elizabeta aveva convinto Feliciano (per nulla preoccupato del fatto che il fratello maggiore fosse finito in un altro mondo, anzi, era contento che avesse un po’ di tempo per sé e che lo passasse con qualcuno tremendamente cotto di lui) a tornare a casa e a raccontare ai genitori che il fratello sarebbe rimasto fuori per studiare da un amico per un esame da fare insieme.  
Mentre Gilbert aveva chiamato la madre di Antonio per dirle che lui e il figlio, in ricordo dei bei vecchi tempi, sarebbero andati a bere fuori con un paio di amici.  
Al ché la donna, capendo l’antifona, aveva detto: _’’ Fallo dormire da te, Gilbert. Sarà così ubriaco che non riuscirà a reggersi in piedi.’’  
_ Non avevano fatto tornare a casa Francis, sebbene fosse quello più mal messo del gruppo, per la questione del mostro.  
E Kiku non era riuscito a seguire Feliciano, tanto era in piena fase depressiva. Poveretto, non era neppure in grado di muoversi!  
‘’ Quindi… puoi dirci ancora una volta come hai sconfitto quel mostro?’’  
Francis appoggiò la schiena al muro della stanza di Gilbert, e disse:’’ _Mademoiselle_ , vorrei saperlo anch’io. ‘’  
Elizabeta lo fissò, incerta se credergli o meno.   
‘’ Hai scatenato uno tsunami, e vuoi farci credere di non sapere come hai fatto?’’  
‘’ Ahimè, temo che sia proprio così. Non ricordo molto..’’  
‘’ Mhm… - fece lei, prendendo la sua padella – Forse con il giusto incentivo, potrei fartelo ricordare.’’  
Fece spuntare una padella Dio solo sa da dove, e si preparò a dare un colpo in pieno viso al francese, quando quest’ultimo la fermò dicendo:’’ Ehi, io ho detto davvero tutto quello che ricordavo! Ho cercato di salvare il bruc… Arthur, che era stato inghiottito dal mostro! Mi sono fatto mangiare anche io, e l’ho raggiunto. Dato che aveva bisogno di aria l’ho baciato. Il resto lo sapete.’’  
‘’ Amico, hai baciato il tizio che hai trasformato in rana?’’ domandò confuso l’albino, memore della passata avventura che li aveva fatti girare per tutta la città in cerca di quella stramaledetta rana.  
‘’ Non ne vado fiero neppure io, ma dovevo pur fare qualcosa!’’  
‘’ E dopo il mostro è esploso, giusto?’’  
‘’ _Oui_ , Gil. E mi sono ritrovato quell’hooligan addosso! Sembra tanto magrolino, ma pesa come un tir! ‘’  
Elizabeta non lo stava neppure più ascoltando. Era troppo intenta a immaginare il bacio subacqueo nei minimi particolari e _anche con dettagli aggiunti da lei._ Assunse un espressione trasognante, che spaventò non poco i due Guardiani.  
‘’ Ma che le è preso?’’  
‘’ Oh non ne ho idea, magari è qualche strana forma di meditazione del suo pianeta.’’  
Francis lo fissò scettico.  
‘’ Una forma di meditazione? Davvero?’’  
‘’ Ehi, è un’aliena! Un’aliena che viene da un mondo fantasy stile medievale!’’  
‘’ Mondo in cui abbiamo perso due guardiani … ‘’ fu l’aggiunta di Kiku, sempre più giù.  
Il suo stato emotivo li fece rabbrividire, persino Elizabeta smise di pensare al _fantastico_ bacio subacqueo per concentrarsi su questioni più serie.  
’’ E noi adesso cosa facciamo? – chiese la ribelle - Cosa c’è sul copione?’’  
‘’ Aspettiamo ‘’ rispose Gilbert.   
‘’ Si, ma cosa?’’  
‘’ Non ne ho idea, mica sono l’autrice di questa storia! ‘’ protestò l’albino, e in quel momento Kiku alzò la testa e fissò serio i tre.  
‘’ Forse c’è un modo per porre fine a questa incresciosa situazione! Abbiamo bisogno del Guardiano dell’Aria e della Mappa dei Portali! Volevo dire… avete bisogno. Io devo andare a Kandrakar. L’Oracolo e la mia Maestra devono essere informati di quanto successo oggi. ’’  
‘’ _Mon Dieu,_ dobbiamo di nuovo fare qualcosa di pericoloso e possibilmente umiliante? Ma per un giorno non bastava?’’  
‘’ Mi sa di no, amico. ‘’  
‘’ Fate poco le ragazzine – li riprese Elizabeta, che fece alzare Francis dal letto – Gambe in spalla, ci attende una nuova missione.’’  
‘’ Perfetto – borbottò contrariato Gilbert – E io che contavo davvero di bermi qualche birretta.’’  
‘’ Rimanderai, idiota- gli disse secca la ribelle – Il biondino qui ha fatto un bel guaio, ma chissà se non si possa ricavare niente di utile. Tipo, reclutare nuovi ribelli.’’  
‘’ Ma tu sei proprio fissata!’’  
‘’ Ti ricordo che ricopro il ruolo di capo dei ribelli. Pensi che debba starmene qui tutto il giorno senza far niente, mentre tu esci? Elaboro piani, strategie. Non me ne sto con le mani in mano!’’  
‘’ Quasi sono tentato di portare anche te all’università – ribattè l’albino, grattandosi la testa – Più tempo passi qui da sola, e più rischi di far saltare la tua copertura con West.’’  
‘’ Non è colpa mia se tuo fratello è più intelligente di te. Sicuro che non sia stato adottato?’’  
‘’ Cos’è, un complotto? Prima la sveglia, poi tu… certo che è mio fratello! Non vedete quanto ci somigliamo? ‘’  
‘’ In effetti – ammise il francese – Anche io e Antonio avevamo qualche dubbio, sai? Poi una volta lo vedemmo ubriaco, e…’’  
‘’ Aspetta, quand’è che lo vedeste ubriaco?’’  
‘’ Alla festa dei suoi diciotto anni. Non ricordi? Lo facesti bere per la prima volta.’’  
‘’ Oh, sì! – esclamò, un ghigno di comprensione sul volto – Ora ricordo! Cavoli, che festa fantastica! Peccato che non mi ricordi quasi niente.’’  
‘’ Ho un video, a casa. Potrei…’’  
‘’ Ragazze, finito di fare conversazione? – domandò sarcastica Elizabeta – Abbiamo cose più importanti da fare. Tipo, salvare quei due idioti. Conoscendoli, sono sicura che a quest’ora si saranno già fatti catturare.’’  
‘’ Ehi, grazie della fiducia...’’ dissero in coro Francis e Gilbert, e la giovane roteò gli occhi, esasperata.  
‘’ Muovetevi, cialtroni! Sta diventando una pessima abitudine dover andare a Meridian solo per salvarvi. Da domani, però, si farà come dico io! ‘’  
I due guardiani deglutirono. Si prospettavano tempi duri, per loro.  
  
  
  


** Palazzo reale di Meridian  
Sala del Trono  
  
**

Matt avvertiva l’irrefrenabile desiderio di buttarsi giù dalla finestra e mettere così fine alle sue sofferenza terrene.  
Se era fortunato, si sarebbe reincarnato in un contadino. Una vita tranquilla se la meritava pure lui, no?  
O, nel peggiore dei casi, sarebbe tornato come aiuto cuoco del principe Oliver. Un modo gentile per dire che del principe lui non si sarebbe mai potuto liberare. _Mai!_

‘’ Ne sono rimasti nove!’’ esclamò, concitato mentre girava a vuoto per la sala del trono.  
‘’ Di mostri d’acqua?’’ chiese il principe che, al contrario del suo sottoposto, non si era minimamente scomposto per la comparsa della strana creatura.  
D’altra parte, a simili _incidenti_ si era abituato da anni.  
‘’ No, di Portali! Come facciamo ora?’’  
‘’ Beh, ne apriremo altri.’’  
‘’ Ma i Guardiani li troveranno sicuramente e li chiuderanno! – ribatté il mutaforma- Finché avranno il Cuore di Kandrakar, saranno un problema. Già vostro zio Phobos provò a tenere aperti dei portali per la Terra (seriamente, lì dovrebbero farsi un assicurazione per tutte le volte che hanno tentato di conquistarla) e le Guardiane di allora lo fermarono. Vogliamo rischiare anche noi che tutti i nostri progetti vadano in fumo?’’  
E a proposito di fumo, Matt iniziò ad avvertirne distintamente l'odore e – stranamente - stavolta non c'entravano i reali fornelli del principe.  
In compenso le mura del castello vennero scosse dal ruggito potente di quella che sembrava una belva feroce, ma in realtà era solo il motore di una moto.  
Una Harley Davinson, per la precisione.  
Travolgendo un paio di guardie al suo passaggio, irruppe nella sala del trono con una spettacolare impennata, per poi ruotare su se stessa in equilibrio e, solo alla fine, tornare a terra rivelando il proprio guidatore.  
Allen il Cacciatore sfoggiò un ghigno malefico sfilandosi le Rayban.  
 _"Sul serio?"_ fu tutto quello che riuscì a pensare Matt.  
‘’ Che diavolo ci fai _TU_ qui? E cosa significa questa pagliacciata?’’  
‘’Chi non muore si rivede, Matt! – lo salutò il nuovo arrivato, senza una traccia di malumore nella sua voce - Si dia il caso che mi abbiano mandato a chiamare e... si chiamano sponsor. Dovresti trovartene un paio anche tu, magari è la volta buona che il tuo personaggio svolti in questa storia.’’  
Poi rivolto al principe chiese:’’ "Allora, dov'è il cucciolo letale che devo riportare allo zoo?"  
"Se lo sapessimo non saresti qui, Allen."  
"Beh, non posso mica dirtelo io, Mattie... non posso saperlo, creerei un buco di trama."  
Il consigliere inarcò un sopracciglio.  
" Ma di che diavolo stai parlan..."  
" Comunque - intervenne Oliver - Dovrebbe essere nei paraggi della palude. Il cucciolo è un mostro d'acqua, dopotutto"  
Matt tossì un paio di volte  
Se il principe l’avesse ascoltato, saprebbe senz’altro che il suo _cucciolo_ aveva attraversato un Portale… casualmente, proprio quello che i Guardiani avevano chiuso poco prima.  
"Maestà, la devo informare che probabilmente i guard...ouch!"  
Protestò, colpito da un elmo che Allen aveva fatto saltare ad una delle armature decorative con una mazza da baseball inneggiando al fuori campo.  
"Dannazione, ascoltami per una buona volta!"  
"No – fu la risposta sincera del ragazzo - Sul serio... secondo me anche i lettori saltano a pié pari tutte le parti in cui compari tu. Comunque, volete il vostro mostro?"  
"Si ‘’ fece Oliver, annoiato. Era solita routine, era abituato ormai a tutta quella pagliacciata.  
"Bene! Mi servono un quoad, un rilevatore gps e un branco di velociraptors!"  
"Un branco di che?"  
"Mhm – anche il principe sembrava confuso - Nel mio zoo personale ho golem di pasta, torte zombie, gorgoni di caramello, ma questi velochipster mi mancano..."  
Matt si passò una mano sulla fronte. Era in mezzo a dei pazzi. Invece di pensare a fermare i Guardiani, pensavano a cacciare le schifezze create da Oliver.  
Certo, alcune erano delle creature stomachevoli che distruggevano mezzo regno ogni volta che scappavano dal castello, ed erano un problema per la ricerca di materie prime del principe… ma tanto per una volta il mostriciattolo potevano pure accollarselo i ribelli.  
Potevano fare qualcosa di utile, per una volta. E poi qualsiasi opzione era meglio del Cacciatore. Un pazzo idiota (pessima combinazione, sono gli idioti che fanno i casini peggiori...) che l'ultima volta aveva lasciato che un ippogrifo sfondasse le mura di una torre prima di intervenire solo per fissarlo attraverso una scatoletta luminosa borbottando frasi senza senso tipo "questa va su Twitter".  
Oliver, però, sembrava stravedere per lui per qualche arcano motivo, sicuramente legato a ricatti ed eventi inenarrabili di varia natura. Al momento lo stava invitando per pranzo.  
"Sono vegetariano, lo sai. Non mangio animali morti e non li uccido".  
"Però investire due guardie sbucando con quel trabiccolo da un passaggio segreto va bene, vero?" commentò sarcastico Matt mettendo mano ai registri militari per sapere a chi mandare le condoglianze.  
"Chi ha parlato di passaggio segreto?"  
"Non fare il finto tonto Cacciatore - lo riprese lui – Anche se non sono sicuro ancora se ci sei o ci fai...comunque ogni volta che vieni qui spunti da posti strani. Ora, non hai poteri magici ( grazie al cielo), come..."  
" Principe Oliver, è normale che il suo primo consigliere non si ricordi neanche dove sono le uscite d'emergenza del castello?"  
‘’ Normalissimo – rispose quest’ultimo – Non so nemmeno io quanti siano. Mia madre una volta cercò pure di spiegarmelo ma, chissà come mai, si sentì male. ‘’  
Matt lo sapeva, dato che dovette prendersi _lui_ cura di Elyon mentre stava male: la regina inveì per otto ore contro il figlio e la sua _cucina killer_. All’epoca Oliveraveva solo nove anni, eppure i suoi pasticcini erano giù un’arma di distruzione di massa.  
‘’ Tornando agli affari… ‘’  
‘’ Giusto! Ti concedo due giorni per trovare Kitty.’’  
‘’ Kitty?’’ chiesero all’unisono Matt e Allen, mentre il principe annuiva con vigore.  
‘’ Certo, Kitty. Non è un bellissimo nome?’’  
‘’ E’ molto… femminile ‘’ commentò il consigliere, senza sbilanciarsi troppo.  
‘’ Conosco una sola Kitty, ed è un’eroina Marvel con un potere sfigatissimo! – fece invece il Cacciatore – Ma ok, tu l’hai creata e tu decidi come chiamarla. Dimmi solo dove devo andare a cercarla, e in meno di due ore porterò a termine il lavoro.’’  
‘’ Sbruffone – commentò Matt – In due ore non riusciresti neppure a trovare i Portali che io e il principe abbiamo aperto. E quelli sono _in bella vista.’’  
_ ‘’ Io posso trovare qualsiasi cosa, bello.’’  
‘’ Davvero? E dimmi, dov’è la Corona di Luce?’’  
‘’ Nelle cripte del palazzo, in uno dei laboratori segreti del principe. Sotto chiave in una teca. ‘’  
‘’ E’ stata solo fortuna! E dov’è il Cuore di Meridian?’’  
‘’ Bello, il Cuore di Meridian non esiste. ‘’  
‘’ E il sigillo di Oliver?’’  
‘’ Nelle cucine, in un libro di Benedetta Parodi del 2010.’’  
Il biondo arricciò le labbra, irritato. Non sapeva cos’altro chiedergli. Allen ghignò divertito: aveva vinto, _come sempre_.   
‘’ Questo, comunque, non dimostra niente.’’  
‘’ Beh, sono solo il più grande cacciatore della storia di Meridian. E il più sexy. E il più simpatico. E…’’

‘’ Abbiamo capito! Adesso vattene e non farti più vedere fino a stasera.’’  
‘’ Ho detto che in due ore troverò il vostro cucciolo.’’  
‘’ Sì, ma io non voglio vederti fino al tramonto del sole.’’  
Il Cacciatore scrollò le spalle, e ribatté:’’ Non è carino trattare così tuo fratello maggiore!’’   
‘’ Non sei il fratello maggiore! – esclamò esasperato Matt - Siamo gemelli! Quanti anni devono passare per fartelo entrare in quella zucca vuota che ti ritrovi?’’

‘’ Sono nato cinque minuti prima!’’  
‘’ Non vuol dire niente!’’  
‘’ Sono più grande di cinque minuti! Conta, eccome!’’  
‘’ Non conta!’’  
‘’ Invece sì!’’

‘’ Ora, non vorrei interrompervi – fece Oliver – I litigi in famiglia sono sempre i miei preferiti. Ma qualcuno dovrebbe recuperare Kitty. Beh… a meno che tu non voglia rimanere per pranzo. E’ da un po’ che non cucino le mie specialità per un ospite e…’’  
Appena il principe pronunciò quella frase, i due se la filarono: uno con la sua Harley Davinson e l’altro trasformandosi in un corvo.  
Potevano sopportare tutto, ma bastava sentir Oliver proporre un pranzo con le sue _migliori_ ricette per fargli accapponare la pelle.  
‘’ Uhm… si vede che non avevano molta fame.’’

  
  


*

  
  


Ok… Qui c’era bisogno di fare il punto della situazione. Va bene vestire come un trans durante il Gay Pride. Tanto, nessuno lo avrebbe riconosciuto. Grazie mille, magia.  
Va bene dover affrontare mostri extra-dimensionali di due metri o poco meno. Lasciava andare avanti gli altri e lui pensava a salvarsi la pelle.  
E vada anche che ogni tanto perda il controllo dei suoi poteri e bruci qualcosa a caso, facendo credere a suo padre che la casa fosse infestata e facendogli iniziare degli strambi riti per esorcizzare la presenza.  
Ma finire di nuovo a Meridian con quel bastardo spagnolo… no, quello era troppo! No, su quel pianeta dimenticato c'era la tipica nebbia mattutina di Milano.  
E, ovviamente, non vedeva niente a un palmo dal naso. Peccato che proprio vicino al suo naso ci fosse il sedere di Antonio.  
Come diavolo erano caduti ritrovandosi poi in quello posa?! Lo spostò via a pedate nello stomaco, ma lo spagnolo era coriaceo e pesante, tanto che alla fine dovette alzarsi da solo tutto dolorante.  
"Ouch… ma cosa ho fatto? " chiese Antonio, notando nel frattempo che, in fondo, nonostante il loro abbigliamento da travestiti a carnevale, Romano stava davvero bene vestito così .  
" Romano, hai un culo davvero divino e non m'importa se sembri una Drag queen!" Romano, che ovviamente non poteva accettare un simile e delicato complimento, gli diede per errore fuoco ai capelli.  
'' Ops - ghignò l'italiano, mentre l'altro cominciò a sbracciarsi come un disperato - Che peccato, ho acceso per sbaglio i tuoi capelli. Ma a te non cambia niente, vero bastardo?''

In quel momento, a causa del fumo e delle urla, una donna grossa e tonda come una vecchia chioccia, aprì le finestre e buttò dell'acqua addosso al guardiano della terra. Oddio, Romano non sapeva se quella era effettivamente acqua, aveva uno strano colore nero pece.  
"Che diavolo è sta roba?" gemette lo spagnolo avvilito, mentre Romano sghignazzava trionfante per quanto successo al suo compagno di, si fa per dire, mirabolanti avventure.  
L’italiano, guardandosi poi attorno, notò dei mantelli; certo sembravano brutte copie di maschere di carnevale, ed erano vistosi come una zebra gialla a pois viola, ma all'occorrenza tutto andava bene.  
Ne afferrò uno e lo porse ad Antonio, il quale guardò il proprio mantello con sguardo schifato.  
" Dobbiamo davvero indossarli ? " domandò avvilito, per poi annuire mesto quando Romano minacciò con un gesto di dargli ancora fuoco ai capelli.  
'' Non c'è bisogno di essere così rudi - gli fece notare il ragazzo mentre, con un bel po' di fatica, indossava il mantello - Solo, non capisco perchè ce li dobbiamo mettere.''  
'' Bastardo, siamo in territorio nemico. Se non stiamo attenti ci beccano.''  
'' Ma se siamo venuti qui solo una volta! E non ci ha visti nessuno.''  
'' Nessuno? Ma sei tonto? Mezzo castello ci stava inseguendo, e ci sbattemmo inutilmente per salvare il tuo amico che non solo era già bello che libero, ma si stava facendo inseguire dall'altra metà delle guardie.''  
'' Uhm... ammetto che ho dimenticato questo dettaglio.''  
Romano roteò gli occhi. Ma con chi aveva a che fare?  
'' Senti - gli disse - Ci mescoleremo tra la folla con queste, e proveremo a cercare qualche Portale per ritornare a casa. Kiku ha detto che ce ne sono altri, no? Troviamone uno e bye bye paese di bifolchi medievali.''  
Finito di camuffarsi, e fatta un bel po' di fatica per nascondere le ali, i due uscirono dal vicolo. Se quando erano arrivati si sentiva come a Milano, fuori da lì Romano pensò che no, Milano era più solare.

Le strade di Meridian, per fortuna, a quell'ora erano quasi deserte, ma le poche persone in circolazione era sospette quasi quanto loro, se non di più.  
Come ogni stereotipato villaggio medievale c'erano brutti ceffi nascosti negli angoli semibui e Romano trovava irritante tutto ciò.  
Senza contare che Antonio tentata di prenderlo per mano con la patetica scusa di - e ma non so dove sto mettendo i piedi .  
" Forse per il momento, potremo trovare riparo in un'osteria? " propose il guardiano della terra e lui lo guardò con occhi colmi di stupore.

" Questa si che è una buona idea! - esclamò - Allora anche tu sai mettere in moto il cervello ogni tanto! "  
'' La fame fa questa e altre imprese.''  
'' Proponi il metodo portoghese?''  
'' E sarebbe?''  
'' Entriamo, ordiniamo, mangiamo e ce ne andiamo senza pagare.''  
Lo spagnolo assunse un'espressione corrucciata, come se stesse pensando.  
'' Lovi, ma non è ingiusto? Sono pur sempre onesti lavoratori che...''  
In quel momento un uomo cadde a pochi passi da loro, sbattuto fuori da una finestra del piano terra.  
'' Mai più - disse, sudato e tremante - Mai più tornerò li! Ci sono dei mostri, delle bestie! Fuggite, sciocchi! ''  
"Seguiamo il consiglio di Gandalf?" domandò Antonio e Romano, seppur l'istinto gli dicesse di scappare a gambe levate, afferrò il compagno per il bavero del mantello e lo trascinò nella misera bettola tenendo lo sguardo basso ed evitando di guardare tutti male con la sua espressione peggiore.  
Scelsero un tavolo stretto in un angolo, un punto dove dare poco nell'occhio e tenere tutto sotto controllo.  
Grande fu la loro sorpresa quando si resero conto che non si erano ritrovato nel covo di qualche brigante o nel mezzo di una rissa da bar: c’erano dei bambini di età compresa tra i dieci e gli undici anni, forchette e coltelli alla mano ed un’espressione agguerrita simile alla sua mentre giocava a Fifa 15 contro il fratello.  
I genitori si tenevano un po’ alla larga, e avevano tutti la faccia di chi avrebbe preferito essere ovunque, tranne che lì.  
Quasi gli facevano pena.

Subito si ricordò del suo stomaco vuoto e del fatto che non mettesse niente sotto i denti da quella mattina, e passò a pensare a cose più urgenti e vitali per lui: il cibo. 

" Antonio, va a prendere da mangiare!" gli ordinò Romano, ora un po' più rilassato; per quanto terribili, cosa potevano mai fare loro dei bambini.  
" Sicuro che vogliamo fare alla portoghese?"  
" Perché no?" rispose con un'alzata di spalle e così lo spagnolo si alzò in piedi e mentre raggiungeva il bancone per ordinare qualcosa una mano lo afferrò per il bavero.  
" Oh! Ma che avete su sto pia.. - le parole gli morirono in gola a fissare gli occhi truci di un uomo largo il doppio di lui - ... si? Desidera?" chiese accondiscendente.  
" Voi siete gli animatori?"  
"Animatori?"  
"Si, gli animatori che abbiamo chiamato per i bambini!"  
E il signore, probabilmente padre di uno di quelle adorabili bestiole allo stato brado, indicò un bambinetto paffuto e con una coroncina di carta dorata in testa.  
‘’ Mi dispiace signore, non so di cosa stia parlando. Io e il mio amico siamo… solo viaggiatori di passaggio. Sì, siamo _conquistadores_ ’’ disse, contando sul fatto che quel povero diavolo non avesse mai sentito parlare di storia terrestre né tanto meno di storia spagnola.  
‘’ Vi pagherò! – disse l’uomo, improvvisamente più gentile e molto, molto più disperato – Non mi importa se tu e il tuo compare siate effettivamente gli animatori che ho chiamato, ma vi pagherò tutto quello che mi chiederete! ‘’  
‘’ Ma…’’  
Antonio non sapeva che fare, da una parte la sua natura più gentile lo invitava ad aiutare quel poveretto, che sembrava sul punto di scavarsi la fossa con le sue stesse mani.  
La parte più pratica di lui, quella che non ci vedeva più dalla fame, gli diceva di ignorarlo, ordinare e portare il cibo a tavola.  
Ironico, aveva tanto voluto un appuntamento col ragazzo, e si ritrovavano in una bettola di un pianeta alieno. Che strana, la vita!  
‘’ Vi prego… ‘’  
Alla fine, ad avere la meglio fu il buon cuore di Antonio.  
‘’ Io e il mio amico saremo più che felici di far divertire questi adorabili bambini!’’  
L’uomo lo guardò, un po’ stralunato.  
‘’ Siete sicuro di avere gli occhi, signore?’’  
‘’ Sì, perché?’’  
‘’ Niente, niente… vado a dare a mia moglie la bella notizia.’’  
 _‘’ Uhm… e io lo devo dire a Lovi… come faccio? Beh, sono sicuro che la prenderà benissimo!’’_

Era evidente che volesse firmare la sua condanna a morte: Romano aveva già intuito che qualcosa non andava dal fatto che lo spagnolo fosse tornato a mani vuote al loro tavolo e che avesse parlato tanto tempo con quello strano tizio.  
‘’ Ehm… Lovi…’’  
‘’ Bastardo, ti conviene dirmi che hai preso il miglior cibo di sta bettola se non vuoi morire lentamente e dolorosamente.’’  
‘’ Ehm… sì, più o meno. Quel gentile signore si è offerto di pagare per noi.’’  
‘’ Ah sì? E quale è la fregatura?’’  
‘’ Uhm… dobbiamo solo intrattenere quei simpatici bambini. Non male, vero?’’  
L’italiano iniziò a contare fino a dieci. Poi passo a trenta. Poi a cinquanta, fino a perdere il conto a millecinquecento e qualcosa.  
‘’ Brutto figlio di…’’  
Esplose in tali e siffatti _complimenti_ da far inorridire i genitori dei bambini, che provarono a coprire le loro innocenti orecchie.  
Peccato che le pesti si divertissero a sentire quel linguaggio da scaricatore da porto, e coi coltellini di plastica tenevano lontani i genitori e incitavano Romano a continuare.  
‘’ Per la Luce di Meridian – pensò il padre del festeggiato, sudando freddo e pensando a tutti i rimproveri che gli avrebbero fatto gli altri genitori per la scelta poco felice nello scegliere gli intrattenitori per la serata – Cosa non si fa per far contento il proprio bambino! ‘’  
  
  


** Heatherfield, Casa Vargas  
Cucina **

‘’ Feli, caro… potresti ripetermi con chi studiava stasera tuo fratello?’’  
‘’ Sì, mamma! Si chiama Antonio, e frequenta la sua stessa facoltà! ’’  
‘’ Capisco… e come ti sembrano i rapporti tra lui e tuo fratello?’’  
‘’ In che senso? ’’  
La famiglia si era da poco seduta a tavola, e dopo aver recitato una preghiera, avevano iniziato a mangiare il polpettone preparato da Feliciano.  
Caterina e Diego Vargas erano sempre fuori per lavoro, e non avevano tempo per occuparsi della casa o delle faccende domestiche.  
Quindi, se non pensavano i ragazzi a prepararsi qualcosa, avrebbero fatto la fame o iniziato ad avere una seria dipendenza per il cibo cinese, dato che il Silver Dragon era il loro ristorante preferito (o meglio, era il ristorante preferito di Caterina e Feliciano, Diego e Romano lo rifuggivano come la peste).  
Solo perché erano fuori tutto il giorno, ciò non significava che non si preoccupassero per i loro figli!  
Anzi, Caterina era un mastino. Tanto dolce all’apparenza, spietata con chi osava anche solo ferire i suoi due tesori.  
Mai mettersi contro di lei. Era una sfida persona in partenza.  
‘’ Come in che senso Feli… ti sembra che ci sia del tenero tra loro?’’  
Il ragazzo ci stette un po’ a pensare. Suo fratello non si era accorto che Antonio lo guardava come se fosse l’ultimo pezzo di pizza rimasto nel cartone, anzi, lo trovava anche un po’ fastidioso.  
Ma Antonio gli sembrava un bravo ragazzo, non capiva perché il suo fratellone fosse così diffidente con lui.  
‘’ Mhm… direi di sì. Soprattutto da parte di Antonio.’’  
‘’ Vuoi dire che… tuo fratello non prova niente?’’  
‘’ Non ancora, mamma ‘’ rispose ingenuamente, non sapendo che aveva appena acceso la miccia a una bomba.  
Il padre lo aveva capito, ed era corso subito ai ripari dicendo:’’ Scusami cara, ho dei documenti da controllare per il lavoro. ‘’  
E subito corse via, sotto lo sguardo confuso del figlio.  
‘' Perché papà se ne è andato? Non ha neppure finito il suo polpettone!’’  
‘’ Feliciano, qui ci sono cose più urgenti del polpettone lasciato da tuo padre! – esclamò la donna, mente un’aura rossa la circondava – Prendi il giubino, usciamo!’’  
‘’ Ve… e dove andiamo?’’  
‘’ A prendere tuo fratello, ovvio!’’  
Al poveretto quasi andò di traverso un pezzo di polpettone. E ora? Cosa doveva dirle? _Scusa mamma ma Romano è in un altro mondo?_  
Due erano le cose: o lo credeva pazzo o gli credeva e sclerava. Brutta situazione, brutta brutta.  
‘’ Mamma…’’  
Voleva provare a fermarla (sapendo che, deboluccio com’era, di fronte a una simile furia sarebbe rimasto k.o senza se e senza ma) , tuttavia il Destino aveva altri piani.  
‘’ FELICIANO! ABBIAMO BISOGNO DI TE!’’ esclamò Elizabeta, che aveva scardinato la porta di casa con un calcio e dietro di lei c’erano Francis e Gilbert. Kiku era tornato in via eccezionale su Kandrakar, per far rapporto di quanto successo all’Oracolo e alla sua Maestra.   
‘’ La mia porta!’’ urlò Caterina, vedendo cosa aveva fatto la ragazza.  
‘’ Mi scusi signora, è una questione di vita o di morte. Gliela ripagherò.’’  
‘’ Si? E con quali soldi?’’ chiese scettico Gilbert, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia dalla giovane.  
‘’ Feliciano, loro chi sono?’’  
‘’ Miei amici, mamma. ‘’  
‘’ E da quando hai amici che sfondano porte?’’  
‘’ Ehm… un mese?’’ fece lui, tentennando. La madre sembrava davvero arrabbiata, ora.  
Elizabeta, stanca e non abituata a dover avere a che fare con la cosiddetta _civiltà terrestre,_ ordinò:’’ Qua rischiamo di andare per le lunghe. Feliciano, prendi la Mappa. E signora, le riparerò questa porta in meno che non si dica!’’  
‘’ Ripararla? – fece Caterina, mentre il figlio filava in camera sua a prendere la mappa – Tu? Sei molto gentile, ma sicura di voler…’’  
‘’ Più che sicura, ho fatto cose simili a casa mia così tante volte che ho perso il conto.’’  
‘’ Chi te l’ha insegnato?’’  
‘’Ho imparato da sola. Mi dia solo il necessario e questa porta tornerà come nuova.’’  
Caterina la fissò, ammirata.  
‘’ Ce ne fossero di ragazze così! Voi – disse, rivolgendosi ai due guardiani – Dovreste prender esempio!’’  
‘’ Cioè, dovremmo sfondare porte e rapire gente?’’ domandò retorico l’albino.  
‘’La signora Vargas intendeva che dovreste imparare da noi donne, Gilbert. Siamo di gran lunga più forti e più intelligenti di voi.’’  
‘’ Senza alcun dubbio! ‘’ intervenne la donna a darle man forte.  
E subito aggiunse:’’ Se vuoi saperlo, avrei tanto voluto avere due figlie femmine. Ma mi sono nati due maschi. Non vuol dire che non li ami, ma due femmine… sarebbe stata tutta un’altra cosa!’’  
‘’ La capisco benissimo, signora. Lo diceva anche mia madre!’’  
‘’ Mi servirebbe una figlia come te, per tenere le mani di un vile don giovanni giù dal mio bambino! Anzi… vorresti venire con me in biblioteca? Sembri forte.’’  
‘’ Oh, non immagina quanto signora…’’  
‘’Mamma – disse timidamente Feliciano, tornato da camera sua con la mappa dopo averla cercata dappertutto. Dannato disordine creativo! – Noi andiamo dal fratellone.’’  
‘’ Vengo anch’io!’’ disse lei, combattiva come qualche minuto prima.  
‘’ Ma si figuri – la fermò Elizabeta, mettendosi davanti a lei – Lasciate fare a noi. Anzi, a me. Il capo sono io.’’  
Gilbert fece per ribattere, ma Francis gli calpestò il piede per farlo tacere.  
‘’ Che ragazza… ma mi sentirei più sicura a venire anch’io. E’ pur sempre mio figlio, e…’’  
La frase fu lasciata in sospeso: la donna si era trasformata in una colomba bianca dalla piume arruffate e dal temperamento uterino, che sembrava ben poco contenta della sua nuova forma. Gilbert fissò Francis, che alzò le mani e disse:’’ Non guardare me, io questa volta non c’entro!’’  
‘’ _Ve…_ credo di essere stato io – fece titubante Feliciano – Non so bene come in realtà… volevo solo che mamma smettesse di preoccuparsi! Ve… mi dispiace. E adesso?’’  
‘’ Non preoccuparti _mon ami_ , l’effetto svanisce dopo qualche ora. ‘’  
‘’ Mhm – mugolò Gilbert – Quindi dato che Franny controlla l’acqua quando è nervoso trasforma la gente in rane o cose simili, tu in uccelli perché sei il guardiano dell’aria… e io? Trasformo la gente in Pikachu?’’  
Cercando di approfittare della momentanea distrazione dei ragazzi, la colomba provò a volare via, ma Elizabeta l’afferrò subito, e chiese:’’ Ehi, volete darmi una mano? Se la lasciamo qui può seguirci! ’’  
‘’ Ve… la possiamo mettere in camera da letto. Tanto papà resterà nel suo studio tutta la notte!’’  
‘’ Possibile – disse la ribelle - Proviamo a risolvere dei problemi, e ne creiamo altri?’’  
‘’ Che vuoi che ti dica – commentò il tedesco – Evidentemente qualcuno trova divertenti le nostre cazzate.’’  
‘’ Le vostre, vorrai dire.’’  
‘’ Ehi, tu sei il capo no? Quindi le cazzate che facciamo sono anche colpa tua!’’  
Poteri magici o meno, Cuore di Kandrakar o meno, Elizabeta gli diede un calcio lì nelle regioni vitali che lo fece piegare sulle ginocchia.  
‘’ Aveva ragione, signora – disse alla colomba – Molto meglio avere a che fare con le ragazze. I maschi non capiscono mai quando tacere! ‘’  
  
  
  



	10. Il Cacciatore - parte 2 Riusciranno i nostri eroi a non distruggere Meridian prima dell’arrivo della vera Luce di Meridian?

** Heatherfield  
** ** Vicinanze del porto  
  
**

Se fossero stati in un racconto di Melville, sicuramente il porto di Heatherfield avrebbe avuto quel fascino romantico ed oscuro capace di attirare coppiette di innamorati o gli amanti dell’avventura.   
Invece l’area era stata abbandonata da tempo, e sembrava di essere finiti in uno di quei filmetti horror di serie B. Francis e Feliciano quasi si aspettavano che dall’oscurità emergesse uno strano mostro d’alghe pronto a mangiarli, e si erano saldamente aggrappati alle spalle di Gilbert.  
L’albino (che di resistenza non ne aveva molta, checché ne dicesse sul suo blog), era rosso in viso per lo sforzo di trascinare quei due su di lui.  
‘’ Ragazzi… potrei sapere perché vi siete attaccati come cozze al Magnifico?’’  
‘’ Ve… io ho paura dei mostri del porto!’’  
‘’ Ed io … ehm… volevo rincuorare il _mon petit ami_ Feliciano. ‘’   
‘’ Vorrei ricordarvi che siete i Guardiani di Kandrakar – intervenne Elizabeta, che reggeva la mappa dei Portali e guidava il gruppetto. Lei e posti spaventosi o considerati tali era più che abituata. Basti pensare alle cucine del palazzo reale! – E se qualcosa o qualcuno ci attaccasse, potreste usare tranquillamente i vostri poteri! Poco fa Feliciano ha trasformato sua madre in una colomba…’’  
‘’ Ve, senza volerlo però! ’’  
‘’… e potrebbe farlo di nuovo. E pure tu biondino, non credere che mi sia dimenticata la storia della rana. Inoltre, in meno di una settimana due guardiani sono finiti a Meridian da soli e impreparati! Quando dico che avete bisogno di allenarvi, sono seria! Anche perché, sinceramente, per essere l’ultima linea difensiva di Kandrakar non siete un granché.’’  
‘’Parla per Gilbert. ‘’  
"Ehi, si può sapere che c'entra il Magnifico in tutto ciò?"  
"Oh, tu taci mitomane – lo zittì Elizabeta - Ti devo ricordare che sei quello che non aveva neanche capito che era stato rapito da Oliver e i suoi? "  
Gilbert arrossí. Miracolo! Anche lui si imbarazzava.  
"Embè? Pensi che sia facile accettare in un paio di secondi l'esistenza di un mondo parallelo dominato da un folle a cui piace cucinare e che in realtà noi siamo delle sorta di fate sexy che sembrano appena uscite da un film a luci rosse di bassa lega? "  
Elizaveta sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo, chiedendosi che cosa avesse mai fatto di male in vita sua per finire a fare da babysitter a quei tre e soprattutto all'albino. Sul serio, uno più irritante non l'avrebbe mai potuto trovare!  
‘’ Abbiamo un piano per recuparere gli altri due cretini? ‘’  
‘’ Ovvio – intervenne Gilbert – Prendiamo a calci qualche culo alieno! ‘’  
Calò un silenzio pesante sul piccolo gruppo.  
‘’’ Quindi, il tuo piano geniale per recuperare Romano e Antonio sarebbe dare calci in culo a chiunque non collabori e vagare per tutta la città come pazzi furiosi?’’ chiese Francis, e Gilbert annuì.  
‘’ Beh, perché no? – fece Elizabeta – Mal che vada useremo Gilbert come capro espiatorio.’’   
‘’ Ehi! ’’  
‘’ Sei sacrificabile.’’  
‘’ Sono il Guardiano del Cuore di Koar coso donna.’’  
‘’ Cuore di Kandrakar. Impara a pronunciare il suo nome, miscredente.’’  
Il piano ce l’avevano, anche se sembrava ideato da un bambino di quattro anni affetto da un grave disturbo dell’attenzione.   
Tuttavia, ora aveva un altro problema: la mappa dei portali non funzionava! Insomma, lei cercava di capire dove cavolo si fosse aperto il nuovo portale, ma niente.  
Nessuna lucina che la guidasse! Sospirò. Cosa aveva detto suo padre a proposito della mappa? Ah si... la poteva utilizzare solo il guardiano custode. Fisso di sott'occhio Feliciano, attaccato come una cozza a Gilbert, e seppur titubante alla fine disse :" Ehi guardiano dell'aria! Mi servi! "  
‘’ Ve io? Ma sei sicura? ‘’  
" Purtroppo si. Se la mappa è stata data a te vuol dire che sei il solo capace di attivarla "  
"Ve, davvero?"  
Feliciano si staccò dal tedesco e si avvicinò titubante.  
"Forza, sbrigati" mormorò Elizabeta stizzita, con un tono di voce che solitamente non avrebbe mai usato con uno tenero e cuccioloso come l'italiano, ma quel giorno era parecchio nervosa.  
"Ve, ma siamo sicuri che non mi morde?" domandò titubante il castano.  
" Che non ti...? E’ una mappa. Una. Mappa. Perché mai dovrebbe morderti, è la cosa più stupida che io abbia mai sentito"  
"Ve, non si sa mai. Come faccio a sapere che alle mappe interdimensionali non piace il cibo italiano?"  
"Feliciano, per favore. Ho mal di testa, sono stanca, l'unica cosa che voglio è recuperare i due guardiani assenti e poi andarmene a casa a dormire, quindi tu ora prendi questa fottuta mappa e la usi!"  
Le ultime parole erano uscite con tono di voce stridulo, e una luce pericolosa era scintillata negli occhi del capo dei ribelli.  
Il castano emise un pigolio spaventato e prese la mappa, mentre dietro di lui Gilbert e Francis si abbracciarono spaventati.  
Ed è così che una donna senza poteri riuscì a sottomettere al suo volere tre dei cinque essere più potenti della galassia. Oddio....a vederli così spaventati qualche dubbio sulla loro utilità gliene venivano. Insomma, se si facevano spaventare da lei, figuriamoci da un pazzo esaltato come Oliver ! Che tempi !  
Feliciano aprì la mappa e la osservò confusa: "Che dovrei fare?"  
"Prova a chiederglielo come in Biancaneve, mon petite? Specchio specchio delle mie brame..." suggerì Francis da dietro la sua spalla.  
" Bah non dargli ascolto, sii severo e ordinagli di dirti ciò che vuoi! Con 'sti cosi l'unica cosa che puoi fare è essere diretto!" sentenziò invece Gilbert, mentre guardava male il cuore di Kandrakar, che pulsò.  
" Sì, sto parlando esattamente con te, coso!"  
Un'altra pulsazione.  
"E non fare l'offeso!"  
Intanto Elizaveta li guardava, prima di darsi una pacca sulla fronte. Aveva a che fare con tre idioti. Tre emeriti idioti.  
Ok, la calma è la virtù dei forti . Doveva ricordarselo, ecco tutto. Bastava un po di calma e avrebbe aggiustato tutto. No ok, bluff. Con quegli imbecili era impossibile restare calmi e sereni.  
" Ve... io che devo fare?"  
‘’ Concentrati sulla mappa e che Dio ce la mandi buona. ‘’  
"Ve, okay" Feliciano chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò. In quel momento la mappa si illuminò di una fievole luce e sulla mappa comparve l'indicazione di un punto.  
'' Non ci credo, ha funzionato!'' esclamò felice la ragazza. Chissà, magari non erano così senza speranze come pensava.  
" Ve, posso usarlo per trovare i ristoranti di pasta?"  
" NO!"  
" Ve io avevo solo chiesto ! Che caratteraccio!"  
L'italiano osservò con più attenzione la mappa, e fece una smorfia.  
" Ve... mi dispiace dirlo...ma dovremo andare nelle fogne...qui..."  
Francis si esibì in un verso disgustato, mentre Elizaveta lo osservava impassibile: "Non vedo il problema"  
"Forse miss Neanderthal non lo vede, ma hai idea di che cosa io abbia addosso?! Hai idea di quanto abbia pagato questi vestiti?!"  
'' Sicuramente meno di quanto vale il tuo cervello '' rispose prontamente Elizabeta, lasciando allibito il francese.  
Gilbert intanto scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.  
'' Questa è bella! – esclamò, piegato in due dalle risate - Lei si che ti ha capito bene!'' '' _Mon amie_ , vive con te. Mi sa che da tempo abbia capito che ci sono altri livelli di degrado che può raggiungere un uomo.''  
'' Oh parla pure tanto da sofisticato Franny, ma almeno io non ho paura di sporcarmi un po’ le mani.''  
'' Qui non si tratta di sporcarsi solo un po', come dici tu. Qui si tratta di scendere nelle fogne! Nelle fogne che si trovano qui al porto! E sai cosa troveremo? Lo sai?''  
'' Ehm... è importante?''  
'' Sì che è importante! Solo questi bifolchi di americani potrebbero tenere così vicino le fogne al mare! E'... è un orrore. ''  
'' Se adesso parte la nenia ambientalista giuro che ti fulmino Franny.''  
'' Non sono un ambientalista Gil. Sono seriamente preoccupato per i miei capelli. Insomma... rifletti per una volta nella tua vita! ''  
Elizaveta sbuffò, prima di prendere in mano la situazione. Afferrò di peso il francese e, come se non pesasse nulla, se lo portò sopra la testa.  
Ignorando le proteste dell'europeo lo buttò a capofitto nel tombino più vicino con un verso stridulo da parte del biondo.  
"Bene, c'è bisogno che convinca anche qualcun altro? - gli altri due fecero un segno di diniego - Bene. Ed ora andiamo forza!"  
Fece passare avanti Feliciano, e gli disse:'' Bene guardiano dell'aria... a te l'onore di guidarci. Non può essere peggio di quando lasciai Vlad farmi da guida per i sotterranei del castello. ''  
'' Ve... chi è Vlad?''  
'' Nessuno di nostro interesse. E ora... MUOVIAMOCI! ''  
Feliciano non se lo fece ripetere due volte e, gambe in spalla, cominciò a seguire la via indicata dalla mappa. E non si sentiva sotto pressione, affatto! Solo... ecco... non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto restarsene a casa in pigiama e con Netflix sul pc.  
" Ve, magari ora chiudo gli occhi, li riapro e scopro che in realtà è tutto un brutto sogno..."  
"Embè?! Vogliamo muoverci!"  
L'italiano emise un verso stridulo, prima di correre in avanti.  
"Kesesese, e chi se lo aspettava che eri un tale sergente istruttore"  
La ragazza lo fulmino: "Che intendi dire, scusa?"  
"Beh, che eri un maschiaccio si capiva subito, ma che eri anche un dittatore non ci ero ancora arrivato"  
"Guarda che so essere molto femminile quando voglio" borbottò stizzita la castana.  
'' Certo, ci credo pure. Quando ti vedrò vestita come Milady forse in quel caso potrò riconsiderare le mie posizioni.''  
Il capo dei ribelli rimase in silenzio per alcuni istanti, pensierosa. Poi disse:'' Questa Milady chi è? Una donna potente del vostro mondo?''  
'' Mhm... non esattamente. E' complicato '' intervenne Francis, capelli sporchi per essere caduto nell’acqua fetida.  
Poi al suo migliore amico disse:’’ Ah Gil… Niente riferimenti alla cultura pop che alcuni di noi non potrebbero capire!''  
'' Andiamo, il film è del 2011! ''  
'' Ignorante, ci sono i libri! ''  
'' Ah ci sono anche i libri? Questa mi è nuova. E da quanto?''  
'' Da duecento anni! ''  
'' Oh... sono un po' datati.''  
'' Come te non appena io...''  
'' Ehi voi - li richiamò all'ordine Eliza - Siete uomini o bestie? Io opterei per la seconda, però... ''  
"Eliza - mormorò Francis, ansioso di sembrare un minimo decente agli occhi della fanciulla - Ciò che Gil stava provando a dire è che noi finora ti abbiamo sempre visto con la tuta e i pantaloni a sguazzare per le fogne e a dirigere una rivolta. Non ti abbiamo mai visto fare cose, ecco, da ragazza"  
"Oh, cose tipo?"  
"Non so: ballare, cucinare, essere premurosa..."  
"Ve, ora che ci penso: ho visto la pubblicità di un ballo che si terrà molto presto" intervenne allegro Feliciano.  
"Bene, allora io vi parteciperò, dimostrandovi quanto so essere femminile, e tu – disse, indicando Gilbert - Mi ci accompagnerai"  
E detto ciò, se ne andò avanti, accanto a Feliciano.  
Il tedesco fissò confuso l'amico: "Sbaglio, o mi ha appena chiesto di uscire?"  
"No, non sbagli. ‘’  
Gilbert non sapeva se ridere, piangere o fare entrambe le cose. Andiamo, di solito era lui a proporre alle ragazze di uscire, non il contrario! Se lo sentiva nel profondo (e sentiva anche le risatine sommesse di Francis) che Francis avrebbe utilizzato questa cosa contro di lui per sempre.  
O almeno fino a quando Gilbert non troverà sul francese qualcosa di altrettanto imbarazzante. Stava per richiamare Elizabeta, quando Feliciano gridò:'' Ve ragazzi... venite! Ho trovato qualcosa di interessante! ''  
All'istante i due si fondarono verso l'italiano ed Elizaveta, già al suo fianco.  
" Che hai trovato? Ti prego, dimmi che hai trovato qualcosa che ci farà uscire da questa fogna al più presto. Ho i vestiti rovinati e i miei capelli necessitano di tre shampoo al più presto!" esclamò Francis.  
‘’ Mhm… non so se ci farà uscire… ma sembra mooolto misterioso ‘’ disse il ragazzo, indicando degli strani simboli incisi sul muro. Uno sembrava una fiamma, e l’altro sembrava un cerchio con un punto nel mezzo. Beh, sicuramente chi li aveva fatti non aveva molto spirito artistico.  
Gilbert si avvicinò e vi appoggiò la mano.  
‘’ Wow, fanno dei graffiti anche quaggiù. ‘’  
‘’ Non sono comuni graffiti – disse Elizabeta, seria – Quei simboli rappresentano i guardiani di fuoco e terra. ‘’  
‘’ Ve… il fratellone ha una stemma? Tipo gli Stark? ‘’  
‘’ Non so chi siano questi Stark ma sì, è uno stemma. E questo vuol dire solo una cosa… abbiamo trovato il nostro portale. ‘’  
Il tedesco roteò gli occhi e disse:’’ Ma fammi il piacere! Questi sono stati fatti da dei ragazzi che si credono Michelangelo o Raffaello! Sai, se proprio dovevamo trovare il portale, mi aspettavo qualcosa di più eclatante, come quello della biblioteca o della piscina! ‘’  
Gilbert fece appena in tempo a finire la frase, quando all’improvviso un’onda d’acqua putrida li investì in pieno e li trascinò con sé.  
‘’ Ma noooo! - si lamentò Francis – Di nuovo l’acqua no! E’ una tortura! ‘’  
‘’ Amico… SEI IL FOTTUTO GUARDIANO DELL’ACQUA, FA QUALCOSA PORCA MISERIA!’’  
‘’ Ah sì Gil? E COSA?! ‘’  
‘’ Ve… che ne dite di… una bolla? ‘’  
E in effetti, i quattro si ritrovarono all’interno di una bolla d’aria fatta apparire da Feliciano ed ora erano trasportati dalla corrente senza ulteriori danni ai capelli o alla dignità.  
‘’ Feli – iniziò Gilbert – Dimmi… come hai fatto? ‘’  
‘’ Ve… non lo so! Ho solo pensato che volevo stare all’asciutto. E così… eccoci qui! Ve… secondo voi adesso dove andremo? ‘’  
Il capo dei ribelli avrebbe voluto uscire da lì e affogarsi. Si stavano davvero totalmente affidando alla sorte per salvare Meridian e il Metamondo? Che amarezza…

*

Matt sospirò. Aveva finito di riordinare la biblioteca secondo le istruzioni dategli dal rettore, e ora poteva finalmente tornarsene a casa.  
Non in quel buco che Oliver gli aveva rifilato anni fa, giustificandosi che tanto Matt era un mutaforma, poteva benissimo diventare più piccolo e godersi pienamente la casa.  
L’università gli aveva concesso un piccolo appartamento nel campus molto grazioso, adiacente alla biblioteca. Non era arredato secondo i suoi gusti, ma ehi… meglio di dove viveva prima!  
Se non fosse per il suo capo, si godrebbe quella vacanza lontano da Oliver e i suoi… _capolavori d’arte culinaria.  
_ Purtroppo, quella non era una vacanza, ma una vera e propria missione per controllare lo stato dei Portali e contribuire alla distruzione della Muraglia.  
Oh, e non dimentichiamoci trovare la Luce di Meridian!   
Oliver gli avrà anche scassato le palle dicendogli che finchè era sulla Terra non bisognava preoccuparsi e, anzi, lasciarlo lì dov’era.  
 _‘’ Ci risparmiamo guai a non finire, amico. Mica sono come quei cattivi da filmetti di serie B che cercano di uccidere il loro nemico! No, io lo ignoro beatamente! Così non saprà mai niente di niente, e io potrò dedicarmi alla mia cucina in santa pace!’’_ gli diceva il principe, ogni volta che lui gli diceva di mandare una squadra nel mondo umano per rintracciare il fratello.  
Ovvio che uno con più glassa che cervello in testa non se ne preoccupava, ma Matt non era scemo!  
Aveva visto abbastanza film per sapere che non bisognava mai, mai lasciare in pace gli avversari.  
Anche perché in un modo o nell’altro ti fregavano epicamente.  
Così, dal momento che aveva la serata libera, aveva deciso di prendere in mano la situazione e andare a fare le sue indagini nel registro degli alunni.  
Certo, probabilmente da parte sua era un po’ troppo ottimistico credere che il suo uomo fosse in quell’università.  
Ma ehi, un uomo (pardon, _un mutaforma alieno_ ) aveva pur bisogno di credere in qualcosa, no?  
Stava per spegnere le luci, quando vide entrare uno dei ragazzi del campus.  
‘’ Ehi – disse, ricordandosi di tornare nel personaggio del timido e innocuo bibliotecario Matthew – M-mi dispiace dirtelo, ma stavo per andarmene. ‘’  
Il ragazzo (Arthur, gli pareva di ricordarsi) gli rispose:’’ Senti, lo so che è tardi e tutto, ma io ho bisogno di prendere dei libri per studiare. Domani devo consegnare una lista al professor Collins e ho già perso abbastanza tempo. Non certo per colpa mia, ma di un dannato francese e del mio ex capo che… ‘’  
 _‘’ Dio, ma questo quanto parla? ‘’_ pensò l’alieno, ignorando il desiderio di strozzarlo.  
Doveva rimanere calmo, per non far saltare la sua copertura. E per non venir licenziato.  
Lì sulla Terra erano molto permalosi su queste cose!  
‘’ … e poi mi ha licenziato! – finì finalmente il biondo – Mesi e mesi di lavoro e lui mi fa andare via così, senza neppure una buona uscita! Oh ma giuro che gliela faccio pagare!‘’  
‘’ E’ molto… ehm… interessante… ma io dovrei proprio andare. ‘’  
‘’ Lo so, lo so. Ma, come ho detto, è una questione di soli cinque secondi. Firmo tutto quello che vuoi, basta che abbia quei dannati libri. ‘’  
Se fossero stati a Meridian, il mutaforma lo avrebbe rispedito a casa a calci in culo senza troppi complimenti. Ma erano sulla Terra, e se voleva riuscire a liberarsene lo doveva accontentare.  
Aveva detto che era una questione di poco, giusto?   
Matt scrollò le spalle, e disse:’’ Va bene, va bene. Spero che i libri che ti servano non siano stati danneggiati dall’incidente della settimana scorsa. ‘’  
‘’ Perché? ‘’  
‘’ Perché… mhm… in questo caso noi dovremmo cercare nel catalogo dei libri della scuola, vedere quale facoltà ha delle copie in più… e non è detto che ce l’abbiano, sai? E’ un’operazione molto lunga, e potrebbe richiedere molto tempo. E da quanto ho capito… neppure tu nei hai molto. ‘’  
Arthur sbiancò, e a stento Matt dovette trattenersi dal ghignare. _Prenditi questo, ragazzino._  
Purtroppo, il karma era un gran bastardo: i libri _effettivamente_ erano rovinati. E loro dovettero perdere un sacco di tempo a cercare sull’archivio informatico della scuola per cercare delle copie in altre facoltà.  
Matt sbuffò.  
La prossima volta, col cavolo che sarà _gentile_ con qualcuno!

** Meridian, Palazzo reale  
Sala del Trono **

Oliver si sistemò come meglio poteva sul trono. Accidenti se era scomodo!  
Controllò di avere tutto l’occorrente per la serata: pop corn, pigiama, pantofole rosa a forma di coniglietto e, ovviamente, la sua fida sfera di cristallo.  
Gli ci erano volute settimane per trovare la giusta connessione, ma ora che ce l’aveva fatta, poteva finalmente godersi in pace Teen Wolf!  
Accidenti, se aveva aspettato!  
Era arrivato al finale della prima stagione, e voleva assolutamente sapere come si sarebbero risolte le cose tra Allison e Scott, la sua OTP!  
Accese lo schermo e mise l’episodio che voleva vedere. E in pochi minuti era già totalmente immerso nella visione.  
Si emozionò, piane addirittura, nel vedere come interagivano i personaggi sullo schermo.  
E quando vide Lidya lì, tutta sola, e Peter alle sue spalle, si sentì il cuore in gola.  
Che pathos, che attesa! Voleva vedere la fine dell’episodio, voleva saperne di più!  
Tuttavia, l’immagine di bloccò, e al posto di Lidya e Peter, apparve il viso tronfio di Allen, che lo salutò così: _’’ Ehilà Boss, la vedo bene. Bello quel pigiama. Ne ha uno in più per me? ‘’_  
‘’ ADESSO DOVEVI CONTATTARMI? ‘’ urlò Oliver, in preda a una crisi di nervi. Nessuno doveva mettersi in mezzo tra lui e il suo telefilm preferito.  
 _‘’ Ohi, non si arrabbi boss. Io sto lavorando per lei! ‘’_  
‘’ Ok ok… dimmi quello che hai scoperto, però non perdere tempo! ‘’  
 _‘’ Boss, nessun aggiornamento. Purtroppo, sembra che Lei sia diventata invisibile. Un po’ inverosimile, vista la stazza. Inoltre… ‘’_  
‘’ Allen, muoviti – disse irritato il principe – Stavo vedendo il finale di stagione di Teen Wolf e… ‘’  
 _‘’ Oh quale finale di stagione stai vedendo, boss? La prima stagione, quelloin cui Lidya viene morsa dallo zio Peter, Kate viene uccisa e… ‘’  
_ Ad Oliver cadde il pacco di pop corn da mano.  
‘’ Tu brutto… IO LO STAVO ANCORA VEDENDO! STAVO AL FINALE DI PRIMA SAGIONE. ‘’  
Allen , finalmente, si zittì .  
 _‘’ Ah… certo boss che siete piuttosto in ritardo, eh? ‘’  
_ ‘’ Allen… ‘’  
 _‘’ Sì? ‘’  
_ ‘’ Ritorna subito a palazzo. Io e te dobbiamo parlare. Di fronte a un bel piatto di biscotti. Preparati da me, ovviamente. ‘’  
Allen sbiancò, e sembrò sul punto di morire di crepacuore.  
 _‘’ Non c’è bisogno boss… anche perché credo di… sì insomma… ‘’  
_ ‘’ Allen _caro,_ io insisto. Su, torna. Sarai anche stanco. Alla mia cucciola penserai domani! ‘’  
 _‘’ Mi piacerebbe ma… tu guarda un po’ che strano, in quella taverna mi sembra di aver visto delle tracce! Ora la devo lasciare boss, ci si vede più tardi. ‘’  
_ La linea cadde, e l’episodio tornò sullo schermo. Oliver però era troppo irritato per continuare a guardarlo.  
E poi, Allen gli aveva già spoilerato tutto! Non era giusto!  
Oh, ma lui si vendicherà! Eccome!  
‘’ Alle cucine reali! – esclamò, rivolto a nessuno in particolare – Preparerò ad Allen dei biscotti… _esplosivi_! Niente di troppo eccessivo… mi deve riportare ancora indietro la mia _innocente_ cucciola! ‘’

*

L'idea di entrare in quella taverna non gli era sembrata tanto male. Insomma, aveva pur bisogno di mangiare anche lui, no?  
Solo, quei due tizi che facevano da animatori...erano sospetti!  
Allen ci scommetteva la testa che non erano affatto di Meridian. E neppure del Metamondo! Insomma...erano troppo belli!  
Specialmente quel tipo col ricciolo, gli ricordava una delle creature di cui si prendeva cura a tempo perso.  
Niente di troppo impegnativo, solo tigri, giaguari e leoni.  
Però, facendo attenzione ai loro trucchi, capì una cosa : era tutto vero.  
Giocoliere col fuoco? Il ragazzo non si bruciava e sembrava che fosse lui a controllarlo . Far apparire dal nulla dei fiori?  
Allen conosceva bene il territorio di Meridian e dintorni e sicuramente quei fiori non erano stati presi da li. Con le dovute considerazioni, c'era una sola spiegazione possibile : quei due erano dei Guardiani di Kandrakar!  
Il Cacciatore ghignò.  
Finalmente, un colpo di fortuna. Oliver probabilmente vorrà la sua testa dopo il lievissimo spoiler su Teen Wolf , ma se gli porterà dei guardiani non solo gli sarà grato ma si dimenticherà persino di ucciderlo!  
E no, quella si che era un'occasione più unica che rara! Doveva approfittarne!  
Prese il suo boomerang, e mirò al tipo dei fiori.  
Insomma, rispetto al guardiano della fuoco era evidente che lui fosse meno pericoloso.  
Peccato solo per due cose: era un pessimo giudice del carattere e aveva una pessima mira. Così, invece di colpire il guardiano della Terra, colpi quell'altro, quello carino, diritto in testa.  
 _Ops._  
Romano si bloccò all'istante, mentre prendeva con calma eccessiva il boomerang da terra e lo osservava.  
Allen distolse lo sguardo mentre cercava di apparire disinvolto.  
" E va bene, lo chiederò una volta sola... Chi _BEEP_ è il _BEEP_ che si è divertito a lanciarmi questo _BEEP_ di boomerang in testa?! Chi?!" urlò fuori di sé l'italiano, per poi voltarsi verso il compagno.  
" Ma che cavolo erano quei _BEEP_?"  
"Censure, Lovinito, siamo pur sempre di fronte a dei bambini. ‘’  
'' Bambini un emerito _BEEP_...Sono dei piccoli mostri!"  
" Lovi, non è gentile. Cosa diranno i loro gentili gentiori? "  
" Oh non si preoccupi- intervenne il padre del festeggiato - Lo sappiamo che i nostri...ehm...tesorini ...non sono ...propriamente normali...."  
" Avete paura dei vostri marmocchi, si è capito. Intanto chi è stato il pezzo di _BEEP_ che mi ha lanciato un _BEEP_ di boomerang? "  
All'istante le schiere di avventori si fecero da parte come il Mar Rosso lasciando scoperto Allen.  
Il Cacciatore si guardò attorno nel panico, prima di indicare la porta e dire: " È andato da quella parte agente, io non centro nulla. Mi hanno incastrato! ‘’  
Romano fece scricchiolare le nocche delle mani.  
" Bene marmocchi - disse con un cipiglio il giovane - Avete voglia di assistere a un bellissimo incontro di wrestling?"  
" SI!" tuonarono i bambini, iniziando a battere le mani al ritmo di _Burning Heart_.  
" Bene! Che la festa abbia inizio!"  
Allen, che non era esattamente un tipo da scontro diretto e che non voleva avere il culo fatto a stelle strisce, optò per l'opzione più logica: imbrogliare.  
Prese uno dei suoi lazzi, pronto a prendere Antonio e filarsela al castello, sapendo che Romano lo avrebbe seguito.  
E poi, sarebbero stati un problema di Oliver.  
Peccato che, di nuovo, intervenne la sua pessima mira, e invece di acchiappare Antonio prese Romano.  
" Ma che diavolo, di nuovo? Vabbe... io me la filo! E tu vieni con me dal principe."  
E all'istante fuggì fuori dalla porta, lasciando Antonio da solo coi bambini.  
" Aspetta un po'... quello lì ha per caso... appena rapito il mio Lovinito?"  
Il silenzio fu una risposta sufficiente.  
" Eh no, col cavolo che glielo lascio fare!"  
E all'istante fu dietro al Cacciatore.  
Non sembrava più il ragazzo allegro e solare mezzo scemo, ma una vera e propria furia infernale.  
Nel frattempo Allen aveva il suo bel da fare con Romano.  
" Lasciami andare subito bastardo, o giuro che ti do fuoco al culo!"  
I beep , data l’assenza di bambini nei paraggi, erano spariti, e l’italiano poteva sfoderare tutto il suo vocabolario da camionista.  
"Oh,sta calmino, ragazzino. Vedrai, sarà un viaggio breve"  
"Lasciami andare stronzo codardo !"  
"Si chiama ritirata strategica. Ad ogni modo, lo sai che sei proprio carino? Solitamente non fraternizzo con le prede, ma se Oliver non decide di ucciderti subito che ne dici se... - in quel momento notò un nuvolone alle sue spalle - Ma che...?"  
"Lascia andare subito il mio Lovinito, _puerco_!"  
Allen imprecò sotto voce: "Me lo potevi anche dire che stavate assieme e che il tuo fidanzato è geloso, no?"  
'' Non è il mio fidanzato, imbecille!"  
" Oh...amici con benefici?"  
" Che diavolo ti salta in mente? Lo conosco solo da una settimana!"  
" Credimi, sono andato a letto con gente che conoscevo da appena un'ora. Per me una settimana è sufficiente per organizzare un matrimonio ."  
Allen si guardò di nuovo alle spalle, e vide Antonio farsi sempre più vicino. Eh no, così non andava. Doveva prendere la sua moto? Ma doveva l'aveva parcheggiata? Oh eccola li vicino.  
Nel vederla, persino Romano rimase a bocca aperta: una Harley Davidson del ’54 originale e in perfette condizioni, nonostante il lavoro del suo proprietario!  
"Beh, che c'è ragazzino? Sorpreso di vedere un simile bolide?" domandò con un ghigno il Cacciatore.  
Se c'era una cosa di cui andava fiero era la sua moto.  
Spesso Matt lo aveva provocato dicendo che passava tutte le sue serate a lucidarla e a prendersi cura di lei. Il che non era assolutamente vero!  
Lo faceva solo cinque sere su sette.  
Doveva decisamente trovarsi una ragazza. O in ragazzo. Gli era indifferente.  
Quello che non gli era indifferente, però, era salvarsi la pelle.  
E dal momento che quel diavolo spagnolo gli era alle calcagna, era meglio non restare li impalati. Salto sulla moto e ingrano la marcia.  
'' Preparati bello, stiamo per fare un giro in moto elettrizzante!"  
Diede gas e per poco Lovino non finì fuori dalla vettura. Cosa anti producente visto qual'era lo scopo per il quale lo aveva rapito.  
"Resta in sella, amico. Immagino che tua sia ansioso di riuniti al tuo fidanzato, ma io ti devo portare da sua regale rottura di scatole cucina muffin. "  
E così ebbe inizio l'inseguimento in moto più emozionante mai visto su Meridian e l'intero Metamondo!  
Beh...in realtà era il primo, perché nessuno li aveva idea di cosa fosse una moto.  
Ma quisquilie. Allen ingrano la marcia e andò a tutta velocità, mentre Antonio, capendo che a piedi non sarebbe mai riuscito a raggiungerlo, decise di...volare.  
Si insomma...se in allegato alla loro trasformazione c'era anche un paio di ali, una ragione ci doveva pur essere!  
E così, detto fatto, lo spagnolo liberò dai vestiti _presi in prestito_ poch’innanzi e volò in tutta la sua gloria all’inseguimento del Cacciatore.  
" Ma che cazz...? Che diavolo di problemi avete voi guardiani per andarvene in giro vestiti in un modo del genere? Avete un minimo di dignità?" domandò il Cacciatore dopo aver visto come era vestito veramente lo spagnolo.  
" Guarda, non chiedermelo. Penso che in una settimana io abbia perso completamente la mia dignità " sospirò affranto Lovino.  
E così, l'inseguimento si fece più interessante.  
Nonostante le ali fossero un po striminzite e piccole, Antonio potè seguire alla pari Allen.  
Anzi, se avesse avuto un minimo di abitudine e allenamento, sarebbe stato in grado di superarlo. E da un bel po anche!  
" Idiota rallenta stiamo per schiantarci!"  
" Amico - fece con aria di sufficienza Allen – Credi che gli unici a poter usare la magia siate voi guardiani? Questa piccolina può correre dappertutto! "  
"E pensi che io creda ad un imbecille che sembra la brutta copia dei super-cattivi della Marvel? O peggio, la brutta copia del cattivo di Luke Cage. Un cattivo che già di per sé mi fa schifo! "  
"Non sto capendo la metà delle cose che dici, ma la parte del super-cattivo mi piace. Potresti dirmi..."  
"Occhio!" strillò Lovino mentre la moto finiva sopra una pietra e slittava in aria. Allen non si scompose, ruotò il mezzo, gli fece fare un salto mortale, atterrarono, fece due testacoda e ripresero tranquillamente.  
" Che ti avevo detto, ragazzino? Che te ne pare del mio bolide?"  
"Sto per risponderti vomitando sul sellino" rispose l'italiano che non sembrava stare granché bene.  
Iniziò un folle inseguimento sui tetti, con Antonio che rimaneva alle loro calcagna come un cane da caccia.  
" Dannato, ridammi Lovino!"  
" Vieni a prendertelo !" esclamò Allen.  
Pessima mossa: Antonio non era tipo da farsi scoraggiare, e non si fece scrupoli ad utilizzare i suoi poteri. Non era una cima ok, ma nessuno gli fregava il ragazzo e rimaneva impunito!  
All'istante un miriade di viticci e radici sbucò dal terreno, proprio di fronte alla moto.  
" Ma che cazz...?!" riuscì solo ad urlare il Cacciatore, mentre schivava per un soffio gli ostacoli.  
" Questo si chiama barare! E solo io posso barare!" esclamò indignato verso il guardiano della terra.  
Ma Antonio non aveva finito. Coi suoi poteri richiamò delle rocce, che divise in tanti pezzi più piccoli che poi scagliò sulla moto.  
" Occhio, che così mi rovini la carrozzeria! E hai idea di quanti meccanici esistano su Meridian? Nessuno!" si lamentava nel frattempo Allen, non curandosi delle varie botte.  
E avrebbe fatto meglio a farlo: i colpi erano troppo forti, e Romano cadde dal sellino. Le sue ali erano bloccate dal cappio, e se Allen non prendeva in tempo la corda, ci sarebbe stata un omelette italiana spacciata a terra.  
Ma Allen era preso i ben altri pensieri ( evitare i colpi di Antonio, tipo) e non si era accorto di niente.  
Per fortuna, il guardiano della terra se ne era accorto e lasciò perdere il Cacciatore per volare in picchiata verso il giovane.  
Riuscì a prenderlo un attimo prima che impattasse il terreno e volò in alto assieme a lui, in una brutta copia di quelli che potevano essere Superman e Lois Lane. "Lovinito stai bene?" domandò con un sorriso lo spagnolo, cercando di sembrare un minimo figo in quel costume indecente.  
La risposta gli arrivò sotto forma di testata da parte dell'italiano.  
" Ahi, ma perché?"  
"E me lo chiedi?! E’ tutta colpa tua, sei tu che con i tuoi attacchi sconsiderati per poco non mi mandavi all'altro mondo, coglione!"  
'' Oh... che ne dici di un bacetto riparatore? ''  
'' NO!''  
Poi, dopo alcuni istanti...  
‘’ Cazzo stai facendo?!’’ sbottò Romano, quando si accorse di una mano che gli stringeva la natica destra.  
‘’ Ti salvo la vita, mi amor!’’  
‘’ E mi dovevi stringere il culo?’’  
‘’ E’ per accertarmi che fossi tutto intero ‘’ rispose lo spagnolo.  
Bisognava riconoscerlo, aveva una notevole faccia tosta. Ma non c'era tempo per pensare al bastardo dalle mani lunghe: c'era anche quel tipo in moto che aveva bisogno di una sonora lezione.  
'' Ehi bastardo. ''  
'' Si Lovi? ''  
'' Che ne dici di rifare quella cosa con le rocce... però dandole fuoco?''  
''Dico che è una splendida idea! ''  
E così Allen si ritrovò sotto la mira di una miriade di rocce infuocate, come piccoli pezzi di meteora. Faceva quasi pena il poveretto.  
"Ahi! Maledetti bastardi! Ouch! Giuro che questa, ahia!, giuro che questa me la pagate! Ohi! Mi state rovinando la moto!| Ouch! Guardate che vi mando il conto del carrozziere! Ahi! Sigh, Oliver non mi paga abbastanza per questo lavoro"  
Aveva bisogno di una via di fuga.  
Mhm... forse distruggere due o tre palazzi non era una cattiva idea, giusto per distogliere l’attenzione da lui e dare a quei due qualcos’altro di cui preoccuparsi.  
Abbassò lo sguardo, e vide qualcosa di luminoso brillare nei bassifondi. Ora, ne sapeva abbastanza per riconoscere uno dei famosi Portali. E lui ne aveva appena trovato uno.  
Non sapeva se era fortuna o culo, ma doveva attraversarlo per sfuggire a quei due pazzi! Poi, sulla Terra, avrebbe pensato tranquillamente a trovarne un altro per tornare su Meridian.  
Magari progettando anche qualche vendetta da super cattivo per ripagare quei due della nottataccia che gli stavano facendo passare.  
Ah, e inoltre doveva trovare uno di quei famosi carrozzieri di cui tanto aveva sentito parlare per riparare la sua adorata moto.  
Era anche disposto a rapirne uno. Con una sgommata e un deciso rombo di acceleratore si fiondò esattamente contro il portale urlando con quanta voce aveva in gola: " Mi vendicherò, mi avete sentito?! Guardatevi le spalle, Guardiani, perché un giorno o l'altro giuro che la mia vendetta vi colpirà quando meno ve lo aspetterete! Bwahahaha... agh!"  
L'ultimo verso era dato dal fatto che aveva ingoiato un moscerino. E così Antonio e Romano videro Allen che scompariva nel Portale.  
'' Bastardo... ''  
'' Sì Lovino? ''  
'' Ma tu hai capito cos'ha detto quell'esaltato?''  
'' Ah boh, non ne ho la minima idea. ''  
'' Perfetto. Mi pareva che stesse blaterando su qualche vendetta o cose così. Tipo il padrino. ''  
'' Forse... ''  
Antonio si interruppe e sgranò gli occhi.  
'' Non ci credo.... Franny, Gil... cosa vi è successo? ''  
Da un vicoletto sporco e maleodorante alla loro sinistra uscirono Francis, Gilbert, Elizabeta e Feliciano, pesti, laceri e stravolti. Sembrava che fossero stati in ostaggio di qualche orco o di un gigante. O, peggio, come se avessero passato il pomeriggio a casa di Ivan.  
'' Non .Una. Parola '' disse l'albino, togliendosi dai capelli un granchio.  
‘’ Mon ami, promettimi che non lasceremo più fare il navigatore a Feliciano.’’  
Erano finiti prima in una grotta, poi erano stati sommersi da dell’acqua uscita chissà dove (e no, Francis questa volta non c’entrava niente), e infine si erano miniaturizzati, finendo in un acquario. Ci mancava solo che venissero accolti da qualche strano animaletto domestico!  
"Zitti voi due! Ci manca solo che ci capiti qualcos'altro! Tipo, venire arrestati per disturbo della quiete pubblica " li rimbeccò Elizabeta, il cui umore durante il corso della giornata era andato nettamente peggiorando.  
" Ehi, che cosa centra il Magnifico adesso?! Io non ho aperto bocca!" protestò Gilbert, dopo aver ricevuto un pugno dal capo dei ribelli.  
"La tua sola presenza da fastidio" rispose la ragazza lasciando l'altro senza parole e fumante di rabbia, mentre il francese cercava di non scoppiare a ridere.  
'' Ve... ho bisogno di una doccia. ''  
'' Concordo - gli disse Romano - Fratellino, sembri che sei uscito da una fogna. ''  
'' Ve... ci siamo entrati, in realtà. La mappa indicava che... un momento, ora che tu sei qui… non mi ricordo dov'è finita la mamma! ''  
Lovino aggrottò le sopracciglia: "Ah ah, molto divertente Feli. Ti ricordo che io ho passato tutto il giorno in un mondo parallelo, figurati se so dov'è mamma. Ora su, smettila di scherzare e..."  
Vide che l'altro lo osservava sperduto.  
" Mi stai dicendo che davvero hai perso nostra madre, razza di coglione?!"  
'' In realtà... l'ho trasformata in una colomba. ''  
'' Non ti meno solo perchè sei mio fratello... come cazzo hai fatto?! ''  
'' Ve non lo so! Ero nel panico!''  
'' Son cose che succedono - disse Francis , ricordandosi quello che aveva fatto lui ad Arthur - Basta veramente poco e _zapp_ , chi ti è vicino si è trasformato! ''   
'' Stasera ucciderò qualcuno, me lo sento! ''  
"Su andiamo Lovinito, sono certo che andrà tutto per il meglio!" lo rassicurò con un sorriso Antonio.  
" E tu taci bastardo se non vuoi che ti riduca in cenere" ringhiò l'italiano.  
" Certo che te ne sei scelto proprio uno difficile, eh?" mormorò Gilbert all'amico. "Quasi quasi potrei uccidere voi tre, così poi il nervoso mi passa e non faccio danni alla società togliendo di mezzo tre emeriti coglioni"  
'' Ve fratellone... mi vuoi bene vero? Non mi uccideresti mai, vero?''  
Romano rimase pietrificato. Accidenti, il fratello stava usando la sua arma segreta contro di lui: gli occhi da cerbiatto. Fanculo, non riusciva mai a resistere quando faceva così!  
'' Uhm... forse no... ''  
'' Oh Lovi... vedi che anche tu hai un cuore d'oro?''  
" Taci, prima di scavarti completamente la fossa da solo ‘’ gli consigliò saggiamente Gilbert.  
"Mon amie , mi sa che stavolta sia meglio che tu te ne stia zitto" sussurrò Francis all'amico.  
E Antonio (miracolo) tacque.  
" Grazie - borbottò Lovino massaggiandosi le tempie - Ad ogni modo rimane sempre il problema: dove cazzo è finita nostra madre, o la colomba che è nostra madre?"  
'' Io avrei una proposta - fece Elizabeta - Che ne dite di tornare indietro, ora che siete di nuovo tutti e cinque, provare a contattare Kiku e dirgli di non preoccuparsi ? L'ultima volta mi sembrava pronto a fare arakiri. ''  
'' Fanculo il tipo, io voglio trovare mia madre prima che voli per il sud! ''  
'' Ve... ma le colombe migrano?''  
'' Cazzo ne so, so solo che hai fatto un casino!''  
Un'aura oscura scurì l'ambiente, mentre la voce di Elizabeta cinguettava dolce come un carillon che si mette a suonare da solo a mezzanotte: "Scusa Romano, penso di non aver capito bene che cosa tu mi abbia detto"  
L'italiano impallidì di botto, prima di balbettare: "Che-che credo che tu abbia perfettamente ragione nel voler contattare lo scemo… Kiku"  
"Ecco, bravo. Non ti preoccupare, penseremo dopo a vostra madre, ora su da bravi. Andiamo. Utilizziamo questo portale qui e poi chiudiamolo."  
Nel frattempo dietro i tre amici osservavano ammutoliti la scena.  
" E io con una così ci dovrei anche uscire?" mormorava Gilbert, chiedendosi se poteva fingere di essersi rotto una gamba per non andare al ballo con il capo dei ribelli. Anzi, per sicurezza meglio rompersela davvero.


	11. Primi appuntamenti e altri disastri

** Heatherfield  
** ** Casa dei fratelli Beilschmidt  
  
**

Erano passati quasi tre mesi da quando Ludwig si era trasferito ad Heatherfield, e doveva ammettere che nonostante gli inizi non propriamente… idilliaci, aveva iniziato ad ambientarsi, facendo persino timidamente amicizia con dei ragazzi che lavoravano in tribunale per il praticantato (o almeno quelli non fuggivano più spaventati ogni volta lui tentava di abbozzare un sorriso. Si procedeva a piccoli passi)  
Inoltre, Heatherfieldera anche la città del suo amico di penna, _LovePasta_. Il quale, dopo aver saputo del suo arrivo in città, gli aveva scritto eccitato:’’ **Perché non ci incontriamo? Dal vivo, dico. Che ne pensi? ‘’**  
E il poveretto aveva avuto un mezzo infarto pensando che, appena LovePasta lo avesse visto dal vivo, sarebbe scappato a gambe levate.  
Perché, ammettiamolo, sembrava il maniaco/pervertito/serial killer della porta accanto. Specie quando sorrideva.  
 **‘’ Ja, LovePasta. Sembra un’ottima idea…’’**  
No che non lo era! Affatto! Per usare un eufemismo, era nella merda.  
E così, di domenica mattina si ritrovava a guardarsi allo specchio alla spasmodica ricerca di difetti e/o dettagli da sistemare, mentre suo fratello maggiore se ne stava appoggiato allo stipite della porta a godersi la scena.  
Gilbert non doveva divertirsi tanto alle spalle del suo fratellino (non più –ino da quando aveva superato la sacra soglia della pubertà), ma era più forte di lui.  
‘’ Kesekesekese… Lud, sembra che ti stia preparando per andare in guerra, invece che ad un appuntamento.’’  
‘’ Per l’ennesima volta, bruder… io e LovePasta siamo solo amici di penna che hanno deciso di incontrarsi. Tutto qui.’’  
‘’ Forse non è il momento giusto per dirtelo, ma per come ti sei conciato sembra più un primo appuntamento che un normale incontro tra amici.’’  
‘’ Mein Gott… cosa ho sbagliato? Nel manuale…’’  
‘’ Luddy, leggi troppo quella robaccia. Fidati, ti basta avere il consiglio del tuo unico, impareggiabile fratello maggiore.’’  
‘’ E’ un modo per dirmi che verrò umiliato di fronte a un vasto pubblico e che porterò con me per anni le ferite psicologiche?’’  
"Andiamo, Luddy, neanche stessi andando a conoscere il presidente"  
‘’ Magari – sospirò il biondo – Al presidente io non dovrei piacere. Sarebbe solo un incontro di lavoro. ‘’  
‘’ Ehi, chi ti dice che non diventerai il migliore amico del presidente degli Stati Uniti?’’  
‘’ Ammettilo fratellone, questo è un tantino irrealistico anche per te. ‘’  
 _‘’ Ha ragione ‘’_ intervenne la sveglia sul comodino, e per poco a Gilbert non venne un attacco di cuore.  
Giusto, se l’era dimenticato, poteva parlare con gli elettrodomestici. Un potere che risultava utile quando si voleva entrare nella casa del rettore, ma che risultava assai scocciante a casa, quando voleva passare un pomeriggio in panciolle, e la sveglia lo rimproverava perché non stava studiando per l’esame.  
Cavolo, era come avere sua madre in casa!  
Per fortuna, Ludwig era troppo preoccupato di sembrare un maniaco per prestare attenzione ad altro, e Gilbert borbottò alla sveglia impicciona:’’ Sta zitta, altrimenti ti levo le pile. ‘’  
“ _Oh, ma che paura_ – rispose ironico l'oggetto – _Tanto anche se lo facessi poi ci penserebbe tuo fratello a rimettermele, e ti riproverebbe anche, quindi...”_  
“Magari potrei chiuderti nel cassetto, che ne dici?” minacciò l'albino con occhi da folle.  
“Bruder, stai per caso... parlando... con la sveglia?” intervenne la voce di Ludwig facendogli prendere un colpo.  
All'istante l'albino mise l'apparecchio dietro la schiena esclamando: “Sì! Cioè, no...! Forse...?”  
Il biondo lo fissò per qualche secondo. Quello era strano anche per gli standart di Gilbert.  
Poco ma sicuro stava pianificando qualcosa.  
“Bruder...”  
“Sì?”  
“Promettimi una cosa”  
“Cioè?”  
“Qualunque cosa succeda... tu non seguirmi nel mio incontro con LovePasta, sono stato chiaro? So che lo vuoi fare, ed io non ho bisogno di guardoni”  
L’altro roteò gli occhi. Tsk, ma per chi lo aveva preso? Lui Non era certo uno stalker raccapricciante!  
‘’ Ja ja bruder, te lo prometto. Intanto, se non fai attenzione rischi di non essere in anticipo di venti minuti! Se fossi in te mi sbrigherei. ‘’  
Ludwig lo guardò come a dire _Cos’ho fatto di male per beccarmi una simile piaga in famiglia?_ e , saggiamente, decise di non replicare.  
‘’ Credo che sia tutto a posto… tornerò per mezzogiorno. ‘’  
‘’ Seh, certo… porta anche il tuo _amico. ‘’_  
‘’ Qualsiasi cosa ti dirò non ti farà entrare in testa che io e LovePasta non ci siamo incontrati su Grindr, vero? ‘’  
“Ovviamente! Visto? Finalmente cominci a conoscere il tuo fratellone, almeno un po' della mia magnificenza deve essere finalmente entrata in te. Ed ora vai, io ti benedico figliolo” e si esibì nel gesto, parecchio blasfemo, di fare una croce verso il fratello.  
Ludwig lo fissò per un paio di secondi, prima di andarsene, borbottando cose come _“è incredibile che io non sia già finito in terapia_ ” o “ _cosa ho fatto di male per avere un fratello del genere?_ ”.  
Non appena se ne fu andato Gilbert corse alla finestra per vedere se il fratello stesse effettivamente uscendo e non fosse preso dalla paura all'ultimo minuto e scappasse a gambe levate.  
A dire il vero, un po' preoccupato lo era, e ad un certo punto l'idea di seguirlo nel suo “appuntamento” la aveva presa in considerazione, ma alla fine si era voluto fidare del minore.  
Anche se in realtà, a farlo preoccupare di più era questo fantomatico LovePasta.  
Mhm… forse andargli dietro non era un’idea così brutta, alla fin fine.  
‘’ Ehi guardiano del cuore – lo richiamò alla realtà Elizabeta – Mica ti è partito anche quell’unico neurone che ti era rimasto?’’  
‘’ Molto divertente, padellara. In realtà… ma come diavolo ti sei conciata?’’ le chiese, quando si rese conto che la ragazza indossava solo un asciugamano intorno alla vita e aveva i capelli raccolti in uno chignon.  
‘’ Perché, tu ti vai a fare il bagno vestito? ‘’  
‘’ No, ma tu sei una donna. ‘’  
‘’ E allora? ‘’  
‘’ Allora, non ti imbarazza neppure un po’ farti vedere così da _me? ‘’_  
‘’ Perché?’’  
‘’ Perché sono un ragazzo! Un virile ragazzo nel pieno della sua prestanza e… ‘’  
Si interruppe, notando che l’altra si era messa a ridere.  
“Beh, che c'è?!” domando rosso in viso Gilbert.  
“Scusa scusa, ma il tono convinto con cui dici di essere un tipo virile e prestante, ecco...” non riuscì a finire la frase che scoppio in un altro incontrollabile attacco di risate.  
“ È la verità! Tu, donna, non capisci niente dell'essere veri uomini, e...” l'albino non potè continuare, in quanto la sua voce fu sovrastata dalle risate dell'altra. “Ahahahahah, basta, ti prego! Ahahahahah, muoio-ahahahah...!” La castana era per terra e si stava stringendo la pancia ed aveva le lacrime agli occhi.  
 _‘’ Lei da quanto ti conosce? Un mese? Eppure ha già capito tutto di te ‘’_ intervenne la sveglia, traditrice.  
‘’ Sono circondato da nemici! Voi due non riconoscete la mia magnificenza! ‘’  
‘’ Oddio, voi terrestri siete troppo comici – fece Elizabeta, asciugandosi le lacrime – Voglio dire, sono tutti come te? ‘’  
‘’ Certo che no, sono un modello unico, io! ‘’  
 _‘’ Per fortuna, se ce ne fossero altri il mondo andrebbe allegramente a puttane. ‘’  
_ ‘’ Credo proprio che ti toglierò le pile e ti sostituirò con quella bella sveglia a forma di patata che mi ha regalato il nonno per Natale l’anno scorso. ‘’  
 _‘’ Questo non cambierà che sei un impiastro. ‘’  
_ “Ehm, ma stai davvero litigando con la tua sveglia?” domandò Elizabeta.  
“ Sì... e guai a te se ti metti a ridere di nuovo!” la bloccò, vedendo che un altro sorriso le stava comparendo sulle labbra.  
“Ma andiamo, ti sei sentito? Sei talmente... comico che non posso farne a meno! Almeno un vantaggio di dover convivere con te è che mi basterà guardarti per ridere”  
“Ah... ah... aaaaaahh - rise sarcasticamente il tedesco - Quasi quasi me ne vado anch'io fuori. Voi due siete assolutamente insopportabili. Anzi, seguo West e vedo come va il suo appuntamento. ‘’  
‘’ Ludwig ha un appuntamento? – chiese lei, cambiando subito tono. Gilbert lo voleva negare, ma trovava irritante che Elizabeta si fosse affezionata tanto a suo fratello da arrivare persino a rispettarlo! Con lui era già tanto se non gli rideva in faccia! Tsk, che schifo la vita. – Chi è la fortunata? O il fortunato?’’  
‘’ Un tizio che ha conosciuto su internet, un certo LovePasta. Oggi vanno a vedere la mostra al museo su un certo… Ludmoore. ‘’  
‘’ Oh oh… ‘’  
‘’ Quel _oh oh_ non mi piace. ‘’  
‘’ Per caso il nome di questo Ludmoore è Jonathan?’’  
‘’ E che ne so… credo di sì. Non è che sia stato ad ascoltarlo, eh. Non sarei sopravvissuto all’elenco completo dei calzini che si abbinavano al suo completo. ‘’  
‘’ Mhm… ‘’  
‘’ A che stai pensando?’’  
‘’ Beh, che la sfiga deve essere una cosa di famiglia: Jonathan Ludmoore era uno degli alchimisti di Oliver. Scappò da Meridian dopo aver detto _Questo piatto è buono, però io ci metterei più sale. ‘’  
_ ‘’ Embè, è un cervello in fuga. Sarà arrivato sulla Terra e si sarà dato alla pittura. ‘’  
‘’ Non è questo il problema: era un alchimista, il chè vuol dire che i suoi quadri sono magici. ‘’  
Gilbert rimase qualche secondo in silenzio, prima di domandare: “Ehm, e questa è una cosa brutta, immagino, giusto?”  
Elizabeta si diede una manata in fronte: “C'è il rischio che a tuo fratello e al suo appuntamento succeda qualcosa come, che ne so, che siano inseguiti dalle immagini dei dipinti o roba del genere”  
Gilbert ci mise qualche secondo a comprendere appieno quanto detto dall'altra, e quando lo fece scatto verso la porta: “Ma porca...! E me lo dici così?! Perché non mi hai avvertito subito, donna?! ‘’  
‘’ L’ho fatto, non è colpa mia se sei un’idiota.’’  
‘’ Argh, non c’è tempo da perdere… tu mettiti qualcosa addosso, abbiamo una nuova missione. ‘’  
‘’ E quale sarebbe? ‘’  
 _‘’ Salva il culo di tuo fratello e fa che il suo appuntamento non finisca in un enorme fiasco. ‘’_  
‘’ Convincente. ‘’  
‘’ Lo so! Ma ora vestiti! ‘’  
‘’ Non posso uscire così?’’  
‘’ Cos… NO !’’

**  
Intanto, al Silver Dragon ** …

Francis osservò stupito e interdetto Romano infilarsi in bocca una dozzina di involtini primavera , un boccone di anatra all’arancia e un boccone di riso cantonese.  
Sembrava che non mangiasse da settimane, e lo spettacolo era un tantino nauseante.  
Così non la pensava Antonio, che continuava a fissare l’italiano come l’ottava meraviglia del mondo. Ah, l’ _amour_.   
‘’ Non posso credere…gnam… che quell’idiota…gnam… abbia accettato… un appuntamento… gnam… con un perfetto sconosciuto!’’  
‘’ Lovi – disse Antonio – Non si parla con la bocca piena! ‘’  
‘’ Gnam… che sei, mia madre? ‘’  
‘’ A proposito, siete riusciti a ritrovarla? ‘’  
‘’ Sì… gnam… ha passato la notte sul ramo di un albero del parco e si è svegliata nuda la mattina dopo. ‘’  
‘’ Poveretta! ‘’  
‘’ Già…gnam… e non basterà tutta la candeggina di questo mondo per togliermi dalla mente…gnam… l’immagine di mia madre…gnam… nuda. ‘’  
‘’ Oh, allora è per questo che stai mangiando così tanto? ‘’ domandò Francis, guadagnansi un’occhiataccia dall’italiano.  
‘’ No, biondino…gnam… mio fratello ha un appuntamento. ‘’  
‘’ Che bello! – esclamò allegro Antonio – E chi è la fortunata? ‘’  
‘’ Gnam… un tizio che ha conosciuto su internet! Cazzo… gnam… se ci penso… ‘’  
Un tovagliolo prese fuoco, e Francis si affrettò a spegnerlo. Chi lo sentiva Yao se gli mandavano a fuoco il locale? E cosa più importante… dove sarebbero andati a mangiare dopo le lezioni? Non certo da _La cucina dell’Imperatore,_ quel posto era un’offesa al suo senso estetico e al suo buon gusto culinario.   
‘’ Lovi, non capisco… ‘’  
‘’ Non mi sorprende, bastardo. ‘’  
‘’ Se sei preoccupato, perché non sei andato con lui? ‘’  
Il ragazzo sbuffò, come se gli avessero appena fatto la domanda più cretina della sua vita. Posò la forchetta e, serissimo, disse:’’ Perché gli ho promesso che non li avrei seguiti e/o minacciato questo _Doitsu_. Se avessi fatto una di queste cose, non mi avrebbe parlato più! Ti rendi conto? Preferisce un perfetto estraneo a suo fratello! ‘’  
‘’ Ma da quanto si conoscono? ‘’  
‘’ Un anno e mezzo, o giù di lì. Non è che controlli la posta elettronica di Feliciano… Cioè, mi piacerebbe, però mi servirebbe la password. ‘’  
‘’ Hai provato con _pasta_ o _pizza?_ ‘’  
‘’ Certo che sì, idiota. Ma niente! Ho provato di tutto! Le nostre date di nascita, il compleanno del cane… ‘’  
‘’ E i nomi dei vostri genitori? ‘’  
‘’ Si, ma non sono riuscito ad entrare! Che cazzo! E se penso che Feli possa essere in compagnia di un maniaco… ed io non posso neppure bruciargli i capelli… ‘’  
‘’ Vuoi un po’ di zuppa? ‘’  
‘’ No, passami un altro po’ di anatra all’arancia! ‘’  
 _Bzzz….bzzz  
_ Francis sentì il telefonino vibrare in tasca, lo prese e vide che Gilbert gli aveva mandato un sms su cui aveva scritto  
  
 _Muovi il culo, mi servi al museo. Mio fratello è appena andato ad una mostra di un tizio alieno che faceva magie coi suoi quadri!_  
  
 _ps.  
Cristo Elizabeta voleva uscire nuda di casa. A malapena l’ho convinta a mettersi dei miei vecchi vestiti. Dopo esserci accertati che mio fratello non rischia di venir mangiato da qualche strano mostro uscito da uno dei quadri, devi accompagnarmi a compare dei vestiti per lei._  
  
‘’ E’ un messaggio del tuo coinquilino? ‘’  
‘’ _Mon dieu_ , no. Con quel bruco voglio avere a che fare il meno possibile! Era Gilbert, vuole che l’aiuti a trovare un abbigliamento adatto per Elizabeta. ‘’  
Romano roteò gli occhi, e disse:’’ E’ qui da quanto? Un mese? E solo ora pensa che le servano dei vestiti suoi? ‘’  
‘’ Il ritrovarsela nuda gli ha fatto rimettere ordine alle sue priorità. Beh, se mi volete scusare… ‘’  
Fece per alzarsi, ma a causa di un pezzo di involtino primavera che Romano aveva fatto cadere a terra, scivolò, e il suo cellulare finì in grembo all’italiano, il quale lesse anche lui il messaggio di Gilbert. E i suoi capelli andarono a fuoco.  
‘’ Tu figlio di puttana… MIO FRATELLO E’ AL MUSEO, E TU NON MI AVVERTI CHE C’E’ LA MOSTRA DI UN CAZZONE ALIENO? MA VAFFANCULO!’’  
‘’ Lovi, calmati. Rischi di distruggere tutto il locale. ‘’  
‘’ STO GRAN CAZZO! ‘’  
‘’ Lovi… ehi, facciamo una cosa! Andiamo al museo e controlliamo che sia tutto a posto. Non ci facciamo vedere da tuo fratello e ce ne andremo appena saremo sicuri che non c’è nessun pericolo. Che dici? ‘’  
Romano fissò lo spagnolo per alcuni istanti. Poi disse:’’ Non riesco a credere che dalla tua bocca sia appena uscita una cosa intelligente. ‘’  
‘’ Ehm… grazie. ‘’  
L’italiano si pulì la bocca con un tovagliolo, si alzò e prese per un braccio Antonio.  
‘’ Andiamo, bastardo. Dobbiamo salvare il culo a mio fratello. ‘’  
Uscirono dal ristorante come schegge, e Francis stava per seguirli, quando sentì un _Mhm Mhm_ alle sue spalle.  
‘’ Non stai dimenticando qualcosa?– fece Yao, con un’aura violetta che iniziava a circondarlo – Tipo, il conto? ‘’  
‘’ Ah… ehm… io in realtà non ho ordinato niente. ‘’  
‘’ Eravate in tre a quel tavolo, e sei rimasto solo tu. A chi altri dovrei chiedere i 150 dollari del conto? ‘’  
‘’ Cosa? 150 dollari?! ‘’  
‘’ Si, non fare quella faccia. Quindi… questi soldi? ‘’  
Francis non aveva tutto quel denaro con sé, e di sicuro non voleva rovinarsi le mani lavando i piatti! Quindi, decise di giocare sporco…  
‘’ YAO – urlò uno degli sguatteri dalla cucina – IL SISTEMA DI TUBATURE E’ APPENA SALTATO.’’  
‘’ Cosa? Come è potuto succedere? L’ho fatto controllare ieri! ‘’  
‘’ BEH’ E’ EVIDENTE CHE SEI STATO TRUFFATO! ORA VIENI SUBITO QUI! ‘’   
‘’ Argh… devo chiamare di nuovo l’idraulico e fargli sistemare questo guaio. Tu non pensare di… ehi, ma dov’è finito? ‘’ si chiese smarrito il cinese, non vedendo più Francis. Un minuto, ed era già riuscito a svignarsela? Ah la gioventù di oggi!  
  


** Museo di Heatherfield **

Ludwig guardò l’orologio. Erano già le 11. _LovePasta_ non si era fatto ancora vedere.  
E se avesse cambiato idea? No, impossibile. Non poteva aver cambiato idea, non dopo che aveva insistito tanto per darsi appuntamento lì.  
E se invece lo stesse aspettando dentro, e credesse che _lui_ avesse cambiato idea? No, certo che no.  
Aveva detto che lo avrebbe trovato davanti al museo, gli aveva detto anche come sarebbe stato vestito, in modo da aiutare a riconoscerlo. Ma ora che ci pensava, avrebbe dovuto mettersi qualcosa di più particolare.  
Vestito in quel modo sembrava solo… comune. Ci saranno centinaia di persone vestite così, e… e…  
‘’ Ve… Doitsu? ‘’ chiese esitante un ragazzo, avvicinandosi un po’ titubante, come se temesse di prendere un granchio.  
‘’ LovePasta? E’ veramente bello ved… ‘’ si interruppe, quando si rese conto che quel ragazzo lui lo aveva già visto. E anche l’altro sembrava averlo riconosciuto.  
I due sembravano stupiti e ugualmente scoccati, e da dietro un cespuglio tattico Elizebeta e Gilbert si godevano la scena.  
‘’ Ve… ma tu sei il ragazzo che mi ha salvato dalla caduta dal tetto! ’’  
‘’ E tu… tu sei il ragazzo nudo piovuto dal cielo!’’  
‘’ Oh – gongolò Gilbert – Ci sarà da divertirsi!’’  
‘’ Ehi guardiano, concentrati. Non siamo qui per gongolare alle spalle di tuo fratello, ma per proteggerlo. ‘’  
‘’ Ma con lui c’è Feli! Anche lui è un guardiano! Puccioso, ma pur sempre un guardiano. ‘’  
‘’ Sì, ma non è addestrato. Non sa combattere… in realtà, nessuno di voi è un guerriero. E questo è un bel problema. ‘’  
L’albino roteò gli occhi.  
‘’ Gli allenamenti sono per gli sfigati. Ora zitta e seguiamoli, sono appena entrati. Dannazione, non ho sentito neppure quello che si sono detti! Tutta per colpa tua. ‘’  
‘’ Colpa mia? E come sarebbe colpa mia? ‘’  
‘’ Parli troppo. ‘’  
‘’ Senti chi parla! Tu non riusciresti a stare zitto neppure cinque minuti! ‘’  
Gilbert stava per ribattere, quando avvertì una strana puzza di bruciato. Si alzò e si allontanò dal cespuglio, appena in tempo per vederlo diventare un tizzone ardente.  
‘’ Oh merda… Romano è qui. ‘’  
Appena disse ciò, gli passò accanto un Romano furente che trascinava Antonio manco fosse una marionetta, e lo spagnolo lo salutò con il braccio libero.  
‘’ _Ola amigo_ , ci stavate … ‘’  
‘’ Zitto e cammina, tu. E voi due, seguiteci. ‘’  
‘’ Ehi, chi ti dà il permesso di darmi ordini? ‘’ fece furente Elizabeta.  
‘’ Mio fratello… ‘’  
‘’ E’ con Luddy… cioè con mio fratello – disse Gilbert – Sta bene, sono appena entrati. Non c’è nessun pericolo imminente di… ehi, io il messaggio lo avevo mandato a Francis! ‘’  
‘’ E allora? ‘’  
‘’ Che ci fate voi due qui? ‘’  
‘’ Eravamo tutti e tre al Silver Dragon – spiegò Antonio – Romano ha letto per caso il tuo messaggio dopo che gli è caduto addosso il telefonino di Franny. ‘’  
‘’ E lui dov’è? ‘’  
‘’ Boh, sarà rimasto a pagare il conto. ‘’  
‘’ Tonio… lo sai vero che Franny è più al verde di me e te, vero? ‘’  
‘’ Sì, ma… ‘’  
‘’ Volete smetterla di parlare come due signore davanti al tè? – sbottò Romano – Vogliamo entrare o no? ‘’  
‘’ Certo, ma non usare quel tono con me – disse Elizabeta – Sono il capo dei ribelli, e non mi faccio mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno. Tantomeno da un ragazzino con nessun controllo dei suoi poteri e che ha appena lasciato una scia di distruzione dietro di sé!’’  
Incredibilmente, l’italiano non le rispose e, anzi, abbassò lo sguardo borbottando _ok come vuoi tu, donna.  
_ ‘’ Ora vedi di calmarti – proseguì lei – Altrimenti manderai a fuoco, letteralmente, tutto. ‘’  
‘’ Non ci posso fare niente, più mi innervosisco… ‘’  
‘’ Allora calmati. ‘’  
‘’ E come? ‘’  
‘’ Un paio di padellate ti aiuterebbero?’’  
‘’ Passo, grazie. Mi calmo da solo. ‘’  
‘’ E libera quel poveretto, gli stai spezzando il braccio. ‘’  
‘’ Oh a me non dispiace – rispose in fretta Antonio, perché quando gli poteva ricapitare l’occasione di stare così culo e camicia con Romano? E poi, durante quel quarto d’ora aveva goduto di una gran bella vista del fondoschiena del ragazzo! Questa sì che è vita! – Non sono un fiorellino delicato! ‘’  
‘’ Ehm… - fece Gilbert – Solo io colgo l’ironia? Sapete, guardiano della terra… ‘’  
‘’ _Amigo_ , se fai un battuta sui miei poteri e giuro …’’  
‘’ Cosa, mi fai fiorire un roseto in testa? Ammettiamolo, non sono così minacciosi e… ‘’  
Non finì neppure la frase, che una voragine gli si aprì sotto i piedi e per poco non vi cadeva dentro. Antonio continuava a sorridere come se niente fosse, e disse:’’ Stavi dicendo, _mi amigo_? ‘’  
Elizabeta roteò gli occhi, e per tutta risposta prese per le orecchie Antonio e Gilbert e li trascinò con sé verso l’entrata del museo.  
‘’ Mi avete stancato, voi e le vostre pagliacciate. Ora si fa come dico _io._ E tu – fece, rivolgendosi a Romano – Seguimi, non stare lì impalato come un baccalà. ‘’  
‘’ Signorsì signora!’’  
 _‘’ Tremenda ‘’_ pensarono all’unisono i tre guardiani. Non c’era alcuna magia al mondo che la potesse fermarla! Un mostro!  


*  
  


Di cosa puoi parlare con una persona che hai visto praticamente nuda? _Uh guarda che bel quadro di San Sebastiano, ha il tuo stesso fisico_ oppure _Questo Adone non ti somiglia._  
No, decisamente servirebbe solo a rendere le cose più imbarazzanti. E il fatto che Ludwig trovasse LovePasta (no, Feliciano… gli aveva già detto qual’era il suo vero nome) molto carino, non aiutava.  
E neppure che fosse il figlio del giudice Vargas.  
“Ve, ehi Lud, che succede, stai bene? Mi sembri un po' perso, ve!” cinguettò in quel momento l'altro venendogli un po' troppo vicino per i suoi gusti.  
Un'altra cosa che non lo aiutava erano il fatto che l'italiano avesse preso a chiamarlo con un soprannome e che non sembrava conoscere il concetto di spazio vitale.  
Dopo cinque minuti, superato l’iniziale sorpresa del riconoscimento, gli si era appiccicato addosso e non sembrava essere in grado di staccarsi da lui per più di dieci metri.  
Ma la cosa peggiore è che non poteva permettersi di sgarrare neanche un po', altrimenti addio apprendistato presso il giudice e addio futura carriera lavorativa e benvenuta disoccupazione e convivenza per il resto della sua vita assieme a Gilbert. Ecco, quella era una cosa che non poteva permettersi.  
“ Ma a che diavolo vai a pensare, scemo! Non hai vicino a te un mostro che ti perseguiterà se gli farai qualcosa, è solo un ragazzino. Certo un ragazzino molto carino e parecchio simpatico e che non fuggito di fronte a te, ma pur sempre un ragazzino!” pensò il tedesco, prima di deglutire nervoso e voltarsi verso l'altro e chiedere con voce tremante: “A-allora, ti piace la mostra?”  
“Uao, bravo genio, hai vinto il primo premio per l'originalità, complimenti” commentò sarcastica la voce nella testa di Ludwig, ma il biondo si limitò ad ignorarla.  
‘’ Ve… beh, sì. Ma non è mica questa la sezione dedicata a Ludmoore. ‘’  
‘’ Ah no?’’  
‘’ No, ve. Questa parte è dedicata ai pre-raffaelliti. Il museo ha una mostra permanente su di loro. La mostra dedicata a Ludmoore è nella sala seguente. Ve… te ne accorgerai subito. Ludmoore ha uno stile… unico. Un po’ caravaggesco, un po’ pizzarriano, un po’ neo classicista. Di lui non si sa niente, eccetto che visse ad Heatherfield durante la rivoluzione americana e che ebbe rapporti con Washington e Jefferson. Gli studiosi non sanno dove e quando nacque, come arrivò in America, cosa faceva prima di dedicarsi alla pittura… persino le circostanze della sua morte sono un mistero. Ve... sono fiorite molte leggende attorno alla sua fine, alcuni dicono che fosse un mago alla ricerca dell’immortalità, altri che fosse un massone o appartenesse a qualche altra società segreta che lo perseguitava per la sua decisione di abbandonare la setta. ‘’  
‘’ Mhm… posso capire il tuo interesse… ‘’  
‘’ Ve… oh no, non fraintendere. Sono tutte belle storie, ve… ma a me interessano più i suoi capolavori. Insomma… ve… è stato un così grande artista, e trovo triste che sia stato condannato all’oblio per tanto tempo solo perché tutti avevano paura di lui. ‘’  
Ludwig lo fissò shockato per qualche secondo dopo quelle parole.  
L'immagine che si era fatto sino a quel momento di Feliciano era quella di un ragazzo allegro e sempliciotto, forse un po' superficiale e anche leggermente tonto. Però dopo il discorso che aveva appena fatto era molto tentato di cambiare idea. “Ve, che succede Ludwig? Hai lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Stai male, per caso? Vuoi che ti cucini un po' di pasta?”  
“Come? No, no, grazie, ero solo... perso nei miei pensieri, tutto qui. Forza andiamo a vedere Ludmoore, dopo quello che mi hai detto sono molto curioso di vedere come dipinge” mormorò il biondo, prima di dirigersi verso la sala seguente.  
Appena entrarono, rimase a bocca aperta, e Feliciano gli sorrise raggiante.  
Non era una grande sala, a malapena si potevano contare venti, massimo venticinque quadri.  
Tuttavia, gli bastò vedere il quadro _Incoronazione della regina,_ l’opera messa ad introduzione per la produzione pittorica di Ludmoore,per rimanere colpito nel profondo.  
‘’ Ve… lo sapevo che avresti avuto quest’espressione! ‘’  
‘’ Ma… ma… è impossibile! ‘’  
‘’ Ve… non per Ludoore. ‘’  
‘’ Ha anticipato David. ‘’  
‘’ Ve… David potrebbe anche aver copiato da lui. ‘’  
‘’ Fatico a crederlo, visto che all’epoca… Feliciano, tutto bene? ‘’ chiese, vedendo come il ragazzo si era bloccato di fronte ad un quadro che rappresentava un castellaccio nero e isolato, con un cielo plumbeo che faceva da sfondo.  
‘’ Ve… sì… mi sono un po’ impressionato ‘’ disse subito l’italiano, sentendosi a disagio nel dover mentire al suo nuovo amico.  
Ma come gli poteva spiegare che lì vi era rappresentato un altro mondo, e che quello era il castello del principe di Meridian?   
Un senso di inquietudine si impadronì lentamente dell'italiano man mano che continuava a guardare i vari quadri.  
Se li osservava attentamente riusciva a notare particolari che gli ricordavano Meridian: una foresta, lo sfondo di una città come quella che gli aveva descritto Romano, il cortile del palazzo... Tutto lì si riferiva a Meridian!  
“Stai... bene?” domandò il biondo al suo fianco, leggermente preoccupato, mentre gli venivano su tutte le pare di questo mondo.  
“Oddio! Deve essere stato qualcosa che gli ho detto! Oppure come mi sono comportato! Oppure è stato perchè ho detto di aver preferito un quadro invece di un altro?! Adesso ce l'ha con me e non mi vorrà più parlare! Oddio, che faccio, che dico!” pensò nel panico più totale il giovane, mentre si guardava attorno nell'affanno più totale.  
‘’ Ve… sì, sto bene. Sono… stupito, ecco tutto. Me lo aspettavo diverso. ‘’  
‘’ Capisco – disse solo il biondo, tirando un sospiro di sollievo – Ma avevi ragione, ha uno stile davvero unico. Per esempio… _Incoronazione della regina_ , la cura per i dettagli la trovo eccezionale. Anche se vestiti del genere li trovo… strani. ‘’  
‘’ Ve… in che senso? ‘’  
‘’ Non so… c’è qualcosa che mi sfugge… ‘’  
 _‘’ Sapessi ‘’_ pensò sconsolato il moro, che non riusciva a capire se fosse finito in qualche potenziale situazione pericolosa o se fosse solo frutto della sua paranoia. Forse non avrebbe dovuto vietare al fratellone di seguirlo…  
Ludwig si avvicinò ancora un po' al quadro, agguzzando la vista: “Ad esempio una cosa che non capisco...”  
“Sì?”  
“Ecco, mi pare stupido, magari aveva solo finito il colore, o si tratta di un errore...” “Ve, ora sono proprio curioso, cosa succede?” chiese il castano saltellando felicemente vicino al suo nuovo amico.  
“Sono certo che all'epoca di Ludmoore non avessero ancora inventato la tinta per capelli, quindi perché questo piccolo bambino dalle sopraccigilia enormi ha i capelli rosa?”  
Feliciano si bloccò sul posto, mentre sgranava gli occhi e ricordava la descrizione fattagli da Elisabeta sul loro nemico, il principe di Meridian, e su come Gilbert si fosse messo a ridere quando la ragazza aveva detto del colore dei suoi capelli.  
‘’ Ve… sarà qualche errore del restauratore. ‘’  
‘’ Dici? ‘’  
‘’ Ve… sì, ho buon occhio per queste cose.’’  
E non era una bugia, non del tutto almeno: una verità accompagnata a una lieve alterazione della realtà. Ma tutto per non far impazzire Lud, sia chiaro.  
Ah, Signore… Ludmoore era un alieno! Questo spiegava un bel po’ di cose, almeno. Però… c’erano delle cose che non capiva. Tipo, quanto era vecchio il principe? No, perché se Ludmoore è vissuto durante la rivoluzione americana…  
E non poteva neppure dire che il tempo su Meridian scorreva diversamente, dal momento che quando c’era stato si era accorto che il tempo scorreva ugualmente in entrambi i mondi.  
Ce n’erano di cose che non sapeva… aveva proprio ragione Elizabeta!  
“Però mi piace proprio come quadro, lo sai? Ha dei bei colori, e anche una bella ambientazione. Sembra quasi che il pittore fosse lì quando l'ha dipinto. Ma questo ovviamente è impossibile, a meno che non si tratti di un essere extra dimensionale che è fuggito sul nostro pianeta fingendosi umano e vendendo quadri per vivere, no?” scherzò Ludwig con un lieve sorriso voltandosi verso Feliciano.  
Questi si costrinse a ridere di fronte alla “battuta” dell'amico.  
Nel frattempo, non visti, Romano e gli altri spiavano la coppia come delle perfette spie.  
‘’ Tuo fratello è troppo vicino al mio ‘’ disse a Gilbert, che si limitò a scrollare le spalle.  
‘’ Beh, non mi pare che a Feli dispiaccia tanto. ‘’  
‘’ Tsk… è più occupato a guardare i quadri che quel biondino pompato. ‘’  
‘’ Ehi, Luddy è tutta roba naturale. Al contrario di qualcuno di mia conoscenza. ‘’  
‘’ E con questo che vorresti dire? ‘’  
‘’ Oh niente… a buon intenditor… ‘’  
‘’ Zitti – sbottò Elizabeta, irritata – Siamo già abbastanza sospetti, non c’è bisogno di attirare ancora più attenzione. ‘’  
‘’ Seh, vabbè … ma Franny non si è ancora visto. Non è che Yao lo ha beccato? ‘’  
‘’ Io non mi preoccuperei tanto – disse Antonio – Per me, è riuscito a sfuggirli. Sarà qui a breve. ‘’  
Ed infatti, il francese era qualche metro di distanza: aveva avuto il suo bel da fare per arrivare e di tanto in tanto si era voltato per accertarsi che Yao non lo stesse inseguendo o simili.  
Anche ora che era entrato si voltava spesso indietro (la sicurezza non era mai troppa), ma nel farlo sbattè addosso a qualche altro visitatore.  
‘’ Auch… mi scus… tu? ‘’ fece, rendendosi conto di essere andato a sbattere proprio contro il suo scontroso coinquilino.  
‘’ Rana? Che diavolo ci fai qui? ‘’  
‘’ Semmai dovrei essere io a chiedertelo… non dovevi lavorare? ‘’  
Arthur si limitò a lanciarsi in un leggero ringhio: “Mi hanno licenziato... di nuovo. Però incredibilmente questa volta tu non centri”  
“Grazie mille, eh? - rispose sarcastico Francis, alzando gli occhi al cielo – Ad ogni modo, se ti hanno licenziato perché non sei a cercare lavoro da qualche parte? A quanto ho capito non eri tu quello che doveva mettere qualche soldo da parte?” “Umpf, sì, ed infatti io _sto lavorando._ Sono il custode. Cioè, più che altro mi trattano come un tuttofare, ma sempre meglio di niente. ‘’  
‘’ Ma non c’erano altri posti disponibili?’’  
‘’ No, rana. E poi… non so, il mio istinto mi ha suggerito di venire qui. E’ stato come una vocina nella mia testa mi dicesse _Vai al museo, troverai ciò che cerchi._ Ed infatti… ‘’  
Okay, c'era qualcosa che non piaceva a Francis nello sguardo perso del bruco e nelle frasi sconnesse e senza senso che stava dicendo.  
Così, gli mise una mano sulla fronte, e disse:’’ Mhm… ok, sei freddo. Niente febbre.’’  
‘’ Ma che diavolo… sei impazzito? ‘’  
‘’ No, solo preoccupato. Stai dicendo una serie di frasi senza senso. ‘’  
‘’ Come te, ogni fottuto giorno. ‘’  
‘’ Io almeno non parlo di vocine nella mia testa .’’  
‘’ Ecco cosa si guadagna dal confidarsi con te: una fregatura. ‘’  
‘’ Ah perché, adesso ti fidi pure di me? ‘’  
‘’ Dio me ne scampi! ‘’  
I due erano troppo coinvolti nella loro discussione, così non si accorsero delle frequenti interruzioni di corrente nella sala: solo Gilbert parve rendersi conto che qualcosa non andava, e strinse il braccio di Elizabeta, come per evitare di cadere.  
‘’ Ehi, tutto bene? ‘’ chiese la ragazza.  
L’albino scosse la testa, e disse:’’ Cazzo, mi sento male…meno male che non ho fatto colazione. ‘’  
‘’ Oh oh… ‘’  
‘’ E di nuovo, odio quando fai _oh oh._ Capitano brutte cose dopo i tuoi _oh oh._ ‘’  
‘’ Il guardiano del Cuore può captare fenomeni magici… ma quando succede… ecco… sta male. ‘’  
Non ci volle molto per Gilbert e Romano fare due più due. Fenomeni magici ad una mostra di un alchimista pazzo uguale…  
Non persero tempo, ed entrambi si slanciarono verso i loro fratelli urlando: ‘’ANDATEVENE VIA DA LI’! ‘’  
Purtroppo, era troppo tardi: Ludwig si era voltato appena, ma quando lo fece il quadro si illuminò e risucchiò al suo interno lui, Feliciano, Gilbert e Romano.  
Dopo averli risucchiati si chiuse, lasciando Elizabeta ed Antonio attoniti.  
Il primo a riprendersi, fu Antonio, che disse: ‘’ Cos’era quello? Un portale? ‘’  
‘’ No. Peggio. ‘’  
‘’ Ho paura di saperlo… ‘’  
‘’ E fai bene, perché qualcosa – o qualcuno – deve aver riattivato la magia dei quadri. ‘’  
‘’ Altra domanda: come facciamo a tirarli fuori da lì? ‘’  
‘’ In altre circostanze direi con il Cuore di Kandrakar, ma quell’idiota di guardiano è finito lì dentro… ‘’  
‘’ Merda… ‘’  
‘’ Hai riassunto perfettamente la situazione, Antonio. Beh, meno male che Kiku non c’è, altrimenti chissà che crisi di nervi gli sarebbe venuta! Intanto, cerchiamo quell’altro mentecatto amico tuo, magari in due avete abbastanza magia per entrare lì dentro. ‘’

  
**Mondo del quadro**  
  
La prima cosa che Romano fece, fu vomitare. E prima di scandalizzarvi, provate voi a venir risucchiati da un quadro e vorticare su voi stessi fino a finire all’interno di una stalla a pochi metri da certi _regalini_ dei cavalli.  
‘’ Odio i viaggi interdimensionali – sbottò il ragazzo, quando ormai il suo stomaco non aveva più niente da espellere – E cazzo se odio la magia. ‘’  
‘’ Amico, abbassa la voce – si lamentò Gilbert, portandosi le mani alla testa – Mi sento come se qui dentro ci fosse un concerto di mitragliatrici.’’  
‘’ Almeno non hai vomitato tutta la colazione. ‘’  
‘’ Quella non era colazione, era pranzo e cena e dessert. Che devi pagare. ‘’  
‘’ Yao lo metterà sul mio conto. ‘’  
‘’ Ah, quindi non è la prima volta che mangi come un porco senza pagare?’’  
‘’ Non mangio come un porco. Sono una buona forchetta. ‘’  
‘’ Seh, ed io… un momento, ma che ci facciamo già trasformati? ‘’ chiese l’albino, notando solo in quel momento la loro _mise_ particolare. Sarà stato un suo riflesso involontario, o forse in quel mondo il Cuore (che aveva già capito fare spesso le cose di testa sua) credeva di tutelarli di fronte a qualche mega pericolo in agguato.  
Romano scrollò le spalle, e disse:’’ Credimi, è l’ultima cosa che mi interessa in questo momento. Voglio sapere dove diavolo mio fratello e quel biondo tinto sono finiti. ‘’  
‘’ Luddy non è tinto, è tutto naturale! Però hai ragione, chissà dove sono. Accidenti, che bella seccatura. Come farò a spiegargli che siamo all’interno di un quadro magico? ‘’  
‘’ Non glielo dire. Inventati qualche balla. Che si è addormentato, tipo. ‘’  
‘’ E’ troppo intelligente, non ci crederà. ‘’  
‘’ Vogliamo scommettere? ‘’  
Gilbert parve pensarci seriamente su, poi ghignò e gli diede la mano, dicendo:’’ Affare fatto! ‘’  
I due si misero a cercare in giro per la stalla, circospetti. Insomma: dopo tutte le avventure degli ultimi giorni non si era mai troppo sicuri, no.  
"Allora, davvero una coincidenza che sia tuo fratello il misterioso amici sul web di Luddy, vero?" intervenne ad un certo punto Gilbert, incapace di continuare il discorso.  
Lovino ripose con un mezzo ringhio.  
" Io cercavo solo di fare conversazione, che scontroso" borbottò in quel momento il tedesco, ma proprio allora i due ragazzi sentirono la voce di Feliciano che chiamava: "Ve, Lud, svegliati"  
All'istante i due ragazzi corsero fino a trovare Feliciano, già trasformato come loro, che stringeva tra le braccia un convalescente Ludwig.  
" Ve, cosa ci fate voi due qui?" domandò sorpreso il moro.  
"Lascia stare, piuttosto che è successo al macho patato" chiese Lovino.  
" Ve, ha sbattuto la testa ed è svenuto,. Ve fratellone, che faccio?!"  
"Ma che ne so?! Che vuoi che mi importi dei crucchi!"  
In quel momento Ludwig si esibì in un mugolio e si mosse leggermente.  
L’albino sospirò e disse:’’ Beh, di sicuro non lo possiamo lasciare qui. Questo posto fa schifo. ‘’  
‘’ Ma dove siamo, ve? ‘’  
‘’ Probabilmente all’interno del quadro che stavate ammirando – spiegò Gilbert – Non so come, ma ci ha risucchiato tutti e quattro. ‘’  
‘’ Oh oh… ‘’  
‘’ Dannazione, non mi piacciono gli _oh oh._ La smettete? Finiamo sempre in guai più grossi dopo un _oh oh._ ‘’  
‘’ Se siamo nell’ _Incoronazione della regina_ … com’è che siamo finiti nelle stalle? – chiese Feliciano – Non erano mica presenti nel dipinto! ‘’  
‘’ Bella domanda… ‘’  
‘’ Ve… e perché siamo trasformati tutti e tre? ‘’  
‘’ Altra bella domanda… ‘’  
‘’ E chi è quel bel signore col codino e le basette dietro di voi. ‘’  
‘’ Bell…CHE COSA? ‘’  
Gli altri due si voltarono e si trovarono faccia a faccia con un uomo, che fissava i quattro con leggera curiosità.  
Dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio finalmente il nuovo venuto parlò: "Salve, io sono..." Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Gilbert e Romano presero a urlare.  
"Indietro bastardo, chiunque tu sia!"  
"Vade retro, misteriosa apparizione comparsa dal nulla! Sono dotato di grandi poteri e non ho paura di usarli!" urlava Gilbert, mentre nel frattempo sventolava il Cuore di Kandrakar di fronte a sé.  
Fu Feliciano a fermali, dal momento che lo aveva riconosciuto da uno dei suoi autoritratti, urlando ai due:’’ Ve non fategli niente, lui è Ludmoore! ‘’  
I due rimasero fermi a mezz’aria, spostando lo sguardo dal ragazzino al misterioso individuo, che intanto era sbiancato e tremava come una foglia.  
‘’ Ludmoore? – fece Romano – Ma non dovrebbe essere bello che schiattato? ‘’  
‘’ Per fortuna no! – esclamò il diretto interessato – Anche se non so se ritenerla una fortuna, nella mia attuale situazione. ‘’  
‘’ Quindi le leggende erano vere, ve… anche se si sono dimenticati di dire che siete un alieno extra dimensionale. ‘’  
‘’ Ogni leggenda ha un fondo di verità, ragazzo. Anche se mi piacerebbe sapere cosa si siano inventati su di me nel corso degli anni. ‘’  
"Guardi, meglio che alcune storie non le sappia" mormorò il castano, che preferiva non mettere da parte l'artista sulle storie più o assurde che i terrestri si erano inventati.  
"Ve, ad ogni modo dove siamo? Su Meridian?"  
"No no, grazie al cielo no. Se mi trovassi a Meridian a quel punti sarei stato già bello che schiattato ucciso da chissà quale atroce ricetta del principe Oliver" l'uomo rabbrividì di fronte quella prospettiva, più che altro però per il pensiero della cucina del principe.  
"Ve, ma allora dove siamo?"  
"In una dimensione parallela tascabile che ho creato io stesso usando formule alchemiche che poi ho inserito nei colori che ho usato per fare i miei quadri"  
I tre giovani guardarono sperduti, e Ludmoore capí che doveva usare un linguaggio molto più semplice di fronte a quei tre.  
‘’ In pratica è una copia della Meridian che fu dove posso sperare di non morire schiattando malamente. ‘’  
‘’ Ohhhh… capito ‘’ fecero in coro i tre, mentre Ludwig si girò e abbracciò la vita di Feliciano.  
‘’ E perché avete creato questo mondo? ‘’ chiese Gilbert.  
‘’ Beh… nostalgia, credo. Non è facile stare lontani da casa. Anche se è governata da un pazzo sadico maniaco dei dolcetti. ‘’  
‘’ Ha senso… e visto che avete creato baracca e burattini, sapete anche come farci tornare indietro. ‘’  
‘’ Ehm… no. ‘’  
I tre lo fissarono in silenzio, poi Romano gli si avvicinò e gli diede una violenta testata sul naso.  
"Ve fratellone, che fai?!" esclamò spaventato Feliciano, mentre il maggiore prendeva ad apostrofare il mago con parole decisamente poco gentili.  
"E mi spieghi come facciamo noi ad uscire da 'sto cazzo di mondo?! Cos'è?! Credi che rimarremo per sempre qui a fare gli attori della tua stupida recita?! Ma non scherziamo?! Io ho una vita a cui fare ritorno! Ho un letto e un pasto decente che mi aspettano a casa!"  
‘’ Mi dispiace – disse Ludmoore, mentre il sangue cominciò ad uscirgli dal naso – Ci ho provato anch’io, questo mondo ha cominciato ad annoiarmi quando mi sono reso conto di non aver dato ai miei personaggi un minimo di personalità. ‘’  
‘’ Lo stesso discorso della Meyer dunque… ‘’  
‘’ … e così in questi anni ho cominciato a cercare una soluzione per uscire e provare a creare qualcosa di nuovo. E ora che voi siete qui (non so come , ma a caval donato non si guarda in bocca), credo che forse ci sia una possibilità. ‘’  
‘’ E non lo potevi dire subito, minchione?!’’ sbottò Romano, e Gilbert arretrò di qualche passo, consapevole che altrimenti sarebbe finito nell’occhio del ciclone.  
‘’ E’ complicato… vedete, voi avete il Cuore di Kandrakar. E qui c’è il Sigillo di Meridian. ‘’  
‘’ Il Sigillo di chè…?’’  
‘’ Di Meridian - ripetè Ludmoore – E’ un potente talismano che appartiene da generazioni alla casa regnante. Non è potente quanto il Cuore, ovviamente. Ma se i due si unissero… ‘’  
"Magari riusciremmo a trovare il modo di uscire di qui, perfetto!" esclamò Romano con un largo sorriso.  
"Benissimo vecchio, allora dov'è?" domandò ansioso Gilbert, che non vedeva l'ora di potersi rimettere a letto.  
Ludmoore abbassò imbarazzato lo sguardo: "Beh, ecco... non lo so. L'ho perso un paio di anni fa e da allora non l'ho più rivisto. Cercate di capirmi: pensavo mi fosse completamente inutile e allora..." il resto della frase fu soffocata dal fatto che sia Gilbert che Lovino erano balzati addosso al mago e avevano preso a picchiarlo violentemente, ciascuno lanciandosi in vari insulti nella propria lingua madre.  
Solo Feliciano non sembrava tanto preoccupato di tornare a casa, tanto era occupato a prendersi cura di un Ludwig privo di sensi.  
 _‘’ Certo che è molto carino quando è rilassato ‘’_ pensò, ammirando il suo viso rilassato.  
In un certo senso era contento che era addormentato: così almeno non doveva inventarsi qualche bugia per spiegargli perché era vestito da ragazza e com’erano finiti in una dimensione alternativa.  
‘’ Ve… Gil, ma non potete rintracciare il Sigillo di Meridian con il Cuore di Kandrakar? ‘’ fece lui, e subito Romano e l’albino interruppero il pestaggio per fissarlo, stupiti.  
‘’ Fratellino, sai che non è tanto male come idea? ‘’  
‘’ Già... però se questo coso fosse collaborativo… ‘’  
In quel momento, giusto per fare il bastian contrario, il Cuore si attivò, e partì come un razzo fuori dalla stalla.  
"Lo fa apposta, non è giusto! Perché quando glielo chiedo io no collabora mai, uffa!" si lamentò Gilbert, prima di seguire il ciondolo, con dietro Romano e Ludmoore. "Ve, ragazzi, ma io come faccio con... Ludwig? " ma ormai i tre se ne erano andati, lasciando l'italiano in compagnia di un ragazzo svenuto e vari equini.  
‘’ Ve… vabbe, torneranno appena si ricorderanno di noi. Intanto… ve… voglio raccontarti un sacco di cose! Sono sicuro che tanto non ti ricorderai di niente… allora, sai che una volta ho trasformato mia madre in una colomba? ‘’  
Intanto, il trio stava correndo per il cortile del palazzo reale dove non c’era nessuno che potesse intralciarli o simili.  
‘’ Domanda: come mai qui ci siamo solo noi? ‘’ chiese Romano.  
‘’ Oh beh… il ritratto riguarda la seconda incoronazione della regina Elyon. Quel giorno erano tutti impegnati altrove. ‘’  
‘’ Seconda incoronazione? ‘’  
‘’ Beh, fu fatta vent’anni dopo la prima. La storia è un po’ complicata, ragazzo. Dovreste chiedere all’Oracolo. ‘’  
‘’ Oracolo? E chi cazzo è mo questo? ‘’  
‘’ Ma vi devo spiegare tutto io? Non siete voi i prescelti? Anche se prescelti atipici, dato che Kandrakar ha sempre scelto delle ragazzine per proteggere l’universo. ‘’  
‘’ Ce l’hanno già detto – disse Gilbert, scrollando le spalle – Ma siamo troppo fighi per le etichette. ‘’  
‘’ Capisco… ‘’  
‘’ Però dimmi una cosa, vecchio: ma come mai sei finito nell’America rivoluzionaria invece che nel nostro tempo? Dubito che Oliver sia al potere da trecento anni. ‘’  
"Allora, questo è complicato: quando fuggì da Meridian Oliver stava praticando ormai già da un po la pratica di aprire portali, però si tratta di magie maldestre, incomplete. E così quando decisi di entrare in uno di essi per fuggire sulla Terra, l'energia mistica era talmente incasinata che oltre che muovermi attraverso lo spazio mi mossi anche attraverso il tempo, finendo così durante la rivoluzione americana. Per dirla semplice: fu tutta colpa dei portali che erano incasinati" si affrettò a semplificare l'uomo, vedendo che gli altri due avevano un'espressione persa nel vuoto sul viso.  
‘’ Oh… bel casino. ‘’  
‘’ Non tanto, dato che… oh oh… ‘’  
Gilbert roteò gli occhi. Ecco, stava per arrivare l’ennesima mazzata. Se lo sentiva fin dentro le ossa.  
‘’ Che c’è adesso? ‘’  
‘’ Dobbiamo… ecco… interrompere la cerimonia? ‘’  
‘’ EHHH? E PERCHE’?’’  
‘’ Beh… il Cuore è appena entrato lì ‘’ disse, indicando con un cenno della testa un grande portone semi aperto su cui vi erano un festone di fiori.  
‘’ Quindi… lì dentro troveremo la regina? ‘’  
‘’ La sua versione pittorica, sì. ‘’  
‘’ E ci sarà anche il Sigillo? ‘’  
‘’ Il Cuore ci ha guidato sin qui, quindi… ‘’  
‘’ Sigh… che fregatura. Beh, speriamo che nessuno cerchi di prenderci a calci in culo.’’  
‘’ Ed entriamo ‘’ fece sconsolato Romano, che di tutto quel casino ne aveva già fin sopra i capelli.  
La sala era sfarzosa, non c'è che dire. Ed imponente, e le enormi vetrate la inondavano di luce. Gli invitati era vestiti coi classici abiti regali, tutti balze e fronzoli. Non appena i tre entrarono tutta l'attenzione fu spostata su di loro, compresa quella della regina e degli altri dignitari, e anche quella di un moccioso con dei curiosi capelli rosa...  
Il cuore di Kandrakar si era fermato proprio sopra la regina, e Romano notò sul petto uno strano simbolo, una specie di clessidra verde.  
‘’ Oh… mi ero dimenticato di averlo pure dipinto… ‘’  
L’italiano non poté resistere, e gli diede un sonoro ceffone.  
‘’ Idiota! Te ne ricordi solo ora? Sono secoli che stai qua dentro e manco ti ricordi le cose che hai dipinto? ‘’  
‘’ Sfido te a ricordartelo, è stato pure il primo lavoro che abbia mai fatto. E l’ho subito abbandonato. ‘’  
‘’ E perché? ‘’  
‘’ A Washington non piaceva. ‘’  
E lo disse così, come se non stesse parlando del primo presidente degli Stati Uniti ma di un suo amico un po’ scemo che non capiva nulla d’arte.  
‘’ Ok, ok… penseremo dopo ai gusti artistici di Washington. Ora… ecco… come ci prendiamo il Sigillo? ‘’  
‘’ Ci penso io – propose Ludmoore – La regina è una mia cara amica. Sono sicuro che… ‘’  
‘’ Guardie! Arrestateli! ‘’  
Romano lanciò uno sguardo eloquente al pittore, e disse:’’ Cara amica eh? Sto cazzo, questa vuole la nostra testa. ‘’  
‘’ Ma no… sono sicuro che ci sia un equivoco… ‘’  
‘’ Ma che equivoco – disse la donna, e Romano inclinò la testa. Mhm… aveva un’aria familiare. – Non permetto che dei runici entrino durante la cerimonia della mia incoronazione! E avete anche rubato il cuore di Kandrakar! ‘’  
‘’ Runici? ‘’ ripetè Gilbert, e Ludmoore si sbattè una mano in faccia.  
‘’ Oh cavolo, mi ero dimenticato che all’epoca Kandrakar aveva a che fare con i Runici. E vabbé… ‘’  
‘’ Vabbè un corno, questa ci vuole far fuori perché crede che abbiamo a che fare con quei tizi! ‘’  
‘’ Siete voi i Guardiani, avete voi i poteri… quindi, fate qualcosa di diverso dal picchiare me! ‘’  
‘’ E’ impossibile non picchiarti, sei un bastardo idiota! ‘’  
Il Cuore, stanco evidentemente di tutti quei drammi, e conscio che quei tre si sarebbero fatti ammazzare senza il suo intervento, si appoggiò sul petto della regina e assorbì il Sigillo.  
Ad assorbimento compiuto, si illuminò di un’intensa luce verdognola che si riversò per tutta la stanza.  
‘’ Quel coso è più intelligente di te.’’  
‘’ Oh taci Romano! ‘’  
Qualcosa però non andava: i presenti cominciarono a diventare grigi, la bocca della regina non emetteva alcun suono.  
La stanza tremò, e degli intonachi caddero, per poco non colpendo i ragazzi.  
Ludmoore capì subito cosa stava succedendo: ‘’ No… il mio dipinto … la magia lo sta distruggendo! ‘’  
‘’ Con noi dentro? E che cazzo! ‘’ sbottò Romano, mentre il Cuore planò tra le mani di Gilbert.  
‘’ Ok… e adesso? ‘’ chiese l’albino.  
‘’ E che ne so… concentrati… fa qualcosa di utile, crucco! ‘’  
‘’ Incanala la magia – gli suggerì Ludmoore – Concentrati su di noi e… beh… che Dio ce la mandi buona. ‘’  
Gran bella fiducia! Tsk, era il momento di far vedere a quei miscredenti quanto poteva essere _awesome_.  
Chiuse gli occhi, e penso al suo fratellino, a sé stesso, a Feliciano, a Romano e… non dimenticava nessuno? Ah già, pure quel Ludmoore.  
La testa cominciò a fargli male, e gli parve come di vedere un bagliore verde –rosa davanti a sé .  
Le mani gli bruciavano, ma non mollò la presa. Era il Magnifico, e avrebbe dimostrato al Cuore chi comandava…


	12. Il Cangiante – Non si può avere un po’ di tranquillità neppure appena tornati da un quadro magico?

** Museo di Heatherfield **

‘’ I miei quadri! I miei bellissimi, bellissimi quadri! Mi sono fatto il culo per loro, non ho dormito, non ho mangiato, non sono diventato presidente per loro! E adesso… ‘’  
E meno male che c’erano solo loro in sala (gli altri visitatori erano rimasti affascinati da un paio di occhiali poggiati a terra nell’ala d’arte moderna, e si arrovellavano per capire il suo significato concettuale)!   
In circostanze diverse, di fronte a una simile crisi isterica da diva incompresa, Elizabeta si sarebbe subito spazientita e avrebbe iniziato a malmenare il malcapitato urlandogli _Fa l’uomo.  
_ Ma dato che, appena i guardiani erano tornati dalla realtà alternativa con appresso Ludmoore, i quadri in sala avevano iniziato a sciogliersi, la donna decise di lasciar passare per una volta.   
Qualunque cosa avesse fatto Gilbert ( perché si giocava la testa che la colpa di quel casino era sua), aveva distrutto il lavoro di tutta la vita di Ludmoore.   
E beh… al suo posto anche lei sarebbe lievemente isterica.   
‘’ Qualcuno mi può spiegare cos’è successo? – chiese Francis – E mon Dieu, lei è elegantissimo! ‘’  
‘’ Chi? Io? – chiese Ludmoore, riprendendosi dal suo stato di decadentismo che Baudelaire levate – In effetti, ai miei tempi ero considerato un guru della moda.’’  
‘’ Ai suoi tempi? Aspetti… lei non è mica Ludmoore?’’  
‘’ L’unico e il solo. ‘’  
‘’ Dovevo capirlo subito, lo stile del ‘700 è inconfondibile. ‘’  
‘’ Ti prego Franny, abbi pietà di noi – sbottò Gilbert, alzando le braccia come in segno di resa. Almeno non era più trasformato, non sarebbe riuscito a sopportare oltre quei pantaloncini. Erano strettissimi! – Non mi va di assistere a una conferenza su _Moda e stile dell’età dei lumi…_ di nuovo. ‘’  
‘’ E’ successo solo una volta! Ed ero ubriaco per colpa tua! ‘’  
‘’ Non abbastanza! Non la finivi più di parlare! Uno quando è completamente ubriaco non riesce a mettere su una frase di senso compiuto. ‘’  
‘’ Questo succede solo a te!’’  
‘’ Mai visto mio fratello, lui è cento volte peggio. ‘’  
A proposito di Ludwig… due viaggi dimensionali che avevano messo a dura prova lo stomaco di Romano, e lui continuava a dormire come se nulla fosse.  
Doveva aver preso davvero una brutta botta! Feliciano si era preso cura di lui, e nel sonno il tedesco gli si era appiccicato a mo’ di cozza.   
E l’italiano non se ne lamentava, affatto. Lo trovava carino. E pazienza se il loro appuntamento non era andato come aveva previsto, lui si era divertito lo stesso.  
Inoltre… beh… gli piaceva vederlo rilassato. Quando si sveglierà, deve chiedergli un altro appuntamento.  
‘’ Ho una domanda – alzò la mano Romano, il viso lievemente verde per la nausea – Perché i quadri si stanno sciogliendo manco fossero dei gelati lasciati fuori dal frigo? ‘’  
‘’ Eccesso di magia – rivelò a malincuore Ludmoore – Me lo sarei dovuto aspettare, dopo che il Cuore ha assorbito il Sigillo… ‘’  
‘’ Il Sigillo?! – l’interruppe il capo dei ribelli – Quel Sigillo? Il Sigillo di Meridian usato dalla regina per fuggire sulla Terra? ‘’  
‘’ Una sua copia molto ben fatta, milady. ‘’  
‘’ Fermi tutti – fece Gilbert, perplesso – Di che state parlando? La regina era quella che nel quadro ci voleva fare a fette? ‘’  
‘’ Sì, Guardiano del Cuore. Sua maestà Elyon però non ha portato sulla Terra solo il Sigillo, ma anche la Luce di Meridian. ‘’  
‘’ E che cos’è?’’ chiese l’albino, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Gli pareva di aver già sentito parlarne, ma sarà stato quand’era distratto, annoiato o semplicemente disinteressato.   
Elizabeta e Ludmoore alzarono gli occhi al cielo, pensando _gran bei guardiani, non sanno neanche le cose basiliari,_ e l’alchimista disse: ‘’ Non è un oggetto, è una persona. Più precisamente l’ultimogenito della regina, il legittimo erede al trono!’’   
‘’ Ma l’erede non dovrebbe essere il primogenito? ‘’   
‘’ Qui sulla Terra sì. Ma le cose su Meridian sono diverse. C’è – o almeno c’era – più magia. E ad ereditare il trono è chi ha più potere magico. ‘’   
‘’ Mi ricorda _Streghe_ – commentò il tedesco – Quindi il figlio più potente è il fratello minore che piglia tutto, lasciando il fratellone a mani vuote. ‘’  
‘’ Esattamente. ‘’  
‘’ Cavolo, immagino quanti preservativi comprino i reali! ‘’  
‘’ Ehm… piuttosto volgare, ma no. Di solito le cose funzionano… con le dovute eccezioni. Per esempio, mezzo secolo fa il fratello della regina fece la stessa cosa di Oliver. ‘’  
‘’ Preparare tortini e dolcetti indigesti? ‘’  
‘’ No, spodestò i genitori e prese il potere. ‘’  
‘’ Originale, davvero. ‘’  
‘’ Che vuoi farci, i megalomani finiscono per somigliarsi tutti. Comunque, le guardiane dell’epoca riuscirono a spodestarlo e restituire il trono alla legittima Luce di Meridian. ‘’  
‘’ E vissero tutti felici e contenti… fino alla nascita del fratellino. ‘’   
‘’ La regina voleva un secondo figlio – spiegò l’alchimista – Desiderio accentuato dal fatto che aveva notato gli evidenti segni di squilibrio di Oliver. ‘’  
‘’ Meglio tardi che mai. ‘’  
‘’ Eh già… ‘’  
‘’ Quindi, ricapitolando… dobbiamo trovare la Luce di Meridian e prendere a calci in culo Oliver.’’  
‘’ E ridare a Meridian il suo legittimo re, Guardiano del Cuore. Non dimenticarlo. ‘’  
‘’ Oh, la fai facile tu - sbottò Romano – E sentiamo, questa Luce di Meridian dove la troviamo? ‘’  
‘’ Bella domanda. L’ultima volta, Elyon era la migliore amica della Guardiana della Terra. ‘’  
‘’ Allora i due idioti lì – disse l’italiano, indicando Francis e Gilbert – Sono esclusi a prescindere. ‘’  
‘’ Allora boh. Dovrete andare a culo. ‘’  
‘’ Come se avessero fatto qualcosa di diverso fino ad ora – commentò acidamente Elizabeta – Non sanno neppure usare i loro poteri decentemente, figuriamoci trovare l’erede al trono.’’  
‘’ Non sanno usare i loro poteri? Beh, questo lo posso risolvere io! Sarò il vostro maestro! ‘’  
‘’ Davvero? ‘’ fece incredula la donna, un simile colpo di fortuna le puzzava di bruciato.   
‘’ Certamente! Anche perché altrimenti il mio personaggio risulterebbe inutile e senza scopo e lo scorso capitolo solo una perdita di tempo! Ah, inoltre dovrò approfittare della gentile ospitalità di uno di voi. Solo fino a quando non avrò trovato una sistemazione consona, ovviamente. ‘’  
‘’ Ed ecco la fregatura… ci becchiamo lo scroccone – sbuffò Romano che, dopo aver sentito il vociare di altri visitatori, continuò - We, abbiamo un problema. Sta arrivando gente, e non credo che ci convenga farci trovare qui. ‘’  
‘’ Hai ragione – sospirò Ludmoore, dando un’ultima occhiata ai suoi quadri, ormai perduti per sempre – Dobbiamo teletrasportarci via da qui. ‘’  
‘’ E che siamo a Star Treak? ‘’  
‘’ Neppure il teletrasporto? E’ una magia semplicissima! ‘’  
‘’ Beh, se sei così bravo perché non ci fai vedere come si fa? ‘’  
‘’ Semplice… prendetevi tutti per mano! – nel caso del biondino lì ancora nel mondo dei sogni va bene anche se rimane attaccato al Guardiano dell’aria – e concentratevi sul luogo dove volete essere. ‘’  
‘’ Un po’ incasinato – fece notare Gilbert – Cioè, tu potresti finire a Washington. ‘’  
‘’ Sono un esperto, legherò la mia traccia magica a quella di uno di voi per non perdermi. ‘’  
‘’ Eehhh? ‘’  
Ludmoore sospirò, ne aveva di lavoro da fare!   
‘’ Lasciate stare, non abbiamo tempo da perdere. Prendetevi per mano, adesso! ‘’  
I ragazzi obbedirono , e appena furono in posizione apparve il Cuore di Kandrakar (lui , a differenza del suo custode, sapeva cosa fare ) che si illuminò tanto da accecarli.   
Il sistema di videosorveglianza andò in cortocircuito, e i Guardiani, insieme a Ludwig, Ludmoore ed Elizabeta, svanirono, lasciando ai visitatori una sala vuota e senza più quadri da ammirare.   
Loro si erano salvati… stessa cosa che non si poteva dire per il povero Arthur, licenziato in tronco dal direttore del museo a cui era quasi venuto in infarto vedendo come erano ridotti i quadri.   
E dato che non si trovavano i responsabili, aveva deciso di prendersela con il nuovo assunto. Tutto normale, insomma.   
Ora però lui cosa si inventava con il Jeffersonian?

**Kandrakar  
  
**  
Luba aveva un piano per porre fine alle intemperanze sessuali dell’oracolo, e non si sarebbe fermata di fronte a nulla per metterlo in atto.  
Sia chiaro, lei non era omofoba. Cielo, i suoi due papà ne sarebbero inorriditi! No, il problema era che l’Oracolo e il suo consigliere erano troppo rumorosi, e li si sentiva per tutta la fortezza.   
Lei doveva proteggere le vergini orecchie del suo allievo e ricordare al vecchio porco che un Oracolo deve essere più spirituale e meno fisico!   
Ora, per il piano… probabilmente ci saranno un sacco di grane legali per i diritti di copyright ma pazienza: aveva sostituito il letto nella camera dell’Oracolo con uno _speciale._  
Appena i due, nudi come mamma li ha fatti, vi saliranno sopra… zapp… intrappolati in una rete metallica!   
E lei potrà finalmente fargli la più lunga ramanzina che sia stata fatta tra le quattro mura di Kandrakar. In aggiunta, se proprio il porco non la vorrà stare ad ascoltare, con molto candore lei gli farà notare di sapere perfettamente dove ama intrattenersi col suo consigliere, e di non avere alcuna difficoltà a piazzare delle trappole anche lì.   
Se bisognava ricorrere a certi modi per rimettere in riga l’Oracolo, ahinoi!   
Tuttavia, qualcosa nel suo piano geniale era andato storto…   
‘’ LUBA!! ‘’  
‘’ Ehm… salve consigliere – fece lei con nonchalance, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta della stanza dell’Oracolo. Accidenti, e dire che voleva nascondersi nell’armadio prima che qui due iniziassero a sbaciucchiarsi come ricci in calore – E’successo qualcosa? La vedo agitato.’’  
‘’ Entra in camera e te ne accorgerai da te! ‘’ disse quest’ultimo, aprendo la porta con ben poca grazia.   
La custode delle stille entrò e sgranò gli occhi nel vedere l’Oracolo steso sul letto ed intrappolato nella _sua_ rete d’oro, una presa tanto stretta da sembrare un salame affumicato e appeso per farlo stagionare.   
‘’ Cos’è successo? ‘’ chiese, e Ariovisto le lanciò un’occhiattaccia.   
‘’ Non so, dimmelo tu. ‘’  
‘’ Io? Ma… ‘’  
‘’ C’è il tuo nome scritto su questa rete. Esattamente c’è scritto _Nali il nano l’ha forgiata per Luba la custode._ ‘’  
‘’ Accidenti! – sbottò lei – Stupido nano! Lui e la sua fissa per i diritti d’autore! ‘’  
‘’ Così non neghi di essere coinvolto in questo? ‘’  
‘’ Ehm… forse un pochino… ‘’  
‘’ E di grazia, mi vorresti spiegare perché hai voluto imprigionare l’Oracolo nel suo letto? ‘’  
‘’ In realtà non volevo che fosse da solo… ‘’  
‘’ Come, scusa? ‘’  
‘’ Niente! – si affrettò a dire Luba, che subito dopo aggiunse – Volevo dire, ecco… volevo solo dargli una lezione. ‘’  
‘’ Una lezione… - Ariovisto si massaggiò gli occhi, stressato – E proprio così gliela dovevi dare? ‘’  
‘’ Ehm… sul momento credevo che fosse un’idea intelligente. Però scusi consigliere, lei è stato il primo a scoprire le condizioni dell’Oracolo? ‘’  
‘’ Sì, e prima che tu possa iniziare a fare supposizioni, ero andato da lui solo per dirgli che c’era un problema. ‘’  
‘’ Un problema? Quale? Dove? ‘’ _  
_Ariovisto, espressione pericolosamente vicina a **ti ammazzo nel sonno** , disse:’’ Luba, dimmi… se tu sei qui, chi sta controllando le stille? ‘’  
‘’ Ops… ‘’  
‘’ Brava, ops… non ti sei accorta che c’è stato un picco di magia e che **qualcosa** è scappato? ‘’   
‘’ Ehm… non esattamente… ‘’  
Mentre i due discutevano, l’Oracolo iniziò a dimenarsi e a mugolare per attirare la loro attenzione.   
‘’ Non ti agitare, vecchiaccio – disse Ariovisto – Manderemo Kiku ad avvisare i Guardiani del Cangiante. ‘’  
‘’ Il Cangiante? O porca… volevo dire, com’è possibile? Sono sempre stata molto attenta, ho lasciato le stille incustodite solo per… mhm… due orette o giù di lì. ‘’  
Airovisto sembrava sul punto di scoppiare. "Solo due orette, dici?"   
Il tono da pazzo psicotico non prometteva nulla di buono. E pensare che era lei quella che voleva fare la ramanzina, ed ora invece se ne doveva subire una! La vita aveva un senso dell'umorismo davvero crudele.   
"E sentiamo un po', perché mai pensavi che in quelle due ore non sarebbe successo niente, quando abbiamo un folle su Meridiano che ogni due giorni apre portali per sottomettere altri mondi?"   
‘’ Ehm… prima avrei trovato una ragione più che convincente. Ma purtroppo ora… ecco… non sono tanto convinta che fosse giusta. ‘’  
‘’ Almeno lo riconosci… oh Dei del cielo, ci mancava solo un cangiante libero sulla Terra. ‘’  
‘’ Non è detto che sia lì. ‘’  
‘’ Luba, per favore… non offendere ulteriormente te stessa. Il Cangiante è nato dalle stille degli elementi. E dove si trovano i Guardiani, i cui poteri sono rappresentati dalle stille? ‘’  
‘’ Sulla Terra… per gli antichi e nuovi Dei, quei ragazzi sono impreparatissimi! Solo la settimana scorsa sono finiti su Meridian per un incidente con un mostro! Figuriamoci avere a che fare con un Cangiante! Quel mostro può assumere l’aspetto che più gli aggrada. Anzi… potrebbe persino prendere l’aspetto dell’Oracolo! O il tuo! Persino il mio! ‘’   
"Beh, se prendesse il suo aspetto – e Ariovisto indicò l'Oracolo ancora legato come un salame e a cui nessuno sembrava ansioso di prestare soccorso - Lo noteremmo senz'altro subito"   
"Che intendi dire?"  
"Che ci sarebbe un picco d'intelligenza sospetto per i parametri di questo idiota" L'altro uomo prese a dimenarsi per protestare, ma nessuno gli badò.  
"Cosa suggerisci di fare, Ariovisto? Perché io non so proprio che pesci pigliare in questo momento"  
"Per prima cosa direi di avvertire quel tuo allievo, quello che non riesce praticamente a parlare e che sviene più di Dante nella Divina Commedia. Com'è che si chiama? Riku, Miku, Kitu...?"  
‘’ Kiku, Ariovisto. Si chiama Kiku. Potresti anche sforzarti di imparare il suo nome, visto che lo avete mandato a sorvegliare i guardiani. ‘’  
‘’ Bel lavoro, proprio. Nell’ultimo mese sono stati quasi uccisi tre volte dal principe, ed Oliver non si stava neppure impegnando. ‘’  
‘’ Beh, non è colpa del mio allievo. Quei cinque sono dei selvaggi! Potevamo scegliere meglio. ‘’  
‘’ Non incolpare me, è stato il vecchio lì che li ha scelti, preferendoli alle madri. Diceva _le madri non si trovano._ Un bastardo bugiardo, ecco cos’è. E tutto per la sua passione malata per il cross dressing. ‘’  
‘’ Non gli basta vederlo su Kandrakar ogni giorno. ‘’  
‘’ Evidentemente, no. Ma passando a problemi più seri, Kiku deve tornare immediatamente sulla Terra e avvisare i guardiani. Il Cielo non voglia che il Cangiante li trovi prima di lui. ‘’   
"Anche perché mi ha detto che non si tratta proprio di delle cime. Speriamo che il Cangiante non li prenda subito di mira"   
"Con la sfiga che abbiamo quell'essere avrà già causato casini"  
"Vado subito ad avvisare Kiku. Povero caro, speriamo che non mi svenga di fronte di nuovo o che abbia un altro attacco di depressione. "

**_  
_****Heatherfield  
Sheffield Institute  
Campus, appartamento Francis e Arthur  
  
 _  
_**Cosa positiva: Francis atterrò sul divano. Quanto Ludmoore aveva detto di pensare al luogo dove volevano essere, lui aveva semplicemente pensato: ‘’ Allo Sheffield, lontano da questa banda di pazzi. ‘’  
Non era stato molto specifico, poteva benissimo finire nella fontana o, peggio, nell’ufficio del rettore.   
Cosa negativa: sembrava che in casa fossero venuti dei ladri, per quanto era in disordine. Il ché era improbabile, dato che né lui né il bruco avevano chissà che lì, e un ladro degno di questo nome non si sarebbe certo intrufolato nell’appartamento di due completamente al verde.  
Inoltre, c’era una strana puzza di fumo…   
_" Mh, strano, sembra quasi che qualcuno abbia lasciato qualcosa sul fuoco e se lo sia dimenticato lì..."_ fu il pensiero del francese.  
 _"Ma andiamo, non essere sciocco! Nessuno sarebbe così imbranato tra i fornelli da..."_ pensò con un sorriso, che si gelò però subito sul suo viso.   
Si sbagliava, qualcuno c'era: il suo coinquilino sopracciglione! All'istante scattò direzione cucina strillando: "Arthur, quant'è volte ti ho detto che ci penso io ai pasti!"  
Si paralizzò, trovando che la cucina era ridotta peggio del resto della casa, e che neppure il bruco era in condizioni migliori: sporco di salsa, con un taglio sulla fronte, grembiule addosso e con una tuta scura sicuramente troppo grande per lui, che sembrava averla presa in prestito da Homer Simpson.   
Mettendo in secondo piano il fatto che lui lo aveva visto al museo solo pochi minuti prima (e cavolo, solo se anche Arthur aveva il teletrasporto poteva già essere lì) , si passò le mani tra i capelli e urlò:’’ Mon Dieu, è l’apocalisse dei fornelli! Gordon Ramsay ti ucciderebbe, poi ti resusciterebbe e ti ucciderebbe… dopo averti riempito di insulti! ‘’  
Arthur inclinò la testa con fare innocente, quasi non capisse quello che gli stava dicendo.   
‘’ Avevo fame ‘’ si limitò a dire e beh… la voce non sembrava la sua, ma Francis non ci badò. Doveva aver inalato troppo fumo.  
All'istante si fiondò verso l'inglese e tirò via dalle sue mani le padelle affumicate.  
"E quindi credevi che mangiare roba carbonizzata ti faccia bene?! Mon dieu, e pensare che mi eri anche sembrato un tipo intelligente"   
Dopo quelle parole lo prese e lo fece sedere sul tavolo della cucina, prima di aprire la finestra e prendere una padella pulita e del cibo non carbonizzato.   
"Ora stammi a sentire - disse rivolto al biondo - Ora tu te ne stai buono buonino seduto lì, ed io ti preparo da mangiare, sono stato chiaro?"  
L’altro non rispose, limitandosi a fissarlo come un gufo. C’era qualcosa di strano nel suo sguardo, che gli faceva venire i brividi.   
Ok che di solito lo fissava, ma era un altro tipo di sguardo. In quelle occasioni lo guardava come se fosse sul punto di ucciderlo. E quegli sguardi li poteva sopportare. _Quello sguardo,_ invece, lo metteva a disagio. Era come se lo stesse studiando, quasi fosse la prossima portata sul suo menu.  
Era solo paranoia naturalmente, ma la sensazione sgradevole non lo abbandonò neppure mentre cercava di porre rimedio al disastro culinario di Arthur.   
Aggrottò le sopracciglia, e chiese:’’ Ehm bruco… perché stavi cuocendo i miei calzini? ‘’  
‘’ Sembravano commestibili. ‘’  
‘’ Ah… ‘’  
‘’ Perché mi chiami bruco? ‘’  
Francis si voltò a fissarlo, ora decisamente confuso.   
"Per lo stesso identico motivo per cui ti mi chiami rana, ovviamente"   
Arthur inclinò la testa, confuso: "E perché ti chiamo rana?"  
"Perché è il nostro soprannome, il modo in cui ci insultiamo l'un l'altro. Ma, sei sicuro do stare bene?" e i si avvicinò per poi posargli una mano sulla fronte, per vedere se per caso avesse la febbre.  
A sorpresa l’altro gli prese la mano e gliela baciò, lasciando interdetto e scioccato il francese.  
‘’ Questo vuol dire che siamo compagni? ‘’  
‘’ Eh? ‘’  
‘’ Ci diamo dei soprannomi, ti prendi cura di me… siamo compagni. ‘’  
‘’ Guarda, credo che la situazione sia abbastanza grave. Devi aver avuto un attacco di epilessia e forse siamo ancora in tempo… ‘’  
Arthur non lo lasciò finire la frase che lo baciò. E beh, era decisamente diverso baciarlo adesso. Il loro primo bacio (del tutto involontario, sia chiaro) era accaduto mentre l’inglese era privo di sensi e stava per affogare all’interno di una creatura fatta d’acqua. ‘’   
Ora invece si stavano baciando in una situazione, beh non proprio normale visto lo strano comportamento di Arthur in quel momento, ma in una situazione... relativamente ordinaria.   
Però il biondo non poteva fare a meno di pensare che in quel bacio ci fosse qualcosa di... diverso, sbagliato quasi. Quando aveva baciato il bruco la prima volta aveva provato una sensazione di energia, aveva sentito qualcosa di diverso, di...speciale Ora invece, per quanto si trattasse di un bacio piacevole... non era affatto la stessa cosa.   
Era come se stesse baciando un’altra persona. Stava per allontanarlo, quando sentì la porta sbattere violentemente e la voce di Kiku dire:’’ Vattene via Cangiante, questo posto non ti appartiene. ‘’  
 _‘’ Cangiante? ‘’_ si domandò il francese, mentre l’altro interrompeva il bacio e si allontanava da lui.  
‘’ E’ un peccato – disse l’inglese – Baci bene. Però… ti sei accorto che non ero il _tuo_ Arthur, vero? ‘’   
‘’ Eh? ‘’  
‘’ Almeno l’istinto compensa la mancanza di intelligenza… ‘’  
E prima che Francis potesse reagire in un qualche modo l'essere che sembrava Arthur si aprì in un sorriso innaturale, prima di prenderlo e buttarlo di peso contro la porta, dalla quale si era appena affacciato Kiku. Il moro non riuscì ad evitare l'altro e finirono entrambi per terra, mentre il Cangiante si fondava con una lieve risata cristallina fuori dalla finestra.   
‘’ Ma che cosa è successo?! ‘’ sbottò il biondo, rialzandosi. Era un loop, quella frase.   
‘’ Oh niente di ché… a Kandrakar ci sono stati dei problemi con le stille a seguito di un picco di magia anomalo – picco che forse avete causato voi – e da questo picco di magia è nato un Cangiante, un essere in grado di prendere l’aspetto di chiunque voglia. ‘’   
‘’ Quindi Arthur non mi ha baciato… ‘’  
‘’ No – lo rassicurò Kiku – E’ stato il Cangiante. Credo che stia cercando di imparare come mimetizzarsi meglio tra gli esseri umani.. ‘’  
‘’ Quindi Arthur non mi ha baciato… ‘’ ripetè ancora una volta Francis, e l’asiatico piegò appena la testa, confuso.   
‘’ Ehm… no, te l’ho già detto. E’ stato… lascia stare, sei sotto shock. Vuoi del the? ‘’  
‘’ No, grazie… perché questo coso… il Cangiante… è venuto da me? ‘’  
‘’ Probabilmente il portale che lo ha portato da Kandrakar sulla Terra lo ha anche fatto finire qui. Ha messo sottosopra, immagino. ‘’  
‘’ Sì… ‘’  
‘’ E avrà trovato una foto del tuo coinquilino, e ha assunto il suo aspetto. Penso che in un primo momento non sapeva neppure che tu fossi un guardiano. Ma dopo il bacio… ‘’  
‘’ Cosa? ‘’ chiese il francese, temendo che la risposta non gli sarebbe piaciuta.   
‘’ Ha copiato il tuo potere. Ora c’è in giro un essere mutaforma con il potere dell’acqua. Appena ti sarai ripreso, dovremo contattare gli altri guardiani e avvisarli del pericolo. ‘’  
‘’ Sai Kiku, quasi quasi lo berrei un the. Anzi no… una camomilla. Forte, possibilmente. ‘’ 

**Due tazze di camomilla dopo…**  
  
Francis si era calmato (e no, non era deluso che quel coso che l’aveva baciato non era Arthur, affatto) e dopo aver mandato un SMS a Gilbert, intimandogli di venire subito all’Università perché si trovavano in un’altra situazione di merda, andò nel cortile dell’istituto con Kiku.   
Doveva essere passata da un bel pezzo l’ora di pranzo, e gli studenti erano tutti tornati a casa.   
Non si vedevano in giro neppure i professori, fatta eccezione per Collins, troppo assorto nei suoi appunti per accorgersi di loro.   
‘’ Ehilà Kiku! E’ bello vedere che sei ancora vivo! ‘’   
L’asiatico sospirò, e mentre l’albino si avvicinava, disse:’’ Grazie, credo… ma come mai ci sei solo tu? ‘’  
‘’ La padellara e Ludmoore stanno lavorando su un incantesimo per imprigionare il… come si chiama? ‘’  
‘’ Cangiante. ‘’  
‘’ Grazie Franny. Dicevo, Ludmoore sta lavorando su questo incantesimo che dovrebbe fermare il nostro amico, però gli ci vorrà tempo. ‘’  
‘’ Ludmoore? Il Ludmoore alchimista di corte della regina Elyon? ‘’ chiese Kiku, e l’albino annuì energicamente.   
‘’ Sì, lo abbiamo trovato oggi in un quadro! ‘’  
‘’ Non sono sicuro di voler sapere tutta la storia – commentò il giovane – Tornando all’attuale emergenza, dove sono i guardiani di aria, fuoco e terra? ‘’  
‘’ Feli è a casa sua con mio fratello, e gli ho fatto promettere di chiudere tutto a chiave e di non aprire a nessuno. ‘’  
‘’ Perché non l’hai fatto venire? ‘’  
‘’ Beh, qualcuno si doveva pur prendere cura del mio fratellino in stato semi comatoso, no? – replicò Gilbert, come se fosse la cosa più logica del mondo – Romano e Tonio non ho idea di dove siano, ma conoscendo il nostro amico sarà nello stesso posto del suo _Lovinito._ ‘’   
‘’ Non mi sentirò al sicuro fino a quando non ci saremo tutti… o relativamente tutti ‘’ replicò Kiku, e in quel momento il telefonino di Gilbert squillò.   
L’albino rispose, e sgranò gli occhi.  
‘’ Tonio? Che cos… ma sei scemo? Devi venire a… ma non mi importa che… un momento… ti ha detto cosa?! Tonio, non lo stare a sentire, è una trap… ‘’  
La linea cadde, e per poco il tedesco non distrusse il suo telefonino lanciandolo dall’altra parte del campus.   
‘’ Mon amie, calmati. Era Antonio? ‘’  
‘’ Sì… e il Cangiante sta con lui! ‘’  
‘’ Come lo sai? ‘’  
‘’ Beh… mi ha detto che lui e Romano si sono trovati nello stesso posto, fuori la chiesa sconsacrata di San Peter… non ho idea del perché sia finito lì né perché diavolo abbia pensato a una chiesa… e Romano gli ha proposto di visitare il posto come ad un primo appuntamento. ‘’  
‘’ Non mi dire che ci è cascato ‘’ disse il francese, che aveva ben poco da dire, visto che lui non si era accorto dell’inganno del Cangiante fino a quando lo aveva baciato.  
‘’ Oh sì invece… ‘’  
‘’ Ma come ha fatto a prendere l’aspetto di Romano? E come è arrivato lì? ‘’  
‘’ Beh… ha copiato i tuoi ricordi, oltre che i tuoi poteri – disse Kiku sospirando – E adesso sta usando quei ricordi per cercare i Guardiani. Per quanto riguarda la tua seconda domanda… mi pare abbastanza logico che abbia usato il teletrasporto. Avrà semplicemente pensato _voglio essere accanto al guardiano più ingenuo e solo_ o comunque qualcosa del genere. ‘’  
‘’ Feliciano non è da solo, quindi rimaneva Antonio – fu il commento Gilbert : ‘’ Qui le cose sono due: o quello ammazza Antonio, o il nostro amico sfogherà i suoi più torbidi desideri sul Cangiante. ‘’  
‘’ Ergo, finalmente avrà una gioia ‘’ concluse Francis, annuendo.   
Gilbert era d’accordo con lui.  
‘’ Già – disse l’albino – Per poi ripiombare nella depressione appena si renderà conto che non era il vero Romano quello. ‘’  
‘’ E intanto il Cangiante gli avrà copiato i poteri, avendo non solo il potere dell’acqua ma anche quello del fuoco. ‘’  
‘’ A proposito… Come è riuscito a copiare i tuoi poteri?’’   
‘’ Lunga storia, mon amie. ‘’  
L’espressione di Kiku era indecifrabile, non si capiva se voleva uccidere qualcuno, fare harakiri oppure prima fare una strage di guardiani idioti e poi suicidarsi.   
‘’ Calmiamoci tutti – fece Gilbert – Dobbiamo inventarci un piano fantastico che salvi il culo ad Antonio e che non faccia fuggire il Cangiante. Intanto, chiamo Elizabeta, e le dico dove lei e Ludmoore ci troveranno. ‘’  
‘’ E poi? ‘’   
‘’ Beh, dovremmo trovare il vero Romano e portarlo a San Peter. ‘’  
‘’ Una passeggiata insomma… ‘’  
‘’ Usate il Cuore – suggerì Kiku – Usatelo per… ‘’  
‘’ Per teletrasportarlo da noi! – l’interruppe il tedesco – Cioè, non è mica detto che il trucco del teletrasporto debba essere a senso unico, no? ‘’  
‘’ No, ma… con tutto il rispetto, non credo che tu sia in grado di farlo.’’  
‘’ E perché? Il Magnifico è assolutamente in grado di farlo! ‘’  
‘’ Non volevo dubitare delle … ehm… tue doti – fece con tono conciliante l’asiatico – Ma da quanto tempo sai padroneggiare il teletrasporto? ‘’  
‘’ Mezz’ora o giù di lì. ‘’  
‘’ Esattamente. Ci vuole molto esercizio e pratica per...’’  
Ma l’albino non lo stava neppure a sentire, troppo intento a litigare con il Cuore per farsi obbedire e per far venire lì un _italiano con il vocabolario di uno scaricatore di porto._  
Sospirò. Avevano decisamente bisogno di un piano B.   
  


  
*

Antonio non era sicuro del perché fossero finiti a San Peter. Quando Ludmoore gli aveva detto di pensare al luogo dove volevano essere, lui aveva chiuso gli occhi e … beh, Romano gli aveva preso la mano, ed era così caldo… ed era finito in un sogno ad occhi aperti dove erano di fronte ad una chiesa il giorno del loro matrimonio.   
Era esagerato, lo doveva ammettere.   
Eccessivamente romantico, pure.   
Ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovarsi accanto il suo _amor,_ né che gli prendesse la mano e gli dicesse: ‘’ _Andiamo ad esplorare, sarà il nostro primo appuntamento. ‘’  
_ Era morto, e quello era il suo Paradiso. Oppure no, era tutto reale, Romano aveva avuto la sua epifania nella realtà alternativa e si era reso conto di amarlo.   
Doveva essere così!   
Ok, non era tanto ingenuo da non notare che c’erano delle cose strane nel comportamento dell’altro, sembrava… snaturato, ecco.   
Ma la gioia offuscava il suo giudizio (che già di solito non era chissà che) e si era lasciato trascinare per quel posto spettrale, pieno di spifferi e di… niente. Un po’ era deluso, non c’erano fantasmi.   
Romano si sarebbe spaventato e si sarebbe affidato completamente a lui per essere protetto.   
Aveva un grave kink della crocerossina… solo con l’italiano. Nelle sue altre relazioni (e ce n’erano state, modestamente lui era un Marc’Antonio ) non era stato così… svagato.  
Evidentemente, non si era mai veramente innamorato.   
‘’ Antonio … ‘’  
‘’ Mhm…?’’  
‘’ Vuoi baciarmi? ‘’  
Il luogo non era certo da sogno (andiamo, un cimitero dietro la chiesa sconsacrata?), però Romano era così vicino, era così caldo… e le sue labbra erano veramente invitanti…   
Stava per baciarlo, quando per poco non vennero colpiti da una palla di fuoco e… un altro Romano saltò addosso a Romano?   
Era davvero finito all’altro mondo, e quello era il suo Paradiso! Non uno, ma due Romano! La morte non poteva essere più dolce.   
‘’ Brutto idiota, dammi una mano! Questo qui vuole rubarti i poteri! ‘’  
‘’ Cos…?’’  
‘’ Non starlo a sentire! E’ un mostro! ‘’  
‘’ Ma… ‘’  
‘’ Oh cavolo – fece Gilbert, con Francis e Kiku al seguito – Gli avevo detto di non attaccare prima del mio segnale, e adesso sono cazzi. ‘’  
‘’ Gil? Franny? Che ci fate voi qui?’’  
‘’ Oh niente di che Tonio… ti salviamo il culo. Normale amministrazione, insomma.’’  
‘’ Ma… ma salvarmi da cosa? ‘’  
‘’ Uno dei due Romano lì è un Cangiante, un mostro mutaforma ruba poteri. E se lo baciavi, zack, finivi con quel coso che ti atterrava a mo’ di patata. ‘’  
‘’ Eh? Non può essere! ‘’  
‘’ Credimi, è così – disse sconsolato Francis – Ha ingannato pure me… non hai notato come si comportava diversamente dal solito?’’  
‘’ Sì, ma credevo che si fosse reso conto del nostro amore! ‘’  
‘’ Amico… no – lo riprese Gilbert – E’ uno tsundere. Glielo devi sbattere in faccia il tuo amore, fino a quando non capisce. Non te lo dimostrerà mai apertamente. ‘’  
‘’ Io… io stavo per fare una cavolata, vero? ‘’  
‘’ Assolutamente, mon amie. ‘’  
‘’ Sigh… e voi come avete trovato il vero Romano? ‘’  
‘’ Mi ci è voluta una vita per convincere il Cuore di Kandra coso a teletrasportarlo da noi – gli rivelò l’albino – Un’esperienza che non voglio più rivivere. Senza contare che, a quanto pare, lo abbiamo salvato da Yao. ‘’  
‘’ Da Yao? ‘’  
‘’ Lunga storia… - liquidò la faccenda Francis- te la dovrei raccontare, ma adesso abbiamo un altro problema: capire quale dei due è quello vero. ‘’  
Gilbert ghignò. Pessimo, pessimo segno.   
‘’ Kesekesekese… e lo chiedi pure? Guarda un po’ cosa fa il Magnifico! ‘’  
Prese fiato e urlò:’’ Ehi, voi! Chi vorrebbe scopare con ‘sto gran pezzo di gnocco spagnolo? E’ attivo, XXL e molto voglioso di conoscere un uke italiano voglioso di coccole e amore! ‘’  
I due Romano smisero di lottare, uno dei due rosso in viso e con i capelli che gli andavano a fuoco. Letteralmente.   
‘’ E questa sarebbe la tua idea geniale? Gran bella idea del caz… ehm… di merda! ‘’  
L’altro Romano, al contrario, non si scompose più di tanto: diede un pugno al suo avversario approfittando della sua distrazione, si alzò, e iniziò ad avvicinarsi lentamente, togliendosi la maglietta, i pantaloni, arrivando alle mutande dicendo:’’ Antonio, vuoi scoparm…’’  
Non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase che Romano (e qui fu evidente che era quello vero) gli lanciò addosso palle di fuoco, gli sparò, lo schiacciò con due carri armati della seconda guerra mondiale.   
‘’ NON DIRE ‘STE COSE QUANDO HAI IL MIO ASPETTO, STRONZO!’’  
‘’ Visto? – chiese euforico Gilbert – Lo sapevo che così lo trovavamo! Ehi, tutto bene Tonio? ‘’  
‘’ Benissimo… ‘’ biascicò lo spagnolo, mentre si teneva una mano sul naso per bloccare l’emorragia.   
Era stata la cosa più eccitante che aveva visto nella sua vita… fatta dal ragazzo dei suoi sogni… che però era una copia di suddetto ragazzo! Mai na gioia forever!   
Romano continuò a picchiare il Cangiante con tanta violenza che, quando finalmente arrivarono Ludmoore ed Elizabeta, non ci fu neanche bisogno dell’incantesimo, tanto il mostro era ridotto ad uno straccio.  
‘’ Questo ragazzo mi fa paura – commentò Ludmoore – Veramente tanta paura. ‘’   
‘’ Io dovrei riconsegnare il Cangiante a Kandrakar – fece Kiku – Ma … credo che aspetterò. Oh che maleducato… signor Ludmoore, è un piacere conoscerla. Perdoni la mia maleducazione.‘’  
‘’ Figurati ragazzo… e comunque… hai preso una saggia decisione. ‘’  
‘’ Dice? ‘’  
‘’ Certo, ti stai salvando la vita. ‘’   
Ed Elizabeta roteò gli occhi. Avevano paura di così poco? Che mollaccioni questi uomini!


	13. Benvenuti a Kandrakar: finalmente i nostri conoscono il tizio da ''ringraziare'' per le loro recenti sfighe

**Heatherfield  
Sheffield Institute**  
  
Sylla inarcò un sopracciglio, e chiese:’’ Carriedo, sai che ore sono? ‘’  
‘’ Ehm… le 7.15? ‘’  
‘’ Ecco. E sai a che ora inizia lezione? ‘’  
‘’ Alle 9.30. ‘’  
‘’ Quindi mi spieghi cosa ci fai qui _ora_? ‘’ domandò il professore, irritato. Maria finalmente gli aveva proposto di … vivacizzare la loro vita di coppia.  
E per farlo voleva soddisfare una sua vecchia fantasia di quando andava al college, lì nella sua aula.  
Lui non ci aveva visto nulla di male, anzi trovava quel kink anche estremamente eccitante, e aveva accettato senza problemi. E parliamoci chiaro, quei lavativi dei suoi studenti non entravano mai in classe prima delle nove, non li avrebbe interrotti nessuno.   
Invece ecco quel rompiscatole di Carriedo, mai venuto in orario in vita sua, seduto al suo posto con aria assente.  
‘’ Io… avevo bisogno di stare da solo. ‘’  
‘’ _Qui_? ‘’ chiese esasperato Sylla, combattendo contro la voglia di cacciarlo di lì a calci.  
‘’ Dove dovrei essere, scusi? ‘’  
‘’ Non lo so… con i tuoi amici? ‘’  
‘’ Sono più incasinati di me. ‘’  
‘’ Il chè è tutto dire… ‘’  
‘’ Come? ‘’  
‘’ Dicevo… e i tuoi genitori? ‘’  
‘’ E’ una cosa un po’ imbarazzante da dire. Riguarda… la mia vita sentimentale. ‘’  
Sylla annuì comprensivo. Quello lo poteva capire. Dio solo sapeva i guai che la relazione con Maria gli aveva portato!  
‘’ Una ragazza difficile? O ragazzo ? Non giudico sai? ‘’  
‘’ E’ un ragazzo. E anche molto bello. ‘’  
‘’ Capisco… e lui ti evita come la peste e non vuole avere a che fare con te ? ‘’  
‘’ Oh no, tutto il contrario. Sono io che lo sto evitando! ‘’  
Erano passati due giorni dall’incidente col cangiante, e Antonio non riusciva a guardare in faccia Romano senza ricordare il quasi bacio e la scena di spogliarello al cimitero.  
Scena che nei suoi sogni finiva in maniera molto, molto più piccante…  
‘’ Non capisco, è una sorta di strategia per conquistarlo o… ?’’  
‘’ Macchè! Io… ho provato a baciare qualcuno che gli somigliava molto. ‘’  
‘’ Sono cose che succedono… nelle soap opere, sì… ma succedono. ‘’   
Antonio sprofondò ancora di più nella sedia. Al professore sembrava quasi di riuscire a vedere una nuvoletta scura che circondava il giovane.  
"Cosa posso fare? Io ho provato a baciare questa persona di fronte a lui, e non ho la più pallida idea di come l'ha presa! Mi odia? E’ confuso? E’ geloso? Dio, magari fosse geloso, sarebbe il giorno più bello della mia vita"  
Lo spagnolo era ormai partito per la tangente con i suoi film mentali, e Sylla si stava leggermente seccando.  
Lui non era uno psicologo, mica doveva stare a sentire i problemi di crisi ormonali dei suoi studenti! Inoltre aveva cose più importanti da fare...  
"Sì sì, Carriedo, molto interessnte, ma non potresti andare a lamentarti da qualche altra parte, come al Silver Dragon oppure..."  
‘’ Lei cosa mi consiglia di fare professore? "  
‘’ Eh? ‘’  
‘’ Lo sanno tutti che lei riesce ad avere una relazione sana e produttiva con una donna, mi permetta di dirlo, non esattamente facile. ‘’  
‘’ E’ l’eufemismo del secolo ‘’ commentò il biondo, ricordando come all’inizio pensasse che Maria fosse una stronza psicopatica.  
Lo pensava ancora, ma accanto a _stronza psicopatica_ si era aggiunto _sexy da morire e amore della mia vita._  
Che poteva farci, mica aveva scelto lui la sua anima gemella.  
‘’ Per questo voglio capire come ha fatto! Caratterialmente, lei e il mio _amor_ sono molto simili. Quindi… ‘’  
"Ne dubito fortemente..." mormorò scettico l'uomo alzando gli occhi al cielo e ricordando tutte le fatiche che aveva dovuto passare da quando aveva una relazione, manco fosse Dante all'Inferno.  
"Oh no, si fidi" rispose Antonio, mentre ogni singolo livido provocato dalle "manifestazioni di affetto" di Lovino, che, a detta dello spagnolo, il ragazzo adoperava per nascondere i suoi veri sentimenti per lui, dolevano sul suo corpo. "Ma cosa vuoi che ti dica, Carriedo. Semplicemente funziona. In un modo strano e contorto, tanto che neanche io riesco a capire bene come la mia storia con Maria funzioni. Non ho nessun consiglio per te. "  
Antonio sfoderò i suoi occhioni da cane bastonato (mossa molto sleale, a parere di Sylla), e riprovò:’’ Ma… la prego! La mia felicità dipende da lei! E quella dei nostri figli! ‘’  
‘’ Ma siete entrambi uomini! ‘’  
‘’ E allora? Ne adotteremo tanti! In casa nostra non ci sarà mai silenzio! ‘’  
‘’ Carriedo, non pensa di star correndo un po’ troppo? Dopotutto, è ancora giovane. Pensare ai figli è un po’ prematuro. ‘’  
‘’ Nient’affatto! Bisogna pensare subito al proprio futuro! Le chiami pure fantasie infantili – mio fratello lo fa continuamente – ma io sono sicuro che lui è la mia anima gemella. Lui è l’altra metà del mio cuore! ‘’  
‘’ Wow – Sylla si grattò la testa, impressionato. Non lo sapeva quand’era finito in una commedia romantica anni ’70 ma, lo doveva ammettere, l’intensità dei sentimenti di quel ragazzo lo stupiva – Sei proprio cotto. ‘’  
‘’ Lo può dire forte! ‘’  
‘’ Tanto cotto che stavi per baciare uno che gli somigliava. ‘’  
‘’ Preferirei dimenticarlo… ‘’  
Anche perché, diciamocelo, il Cangiante era stato estremamente convincente. E anche … sexy. Urgh, non ci doveva pensare! _  
‘’ Cattivo cervello, cattivo. Noi dobbiamo essere fedeli a Lovinito! ‘’_  
Peccato che la sua coscienza, infida bastarda, gli sussurrò: **"Ma tecnicamente il Cangiante in quel momento era Lovino, quindi non stavamo facendo nulla di male"**  
 _"Ehi, hai ragione Cervell...! No! No, non è vero, basta dire bugie!"_  
"Ehm, Carriedo, ti senti bene? Hai assunto una strana espressione..."  
"Eh? Oh, non si preoccupi, stavo solo... avendo una discussione interiore, ad ogni modo la preeeegooo, mi aiuti! "  
Sylla sospirò. Che ragazzo impossibile! Guardò l’orologio, sperando che Maria ritardasse di altri dieci minuti. Avrebbero avuto la classe tutta per loro, ma prima…  
‘’ E va bene! Ti darò un consiglio, solo uno! ‘’  
‘’ Davvero? Grazie grazie grazie! Allora non è un bastardo sociopatico come dicono tutti! ‘’  
‘’ Tutti chi?!’’  
‘’ Colleghi… alunni… anche i bidelli… ma non è importante! Ora per favore, mi dica cosa devo fare! ‘’  
‘’ Stia ben attento, perché non lo ripeterò più. ‘’  
‘’ Certo! ‘’  
‘’ Sii la sua persona. ‘’  
‘’ Cosa? ‘’  
‘’ Mai visto Grey’s Anatomy? ‘’  
"Ehm..."  
A dire il vero suo fratello e sua madre ne andavano pazzi, ma lui non aveva mai capito cosa ci trovassero di così interessante in quella serie. Di tanto in tanto lo convincevano a vedersi una puntata con loro, oppure se ne imbatteva quando faceva zapping, ma ogni singola volta dopo dieci minuti si addormentava.  
Lui non era tipo da serie mediche, preferiva di gran lunga Teen Wolf o Da Vinci's demons.  
" Se le dico di no, mi fa del male?" domandò titubante il ragazzo, prima che l'uomo lo guardasse incredulo per poi darsi una manata in fronte. Quel tipo era un idiota.  
‘’ No, Carriedo. Anche perché le punizioni corporali non sono più ammesse. ‘’  
‘’ Meno male… ‘’ sospirò sollevato lo spagnolo, facendo roteare gli occhi all’insegnante. Ma quando finiva quella conversazione? Ah, cosa doveva fare un uomo per una sana scopata!  
‘’ Senti, il mio consiglio è molto semplice: devi essere la sua ancora. Devi essere lì per lui quando ne ha bisogno, non te ne devi andare anche se ti urla che ti odia. ‘’  
‘’ Non capisco… ‘’  
‘’ Sigh… che cosa? ‘’  
‘’ Io queste cose già le faccio! ‘’  
‘’ Tutto? Sei proprio sicuro? Sei lì quando è triste, solo, non riesce a confidarsi con qualcuno perché pensa di essere strano? ’  
‘’ Cert… aspetti… ‘’  
"Sì...?"  
Magari finalmente riusciva a liberarsi di quella piaga.  
"Forse effettivamente di tanto in tanto... Ma cosa potrei..." in quel momento allo spagnolo si illuminarono gli occhi. Ma certo, perché non ci aveva pensato prima?? Aveva trovato finalmente il modo di conquistare finalmente il cuore del suo Lovi.  
Si alzò di scatto e prese tutte le sue cose. Strinse vigorosamente le mani al professore, ripetendogli:’’ Lei è la mia salvezza! La dovrebbero chiare professore Stranamore! ‘’  
‘’ Ehm… grazie. Adesso non perda tempo e vada via! Non stia qui ad ammuffire! ‘’  
‘’ Ha ragione! Il mio _amor_ ha bisogno di me! ‘’  
‘’ Corri da lui! Sii la sua persona! ‘’  
‘’ Adesso ho capito! Ora io… ‘’  
La frase su interrotta a metà: Antonio scomparve in un _poof_ di luci e brillantini vari, sotto gli occhi attoniti del professore.   
Sylla si strofinò gli occhi una, due volte.  
‘’ Oook… l’eccitazione sessuale unita a mesi e mesi di astinenza fa venire le allucinazioni. Ovvio, perché non ci ho pensato prima? Non ci devo pensare… piuttosto, devo sistemare meglio la cattedra e le tende. Non si sa mai, meglio evitare guardoni… ‘’

**Sheffield Institute  
Campus  
Appartamento di Francis e Arthur**

Ennesimo lavoro perso, ennesima notte insonne e passata su internet in cerca di offerte di lavoro decenti ed ennesima mattina in cui si sveglia dolorante e in cui si sveglia dolorante e con la voglia di vivere pari a quella di Leopardi.  
L'inglese quella mattina era molto tentato di rimanersene a letto, con nessun'altra compagnia se non quella del suo cuscino.  
Dopo aver prontamente fermato la sveglia stava quasi per riaddormentarsi, quando quel rompiscatole del suo coinquilino bussò alla porta.  
"Arthùr? Bruco? Sveglia, che rischiamo di far tardi! "  
Il biondo grugnì mentre mentalmente tirava giù tutti i santi i fila. Ma proprio quella mattina il francese doveva svegliarsi con l'istinto materno nei suoi confronti? Non c'è che dire, la sua vita faceva proprio schifo.  
Si alzò di malavoglia, ed entro in cucina, attirato in parte da un delizioso odore di… uova strapazzate e frittelle!  
Cavolo, gli ricordavano casa. Anche se c’era meno casino. Sua madre era un portento, peccato che fosse sempre molto distratta. Una volta aveva anche provocato un incendio che aveva distrutto la loro cucina. Il suo patrigno da allora si era assunto il compito di cucinare per la famiglia. Non tanto per scarsa fiducia nei confronti della moglie, ma per il semplice fatto che il capo pompiere aveva detto chiaro e tondo _Un altro incidente simili, e noi non interverremo._ E come si suol dire, meglio prevenire che curare.  
‘’ Ehi rana… ’’  
‘’ Mhm?’’  
‘’ Perché hai preparato la colazione? ‘’  
‘’ Così… ‘’  
‘’ Mah, sei strano oggi. ‘’  
‘’ Meglio io che tu… ‘’  
‘’ Come ? ‘’  
‘’ Niente! Ah, mangia quelle uova che si raffreddano. ‘’  
‘’ Va bene, mamma. ‘’  
‘’ Ti prego, il mother kink no. ‘’  
‘’ Il che ? ‘’  
Il francese lo liquidò con un ‘’ Te lo dirà quando sarai più grande. ‘’  
‘’ Ancora con questa storia? Sei più grande di me solo di due anni! Anzi, non capisco cosa ci faccia tu al mio stesso anno. ‘’  
‘’ Esami da recuperare – rivelò lui, iniziando a lavare i piatti – Ho perso tempo per fare le cose sbagliate, sono persino andato a Milano per diventare stilista. ‘’  
‘’ E come è andata? ‘’  
‘’ Il mondo non è ancora pronto per il mio impareggiabile senso estetico. ‘’  
‘’ In parole povere, un vero fiasco. ‘’  
‘’ Persone grette e ignoranti che non comprendono il vero talento. Così mio padre mi ha dato un ultimatum: continuare a studiare o trovare un lavoro serio. Dato che ci sono poche cose che so fare bene, ho scelto di finire gli studi. Dopo potrei sempre entrare nel business di famiglia. O aprire un ristorante mio. Pure quello non sarebbe male come idea. ‘’  
A malincuore, Arthur si trovò d’accordo con lui. Dio solo sapeva che quel pervertito non avesse la sua lista di difetti, ma almeno sapeva cucinare.  
‘’ E cosa sarebbe questo business di famiglia? ‘’  
‘’ Roba in stile Granpeace, i miei genitori sono degli hippy ambientalisti vegani, vegetariani e animalisti. Mai potuto avere un cucciolo perché _questo è maltrattamento di animali_ oppure _gli animali devono vivere in libertà._ E i vestiti… brrr… che orrori. Per fortuna mia zia aveva un atelier, e mi faceva venire da lei ogni volta che volevo. ‘’  
‘’ Avevi una zia con un atelier e genitori ambientalisti? ‘’  
‘’ Perché, ti sembra tanto strano? Ci sono famiglie più incasinate… almeno credo ‘’ disse Francis, sorpreso di aver detto delle cose così private al bruco! Doveva essere colpa del Cangiante, gli aveva scombussolato qualcosa… sì, non c’era dubbio. Era senz’altro andata così.  
‘’ La mia supera la stessa definizione di _famiglia incasinata_ \- disse il britannico, prendendo una grossa porzione di frittelle – Mia madre è un artista, il mio patrigno uno scrittore. ‘’  
‘’ Non ci vedo niente di incasinato. ‘’  
‘’ Perché siamo solo all’artefatto della storia. I miei non sono esattamente… dei geni nei loro campi. Per questo eravamo sempre senza soldi. Cioè lo siamo ancora, non è che le cose siano tanto cambiate. Perciò spesso mamma improvvisava. Del tipo che poteva anche trasformare casa nostra in un bed and breakfast senza dirci niente, e io mi trovavo dei turisti tedeschi in salotto mezzi nudi e ubriachi. ‘’  
‘’ Mi ricorda un episodio dei Simpson. ‘’  
‘’ Rana, taci. ‘’  
‘’ Ok scusa. Continua pure. ‘’  
‘’ Che altro dire… ho un sacco di fratelli. Alfred è figlio che Patrick, il mio patrigno, ha avuto dall’ex moglie. Poi… Ian, Anne, Peter e John sono stati adottati. Ian è uno stronzo, Anne e John sono passabili, Peter… sinceramente su Peter non ho ancora un’opinione, ha solo undici anni.’’  
‘’ Come mia sorella Maddie – disse Francis, sorridendo al ricordo della sua sorellina minore. – Ama gli animali. Più di me alla sua età. Mamma la porta con sé durante le sue proteste contro gli zoo e qualche volta liberano gli animali per farli tornare in libertà. Ti lascio immaginare come va a finire: mia madre in prigione e Maddie con papà a preparare un piano di evasione per lei. ‘’  
‘’ Mia madre finì in prigione per evasione fiscale. Venne rilasciata dopo poco perché si resero conto che, effettivamente , non aveva veramente nulla da mettere sul suo conto bancario. ‘’  
‘’ Mai sognato che un giorno tua madre ti dicesse _Tesoro, in realtà sono ricchissima, questo è servito solo per insegnarti ad essere umile. ‘’  
_ ‘’ Queste cose succedono solo nei romanzi Harmony. Romanzi che non troverai mai qui dentro, specie se scritti dal mio patrigno. ‘’  
‘’ Sei stato cresciuto da un animo romantico? Non l’avrei mai detto! ‘’  
‘’ Ah ah… molto divertente rana.’’  
‘’ Che tipo di storie scrive? Storie d’amore ambientate tra i pirati, donzelle che aspettano il loro cavaliere in sella a un cavallo bianco o… ‘’  
‘’ Scrive storie d’amore gay ‘’ l’interruppe il biondo, sentendo un chè di desolante nel dover ammettere che sì, l’altro era riuscito ad azzeccare perfettamente il tipo di ambientazioni dei romanzi del suo patrigno. Aveva solo sbagliato a pensare che fossero storie etero, tutto qui.  
Francis sbuffò una risata.  
‘’ Storie d’amore gay? Sul serio? ‘’  
‘’ Oh sì, purtroppo per noi. Una volta cercò di convincere Ian ad andare a rimorchiare un ragazzo al bar gay per poter avere l’ispirazione per una sua storia. ‘’  
‘’ E come finì? ‘’  
‘’ All’ospedale con tre costole rotte e un occhio nero. Alla fine Ian a quel bar ci andò, senza temere di dover essere spiato da Patrick. ‘’  
‘’ Al mio paese, questo è stalking. ‘’  
‘’ Non esageriamo. Era a fin di bene. L’Harmony è l’unica casa editrice che accetta di pubblicare i suoi libri. ‘’  
‘’ Io però non ho mai letto storie gay su Harmony. ‘’  
‘’ Aspetta… _tu li leggi? ‘’_  
‘’ Li legge mia madre, io sono quello che li deve comprare per lei. Libri in carta riciclata ovviamente. ‘’  
‘’ Certo… comunque, incredibile ma vero, anche Harmony ha iniziato a pubblicare romanzi d’amore gay. E il mio patrigno non si è mica lasciato sfuggire l’occasione. ‘’  
‘’ E cerca l’ispirazione in famiglia. ‘’  
‘’ Esatto. Mamma è felice di aiutarlo, anzi, gli presta i suoi manga yaoi. E lei i suoi manga non li fa toccare a nessuno, neppure ad Anne. ‘’  
‘’ Madre yaoista e padre che scrive romanzi su storie gay. Una vera famiglia arcobaleno. ‘’  
‘’ Non immagini quanto ‘’ commentò Arthur, alzandosi da tavola per mettere il piatto e il bicchiere sporchi nel lavandino.  
‘’ Ian è gay, Anne e John sono bisessuali. Alfred ha una fidanzata. Io… ‘’  
Si voltò, e sgranò gli occhi. Il pervertito era scomparso! Se n’era andato senza neanche salutarlo. Che modi!  
‘’ _Fuck you, frog._ ‘’  
  


**Heatherfield  
Casa dei fratelli Beilschmidt**

**  
**Gilbert aveva mandato in cortocircuito l’impianto elettrico. Non lo aveva fatto apposta, aveva avuto un brutto sogno e… puff… sveglia, tv e computer fuori uso.  
Forse suo fratello aveva ragione: guardare film horror prima di andare a dormire non era una buona idea.  
A proposito di Ludwig… che ci faceva in cucina con l’aria imbambolata e il computer aperto sulle sue ginocchia?  
In altre circostanze avrebbe lasciato correre, ma dopo aver rovinato (involontariamente) il suo primo appuntamento con Feliciano, gli doveva una bella conversazione da fratello maggiore maturo e responsabile.  
‘’ Luddy, che hai? ‘’  
‘’ Mi sono svegliato nel letto di LovePasta due giorni fa… ‘’  
‘’ E quindi? ‘’  
‘’ Io ero vestito… lui no. ‘’  
‘’ Ohh… tutto qui? ‘’  
Ludwig gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, come a dirgli **ma ci sei o ci fai?** , per poi dire:’’ Non capisci? Potrei… ecco… aver approfittato di lui! ‘’  
‘’ In realtà dovrebbe essere il contrario… ‘’  
Ludwig lo osservò confuso e il maggiore sospirò. Suo fratello era intelligente, questo lo sapeva, ma per quanto riguarda le relazioni con altri esseri umani era davvero una frana.  
" Lascia stare, West. Ad ogni modo non credo che sia successo assolutamente nulla tra te e il tuo appuntamento. Da quanto mi hai raccontato non è che mi sia sembrato un tipo esattamente sveglissimo"  
Il biondo assunse un'aria sorpresa: "Si dia il caso che LovePasta sia una persona con una forte sensibilità artistica e con un acume da non sottovalutare. Inoltre la sua conoscenza in alcuni campi, come quello artistico, supera di molto quella di molte delle persone che ho conosciuto"  
Gilbert a sentire quelle parole assunse un'aria sorpresa, prima di ghignare malizioso: "Senti senti, ma non è che per caso il nostro piccolo Luddy si è innamorato?"  
‘’ C-che pensi? Non sono come te! Non mi innamoro a prima vista io! ‘’  
‘’ Correzione, io non mi innamoro. Semmai sono attratto. E poi, dovresti credere nei colpi di fulmine. Anche perché, a quanto pare, sei appena stato colpito da uno bello grosso. ‘’  
‘’ Fa il serio! Piuttosto, sai cos’è successo qui? Non riesco ad accendere il computer, e ho bisogno di contattare subito LovePasta. ‘’  
‘’ Che, non hai il suo numero di telefono?’’  
Il biondo arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo, mormorando: ‘’ Potrei aver dimenticato di chiederglielo. ‘’  
‘’ Sei un vero nerd certe volte. ‘’  
‘’ Non prendermi in giro! E poi, sono serio. Qui c’è qualcosa che non và, sono giorni che l’impianto elettrico fa capricci e… ‘’  
‘’ Buongiorno ragazzi ‘’ li salutò Elizabeta, sbadigliando. Poi, non ricevendo alcuna risposta, chiese:’’ Che avete? Ho qualcosa in faccia? ‘’  
‘’ Eliza… sei nuda! ‘’ disse il biondo, coprendosi gli occhi con una mano perché lui era un gentiluomo, e bisognava esserlo anche in casi come quello.  
Povera anima.  
‘’ E allora? Gilbert gira nudo per casa. ‘’  
‘’ Non è vero – si affrettò a dire l’interpellato – Io giro _in mutande_. Non completamente nudo. ‘’  
‘’ Vado a prenderti qualcosa! ‘’  
‘’ Non preoccuparti Ludwig, sono venuta solo a prendere del succo d’arancia. Tolgo subito il disturbo. Ah Gilbert… il _professore_ russa. Non mi ha fatto chiudere occhio stanotte. ‘’  
‘’ Ma se non siete neppure nella stessa stanza! ‘’  
‘’ Si sentiva fino da me. E’ un corno da guerra. ‘’  
Gilbert sospirò. Casa sua non era un albergo, eppure si ritrovava ad ospitare il capo dei ribelli di Meridian e un ex pittore di corte/ alchimista/ maestro di magia vissuto durante la rivoluzione americana.  
Ma per chi l’avevano preso? Era riuscito a spiegare tutto a Ludwig solo con un _E’ un nuovo professore dell’università, si deve ambientare in città e starà da noi fino a quando non troverà un appartamento suo._  
Il minore aveva grugnito solo un assenso.  
In una situazione normale avrebbe indagato più a fondo su questo presunto "nuovo professore", ma in quel momento era troppo occupato a pensare ad altre cose come Feliciano e lo stranissimo appuntamento avuto con lui, per fortuna di Gilbert e di Elizabeta.  
L' albino sbuffò, mentre andava a prepararsi un caffè, qualcosa gli diceva che quel giorno ne avrebbe avuto un forte bisogno.  
"Ja ja, glielo dirò, ma tu piantala di rompere, donna"  
Il capo dei ribelli alzò gli occhi al cielo, mormorò qualcosa di decisamente poco lusinghiero nei confronti del tedesco e se ne andò.  
Ludwig rimase fermo e guardò prima in direzione del fratello, e poi verso dove se ne era andata la ragazza.  
"Bruder?"  
"Ja?"  
"Ma tu e Eliza stavate per caso flirtando?"  
A sentire quelle parole per poco il giovane non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva.  
" Ma che cazzo spari, West? Ti è saltato qualche neurone?! "  
"Bruder, abbassa la voce, e comunque ti ricordo che Eliza è nostra cugina, non puoi provarci con lei"  
Ah già, Ludwig credeva ancora che la castana fosse in realtà la loro irritante cugina, che in realtà in quel momento se la stava spassando con il suo amico Sadiq chissà dove.  
"Luddi, apri bene le orecchie: io non ho mai provato né proverò mai qualcosa per quella ragazza, siamo intesi? "  
‘’ Lo spero, noi non siamo Lannister. ‘’  
‘’ Lannister? – chiese la donna, confusa – Chi sono? ‘’  
‘’ Una famiglia di questa serie tv che questo piccolo nerd guarda. E non certo per tette e culi. Ma per la trama. Incredibile vero? ‘’  
‘’ Serie tv? ‘’  
‘’ Giusto! Tu non sai cosa sono. I tuoi… ehm… impegni ti hanno tenuta lontana da certe cose. Diciamo che qui da noi si cazzeggia guardando serie tv, arrivando a fare le peggio cose per i nostri personaggi preferiti. E speriamo che gli autori non ci accoppino qualcuno. Che dire… ‘’  
‘’ Sembra crudele. ‘’  
‘’ Non sai quanto, donna. ‘’  
‘’ Eliza… ‘’  
‘’ Si Ludwig? ‘’  
‘’ Sicura di non volere un accappatoio? Altrimenti ti posso dare la mia camicia. ‘’  
Elizabeta sorrise intenerita. Ma quant’era adorabile quel ragazzo? Era chiaro che le donne non gli interessavano, eppure era ancora imbarazzato nel vederne una nuda. Beata innocenza.  
“Non c'è problema caro, sto bene. Ad ogni modo, non mi hai ancora detto come è stato il tuo appuntamento” disse con un leggero sorrisetto.  
Era vero che aveva di fatto seguito passo passo le avventure di Ludwig e del guardiano dell'aria, ma voleva sapere come era andato dal punto di vista del ragazzo.  
Questi arrossì di botto e balbettò: “B-bene, ci-ci siamo divertiti. LovePasta è un tipo simpatico, solo che poi mi sono ritrovato nel suo stesso letto, io vestito e lui no ed ecco ora non so come comportarmi”  
La castana alzò un sopracciglio: “Non vedo dove sia il problema”  
Gilbert alzò le mani al cielo: “Visto! Te l'ho detto io che non dovevi crearti tutti quei complessi! Perché non dai mai retta a quel Magnifico di tuo fratello maggiore, West? ”  
‘’ Perché quando do retta a te finisce male. Sempre. ‘’  
‘’ Fammi un esempio, uno solo di… ‘’  
‘’ Gita a New York quando avevo dieci anni – l’interruppe Ludwig – Andammo allo zoo e tu mi convincesti a dare le noccioline all’elefante. _Non fare il fifone. E’ un animale docilissimo._ Ti ascoltai, e dopo… Eliza sa già, c’era anche lei. Basta solo ricordare che finii all’ospedale con una commozione celebrale e la gamba destra fratturata. ‘’  
‘’ Ok, forse lì non fui esattamente responsabile.’’  
‘’ Tu dici? ‘’ commentò ironica l’aliena, aprendo il frigorifero e prendendo il succo d’arancia. Era una dipendenza, da quando era arrivata sulla Terra non faceva altro che berlo.  
Sulla Terra c’era poca magia, ma aveva capito subito che gli umani l’impiegavano tutta per creare quella bevanda divina.  
“Eliza, davvero, per carità: mettiti qualcosa addosso!” esclamò esasperato Ludwig alzandosi e mettendole addosso la sua camicia, completamente rosso in viso per l'imbarazzo.  
La ragazza lo guardò confusa, prima di bere direttamente dal cartone.  
“ Eliza, cosa fai?! Non è igenico!” esclamò il biondo, cercando di togliere dalle mani dell'altra il succo, venendo però ostacolato.  
“Giù le mani, è mio! Il mio tesssoro!” Alla fine il biondo si arrese e sospirò, prima di guardare il fratello: “Stai avendo una pessima influenza su di lei, Gilbert”  
‘’ E ora io che c’entro? ‘’  
‘’ Uno, a girare nudo per casa sei tu. ‘’  
‘’ Semi nudo, indosso le mutande io. ‘’  
‘’ Due, bevi dal cartone anche quando ti dico di non farlo. ‘’  
‘’ La vita è troppo breve per le regole igieniche. ‘’  
‘’ E terzo, mette i tuoi vestiti. ‘’  
‘’ Me li ruba. E’ diverso. ‘’  
‘’ Ancora non capisco perché lo faccia. ‘’  
‘’ Perché sono comodi – disse lei, ricominciando a bere il succo – I vestiti da ragazza sono troppo attillati, le scarpe col tacco mi fanno pensare che la tortura non è poi così crudele. Come posso combattere con delle cose simili addosso? ‘’  
‘’ Combattere? ‘’  
‘’ Ehm… non lo sai Lud? Ha seguito dei corsi di autodifesa. E’ micidiale. Karate, aikido… ‘’  
‘’ Mhm… in effetti, anch’io avrei bisogno di un corso di autodifesa. La signora Vargas mi dice che il mio lavoro mi porterà ad avere a che fare con soggetti piuttosto… peperini. ‘’  
“Ah, ti informi già sulla suocera, eh? Bravo Ludwig!” si complimentò Gilbert.  
“Si tratta semplicemente di... ehi, aspetta un attimo!”  
“Sì? ”  
“Come fai a sapere che la signora Vargas è la madre di LovePasta, io non te l'ho mai detto?!”  
Gilbert si diede mentalmente dell'idiota, mentre Elizabeta commentava: “Ora ci sarà da divertirsi”  
L'albino boccheggiò, in cerca di una scusa plausibile per spiegare la sua relazione coi Vargas.  
“Sto ancora aspettando la risposta” commentò glaciale Ludwig, con le braccia incrociate e uno sguardo che faceva paura. Cavoli, da quando sua fratello sembrava un sergente istruttore delle superiori?  
“Ehm, beh, ecco Luddi caro, come spiegare...”  
“Non ce ne è bisogno” disse il giovane, mentre Gilbert sentiva la rabbia che montava nella sua voce.  
“Ehm, a no?”  
“Tu mi hai seguito durante il mio appuntamento! - sbottò alla fine – E io ti avevo espressamente detto di non farlo! Ma le mie parole valgono qualcosa per te, Gilbert, sì o no?!”  
‘’ Non ti ho seguito. Non proprio. ‘’  
‘’ Non proprio? Che vuol dire?! ‘’  
‘’ Vuol dire… ecco… ‘’  
Dannazione, non sapeva cosa dire. Ma Oliver non si poteva dare una svegliata e decidere di attaccarli? Una bella scazzottata era proprio quel che ci voleva per uscire da una situazione spinosa.  
Perché a) non gli piaceva mentire a suo fratello, nonostante ultimamente sia stato costretto a farlo con una facilità preoccupante, b) Ludwig poteva rimanerci secco, o lui poteva fulminarlo per sbaglio. Aveva ancora qualche difficoltà a controllare i suoi poteri… ok, più di qualche difficoltà.  
In accordo con ciò, in quel momento ci fu l'ennesimo calo di corrente.  
“ Ma anche la luce adesso, non ci credo - sbuffò esasperato Ludwig, prima di tornare a guardare verso il fratello – Sto ancora aspettando una spiegazione”  
“Ehm, beh, ecco...”  
Ad un certo punto gli si accese, finalmente, la proverbiale lampadina.  
“Il fatto è... che in realtà io conosco già Feliciano! L'ho visto un paio di volte in giro per il campo, inoltre conosci Antonio?”  
“Il tuo amico spagnolo col sorriso da ebete?”  
“Proprio lui! Lui ci sta provando col fratello di Feliciano, quindi in un modo o nell'altro siamo finiti a chiacchierare e lui mi ha raccontato di questo fantastico appuntamento che aveva avuto con te”  
Ludwig arrossì leggermente a sentire la parola “fantastico”, prima di borbottare: “Ah, okay allora”  
Gilbert ghignò, contento della sua trovata geniale.  
“Allora magari una delle prossime volte che uscite assieme vengo anch'io, che ne dici? Così magari riesco anche a dare il mio numero a LovePasta. Inoltre non sei tu quello che continua a ripetermi che dovrei socializzare di più?”  
Il sorriso di Gilbert si congelò sul volto. Altro che fuori dai guai: era finito dalla padella alla brace!  
Come spiegare a Feliciano di dover mentire? Ok, era stato bravo durante l’appuntamento, ma non gli sembrava il tipo in grado di mentire ad oltranza. Era troppo… puro!  
Certo che era proprio vero, _Dio li fa e poi li accoppia_.  
‘’ Le cose tra Antonio e Romano non sono proprio… ufficiali. ‘’  
‘’ Non hai capito, io non voglio un appuntamento a quattro. Sarebbe imbarazzante. ‘’  
‘’ Ma se hai appena detto… un momento… quindi riconosci che l’altra volta era un appuntamento? Di quelli con rose rosse e cene al ristorante? ‘’  
‘’ Certo che no! Dovrei provare… certi sentimenti più profondi. Ma LovePasta è un amico. Molto carino e il suo sorriso… e ha degli occhi che… oh accidenti… tu non lo conosci, però ha degli occhi che li guardi e pensi _Dio ha usato tutta l’ambra per fare il colore dei suoi occhi. ‘’_  
‘’ Donna, non so te, ma qui mi pare che Luddy sia proprio cotto. ‘’  
‘’ Concordo. ‘’  
Ludwig arrossì di botto per poi mormorare: “Visto, hai decisamente una pessima influenza su di lei”  
Elizabeta sghignazzò, prima di bere un altro sorso dal cartone: “Non c'è che dire: qui siete tutti degli imbranati per quanto riguarda le relazioni sentimentali”  
Gilbert la squadrò: “Scusami? Si da il caso che io sia bravissimo nelle relazioni sentimentali”  
“Come no – sbuffò l'aliena – A volte mi chiedo come sia possibile che le ragazze non fuggano appena ti vedono arrivare”  
“Donna, tu non hai la più pallida idea della magnificenza della persona che ti sta davanti e del suo carisma col gentil sesso”  
“ E allora perché io non risento di questo tuo carisma, baby man?”  
“C'è un motivo se continuo a ripetere che sei un mezzo uomo, tu. ”  
Ludwig interruppe la ragazza prima che avesse modo di rispondere per le rime: “Ragazzi, sul serio, smettetela di flirtare, è una cosa imbarazzante”  
‘’ Noi non filtriamo. Battibecchiamo. E’ diverso. ‘’  
‘’ No, sembrate una vecchia coppia sposata. Guardarvi è traumatico. Specie perché lei è nuda ed è nostra cugina. E tu potresti avere dei pensieri sconvenienti e…‘’  
‘’ Fratellino, non siamo su HBO. Tiè, prendi qualcosa anche tu. Un cornetto, del gelato… ‘’  
‘’ Sto bene così… non ho fame. ‘’  
‘’ Farfalle nello stomaco, eh? ‘’  
‘’ No, fame nervosa da stanotte. Credo di aver svuotato la dispensa. ‘’  
‘’ No problem, faremo la spesa. Un giorno capirò come fai ad avere quel fisico, anche se mangi come un maiale. ‘’  
‘’ Metabolismo veloce… - commentò Elizabeta, e tastò il braccio di Ludwig- Hai una buona muscolatura… e per i riflessi … ‘’  
Fece cadere il cartone di succo, e il biondo lo prese prontamente.  
‘’ Non c’è male. Muscolatura e riflessi sono ottimi. Hai un buon metabolismo. Mi chiedo come pari i colpi. ‘’  
‘’ Che cosa? ‘’  
Ebbe appena il tempo di dire ciò, che gli arrivò un diretto verso il naso.  
Il giovane alzò la mano destra e parò il colpo, ma Elizabeta non aveva finito. Subito inizio a dare una raffica di colpi diretti verso il viso e il busto dell'altro. Ludwig, mostrando una prontezza di riflessi invidiabile, parò e schivò molti di questi. Avrebbero probabilmente continuato, se ad un certo punto alla giovane non fosse scivolata di dosso la camicia del biondo lasciandola di nuovo completamente nuda. Di fronte a quella visione Ludwig divenne più rosso di un pomodoro e si deconcentrò, permettendo alla ragazza di colpirlo al petto e mandarlo per terra.  
“ Ehi, che stai facendo?!”  
‘’ Sto mettendo alla prova il suo fisico. ‘’  
‘’ Non è un ninja! ‘’  
‘’ Però ha dei rifletti altrettanto buoni. Ha del talento. Potrebbe far parte… ‘’  
La conversazione fu interrotta dall’improvvisa scomparsa dei due, proprio mentre Ludwig si stava riprendendo.  
‘’ Cosa è successo? Mi ha investito un camion? E… dove sono finiti quei due? Mein Gott, spero che non stiano risolvendo la loro tensione sessuale in camera mia!‘’  
  


**Fortezza di Kandrakar**

  
L'Oracolo stava lievitando a gambe incrociate. Il suo consigliere corrugò le sopracciglia: “Cosa diavolo stai facendo?”  
“Zitto Ariovsito, tra un po' i Guardiani saranno qui. Devo farli un po’ cacare sotto.” L'altro uomo si portò una mano alla fronte: aveva a che fare con un idiota.  
“Non credo che questa sia esattamente la cosa più urgente in questo mom...”  
“Zitto zitto, eccoli che arrivano”  
E in un lampo di luce si materializzò il primo Guardiano: Romano.  
Peccato che fosse in accappatoio e con i capelli pieni di schiuma.  
“Ma che cazz...?!” fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a chiedere scandalizzato, quando si rese conto di non essere più nel suo bagno ma in uno strano posto con due vecchi che lo osservavano, di cui uno con un'aria da fesso degna del cretino spagnolo.  
“Ma che cazzo stai a guardare tu, pervertito!” esclamò diretto al castano, scagliandogli addosso il flacone di shampoo che aveva in mano e centrandolo in pieno.  
‘’ Argh… speravo che il primo fosse Francis. O Antonio. Comunque non preoccuparti per la nudità… ‘’  
L’Oracolo schioccò le dita, e Romano si ritrovò nella sua divisa da Guardiano, coi capelli ancora pieni di schiuma.  
In quel momento comparve al suo fianco Feliciano, che aveva in mano (miracolosamente) un libro. Con uno schiocco delle dita, anche lui si ritrovò già trasformato.  
“Ve, ma mi sono addormentato mentre stavo studiando? - chiese innocentemente mentre si guardava sperduto attorno, – Fratellone, tu che ci fai nel mio sogno? ‘’  
‘’ Non è un sogno fesso! Siamo… da qualche parte. ‘’  
‘’ Su Kandrakar – disse l’Oracolo – E io sono il capo. Ciao comunque. ‘’  
‘’ Kandrakar… quindi siete voi che ci avete messo nei casini con tutta la storia della magia? ‘’  
‘’ Ehm… forse? ‘’  
Prima che il ragazzo potesse ringraziarlo come si deve, comparvero anche Kiku, Elizabeta, Antonio, Gilbert e Francis.  
I tre guardiani vennero fatti trasformare, e Ariovisto disse a Kiku: ‘’ Mi dispiace averti portato via dal tuo allenamento con Luba. Ma avremo bisogno anche di te. E potresti… mhm… trovare qualcosa di consono per la signorina? ‘’  
“Oh ma insomma, cosa c'è che non va?” sbuffò Elizabeta, prima che Kiku la portasse via rosso in viso verso un posto dove potesse vestirsi.  
“Ad ogni modo...”  
“Qualcuno mi può spiegare di preciso cosa sta succedendo? Un attimo fa ero in cucina con quel bruco irritante ed ora invece...” sbottò Francis con ancora una padella in mano.  
“Come ho appena spiegato vi abbiamo teletrasportato a Kandrakar perchè abbiamo bisogno di voi e...”  
“Ehi Gilbert, ma perché Elizabeta era nuda?” domandò in quel momento Antonio ignorando bellamente l'uomo. L'albino si scrollò le spalle: “Cosa vuoi che ti dica: quella lì è mezza matta”  
‘’ Ragazzi, potreste far passare in secondo piano il capo dei ribelli nudo? ‘’  
‘’ Beh sì, ma ero curioso. ‘’  
‘’ Ti sarebbe interessato di più il guardiano del fuoco senza vestiti. In effetti il Cangiante era ancora con il suo aspetto quando ci è stato riportato, mezzo nudo. Voleva veramente fregarti eh? ‘’  
Antonio arrossì. Come poteva mettere in atto il suo geniale piano di conquista se c’era gente che ricordava a Romano l’incidente col Cangiante? Non era attratto solo da suo aspetto fisico (e sì che Romano era bellissimo), non era superficiale!  
‘’ Sì, lo sei – disse l’Oracolo, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri – Non per questo però, puoi anche star tranquillo. ‘’  
‘’ Ma… come fate a… ‘’  
‘’ Leggo nel pensiero. ‘’  
‘’ Davvero? ‘’  
‘’ No scemo, stavi parlando ad alta voce! ‘’  
‘’ _Mierda_ … ‘’  
Per fortuna Romano era troppo impegnato a togliersi la schiuma dai capelli e ad inveire su _bastardi manipolatori alieni,_ altrimenti non sarebbe sopravvissuto all’imbarazzo.  
Con fare solidale, Feliciano gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
‘’ Ne hai di lavoro da fare, cognato. ‘’  
‘’ Grazie…’’  
Almeno una parte della famiglia lo aveva accettato. Il problema era il fidanzato ignato. E forse i genitori. Ma a loro ci penserà tranquillamente più avanti.  
L’Oracolo tossì, per attirare l’attenzione dei presenti, e tuonò:’’ Tornando a noi… vi do il benvenuto su Kandrakar, centro dell’infinito, sede dell’Oracolo e del consiglio, e bla bla bla… ‘’  
‘’ Oracolo! – lo richiamò l’uomo biondo accanto a lui, fino a quel momento rimasto in silenzio – Faccia il suo lavoro per una volta! ‘’  
‘’ Andiamo Ariovisto, sono ragazzi svegli. La solita tiritera è per le adolescenti emo. E poi, sono in gamba. Se non lo fossero, Oliver li avrebbe già uccisi. Sebbene certe volte siano imbarazzanti e assolutamente ridicoli. Forse lievemente incapaci. Ma giusto un po’. ‘’  
‘’ Grazie vecchio… ‘’  
‘’ Dai Gilbert, sei l’ultimo che può parlare. Sei l’unico ad essere stato rapito. ‘’  
‘’ Ehi, pure Antonio e Romano son… un momento, come sai il mio nome? ‘’  
‘’ Sono l’Oracolo. So tutto. ‘’  
‘’ A dire il vero sono dovute passare settimane prima di fargli imparare i vostri nomi. Prima vi chiamava _quelli in cross dressing._ ‘’  
‘’ Vecchio, mica abbiamo scelto noi i costumi. La colpa è tua! ‘’  
Il bruno sbuffò e disse:’’ Mica è colpa mia se ad essere scelte erano sempre delle ragazzine. ‘’  
‘’ E noi che c’entriamo? Sai, ho cinque metri che dimostrano la mia virilità. ‘’  
‘’ Siete i padri delle Guardiane della prossima generazione. – disse il consigliere dell’Oracolo - Abbiamo avuto dei problemi con le profezie, ci sono stati degli errori di calcolo e… ‘’  
‘’ Ariovisto, non diciamo cavolate a questi ragazzi. Abbiamo provato a cercare le madri, ma non c’erano. E così abbiamo capito che semplicemente non esistevano. Voi siete gay. Eccetto Gilbert, ma lui sposerà un’aliena. Donna eccezionale, ma purtroppo il Cuore non l’ha voluta come custode. E così… ‘’  
‘’ Va bene, Gilbert sarà padre. Ma noi? – intervenne Antonio, sorridendo nel frattempo come un ebete. L’Oracolo aveva appena confermato che anche Romano era gay! Era il giorno più felice della sua vita – Saremo genitori adottivi? ‘’  
‘’ Certo che no! Saranno proprio le vostre figlie di sangue! ‘’  
‘’ Ma come… ‘’  
‘’ Magia - spiegò Ariovisto – Nel caso di Francis, sarà fisiologia aliena. ‘’  
‘’ Fisiologia aliena?! ‘’ fece il francese, sconvolto.  
‘’ Sì, diciamo che anche tu sposerai un alieno. Così ho letto. Comunque, per voi tre… diciamo che la magia per attecchire ha dovuto apportare dei cambiamenti ai vostri corpi, rendendoli in grado di ospitare un feto. ‘’  
‘’ Mi sto per sentire male… ‘’ disse Romano, mentre Antonio iniziava già a pensare ai nomi dei loro futuri figli.  
‘’ Ho una curiosità, ve… se sapete che saremo genitori, che le nostre figlie saranno guardiane, perché non ci dite anche dove trovare la Luce di Meridian? ‘’  
‘’ Ora chiedi troppo, ragazzo. ‘’  
‘’ Ma… ‘’  
‘’ Quel che l’Oracolo vuol dire, è che lui non prevede il futuro. ‘’  
‘’ Ma allora come fate a sapere tutte quelle cose? ‘’  
‘’ Wikipedia. ‘’  
‘’ Eh? ‘’  
‘’ Abbiamo bisogno anche noi di supporto tecnologico, con siamo così arretrati come a qualcuno piace pensare. Quindi ogni tanto diamo un’occhiata a Wikipedia e controlliamo. Così, per tenerci sempre informati. ‘’  
‘’ Non potete essere seri… ‘’ fece Gilbert, ma un’occhiataccia dell’altro uomo gli fece capire che no, non era tipo da scherzare lui.  
‘’ Ok, è serio. Però su Wikipedia non potete controllare se troveremo la Luce di Meridian? ‘’  
‘’ Il sito viene oscurato ogni volta che ci proviamo. L’ex regina si è tutelata e ha fatto oscurare la sua pagina e quella di tutta la sua famiglia. Mica scema. ‘’  
‘’ Scema sì, così nessuno la può aiutare! ‘’  
‘’ Intelligente, se la usiamo noi Wikipedia non credi che la userà anche suo figlio? ‘’  
‘’ Non mi pare che il principe folle sia tanto interessato a trovare sua madre. ‘’  
‘’ Per ora. Appena si renderà conto di aver bisogno di più magia per distruggere la Muraglia, sguinzaglierà i Cavalieri della Vendetta sulla Terra per trovare il fratello e rubargli i poteri. ‘’  
Gilbert e Francis trattennero una risata a _Cavalieri della Vendetta._ Ma dove li prendevano certi nomi? Feliciano sembrava più preoccupato.  
‘’ Ve, avete ragione. Meglio così. Questi cavalieri sembrano dei brutti ceffi.’’  
‘’ Brutti ceffi della peggior specie, ragazzo – concordò l’Oracolo – Ma se sarete fortunati, non li incontrerete mai. ‘’  
‘’ Ve, non possiamo controllare su Wikipedia? ‘’  
‘’ Non bisogna abusare di un grande potere. ‘’  
‘’ Cioè? ‘’  
‘’ Col cazzo che vi faccio vedere Wikipedia, va a finire che mi sballate la linea temporale. ‘’  
‘’ Oh… ve, e non lo potevate dire subito? ‘’  
‘’ Barry Allen lo avvertono, ma ogni singola volta fa la stessa cavolata. ‘’  
‘’ Ok ok… fingiamo per un attimo che vi crediamo… volete farci sapere anche chi sposeremo? ‘’  
‘’ Tuo marito è in questa stanza, per gli altri è top secret. ‘’  
A quello, Antonio iniziò a ballare la zumba, ma dovette subito darsi un contegno. Bisognava tutelare la linea temporale, eh.  
‘’ Top secret? – fece deluso Feliciano – Peccato. Cioè, mio marito dovrà sapere che sono… magico, giusto? Altrimenti sarà un colpo per lui sapere che saremo padri. ‘’  
‘’ Cazzo questa conversazione è surreale. ‘’  
‘’ Ma fratellone, saremo genitori. Non è bellissimo? ‘’  
‘’ No! Un bambino… ‘’  
‘’ Due, tu avrai delle gemelle. ‘’  
‘’ E che cazzo. ‘’  
 _‘’ Gemelle eh? –_ pensava intanto Antonio – _Isabella e Maria. Oppure Caterina e Carmen. Cavolo, ci sono così tanti nomi … che faccio, dovrei chiedere come le chiameremo ? Un piccolo spoiler a fin di bene. ‘’_  
Ariovisto si spazientì, e decise di prendere la situazione in mano. Richiamò Oracolo e Guardiani, e disse:’’ Non siete stati convocati qui per sapere cosa farete nel futuro o quanti figli avrete. Siete qui perché finalmente abbiamo una missione da affidarvi.’’  
‘’ Ve… la missione non era proteggere la muraglia e sconfiggere Oliver? ‘’  
‘’ Sì, però questa è altrettanto importante. Dovrete liberare un gruppo di prigionieri dalla segrete del palazzo reale di Meridian, prima che… ‘’  
‘’ Prima che vengano giustiziati, ve?’’  
‘’ No, prima che cedano alla fame e mangino il piatto del giorno del principe. E’ un destino peggiore della morte. ‘’  
I giovani lo osservarono, non capendo se stesse scherzando o meno, ma a sentire quelle parole l'Oracolo era stato scosso dai brividi.  
"Tremendo… ad ogni modo sappiamo di poter contare su di voi, ragazzi, e sono certo che farete un ottimo lavoro! ‘’  
‘’ Un momento, noi non… ‘’  
Scomparvero in un bagliore di luce accecante, proprio mentre tornavano Kiku ed Elizabeta, quest’ultima con una tunica bianca da guerriera, lasciata da Orube l’ultima volta che era stata lì.  
‘’ E noi? ‘’ domandò la donna.  
‘’ Oh, ecco chi mi ero dimenticato. Kiku, ti affidiamo i ragazzi. Capo dei ribelli, mi saluti suo padre. ‘’  
E senza aspettare le loro domande, fece scomparire anche loro.  
Ariovisto lo guardò irritato.  
‘’ Hai fatto almeno attenzione durante l’incantesimo? ‘’  
‘’ No. ‘’  
‘’ Sai che probabilmente non finiranno nello stesso posto? ‘’  
‘’ Questo renderà le cose più interessanti. ‘’  
‘’ Sei impossibile! ‘’  
‘’ Forse… ma non è per questo che mi ami? ‘’  
‘’ Taci tu. E tieni le mani a posto! ‘’


	14. Prima missione ufficiale: libera il padre della tua futura moglie

**Meridian  
Palazzo reale**  
  
Romano sperava di non rimettere più piede su Meridian dopo l’ultima volta. Ed invece eccoli lì , in missione ufficiale per conto di Kandrakar, per liberare un gruppo di prigionieri dalle segrete del palazzo reale.  
Oh, e si erano persi. Alla faccia del lavoro di squadra, lui era rimasto da solo con Feliciano. E chissà dove diavolo erano finiti gli altri fessi!  
E Antonio… scosse la testa con forza, dandosi dello scemo. Non era certo il momento di cedere ai sentimentalismi.  
Erano in territorio nemico, potevano essere beccati dal principe e finire sul suo menù. O peggio… li avrebbe invitati come ospiti a cena!  
Tutti i discorsi di Elizabeta e del vecchiaccio sulla cucina terribile del principe lo avevano terrorizzato e, a giudicare l’espressione che aveva Feliciano, non era l’unico a cui avevano sortito quell’effetto.  
‘’ Ve fratellone, dove siamo? ‘’  
‘’ A giudicare dal tanfo… vicino le cucine. ‘’  
‘’ Eh? ‘’  
Romano si voltò verso il fratello, e si stupì nel vedere che non si era messo ad urlare mentre correva in giro, strappandosi i capelli. Quindi il paranoico era solo lui.  
Bene, ma non benissimo.  
"Ve, che facciamo?" domandò il minore.  
"Non lo so Feliciano, cazzo, non lo so, ma se siamo fortunati magari riusciamo ad andarcene da qui senza farci notare"  
"Ve, vorrei tanto che ci fosse qui Lud"  
A sentire quelle parole il maggiore si bloccò di botto e si voltò a guardarlo con occhi di fuoco: " Scusa? Potresti ripetere? Hai per caso fatto il nome di quel crucco tutto muscoli?"  
'' Chi, io? Certo che no, che idee ti vengono?''  
'' Non farmi passare per pazzo che...''  
'' Voi chi siete ?'' tuono una donna corpulenta , una di quelle che se ti davano uno schiaffo ti facevano finire direttamente al creatore. Sulla testa trasportava uno di quei vasi che in Africa usavano per il trasporto dell'acqua e sembrava non soffrire per il peso. Anzi, era come se invece di due / tre litri d'acqua, sulla testa avesse dei libri, quelli che di solito vengono usati per le lezioni di postura.  
'' Noi..ehm..."  
" Ve siamo i nuovi cuochi!"  
Lovino lo fissò stupito, per poi mettere su il sorriso più falso del mondo e annuire, mentre pianificava la morte del fratello minore.  
Come si suol dire: dalla padella alla brace.  
"Come? Siete già qui? Che efficienza se penso che gli ultimi il principe li ha eliminati quindici minuti fa" disse allegramente il donnone facendo deglutire preoccupati i due fratelli.  
Quella poi osservò confusa i loro abiti: "E quelli cosa sono?"  
"Ehm, questi sono... sono..."  
"Ve, sono degli speciali abiti da cuoco che si usano nel villaggio dal quale siamo venuti.’’  
Romano fissò stupito l'altro: okay, suo fratello stava diventando decisamente troppo intelligente e troppo bravo nel raccontare balle, qui c'era qualcosa che non andava. Magari il Cuore aveva riattivato quei due neuroni fusi del suo cervellino.  
Un momento...se era capace di mentire su quello...su cos'altro poteva mentire ?  
 _" Ve però sono bravo ''_  
‘' Si ma non ti vantare ''  
'' Di cosa ? Non ho detto niente. ''  
" Ma se ti sei appena vantato di...'' "  
Voi due volete perdere ancora tempo o volete aiutarmi ? L'acqua non so trasporta da sola in cucina . E gli dei solo sanno quanto ne abbiamo bisogno laggiù.''  
'' Problemi col cibo bruciato ?''  
'' Magari fosse solo quello ragazzo .'  
Romano pensò che fosse il caso di non indagare troppo oltre sulla questione.  
Se solo la metà delle cose che gli avevano detto erano vere, allora non era sicuro che il suo cuore da italiano sarebbe riuscito a resistete allo scempio di quella cucina.  
Ad ogni modo prese una brocca d'acqua e con l'aiuto di Feliciano la portarono dove indacava loro la donna.  
" Ve, ma che problemi avete qui di preciso? Perché vi serve così tanta acqua?" domandò il minore degli italiani.  
‘’ Non sei di queste parti, eh? ‘’  
" Mhm... diciamo di no."  
" Allora sei fortunato, non hai mai dovuto sorbirsi la cucina del principe. Noi servi siamo costretti a seguire le sue ricette passo passo, e se sgarriamo..."  
" Vi mette nelle segrete ?"  
" No peggio, ci invita a cena ."  
" Oh... "  
Effettivamente sembrava una punizione peggiore di finire in un buco circondato da topi e altre bestioline affamate.   
"Allora! - disse la donna non appena arrivarono in cucina, ignorando completamente un incendio che veniva fermato da alcuni cuochi dall'aria annoiata - Prima di tutto devo sapere a che livello siete"  
"Ve, così se siamo scarsi ci mette a pelare patate?"  
"No, devo capire se siete troppo bravi. Al principe non piacciono quelli che lo superano in cucina. ‘’  
" Sta serena, io brucio tutto " disse Romano, senza neppure dover mentire.  
Era il guardiano del fuoco dopotutto, e certi incidenti gli capitavano spesso.  
Meno male i suoi genitori non se ne accorgevano, perché altrimenti ci sarebbero state un sacco di spiegazioni da dare. Anche se poteva trasformarli in animali e farli restare così per un po’.  
Non era male come soluzione.  
" E tu piccolino? "  
" Io ...so fare bene la pizza. "  
" Pizza ? Cos'è la pizza ?"  
A sentire quelle parole l'espressione timorosa di Feliciano e quella scazzata di Lovino cambiarono di colpo diventando mortalmente serie.  
"Non sa cos'è la pizza?" fu l'unica cosa che chiese atono Feliciano. La donna fece segno di no con la testa, confusa di fronte a quella domanda.  
Dovevano venire da una di quelle province attaccate ai loro piatti tradizionali, talmente nascoste che Oliver neppure si curava di loro e che erano povere da far sembrare la capitale Las Vegas.  
" Passa che qui siete nel Medioevo. Passa che non c'è internet o Netflix. Ma sulla pizza io non passo . Feli. "  
" Si fratellone ?"  
" Insegniamo a questi infedeli come cucinare una pizza come Dio comanda. "  
‘’ Ve subito fratellone! Margherita o marinara? ‘’  
‘’ Margherita, ovviamente. ‘’  
‘’ Ragazzi, niente di troppo complicato – cercò di avvisarli la serva – Il principe… ‘’  
‘’ Vaffanculo il principe – sbottò il guardiano del fuoco – Qui o si fa la pizza o si muore! ‘’  
‘’ Ve citi Garibaldi ora? Io la frase me la ricordavo diversa. ‘’  
‘’ Dettagli Felicià, dettagli. Allora, avete farina, lievito, mozzarella e pomodori? ‘’  
‘’ Mhm… che sono? ‘’  
Calò il gelo. Romano ebbe un preoccupante tic all’occhio destro, e Feliciano sembrava uno zombie.  
‘’ Fratellino… ‘’  
‘’ Sì ? ‘’  
‘’ Sai che ti dico? ‘’  
‘’ Magia? ‘’  
‘’ Magia. Assolutamente. ‘’

  
  
**Prigioni palazzo reale di Meridian  
  
** Gilbert aveva un lieve mal di testa, nausea e mal di schiena. Elizabeta invece era fresca come una rosa, pronta ad ammazzare draghi e affini con un colpo ben assestato della sua padella.  
‘’ We padellara, spiegami una cosa? ‘’  
‘’ Cosa? ‘’  
‘’ Perché io mi sento morire e tu invece saltelli qua e là come Pippi Calzelunghe? ‘’  
‘’ Chi sarebbe questa Pippi? Una guerriera della Terra? ‘’  
‘’ Una specie… comunque spiegami, voglio sapere come fai. Perché sinceramente io mi sto sento malissimo. ‘’  
‘’ Bah, ricorda che ho attraversato un portale più di una volta. ‘’  
‘’ Pure io! ‘’  
‘’ E ho un’incredibile costituzione aliena. ‘’  
‘’ Ah ecco. E non lo potevi dire subito? Tutte le fortune proprio, che culo. ‘’  
‘’ Vuoi fare cambio? Tu fai il capo dei ribelli e il la custode del Cuore? Di sicuro sarei meno ridicola di te. ‘’  
‘’ Ma fammi il … ‘’  
 _La madre è un’aliena, non conveniva tanto farla diventare una Guardiana.  
_ Il suo cervello (traditore) scelse proprio quel momento per ricordargli la conversazione che avevano avuto su Kandrakar, e sul perché fossero stati scelti loro come sostituti delle loro (gli faceva impressione già dirlo così) figlie, ed ecco che salta fuori che la sua futura mogliettina sarà un’aliena. _E lui abitava con un’aliena anche abbastanza sexy…  
_ Scosse violentemente la testa. Ma che andava a pensare? Ovvio che non poteva essere lei!   
Ci scommetteva la sua magnificenza che alla fine di quella missione avrebbe senz'altro incontrato una ragazza aliena stra gnocca e si sarebbe messo insieme a lei, alla faccia della padellara.  
"Ad ogni modo, dove siamo?" domandò l'albino guardandosi attorno confuso.  
"Hai una memoria così breve? Eppure qui ci sei già stato, sono le segrete del palazzo- poi Elizabeta notò che l'altro era impallidito allo spiacevole ricordo, e allora gli si avvicinò con un sorrisetto furbo e strafottente - Awww, non temere piccolina, smettila di tremare, se ti fa sentire meglio puoi tenermi la manina, vuoi?" Gilbert arrossì, prima di allontanarsi imprecando contro la castana che stava ridendo a più non posso di fronte alla sua espressione.  
‘’ Però non ci sono guardie ‘’ notò, guardandosi attorno.  
‘’ Non servono – spiegò la donna – Vanno a fare boccia alla taverna dei _Tre manici di scopa_ qua vicino, e rientrano solo per andare nelle loro camere. ‘’  
‘’ Non capisco: niente guardie e niente controlli esagerati, perché i prigionieri non scappano? ‘’  
‘’ Perché per raggiungere la libertà devono passare per il laboratorio di Oliver. Nessuno, dopo aver sentito gli odori che escono da lì, ha mai avuto il coraggio di entrarvi e raggiungere l’agognata libertà. ‘’  
‘’ L’ultima volta non avemmo di questi problemi. ‘’  
‘’ Solo perché scopristi un passaggio segreto random, e perché eravamo in tutt’altra area del castello. ‘’  
‘’ Scusa, ma il principe non farebbe prima a costruire un carcere e tenere questa parte del castello libera per fare… che so… una discoteca o un secondo laboratorio?’’  
‘’ Ci ha provato – confermò la donna – Ma chissà perché, appena ultimato, il carcere spariva. ‘’  
‘’ Spariva… tipo puff? ‘’  
‘’ Sì, tipo puff. Come per magia. ‘’  
‘’ Siete stati voi ribelli? ‘’  
‘’ Vorrei prendermi il merito ma no, non siamo stati noi. Non possiamo usare la magia. Certo, ci sono vampiri, lupi mannari e… perché fai quella faccia? ‘’  
‘’ Uhm… niente. Continua pure ‘’ borbottò l’albino, che quasi era svenuto alla parola _vampiri._  
‘’ Sei strano… comunque, solo la famiglia reale sa usare la magia. E ogni volta che il carcere spariva, noi ribelli eravamo in fermento. Speravamo che la Luce di Meridian fosse tornata per reclamare il trono. ‘’  
‘’ E invece? ‘’  
"E invece nulla. Forse si tratta semplicemente della regina madre che continua a tormentare il figlio. "  
‘’ Come ci riuscirebbe? ‘’  
‘’ Bella domanda, ce lo chiediamo da anni. ‘’  
" Bah… Comunque che si fa?" domandò il ragazzo, cambiando discorso ansioso di andarsene e togliersi quella ridicola divisa per poi mettersi di fronte al pc e guardare Netflix per il resto della giornata.  
Era indeciso tra 13 Reasons Why e The100. Forse la meno deprimente, giusto per passare il tempo.  
‘’ Chiedi al Cuore. ‘’  
‘’ In questo momento sta battendo e… ‘’  
‘’ Non il tuo, idiota. L’altro Cuore. ‘’  
‘’ Ooohhh… e perché? ‘’  
Lei si batté una mano in faccia, e disse:’’ Ma ci sei o ci fai? Usa il Cuore per rintracciare mio padre, ritardato! Così lo recupereremo e ce ne andremo da qui. ‘’  
‘’ Capito. E per il laboratorio fabbrica mostri? ‘’  
‘’ Non fabbrica mostri. ‘’  
‘’ Ma pensavo… ‘’  
‘’ Il laboratorio serve a Oliver come cucina personale. Lì in un gran librone mette per iscritto tutte le sue ricette e… ‘’  
‘’ Cioè sclerano tanto per un paio di piatti andati a male? ‘’  
‘’ Gilbert… tu non hai idea di quello che c’è lì. ‘’  
‘’ Perché, tu si? ‘’  
‘’ Mi sono ritrovata faccia a faccia con le sue creazioni, so di cosa parlo. E pure tu. ‘’  
‘’ Quando? ‘’  
‘’ Ti ricordi il mostro d’acqua in piscina? ‘’  
‘’ Sì. ‘’  
‘’ Ecco… quello era una delle creazioni del principe. ‘’  
‘’ E tu come lo sai? Ci sono tante stranezze qui, mica è detto che quella fosse opera sua. ‘’  
‘’ Caro, ho naso per queste cose. L’odore di quella creatura serve già di per sé come carta d’identità. ‘’  
Gilbert, se possibile, impallidì ancora di più. Se quello era un piatto andato a male si chiedeva che cosa sarebbe successo se quello lì si fosse messo ad usare il suo potere per creare dei mostri. Conoscendo il karma molto probabilmente gli sarebbero usciti dei soffici e teneri gattini che non avrebbero fatto altro che provocare tenerezza.  
"Allora, vuoi usare il Cuore, sì o no?"  
"La fai facile tu, come se fosse possibile ragionare con questo coso" e le sventolò il ciondolo sotto il naso.  
‘’ Sei tu a non essere convincente! ‘’  
‘’ Ah sì? E dimmi, signora _non sei convincente,_ che dovrei fare? ‘’  
‘’ Questo: senti caro Cuore di Kandrakar, sommo oggetto tra i più potenti dell’universo, ahi te finito nelle mani di un imbecille… ‘’  
‘’ Ehi! ‘’  
‘’ … ti prego, solo tu puoi aiutarci. Dov’è mio padre? ‘’  
In un primo momento, il Cuore non sembrò dar segni di vita. Gilbert ghignò divertito.  
‘’ Visto? Tutto inutill…EHHH!’’ urlò alla fine, quando il Cuore brillò e lo trascinò giù per le scale.  
Elizabeta era soddisfatta.  
‘’ Tale padrone tale Cuore. Tanto egocentrico lui, tanto egocentrico il Cuore. ‘’  
E detto ciò, si avviò anche lei per le scale, sentendo le bestemmie di Gilbert e i vari _Fermati coso immediatamente._  
Elizabeta dovette solo seguire i rumori di quelle grida fino a che non ci fu un tonfo sordo e un imprecazione parecchio più alta delle altre da parte dell'albino.  
La castana dedusse che doveva essere arrivato a destinazione. La giovane seguì il percorso accelerando il passo fino ad arrivare in una gigantesca stanza formata per metà da una cella nella quale era stipato un mucchio di persone, che osservavano incuriosite il giovane vestito da ragazza che imprecava steso sul pavimento con il cuore in mano.  
La donna si fece avanti analizzando i volti, prima di sorridere: "Ragazzi, vi ho trovati grazie al cielo!" esclamò correndo in avanti e calpestando il tedesco, che imprecò un altro paio di volte.  
Corse ad abbracciare un paio di tizi logori e consunti, e chiese:’’ Mio padre? ‘’  
‘’ Proprio qui, piccola cavalletta ‘’ disse una voce dal forte accento, voce che apparteneva ad un uomo vestito di bianco e dalla pelle scura.  
Elizabeta sembrò sul punto di piangere, andò verso di lui e… lo prese a padellate.  
‘’ Padre degenere! – gli urlò – Abbandonare per dieci anni tua figlia! ‘’  
‘’ Ahi… Eli calmati… ahi … ‘’  
‘’ Calma un corno! Sai cosa ho dovuto passare per guidare i ribelli? Un casino. Mi prendevano in giro perché ero troppo piccola! Hanno cominciato a rispettarmi solo dopo che avevo fatto il culo a tutti loro! ‘’  
‘’ Questa è la mia… ahi… ragazza! ‘’  
‘’ Non credere di corrompermi così, papà! Hai oltre centomila padellate da recuperare! Ma dico, ti sei fatto acchiappare per una mela! Che vergogna! ‘’  
‘’ Ma… ahi… c’era un bambino…ahi… che aveva fame. E pure… ahi… io ‘’  
‘’ E certo, la fame ti ha fatto vedere le traveggole! E in tutti questi anni non hai manco pensato a un piano decente per fuggire! Che genitore degenere! ‘’  
‘’ E tu… ahi… ce l’hai?’’  
Elizabeta si fermò, e lo guardò seria.  
‘’ Certo che sì! – gli disse contrita – Sono stata mandata da Kandrakar a riprenderti perché il principe ha fissato la tua esecuzione. ‘’  
‘’ Oh no , non esecuzione. Vuole usarmi come cavia. ‘’  
‘’ E LO DICI COSI’?’’  
‘’ Tesoro, sono sopravvissuto a dieci anni di cibo delle prigioni. Diventare una cavia del principe è il minore dei mali. ‘’  
‘’ Sei impazzito… non so che altro dire. ‘’  
‘’ Piuttosto… dove sono i Guardiani? ‘’  
‘’ Ehm… ce n’è solo uno. ‘’  
‘’ Dove? ‘’  
‘’ Quello ‘’ disse, indicando Gilbert, steso ancora a terra come un tappeto.  
L'intero gruppo osservò il tedesco, prima di proclamare unanime: "Siamo morti" "Ehi, dico, ma vi pare?! è questo il modo di ringraziare chi si fa il culo per salvarvi?!" urlò arrabbiato l'albino.  
"Oh, ma taci un po'. Se non fosse stato per me tu saresti ancora bloccato al piano di sopra a litigare con il Cuore"  
"Stammi un po' a sentire, mezzo uomo, ti devo per caso ricordare chi ti ha salvato dalle prigioni il primo giorno che ci siamo incontrati?"  
"Sarei riuscita a cavarmela anche da sola, ti ricordo che avevo un formidabile piano di fuga "  
"Ah già, scavare una fossa che sarebbe finita chissà dove, davvero un piano eccellente"  
A quel punto il padre di Elizabeta si schiarì la gola e intervenne nel battibecco dei due: " Eliza, mi dispiace interromperti, ma non ti sembra il caso di presentare a tuo padre il tuo fidanzato?"  
E senza aspettare la figlia, andò verso il ragazzo tendendogli la mano: ‘’ Il mio nome è Gupta, figliolo. ‘’  
‘’ Gilbert, amico. E no, non sono il fidanzato di tua figlia. ‘’  
‘’ Sicuro? Mi ricordi me e sua madre alla vostra età. ‘’  
‘’ Beh, sa… se fosse la mia ragazza me ne sarei accorto. ‘’  
I due si fissarono per un po’ come per studiarsi. L’uno per vedere a chi avrebbe affidato sua figlia, l’altro per rendersi conto con chi si sarebbe imparentato (in una delle tante possibilità che il futuro offriva, ovviamente. )  
Alla fine, Gupta disse: ‘’ Ragazzo, tu non mi piaci. ‘’  
‘’ Nemmeno tu, Gupta ‘’  
‘’ Come fai a piacere a mia figlia?. ‘’  
‘’ Se sei veramente suo padre perché sei nero? ‘’  
‘’ Mio dio Gilbert – disse Elizabeta – Non puoi chiedere alla gente perché è nera. ‘’   
Gilbert la squadrò un attimo, storcendo la bocca: "Ma scusa, non potrò essere curioso? Andiamo, tu sei bianca come una mozzarella mentre lui..." ma prima che avesse la possibilità di continuare ricevette una sonora padellata in fronte.  
"Ma ti sembrano le cose da dire ad una ragazza, razza di cretino?!" strillò la giovane continuando a padellarlo con forza.  
Dopo una paio di minuti Gupta si schiarì di nuovo la voce: "Elizabeta, potresti smetterla di corteggiare il tuo ragazzo..."  
"Non è il mio ragazzo! Andiamo papà, ti sembra che io possa mettermi con un coglione del genere, per quanto palestrato e affascinante?"  
"Scusa, hai appena detto che sono affascinante?" le chiese confuso Gilbert, facendola arrossire fino alla punta dei capelli.  
" Smettetela di flirtare, voi due!" esclamò l'uomo, esasperato.  
‘’ Non stiamo flirtando. ‘’  
‘’ Assolutamente no, papà. ‘’  
‘’ Certo, e io sono il primo consigliere del principe. ‘’  
‘’ Beh, eri il capo delle guardie della regina madre, però. ‘’  
‘’ E probabilmente padre della Luce di Meridian. ‘’  
‘’ COOOOOOSA? ‘’  
Gupta roteò gli occhi, e diede una gomitata al fianco del suo compagno lingua lunga.  
‘’ Non dar retta a Rufus, gli piace spettegolare. ‘’  
‘’ Passavi più tempo nelle camere della regina che in quelle di tua moglie. Il dubbio poi viene. ‘’  
‘’ Io e la regina eravamo innamoratissimi dei rispettivi consorti. ‘’  
‘’ Ma una botta e… ‘’  
Rufus venne colpito contemporaneamente da una padella, un pugno e un fulmine, e rimase semi morto a terra.  
‘’ Odio i pettegoli.’’  
‘’ Anch’io.’’  
‘’ Sai ragazzo, forse qualcosa in comune ce l’abbiamo. ‘’  
‘’ Spero di no. Comunque la storia è vera? ‘’  
‘’ Quella? Certo che no! All’epoca il marito della regina era ancora vivo e aitante, non avrebbe certo guardato uno come me. ‘’  
‘’ E che gli è successo? ‘’  
‘’ Ha avuto il coraggio di mangiare un cupcake del figlio. Io lo avevo avvisato ma lui _No Gupta, ma che dici, è solo un bambino, che male potrà fare?_ Ah, l’amore di un padre. ‘’   
" Diciamo più che altro la sua cieca fiducia in un futuro assassino" urlò qualcuno nelle retrovie.  
"Ad ogni modo, come ci porterete fuori di qui?" domandò Gupta.  
"Ah, e io che ne so, io lascio tutto nelle mani della padellara qui presente" esclamò Gilbert indicando Elizabeta.  
"Ma scusa, tu non sei il Custode del Cuore? Non dovresti essere tu a guidare i tuoi compagni?"  
"Ma ti pare? Mi ci hanno trascinato con l'inganno a fare questa roba, io neanche lo volevo!"  
"Ma riuscirete davvero a salvare Meridian voi?"  
‘’ Beh… ci proveremo. ‘’  
‘’ Rassicurante. ‘’  
‘’ Ehi idiota… ‘’ lo richiamò Elizabeta.  
‘’ Che c’è? ‘’  
‘’ Io ho un’idea. ‘’  
‘’ Ah sì? E quale? ‘’  
‘’ Diciamo che ho avuto un’interessante conversazione con Ludmoore, e ho saputo che le guardiane del Cuore hanno sempre una certa… super forza. ‘’  
‘’ E quindi? ‘’  
‘’ Dà un pugnetto al muro lì. Non troppo forte, eh. ‘’  
‘’ Ma sei pazza? Mi romperò la mano così! ‘’  
‘’ Tu dà retta a me, Gilbert. Un po’ di fiducia non fa mai male. ‘’  
‘’ Non ci penso nemmeno! ‘’  
‘’ O questo o dovremo passare per il laboratorio di Oliver. ‘’  
L’albino sospirò. Tra una mano rotta e insostenibili sofferenze… sceglieva la mano rotta.  
Si portò di fronte al muro e lo tastò cautamente. Eh sì... decisamente pietra massiccia.  
"Senti, non è che potresti usare tu la tua padella? Secondo me riusciresti a buttarla giù anche così"  
"Ah ah, molto divertente, mi sto sbellicando dalle risate. Forza sbrigati e usa i tuoi poteri. " L'albino sospirò. Ma chi mai glielo faceva fare di stare ad ascoltare una così, e lui che aveva anche pensato di potersi mettere assieme ad una del genere... decisamente da escludere! Non aveva intenzione di passare il resto della sua vita succube di qualcuno del genere.  
Sospirò.  
Doveva solo pensare che stava per dare un pugno a quel bastardo del rettore dell’università. Ecco, così sembrava addirittura piacevole.  
Conto fino a tre. Poi fino a dieci. E poi…  
‘’ Ti vuoi muovere? ‘’  
‘’ E non mettermi fretta! ‘’  
Diede un colpo al muro, e si sorprese di non essersi fatto male. Per i primi istanti, non successe niente.  
Ma poi…  
  


CRAAAACKKKK  
  


Ci fu un’onda d’urto potentissima e varie persone vennero sbalzate indietro. Elizabeta si dovette proteggere il viso con le braccia, e quando riaprì gli occhi ciò che vide erano i resti diroccati del muro e Gilbert lì di fronte, il braccio ancora steso e i capelli diritti in testa.  
Il tedesco sbuffò una nuvoletta di fumo, prima di mormorare: "Sono stato io a farlo?"  
Elizabeta sorrise, prima di avvicinarsi e dargli un pugno sulla spalla: "Visto? Che ti dicevo? Puoi farcela se non stai a lamentarti tutto il giorno come una donnicciola. Certo però, saresti anche potuto essere un po' più discreto di così, poco ma sicuro ci avrà sentito anche il principe nella sala del trono"  
"Scusami, ma piuttosto preferisco ringraziare il cielo di non essere finito arrostito"  
‘’ Comunque abbiamo un altro problema. ‘’  
‘’ E quale? ‘’  
‘’ Siamo di fronte al fossato ‘’  
‘’ Ebbeh? Che devo fare? ‘’  
‘’ Crea un ponte. ‘’  
‘’ Io? Per chi mi hai preso? Per Phineas e Ferb? ‘’  
‘’ Idiota, sei il guardiano del Cuore e dell’energia o quintessenza a dir si voglia. ‘’  
‘’ Quindi? ‘’  
‘’ Quindi devi solo concentrarti e creerai un ponte fatto di pura energia magica. ‘’  
‘’ ….’’  
‘’ Ehi, c’è ancora vita in questo corpo? ‘’  
‘’ Scusa, mi devo riprendere. Perché tutte ‘ste cose escono fuori solo adesso? ‘’  
‘’ Perché non c’era Ludmoore. ‘’  
‘’ E…?’’  
‘’ E non c’era un vero esperto di magia da consultare. ‘’  
‘’ Kiku? ‘’  
‘’ Un guerriero, non un alchimista/mago/tuttofare. Ora non perdere altro tempo e concentrati. ‘’  
‘’ Argh, odio la mia vita! ‘’  
‘’ Non lo dire a me. ‘’

**Intanto, nei giardini del principe…**

Il destino aveva un senso dell’umorismo ben strano: Antonio si risvegliò intontito e fradicio nel laghetto di un giardino, circondato da alberi di dolci e fiori di zucchero filato.  
Era Meridian o il Paese delle Meraviglie? Uscì dal laghetto un po’ a fatica, e si strizzò la maglietta.  
‘’ Finalmente ti sei svegliato. ‘’  
‘’ Oh ciao Kiku, ti vedo… ehm… ‘’  
‘’ Vi prego, risparmiate commenti e fatemi scendere da qui ‘’ lo pregò l’asiatico, appeso a testa in giù da una liana di liquirizia.  
‘’ Ehm… non so come fare. Non è che è esattamente un albero o qualcosa del mio elemento. E poi, ti prego, dammi del tu. ‘’  
‘’ Intanto per favore, liberami! ‘’  
‘’ Ci provo… ‘’  
‘’ Non c’è bisogno del potere della terra, basta che usi la telecinesi. ‘’  
‘’ Ho la telecinesi? ‘’  
‘’ Santa Kandrakar, non mi dire che non l’hai mai usata. ‘’  
‘’ Se ti fa piacere… ‘’  
‘’ Sigh… concentrati solo su un pezzo della liana e pensa che si deve spezzare. ‘’  
‘’ Ma poi non ti farai male? ‘’  
‘’ Ho degli ottimi riflessi. Ma per piacere, potresti… ‘’  
‘’ Sì sì, aspetta… ‘’  
Bella gatta da pelare… e ora che doveva fare? Provò ad imitare quel mutante di X-men, chiuse gli occhi e allungò il bracciò.  
‘’ Ehm… sai che sarebbe più comodo avere gli occhi aperti, vero? ‘’  
‘’ Ops… ok ci riprovo. ‘’  
Si concentrò sulla liana, che dopo pochi istanti iniziò ad oscillare avanti ed indietro. Kiku non sembrava star tanto bene, e sembrava pregarlo con lo sguardo di finire in fretta e porre fine alle sue sofferenze.  
Fosse stato facile, doveva capire come far spezzare la liana. Non è che poteva dare un comando mentale, tipo _spezzati e…_  
‘’ Ah finalmente… ‘’  
‘’ Cosa? ‘’  
In effetti, la liana si era spezzata, e il nipponico era caduto con molta grazia liberandosi dei resti di liquirizia che aveva ancora addosso.  
‘’ Ma… come…? ‘’  
‘’ Hai pensato _spezzati,_ no? ‘’  
‘’ Sì, ma non credevo che fosse così facile. ‘’  
‘’ La telecinesi è capricciosa. Puoi passare ore a cercare di spostare uno spillo e poi ti ci vuole un secondo per distruggere una casa. Tipico. ‘’  
‘’ Mi sento piuttosto confuso. ‘’  
‘’ Capita. Ma pensa, con un po’ di allenamento potresti essere in grado di padroneggiarla alla perfezione. ‘’  
‘’ Questo allenamento lo citate sempre tutti, ma alle fine non lo facciamo mai. ‘’  
‘’ Cause di forza maggiore. ‘’  
‘’ Fa comodo chiamarlo così… comunque gli altri dove sono? ‘’  
‘’ Aspetta, ora controllo… ‘’  
Kiku estrasse dalla manica una mini palla di vetro, e disse: ‘’ Vediamo… Feliciano e Romano sono nelle cucine e stanno insegnando ai cuochi come fare la pizza. Francis è finito nella camera del principe e si sta provando i suoi vestiti, mentre Gilbert ha conosciuto il padre di Eliza. ‘’  
‘’ Gil non è mai stato il tipo… ‘’  
‘’ Il tipo di fidanzato che un padre vorrebbe per la figlia? ‘’  
‘’ No – disse Antonio – Il tipo da mandare a salvare qualcuno. ‘’  
‘’ Oh… però aspetta… sta creando un ponte con la magia! Ed è stabile! I prigionieri stanno evadendo, grazie al cielo. ‘’  
‘’ Bene ma… se ci voleva solo un guardiano, noi che siamo venuti a fare? ‘’  
‘’ In realtà la missione era per tutti e cinque. Ma c’è stato… un piccolo incidente. ‘’  
‘’ Dici? ‘’  
‘’ Dico dico… ‘’  
In realtà era chiaro come il sole che l’Oracolo avesse badato poco a dove stesse mandando i ragazzi, ma questo Kiku si vide bene dal rivelare all’altro.  
Almeno, era finito con il meno problematico del gruppo.  
‘’ Quindi - iniziò Antonio – Possiamo tornare a casa? ‘’  
‘’ In teoria sì. La missione è stata portata a termine. Per puro caso sì ma… ‘’  
‘’ Beh non mi dispiace. Voglio solo ritrovare il mio Lovi. La tua sfera magica dice pure dove si trovano le cucine? ‘’  
‘’ Sì, per di là! ‘’  
‘’ Perfetto! ‘’  
‘’ Ma sta attento. ‘’  
‘’ A cosa? ‘’  
‘’ A tutto. ‘’  
E dopo un po’, quando vennero quasi mangiati da una pianta carnivora fatta di mascarpone e uccisi da un omino di marzapane, Antonio capì quanto fosse vera quella frase.  
‘’ Ma perché qui tutto cerca di ucciderci? ‘’  
‘’ Pensalo come ad un sistema anti furto del principe. ‘’  
‘’ Antifurto? Per cosa? ‘’  
‘’ Per quella ‘’ gli disse Kiku, indicando una colonnina di marmo illuminata da un misterioso raggio di luce (come nei migliori film di Indiana Jones) , su cui vi era posta una specie di corona argentea molto semplice, che aveva solo un’ametista come ornamento.  
‘’ Quella è la corona di luce – iniziò a spiegare l’asiatico – E da generazione l’erede al trono la indossa per aumentare i suoi già considerevoli poteri. ‘’  
‘’ Non capisco… perché sta qua? ‘’  
‘’ E dove dovrebbe essere? ‘’  
‘’ Sulla testa del principe? ‘’  
‘’ No, perché lui non è la Luce di Meridian. ‘’  
Giusto, lo spagnolo si dimenticava sempre di quel particolare. Non era colpa sua se era tutto così… complicato. Lui amava le cose semplici e lineari. Conflitti e lotte di potere non facevano per lui.  
Gli bastava che gli dicessero chi era il cattivo e lui sarebbe stato contento così. Era chiedere troppo?  
‘’ E questo vuol dire che… ?’’  
‘’ Che la corona non lo riconosce come suo legittimo proprietario. Lo rifiuta, ecco. ‘’  
‘’ Ohhhh… e perché la tiene qui? ‘’ripeté, dato che a quella domanda l’altro non aveva ancora risposto.  
‘’ Perché se non la può avere lui, non la dovrà possedere nessuno. ‘’  
‘’ Ha una sua logica contorta. ‘’  
‘’ Già. ‘’  
‘’ Ma dato che siamo qui, non potremmo prenderla? ‘’  
Kiku scosse la testa.  
‘’ Purtroppo no – rispose – Nessuno dei due sarebbe in grado di toccarla. ‘’  
‘’ Perché non siamo l’erede al trono.’’  
‘’ Ehm no… ci sono tanti piccoli mostriciattoli che ci sbarrerebbero la strada. Più ci stavamo avvicinando alla corona, più i mostri aumentavano. Non l’hai notato? ‘’  
No, non l’aveva notato. La sua mente era solo un tantino impegnata con _Mierda ma questi da dove continuando a saltare fuori?_  
‘’ E se usassi la telecinesi? ‘’  
‘’ Non lo so – fece Kiku, grattandosi la testa – Insomma, sei stato bravo prima ma… sai… per una cosa così importante… potresti metterci un po’ troppa forza… distruggerla per sbaglio… ‘’  
‘’ Nah, andrà tutto bene. Anzi, forse potrei usare il potere della Terra e … ‘’  
‘’ L’erba qui è menta. ‘’  
‘’ E la menta non è una pianta? ‘’  
‘’ Uhm… sì ma… ‘’  
‘’ Tutto ok allora! ‘’  
‘’ Perché ho la sensazione che sarà un immenso disastro? ‘’  
Il suo istinto aveva ragione: Antonio non sapeva calibrare la forza dei suoi poteri, e causò un terremoto, un dissestamento delle falde acquifere e spaccato in due il palazzo reale.  
Alla fine, riuscì a creare una sorta di braccio di menta che prese senza altri problemi la corona e la depose ai piedi del guardiano.  
‘’ E’ stato facile, hai visto? E tu che non avevi fed… Kiku, stai bene? ‘’  
Il nipponico era come in un altro mondo, gli occhi gli bruciavano e balbettava frasi incoerenti. Solo grazie ad un miracolo potevano andarsene via da lì senza ritrovarsi addosso il principe e i suoi _cuccioli.  
_ ‘’ Mon Dieu, che è successo qui? ‘’ chiese frastornato Francis, volando verso di loro e… perché indossava una tunica metamondese?  
‘’ Hola amigo. Come sei riuscito a trovarmi? ‘’  
‘’ Beh Antonio… ho sentito un boato e ha iniziato a tramare tutto. Quindi o eri tu o era Gil. ‘’  
‘’ Ci conosci così bene! A proposito, ma questo cos’è? ‘’  
‘’ Lo stavo provando prima di sentire tutto il casino che stavi facendo. Direttamente dall’armadio del principe. Sarà anche un pazzo psicopatico, ma è un pazzo psicopatico con stile. ‘’  
‘’ Se lo dici tu. Secondo me il rosso non ti dona. ‘’  
‘’ Ah no? E quale sarebbe il mio colore? ‘’  
‘’ Mhm… il verde! – disse sicuro l’ispanico, e ignorando l’espressione inorridita del biondo gli sventolò davanti la corona di luce – Guarda cos’ho recuperato! ‘’  
‘’ Bella ma… cos’è? ‘’  
‘’ Kiku ha detto che è la corona della Luce di Meridian. ‘’  
‘’ E noi la dovremmo prendere perché… ?’’  
‘’ Perché è giusto! ‘’ esclamò sicuro di sé l’ispanico, mentre Kiku era ancora in stato catatonico e Francis lo guardava come se dovesse decidere se fosse serio o meno. Quando capì che, tragicamente, era serissimo, sospirò.  
‘’ Mio ingenuo amico… hai distrutto il palazzo per questa? ‘’  
‘’ _Claro_ che si. ‘’  
‘’ Non credi che sia stato un po’ drastico? ‘’  
‘’ Un pochino. Ma abbiamo la corona! ‘’  
‘’ Sì ma noi che ce ne facciamo? ‘’  
‘’ La teniamo lontana dalle mani di Oliver? ‘’  
‘’ E chi la dovrebbe tenere quando torneremo sulla Terra? Io ho un coinquilino ficcanaso, Gilbert ha un fratello intelligente, Feli e Romano non sanno mentire in maniera adeguata ai loro genitori e tu… ‘’  
‘’ Diamola all’Oracolo - disse a sorpresa Kiku, uscito dal suo momentaneo coma indotto – Lui saprà cosa farne. In attesa del ritrovamento della Luce di Meridian. ‘’  
Francis sospirò.  
‘’ Buona fortuna con quello, ne avremo bisogno. Sarà come cercare un ago in un pagliaio. Non siamo neppure sicuri che si trovi nella nostra città. ‘’  
‘’ Il Cuore ci guiderà. ‘’  
‘’ Se ci guida come ci ha guidati fino ad ora… ‘’  
‘’ Moriremo ‘’ finì il biondo, annuendo convinto.  
‘’ Siate positivi. Non è da voi tanta negatività. ‘’  
‘’ Allora… diciamo piuttosto che finiremo per farci molto, molto male. Va meglio? ‘’  
‘’ No, neppure un po’ - sospirò l’asiatico, sconfortato – Meglio andare a cercare gli altri però. E cerchiamo di non distruggere nient’altro, per favore. ‘’  
‘’ Per Lovi e Feli sono sicuro che hanno dato una mano a scoprire dei sapori mai assaporati prima – disse Antonio – Per Gilbert… se è con Elizabeta… beh… mi sa che qualcosa avrà distrutto. ‘’  
‘’ Già, quando litigano tende ad essere un po’ distratto ‘’ concordò Francis, che avrebbe fatto meglio a ricordare tutte le volte che lui aveva combinato un disastro solo per aver discusso con Arthur.  
‘’ Sigh… andiamo bene… ma almeno abbiamo la corona di luce. ‘’  
Come prima missione non era esattamente… da manuale, ecco. Ma avevano sicuramente ottenuto degli ottimi risultati, liberando i prigionieri e rubando la corona.  
Chissà se riuscivano pure ad organizzare un’insurrezione tra i soldati o i servi… _Nah, decisamente irrealistico_.   
  
  



	15. Il ritorno del Cacciatore

**Meridian  
Palazzo reale**  
  
Lavora con tranquillità sulla Terra, gli aveva detto Oliver.  
Qui non succederà niente, non preoccuparti. E’ sempre un tale mortorio, aveva detto il principe.  
Sfortunatamente Matt gli aveva creduto e quand’era tornato per fare rapporto aveva trovano una situazione tragica: i Guardiani avevano fatto evadere dei prigionieri, provocato una rivolta nelle cucine e distrutto metà palazzo.   
Oliver se ne fregava altamente, probabilmente non aveva neppure capito in che situazione di merda si trovava.   
Era dovere di Matt, in qualità di consigliere e braccio destro, correre subito ai ripari.   
‘’ Ehilà fratellino, come va’? Ti vedo sciupato. Effetti della dieta? ‘’  
‘’ Non sono a dieta, Allen. ‘’  
‘’ Ma lavori con Olvier, il ché è la stessa cosa. ‘’   
Il principe era impegnato nel suo laboratorio, non c’era pericolo che si accorgesse né del suo ritorno né che avesse preso in prestito la palla di cristallo per contattare Allen.   
La situazione richiedeva misure drastiche e suo fratello era la soluzione migliore… purtroppo.   
‘’ Dove sei Allen? ‘’  
‘’ Sulla Terra. Gli umani sono pelosi, sai? Non me l’avevi mai detto. ‘’  
‘’ Quelle sono scimmie, Allen. E ripeto… dove sei? ‘’  
‘’ Amazzonia… credo. Boh, non capisco ancora molto bene la lingua degli indigeni.’’  
‘’ Amazzonia? Sei sempre stato lì? ‘’  
‘’ Beh, perché me ne sarai dovuto andare? ‘’  
‘’ Non hai mai voluto cercare un Portale e tornare su Meridian? ‘’  
‘’ No – rispose il Cacciatore, mentre una scimmietta iniziò a spulciarlo – La Terra è fantastica, non lavoro e non devo mangiare certe schifezze. Sto bene dove sto. ‘’  
‘’ Pensavo che tutti i portali portassero ad Heatherfield – commentò Matt – Tu come ci sei finito in Amazzonia? ‘’  
‘’ Oh boh… so solo di aver corso a tutta birra e di essermi ritrovato qui. E’ un bel posto, penso che potrei costruirmi una casetta. Niente di troppo impegnativo… due piani dovrebbero bastare. ‘’   
‘’ Accidenti… qui abbiamo bisogno di te. ‘’  
‘’ Puoi ripetere? Non credo di aver sentito bene… ‘’  
Matt avrebbe tanto voluto prenderlo per la gola e soffocarlo lentamente. Sospirò e ripeté:’’ Qui a Meridian abbiamo bisogno di te. Contento? ‘’  
‘’ Forse… dimmi di cosa hai bisogno e poi deciderò se aiutarti o meno. ‘’  
‘’ Brut… ‘’  
Il mutaforma si interruppe. Stava per sbagliare tutto. Doveva stuzzicare la vanità del fratello, solo in quel modo sarebbe riuscito a convincerlo a collaborare.   
Sorrise e disse:’’ Ora che ci penso… meglio lasciar stare. Chiederò a Miranda. ‘’  
‘’ Miranda?! Ma è pazza! ‘’  
‘’ E’ indelicato, Allen. Diciamo che è diversamente sana. ‘’  
‘’ Mattie… quella ha provato a mangiarmi la testa durante i preliminari! ‘’  
‘’ Ci prova un po’ con tutti. Comunque è una brava spia, perfetta per questo lavoro.’’  
‘’ Il migliore sono io! ‘’   
‘’ Sicuro? ‘’   
‘’ Certo! Ho mai deluso il principe? ‘’  
‘’ Vuoi veramente saperlo? ‘’  
‘’ Ok ok… c’è ancora la faccenda del mostro d’acqua in sospeso… però sono bravo! Andiamo, sono tuo fratello maggiore! Lo sai! ‘’  
‘’ Mhm … - Matt finse di star decidendo sul da farsi, godendosi nel mentre l’espressione preoccupata del fratello – Forse hai ragione. ‘’  
‘’ Io ho sempre ragione! ‘’  
‘’ Ma è una missione pericolosa. ‘’  
‘’ Mattie, lavoro per Oliver. Quando mai non mi ha dato una missione pericolosa? ‘’  
‘’ Potresti non tornare indietro tutto intero. ‘’  
‘’ Le cicatrici piacciono alle ragazze. ‘’  
‘’ Se lo dici tu… però… ‘’  
Allen sbottò: ‘’ Che altro c’è? ‘’  
‘’ Potresti non essere obiettivo. ‘’  
‘’ Perché? ‘’  
‘’ Sai… potresti perdere tempo per vendicarti o cose simili. Sarebbe dannoso per la tua professionalità. ‘’   
‘’ Sono hippy fratello. Non odio nessuno. E se uccido, lo faccio solo per lavoro. Mica per motivi personali. ‘’  
‘’ A proposito di uccidere… la missione consiste proprio in questo: uccidere uno degli essere più pericoloso dell’universo. ‘’  
‘’ Vuoi uccidere Oliver? Perché non mi hai detto prima che stavi organizzando un colpo di Stato?’’  
Matt sbatté una mano sul viso.   
‘’ Non Oliver, fratello. Parlavo del guardiano del Cuore di Kandrakar! ‘’  
‘’ Oooh… vedi che non sei chiaro? Potevi dire direttamente che volevi far fuori uno dei guardiani! Mi hai confuso. Comunque una missione così facile io la porterei a termine in un giorno. ‘’  
‘’ Quindi accetti? ‘’  
‘’ Ovviamente! Mica vuoi far fare una cosa del genere a Miranda? ‘’  
‘’ Certo che no… ‘’  
‘’ Ecco, l’hai capito che quella è inaffidabile. E pazza. Come minimo ti uccide il guardiano dell’aria. Quello con il potere più inutile, fattelo dire. ‘’  
L’altro scrollò le spalle. Non valeva la pena perdere tempo su chi fosse debole e chi no. Doveva preoccuparsi di certe questioni organizzative.   
‘’ Quanto tempo ti ci vorrà per tornare ad Heatherfield? ‘’  
‘’ Controllo quanta benzina magica è rimasta e poi ti dico… ah, il tizio che devo uccidere che faccia ha? ‘’  
‘’ Ti mando via palla di vetro la foto insieme ai luoghi più probabili dove puoi trovarlo. ‘’  
‘’ Nah, userò direttamente il GPS capta magia. ‘’  
Matt inarcò un sopracciglio e chiese:’’ E da quanto tempo ce l’hai ‘sto GPS?’’  
‘’ Boh, ho dei ricordi confusi. Ero ubriaco… sai come sono le feste di addio al celibato… credo di averla vinto dopo una gara di bevute. Ma non sono proprio sicuro. ‘’  
‘’ Lascia stare, dovevo saperlo: fai una domanda stupida ed avrai una risposta stupida. ‘’  
‘’ Ehi! ‘’  
‘’ Allen, quanta benzina hai? ‘’  
‘’ Abbastanza. ‘’  
‘’ Abbastanza per arrivare ad Heatherfield entro domani? ‘’   
‘’ Mhm… nii. ‘’  
‘’ Nii che significa? ‘’  
‘’ Ne ho abbastanza per arrivare ad Heatherfiled… ma non entro domani. Mi ci vorrà un po’ di più. ‘’  
‘’ Problemi di benzina? ‘’  
‘’ No, è che la moto ha bisogno di qualche revisione. E se dovrò usare il GPS cerca magia… capisci che è vecchiotta… non riuscirà a sopportare tanta magia. ‘’  
‘’ Ho capito, ho capito… guarda, per me basta che tu riesca a portare a termine la missione entro questa settimana. ‘’  
‘’ Perché?’’  
‘’ Perché Oliver vuole aprire alti Portali questo venerdì, non abbiamo bisogno dell’intromissione dei guardiani. Senza il loro capo saranno perduti. ‘’  
‘’ Capito! Per il colpo di Stato… proprio sicuro di non voler… ‘’  
‘’ No! – l’interruppe stizzito Matt – Non mi interessa diventare principe… cioè mi piacerebbe pure un po’… ma non ho il livello di magia necessario per poter governare. ‘’  
‘’ Neppure Oliver, eppure nessuno lo stacca dal trono. ‘’  
‘’ Nemmeno noi, Allen. Inoltre… ‘’  
‘’ MATT CARO! – la voce di Oliver risuonò nella sala del trono – FINALMENTE ! CHE NOTIZIE MI PORTI? E HAI PORTATO LO ZUCCHERO? ‘’  
‘’ Ora devo andare. Allen… ‘’  
‘’ Non ti preoccupare, sei in buone mani. Sono il Cacciatore, ricordi? Tu pensa solo a passarmi la foto della mia preda, al resto penserò io. ‘’   
  
  
**Due giorni dopo  
Heatherfield  
Biblioteca Comunale **  
  
Essere il prescelto per la salvezza dell’universo non ti esimeva dallo studio e dalle faccende della vita di tutti i giorni, con grande disappunto di Feliciano. Tra viaggi dimensionali e disastri vari, si era dimenticato di avere un esame da preparare di Storia dell’Arte II e che a suddetto esame mancavano esattamente due settimane.   
‘’ Ve… che noia! E’ troppa roba, non ce la farò mai! ‘’  
Non c'erano molte persone quel giorno e l'ambiente sembrava perfetto per farsi un riposino... un ambiente molto più raccolto rispetto a quello della biblioteca dello Sheffield.  
Scosse la testa. Accidenti, ci stava cascando di nuovo! Quell'esame era importante e non poteva rimandarlo… di nuovo. Doveva mettersi con l’anima in pace ed iniziare a studiare.   
‘’ Forza e coraggio… mi mancano solo mille pagine e per oggi ho finito. ‘’  
Provò a riportare la sua attenzione sul libro, ma già a metà paragrafo gli occhi gli si stavano chiudendo.   
‘’ Prassitele visse ad Atene in un'epoca caratterizzata da una vera e propria crisi, sia del modello della polis sia per quanto riguarda l'identità della popolazione ateniese. Questa cominciò a percepire il mondo in una dimensione più isolata rispetto al periodo classico di Pericle, quando la vittoria contro i Persiani, nel 480 a.C a Salamina, aveva determinato un sentimento di superiorità capace di coinvolgere gran parte della civiltà greca. Il mutamento causato dalle guerre peloponnesiache diede origine ad una nuova interpretazione della realtà. E’ stato importante perchè... perchè..." Feliciano non riuscì ad andare oltre che la testa gli cadde sul tavolo ed iniziò subito a russare.  
Era stato accolto nel dolce abbraccio di Morfeo… da cui però si stacco subito quando sentì una voce dire _Feliciano, tutto bene?  
_ All'istante il ragazzo si rizzò a sedere colpendo col mento la persona sopra di lui… che altri non era se non Ludwig!   
" _Verdamt!_ "  
"Oh mio Dio, Lud, mi dispiace tanto… ‘’  
‘’ Non preoccuparti – lo rassicurò il biondo – Ho avuto botte più forti grazie a Gilbert. ‘’  
‘’ Vuoi un fazzoletto? Ve… stai perdendo sangue? ‘’  
‘’ No no... sto bene! ‘’  
‘’ Sicuro? ‘’   
‘’ Sì, non preoccuparti. ‘’  
Feliciano non gli credette e gli prese il viso tra le mani per esaminarlo con attenzione.   
‘’ Sembra tutto ok – disse dopo un po’ il moro – Ma perché stai arrossendo? ‘’  
‘’ N-non sto arrossendo! ‘’  
‘’ Ve… ti serve uno specchio. Sei adorabile. ‘’  
‘’ Adorabile? Io? ‘’  
‘’ Nessuno te l’ha mai detto? ‘’  
‘’ _Nein_ , sono troppo… intimidatorio. ‘’  
‘’ Chi te l’ha detto doveva avere dei gravi problemi di vista! – commentò sicuro Feliciano – A proposito, perché sei qui? ‘’   
‘’ Ho accompagnato mio fratello a riconsegnare dei libri. Spero che non gli facciano una multa… di nuovo. ‘’  
‘’ Potrebbe venire a studiare qui, così non rischierebbe di dimenticare dei libri a casa. ‘’  
‘’ Non è una buona idea – spiegò Ludwig – Mio fratello non sa stare in silenzio per troppo tempo. Già dopo cinque minuti inizia a parlare da solo. ‘’  
"Effettivamente mi sembra una cosa molto da Gilbert… A proposito, è da un po' che non ci vediamo. Come stai? Ti fa ancora male la testa? Sei andato in ospedale a farti controllare? ‘’  
‘’ In realtà… ‘’   
‘’ Ehi fratellino – l’interruppe Gilbert, esordendo rumorosamente e ignorando il cartello _Si pregano i gentili utenti di parlare a bassa voce_ \- Vedo che hai compagnia! ‘’  
‘’ Fratello, siamo in una biblioteca. Abbassa la voce.’’  
"Bah, questo genere di regole non si applicano di certo a qualcuno di magnifico come il sottoscritto! ‘’   
‘’ Ci cacceranno. ‘’  
‘’ Esagerato! ‘’  
‘’ Gilbert… ‘’  
‘’ Ohi, non c’è bisogno di essere tanto pesante. Non ci cacceranno. ‘’  
‘’ Lo dicesti pure quando mamma e papà ci portarono al Metropolitan Museum di New York. E ricordi come finì? ‘’  
‘’ A mia discolpa, il custode esagerò. ‘’  
‘’ Staccasti il femore di un dinosauro! ‘’  
‘’ Ehi, mi sfidasti tu! ‘’  
‘’ No, io ti dissi _Gilbert, non prendere il femore di quel T-rex._ E tu mi rispondesti _Non ci posso credere che tu mi abbia sfidato a prendere quel femore! ‘’_  
‘’ Non ricordiamo la stessa cosa, io e te. ‘’  
Ludwig stava per ribattere _ma dai, dov’è la novità?_ ma un’esplosione gli fece cadere addosso uno scaffale.   
‘’ Ma che cazz… ‘’   
‘’ Ehilà – salutò il ragazzo in motocicletta che era appena entrato sfondando la parete – Questa è Heatherfield? Il mio GPS si è rotto. ‘’   
Il viaggio era stato tranquillo, la moto non aveva avuto problemi e non aveva dovuto sprecare magia con il GPS. Purtroppo aveva avuto un piccolo incidente in autostrada…

**Flashback  
Poche ore prima  
**  
  
_Doveva trovare il guardiano del Cuore e ucciderlo, così da rendere inoffensivi tutti gli altri. Niente di più facile per Allen.  
Era un professionista, una vera macchina da guerra, un …   
‘’ Oh guarda che carino! Un cucciolo! ‘’ tubò il Cacciatore, frenando e bloccando il traffico dell’ora di punta solo per andare ad accarezzare un cucciolo di labrador fermo sul ciglio della strada in attesa del momento opportuno per attraversare e riunirsi con la sua famiglia.  
"Ma chi è il cane più carino della città? Ma chi è? Sei tu, ecco chi è!" cinguettò il castano, facendo accapponare la pelle ai passanti. Vedere quello che pareva lo stereotipo del teppista che coccolava un cane comportandosi da scemo era una cosa da far venire gli incubi…  
"Ehi, idiota, fai ripartire quel catorcio!" urlò un camionista e tanto bastò per attirare l'attenzione di Allen.  
"Cosa hai chiamato catorcio? E a chi hai dato dell'idiota?" domandò minaccioso tirando fuori la sua mazza da baseball.   
Il camionista non si fece intimidire e continuò:’’ Tu se l’idiota e la tua moto è il catorcio. Cazzo, non sembra vedere un buon meccanico dagli anni ’50.’’  
‘’ Non ho bisogno di un meccanico, posso tranquillamente risolvere da me i problemi della mia moto. ‘’  
‘’ E si vede che fai un lavoro di merda. ‘’  
‘’ Lavoro di merda? Ti faccio vedere io brutto… ‘’  
L'uomo scese e Allen si trovò di fronte un energumeno 120 chili, spalle larghe e alto due metri.  
"Problemi, testa di cazzo? "  
Allen gonfiò il petto, per nulla intimorito. Dopo aver assaggiato la cucina di Oliver, non gli faceva paura più niente.   
"Tra un po' i problemi ce li avrai tu. Anche perché ti stanno rubando il camion" L'uomo si voltò preoccupato e Allen lo colpì… rompendo la mazza.   
Il camionista lo prese per il collo e ringhiò:’’ Volevi farmi fuori, testa di cazzo? Beh, ora lascia che ti dica una cosa o due su come comportarsi con chi è più grande di te… ‘’  
_

Allen rabbrividì. Aveva passato la peggior mezz’ora della sua vita. Non contento di averlo riempito di botte, il camionista si era accanito pure con la sua povera moto. Gli aveva distrutto il GPS cerca magia e il serbatoio. Poi se n’era andato, lasciandolo mezzo in morto in mezzo alla strada.   
Un giorno Allen gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare, poco ma sicuro... Ma prima si doveva concentrare sulla sua missione e trovare il guardiano del Cuore di Kandrakar.  
" Ti pare normale in biblioteca in moto e distruggere tutto? Neanche a me piace questo posto, ma tu esageri amico!"   
Allen aggrottò le sopracciglia e si alzò gli occhiali da sole, per guardare meglio Gilbert.  
"Hai un'aria familiare, ci conosciamo?" domandò il Cacciatore.  
‘’ Non cambiare argomento! Hai appena sepolto vivo mio fratello! ‘’  
‘’ E’ vivo? ‘’  
‘’ Sì. ‘’   
‘’ Allora non lamentarti, sembri una donnetta isterica. ‘’  
L’albino ebbe un tic nervoso all’occhio e ripetè:’’ Donnetta isterica? Io? Ho cinque metri che dimostrano il contrario, idiota! ‘’  
‘’ Cinque metri o cinque centimetri? ‘’  
‘’ Questo è troppo! Ora ti…   
Gilbert non ebbe il tempo di fare niente: una folata di vento colpì in pieno Allen, facendolo finire a gambe all’aria.   
Subito il castano si rialzò, sorridendo contento. Sapeva riconoscere la magia quando la praticavano e quella folata di vento era senz'altro magica. E finalmente si era ricordato perché l'albino gli sembrasse tanto familiare: era il guardiano del Cuore! Che fortuna sfacciata!   
‘’ Ora ricordo! Tu sei quello che devo uccid… Ehi, perché il tuo amico mi sta guardando come de mi volesse morto?"  
‘’ Hai fatto del male a Doitsu…‘’   
‘’ E’ stato un incidente! ‘’  
‘’ Sei qui per uccidere Gilbert. Chi mi dice che non vuoi fare lo stesso con Doitsu? ‘’  
‘’ Non so neppure chi cazzo sia questo Doitsu! ‘’  
Per poco Allen non venne colpito da un tavolo. A quel punto il Cacciatore si diede una manata sulla fronte.  
‘’ Cavolo! Perché tutti quelli pucciosi sono yandere?‘’  
'' Non lo so - disse Gilbert - Ma qui le cose si stanno facendo interessanti. ''  
'' Sei il suo capo, fermalo! ''  
'' Nemmeno per sogno! Tu l'hai scatenato e tu te ne occupi. ''  
'' Non puoi farmi questo!''  
'' Disse quello che mi voleva ammazzare. ''  
'' Era un sacrificio minore per uno scopo più grande. ''  
'' Cazzate. ''  
'' No sul serio. Mio fratello...’’   
Venne quasi colpito da uno scaffale. Non sapeva chi diavolo fosse Doitsu, ma il ragazzino doveva tenerci veramente tanto se era disposto ad ucciderlo per vendicarlo.   
Ucciderlo era una parola grossa, ok… ma le premesse non erano a suo favore, quello lì l’odiava a morte.   
‘’ Ehi, possiamo… ‘’  
Altro scaffale.   
"No, sul serio, è importante, io..."   
Tavolo.  
"Amico, sto cercando di essere diplomatico e..."   
Sedia.  
"Oh andiamo! Voglio solo...! "  
Bibliotecario (impassibile, che sospirò rassegnato per i ragazzini che gli stavano devastando la biblioteca).   
" Ma sei completamente fuori!?!?!"  
" Hai fatto del male a Doitsu!"   
" Ok ho capito, mi dispiace. Ti basta? ‘’  
‘’ No! ‘’  
Stava per arrivare la bufera. E non era un modo di dire: attorno a Feliciano si stava raccogliendo un mini tornado che cresceva lentamente. Vedendolo, Gilbert capì che era arrivato il momento di fare qualcosa.  
‘’ Sai una cosa bello? ‘’  
‘’ Sì…?’’  
‘’ Ho deciso di avere pietà… non di te, ma di questo posto. Cavolo, Feli lo ridurrà in polvere se non lo fermo prima. ‘’  
‘’ Quindi gli toglierai i poteri? ‘’  
‘’ Cosa? Certo che no! Ti faccio fuori io! ‘’  
‘’ EHHH? NOOOO!’’   
Ma che mostri erano? Le altre Guardiane non avrebbero mai fatto del male ad una mosca!   
A quel punto Allen capì che c'era una sola cosa da fare: montò di nuovo sulla sua moto e diede gas.  
" Ci si vede, belli! Tenterò di uccidervi la prossima volta. "  
" Ve… Torna qui!" strillò Feliciano mettendosi a seguirlo. Correre però era per la plebe: lui volò. Ed era più veloce della moto di Allen.   
‘’ Merda… quello è peggio della bambina satanica di The Ring! ‘  
Un ciclone si formò attorno ad Allen e il Cacciatore finì per roteare più volte su sé stesso e a fare su e giù come una trottola.   
Aveva detto al fratello che il guardiano dell’aria era il più debole? Cazzo se aveva torto!   
All’improvviso il ciclone scomparve e lui finì spiaccicato sull’asfalto.   
‘’ Auch… questa decisamente non è la mia giornata fortunata. ‘’  
‘’ No – disse un ragazzo asiatico in accappatoio bianco – Non lo è, Allen il Cacciatore. ‘’  
‘’ E tu chi sei? Un altro di questi svalvolati? E chi ti ha chiamato? ‘’  
‘’ Ecco… ‘’  
‘’ L’ho portato qui io! – esclamò Gilbert – Non so volare e non sono veloce come Feli, perciò ho pensato bene di teletrasportarmi da Kiku e farlo venire per aiutarmi.’’  
‘’ Peccato che fossi sotto la doccia… ‘’  
‘’ Ehi, era una questione di vita e di morte! ‘’  
‘’ Lo psicopatico dov’è? ‘’  
‘’ Dietro di te. ‘’  
Allen si voltò e vide che Feliciano era steso a terra, addormentato profondamente. Questo spiegava perché il ciclone si era interrotto improvvisamente.   
‘’ Che gli avete fatto? ‘’  
‘’ Niente – rispose Kiku – Non era trasformato e tutta la magia che ha utilizzato lo ha stancato. Non è abituato ad usare i suoi poteri per fare del male a qualcuno. ‘’  
‘’ Non lo è? Sicuro? Per poco non mi faceva secco! ‘’  
‘’ Lo meritavi. Hai quasi ucciso mio fratello. ‘’  
‘’ Non era lui il mio obiettivo! ‘’  
‘’ Ah giusto, sei qui per uccidere me. Allora, vuoi riprovarci? ‘’  
Allena ci pensò un po’ sopra, considerò la potenza dei guardiani e quanto la loro magia facesse paura anche quando non avevano il supporto del Cuore.   
La sua risposta fu un secco:’’ Cavolo, no! ‘’  
‘’ Bene – disse Kiku – Dato che hai solo tentato di uccidere un guardiano, forse la Congrega sarà clemente con te. ‘’  
‘’ Meno mal… EH? Vuoi portarmi a Kandrakar? ‘’   
Se non fosse mezzo morto, con le costole rotte e le gambe fuori uso, risalirebbe in moto e scapperebbe in Messico. Purtroppo era totalmente alla mercé di quei _tutori dell’ordine cosmico._  
‘’ Non vedo perché non dovrei – gli fece notare l’asiatico - Sei un criminale. ‘’  
‘’ Non esageriamo, sono solo un tirapiedi – si giustificò Allen - Prendetevela con il mio capo. ‘’  
‘’ Hai commesso dei crimini per lui. Oh e sei anche sulla lista nera dell’Oracolo da anni. Sono sicuro che gli farà piacere vederti. ‘’   
Finire dietro le sbarre… sigh… che fine ingloriosa per il grande Cacciatore!   
  
  
  
  



	16. Il corno di  Hypnos – Benvenuti sul set di The Walking Dead

**Meridian  
Palazzo reale  
**  
  
 _“Ehi fratellino, mi pagheresti la cauzione?”  
_ Matt inarcò un sopracciglio. Aveva aspettato per tutto il giorno una chiamata da Allen e, quando finalmente lo scemo lo contattava, era per chiedergli di pagargli la cauzione? Come se a Kandrakar accettassero soldi!  
“No.”  
 _“Andiamo! Ho fatto quello che mi avevi chiesto!”  
_ “E hai fallito.”  
 _“Per una serie di circostanze assai sfavorevoli.”  
_ “Hai sottovalutato i Guardiani!”  
 _“Mi ha fregato un tizio di_ _Basiliade…il ché, ora che ci penso, è peggio.”  
_ “Almeno te ne rendi conto” sbuffò il mutaforma, superando il laboratorio di Oliver.  
Era preoccupato: il principe era chiuso lì da due giorni, Dio solo sapeva cosa stava facendo. Ricerca di fonti magiche? Esperimenti per abbattere la Muraglia? Preparazioni di nuove ricette per i cupcakes? L’ultima ipotesi lo fece rabbrividire. Affrettò il passo, non voleva essere _di nuovo_ la cavia del principe.  
 _“Dai Mattie, non puoi lasciare il tuo fratellone qua. Non sanno neppure cucinare il polpettone vegetariano!”  
_ “Non è un problema mio. La prossima volta… ah no, non ci sarà una prossima volta. Sei fuori gioco. Game over. Sei finito. Kaput. Auf Wiedersehen, idiota.”  
 _“Mi sento profondamente ferito. Andiamo, non ti chiedo mica la Corona di Luce.”  
_ “La risposta è no: non ti pagherò la cauzione.”  
 _“Sei un bastardo!”  
_ “E tu un idiota, ma questo lo sapevamo da anni.”  
 _“Sono tuo fratello maggiore! Sei senza cuore!”  
_ “Mi hai rotto le palle da quando avevamo un giorno di vita – ribatté Matt – Io la chiamo una fottuta liberazione. Ora ti devo lasciare. Ho altro da fare.”  
 _“Non ci provare, piccolo…”  
_ Matt interruppe la conversazione ed entrò nell’armeria. Aveva perso già abbastanza tempo dietro le idiozie di Allen. Fosse stato almeno utile. Ma no! Si doveva far catturare, il genio. Una cosa gli aveva chiesto di fare: distruggere i Guardiani.  
Si trattava solo degli esseri magici più potenti dell’Universo, mica era tanto difficile!   
Quegli impiastri, per quanto impreparati, stavano chiudendo un sacco di Portali. Dovevano essere fermati. E lui sapeva come. Anche se la soluzione non gli piaceva.  
Purtroppo, a mali estremi, estremi rimedi. Il Corno di Hypnos non lo utilizzava dalla festa di addio al celibato dell’ex capo delle guardie. Era estremamente ubriaco e pensava che fosse una trombetta normale…  
Scosse la testa per scacciare il ricordo di quella notte. Ciò che era successo a Lysha rimaneva a Lysha. Parola di consigliere del principe!  
“Eccoti qui, vecchio amico… pronto a tornare in azione?”  
  
  
 **Heatherfield  
Cortile dello Sheffield Institute**   
  
“Lovi…”  
“La risposta è no!”  
“Ma se non ho aperto bocca! Non sai nemmeno cosa voglio chiederti!”  
“Mi vuoi chiedere di suonare per quello stupido concerto che ha organizzato il rettore. “  
“Sai già che ci sarà un concerto? Come?”  
“Chissà, magari è quel mega palco che Gilbert e mio fratello stanno allestendo alle tue spalle ad avermi insospettito. “  
Antonio si voltò ed effettivamente dovette ammettere che il palco era _leggermente_ difficile da non notare: occupava almeno metà del cortile, le gigantesche casse stereo ai lati risaltavano come due colonne d'ingresso di un tempio antico, lo sfondo era di un viola accesso unito a varie tonalità di giallo.  
Sia ben chiaro: Feliciano due colori del genere non li avrebbe mai e poi mai accostati, ma il rettore gli aveva dato quelle canne di pittura e quelle doveva usarle. Inoltre si facevano notare anche un Gilbert che se ne andava in giro chiedendo aiuto per spostare degli scatoloni e un Feliciano che cercando di aiutarlo faceva più danni che altro.  
“Ehm…sono un po’ appariscenti.”  
“Tu dici, bastardo? Se volevate tenere la cosa segreta potevate pure mettere un’insegna a neon gigante con su scritto _CONCERTO EVENTO.”_  
“Non sarà un concerto – lo corresse Antonio – Sarà un talent show.”  
“Cristo santo, dopo il talent show dell’anno scorso pensavo che il rettore avesse capito che qua nessuno sa fare un cazzo.”  
“Che vuoi farci, la speranza è l’ultima a morire.”  
“Io non ne capisco l’utilità.”  
“Non deve averne: deve divertire!”  
“Beh, sicuro io non mi diverto.”  
“Lovi dai, prova a partecipare con me e Gilbert! Abbiamo bisogno di un chitarrista!”  
“Io non suono la chitarra.”  
Tecnicamente era vero, lui suonava il basso, non la chitarra. Ma questo il bastardo non doveva saperlo. L’ultima cosa che Romano voleva era mettersi in ridicolo di fronte ad un vasto pubblico, filmato e deriso da tutta l’università.  
Era convintissimo che il talent show fosse una trappola, un modo contorto per far umiliare gli studenti e far fare quattro risate ad Ivan Braginski.   
Visto il tipo l’ipotesi non era neanche troppo campata in aria...  
"Eddai, Lovi, te lo chiedo per favore! Ti prometto che ti divertirai, vedrai che andrà benissimo!" lo supplicò l’altro, congiungendo le mani a mo’ di preghiera.  
Lovino si limitò a fare una smorfia piuttosto eloquente: "Bastardo, te lo ripeto: scordatelo."  
"Ti prego ti prego ti prego ti prego! Farò qualunque cosa pur di farti entrare nel gruppo, se vuoi posso anche pagarti una cena completa al Silver Dragon! E stavolta prometto anche di pagarla!"  
La proposta era allettante. Ma non voleva cedere. Aveva un amor proprio da difendere. Stava per dirlo, quando una voce squillante alle sue spalle esclamò:”Perdenti, davvero credete di avere una possibilità? Tipo, io e Toris vi stracceremo.”  
Romano roteò gli occhi. Perfetto, ci voleva solo Feliks Łukasiewicz a migliorargli la giornata.  
“Paris Hilton dei poveri, levati. Non sono affari tuoi.”  
“Sono il vincitore, ovvio che siano affari miei. Devo tappare i sogni di gloria di voi poveri plebei, la sconfitta sarà meno dura.”  
C’erano troppi testimoni, non poteva picchiarlo. L’italiano si limitò a dire:“E cosa farai? Sfilerai?”  
Il biondo gonfiò le guance. Sembrava un bambino indispettito.  
“Per tua informazione, sono un eccellente musicista – dichiarò Feliks – Kurt Cobain ha imparato da me.”  
“Ma se non eri nemmeno nato quando Kurt Cobain suonava!”  
"Dettagli, mio caro, dettagli. Ad ogni modo, voi poveretti fareste meglio a non pensare neppure di salire su quel palco. Lo dico per voi: la vostra sconfitta sarebbe talmente epica e frustrante che vi andreste a nascondere per la vergogna per i prossimi dieci anni" e portandosi una mano al volto si esibì in una finta risata da cattiva (e sì, il genere è quello corretto) dei fumetti.  
A Lovino venne un tic all'occhio destro, le mani presero a prudergli in maniera violenta. Doveva trattenersi, calmarsi e…  
La maglietta di Feliks prese fuoco ed il ragazzo iniziò ad urlare come una gallina correndo per il campus urlando _Aiuto! Sono troppo favoloso per finire al rogo!  
_ “Cazzo. Non volevo dargli fuoco.”  
“Non si è fatto male – lo rincuorò Antonio – Ed è anche piuttosto divertente vederlo sbracciarsi come un forsennato.”  
“Non eri quello gentile?”  
“Ho un lato oscuro. “  
“Stento a crederlo.”  
“Ci stiamo iniziando a conoscere. Dammi tempo, _querido_.”  
Romano lo fissò, interdetto. Poi disse:“Stai flirtando con me?”  
Antonio sbatté gli occhi. Era così evidente? Accidenti, era parecchio arrugginito.  
“Ehm…forse?”  
“Smettila, sei inquietante.”  
“Scusa!”  
“Antonio…”  
“Sì?”  
“Per quella cosa…sai, per partecipare al talent show…”  
“Suonerai?!”  
“Forse…”  
Antonio non lo lasciò neppure finire che gli prese le mani e disse:“Hai deciso di partecipare! E’ grandioso! Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?”  
“Non ho cambiato idea – ci tenne a sottolineare il ragazzo – Ma Feliks mi ha irritato ed io…”  
Antonio non lo fece finire: squittì contento, lo abbracciò ed andò da Gilbert per dargli la buona notizia. La loro band aveva finalmente il chitarrista!  
Romano era a metà tra il _che cazzo_ e _cosa cazzo ho fatto?_ Lui suonava il basso, non la chitarra!  
“Ve…fratellone, potresti aiutarmi con…”  
“Non ora! – ringhiò verso Feliciano – Sono nella merda!”  
“Cosa è successo?”  
“Antonio mi ha fatto entrare nella sua boy band come chitarrista.”  
“Ma tu non suonavi il basso?”  
“Appunto! Ora capisci?!”  
“A dirla tutta, no – ammise il minore – Basso e chitarra non sono la stessa cosa?”  
“Non proprio. Come te lo spiego…”  
Era dura riuscire ad esprimere bene il concetto senza causare troppa confusione, inoltre lo metteva un po' a disagio sentire lo sguardo carico di aspettativa di suo fratello addosso. Solitamente era Feliciano quello che più spesso parlava e spiegava le cose che gli piacevano, quando chiedevano a lui di farlo, il novanta per cento delle volte la risposta era un ben poco educato "arrangiati" o "perché cazzo lo chiedi a me? Vai ad infastidire qualcun altro, sciò."  
“Come dirlo semplicemente… - borbottò tra sé e sé - Il basso assieme alla batteria forma il cuore della canzone, la sezione ritmica, normalmente ha 4 corde, ma spesso ci sono a 5 e 6 corde, di diametro ben più grande rispetto a quelle della chitarra, ha la tastiera più lunga ed i capotasti di ampiezza maggiore rispetto alla chitarra.   
Le note delle corde a vuoto sono le stesse della chitarra.   
La frequenza dei suoni, come si evince dal nome e' ben più bassa rispetto alla chitarra.   
Come la chitarra lo si può suonare sia con le mani, usando le prime 3 dita, che con il plettro.   
Nel funky spesso si usa suonarlo con stile "sleppato" che consiste nel colpire velocemente le corde piu' basse con colpi di pollice e le più alte tirate verso l'esterno con il resto delle mano, un classico esempio di basso sleppato lo trovi nei Red Hot Chili Peppers. Più raramente rispetto alla chitarra si eseguono arpeggi e assoli di basso. Ora capisci il mio problema?”  
“Ve…no.”   
"In sintesi: per quanto si assomiglino non sono la stessa cosa, ergo io una chitarra non la so suonare e farò una figura di merda di fronte a tutti."  
"Ma potresti farti insegnare da qualcuno come suonarla, no?"  
"Oh sì – commentò ironico il maggiore - peccato che io non conosca nessuno che sappia suonare una cazzo di chitarra. Tu invece sì?"  
“Sì! Francis la sa suonare!”  
“Quel pervertito biondo? Io solo con lui non ci sto!”  
“Ma ci sarò io! E poi è nostro amico!”  
“No, è un minchione sfigato che è diventato una superchicca come noi, non è un amico.”  
Il discorso era valido solo per lui. Romano non sopportava il francese. Non che avesse fatto qualcosa per meritarselo, era una cosa a pelle. Era difficile da spiegare.  
“Ma Antonio ti piace!”  
“E’ accettabile. Rispetto a quei due coglioni dei suoi amici, è abbastanza simpatico.”  
“Non vuoi deluderlo, ve?”  
“No!”  
“Allora chiedi aiuto Francis, almeno fatti insegnare le basi – gli suggerì Feliciano – Sai giù suonare il basso, devi solo adattarti. Hai orecchio, la mamma l’ha sempre detto. “  
Romano boccheggiò. Quel piccolo bastardo aveva ragione. Tuttavia, cercò di pensare ad una qualunque scusa per non chiedere l’aiuto del francese pervertito, ma non ne trovava. In realtà aveva qualche idea, ma nessuna era convincente o sufficiente a fermare suo fratello. Alla fine si arrese e chiese con una smorfia: "E va bene, mi farò insegnare dal bastardo con la barba da capra le basi, ma solo quelle e tu farai bene a rispettare il nostro accordo e ad esserci anche tu. sono stato chiaro?"  
Feliciano annuì, lo prese per il braccio e dichiarò:”Vedrai, non te ne pentirai! Sarai meglio di Jimi Hendrix!”  
“Non dovresti aiutare lo scemo albino ad allestire il palco?”  
“Ve…non preoccuparti, Gilbert se la caverà benissimo senza di me. Altrimenti, chiamerà Elizabeta e Kiku.”  
In realtà, Romano dubitava che due alieni senza alcuna conoscenza pratica della vita terrestre potessero sapere come istallare aggeggi elettronici o allestire un palco. Ma ehi, non erano problemi suoi quelli.  
“E andiamo. Tanto abbiamo ancora nove ore prima del talent show.”  
“Ve…questo sì che è lo spirito giusto!”

**Intanto, dall’altra parte della città…  
  
** Feliks lo ucciderà. Non sarà niente di troppo violento, ma chi vedrà il suo cadavere esamine avrà pietà di lui ed innalzerà un altarino in sua memoria.  
Già si immaginava l’epitaffio che Eduard gli avrebbe dedicato:” _Qui è finita la breve vita di Toris Lorinaitis. Bravo figlio, studente così così, aveva un pessimo senso dell’umorismo e non sapeva scegliersi gli amici.”_  
Non stava dicendo che il suo migliore amico barra possibile cotta fosse una cattiva persona, Feliks sapeva essere dolcissimo con le persone che gli piacevano.  
Solo era…come dire…teatrale, nel manifestare il suo disappunto. Odiava i ritardatari. E odiava chi non seguiva perfettamente le sue istruzioni.  
Quel giorno, Toris era entrambi. Non per colpa sua, però. Del resto, come poteva immaginare che nell'unico giorno in cui effettivamente gli serviva l'auto di suo padre, questa era dal meccanico? E che quello stesso giorno c’era lo sciopero degli autobus?  
"Certo, tutto questo non sarebbe un problema se qualcuno non avesse rimandato fino all'ultimo le prove per il numero..." mormorò indispettito, mentre ripensava alle assurde scuse di Feliks dei giorni scorsi.  
 _Devo preparare i costumi,_ diceva.  
 _Dobbiamo essere coordinati, altrimenti che figura faremo.  
_ I costumi erano l’ultimo dei suoi problemi. Non avevano un pezzo da suonare. O meglio, il pezzo c’era: _It’s a Wonderful Life_ era la loro canzone preferita. Ma non l’aveva mai provato. Non dubitava del talento di Feliks, ma non conosceva nessun dilettante, per quanto bravo e talentuoso, in grado di suonare senza aver provato almeno per qualche giorno.  
Erano fregati. Non vinceranno. E Feliks se la prederà con lui. Come sempre. Era un copione che si ripeteva sempre, lo conosceva a memoria.  
Il lituano si rabbuiò. Forse poteva ancora scappare in Messico. Non era un’idea tanto brutta.  
Perso com’era nei suoi pensieri, non si accorse di un uomo che correva nella sua direzione che sbam, gli andò direttamente addosso.  
“E che cazzo! Perché stavi qua come un fesso?”  
“Non è colpa mia! – biascicò Toris, finito a terra gambe all’aria – Sei tu che…ehi, non sei il bibliotecario dello Sheffield?”  
Matt si morse il labbro. _Cazzo, la sua copertura stava per saltare._ Certo che era proprio sfigato: tra tutte le persone in cui poteva imbattersi, doveva proprio andare a sbattere contro uno degli studenti dell’università?  
“Non so di ché parli – mentì, puntando sui suoi poteri di mutaforma e sull’aurea di invisibilità del suo alter ego – Non sono di qui.”  
L’altro non parve convinto. Lo fissò a lungo, incerto.  
Matt sbottò:”Embé? Muovi il culo e dammi quella borsa!”  
“E’ la mia!”  
“No, è la mia. Non vedi? La tua è atterrata un po’ più in là” dichiarò Matt, facendo cenno verso una borsa nera distante qualche metro.  
“Non è possibile. Quella sarà…”  
L’alieno non lo fece finire che gli strappò la borsa e se ne andò, ricominciando la sua corsa.  
“Ehi! Quella borsa è mia! La tua è quella!”  
Niente, era troppo lontano. Ma Toris non si scoraggiò, prese la borsa ed iniziò ad inseguirlo.  
Quel tipo si era fregato il suo sassofono! Gli serviva per il (disastroso) talent show!  
“Fermati! Quella borsa è mia!”  
Non era bravo nella corsa, aveva un fisico gracile e si stancava facilmente. Questo tuttavia non gli impedì di seguire come un segugio lo sconosciuto (anche se giurava che fosse il bibliotecario, anche se non si comportava con il suo solito fare gentile), evitando signore coi cani e bambini.   
"Aspetta, hai il mio sassofono!" urlò il lituano, sorpassando una vecchietta che si mise a urlargli con un linguaggio che avrebbe fatto impallidire Romano Vargas.  
Matt si voltò e vedendo che il ragazzino lo stava ancora seguendo imprecò.  
Doveva trovare il modo di intralciarlo per perdete le sue tracce. Ad un certo punto vide ciò che faceva al caso suo e sorrise diabolico.  
A Toris mancava il fiato, ma non si voleva arrendere. Gli mancava così poco. Li separavano pochi metri. Doveva correre, doveva…  
“Dov’è finito?!” sbottò, svoltando l’angolo e non vedendolo più. Non poteva essere già corso via, non era più veloce di lui. Allora dov’era finito?  
Come faceva? L’aveva perso. E non sapeva neppure chi fosse o come rintracciarlo!  
Gli venne un’idea: poteva vedere se c’era qualche documento nella borsa. Un documento, un telefono, la patante. Non importava, bastava che gli fosse utile per rintracciare quel maleducato.  
Aprì la borsa ed estrasse un…era un corno vichingo quello?  
Era strano, sembrava antico. Non era dritto come i suoi omologhi sui libri, ma affusolato con un angolo quasi retto, l'imboccatura d'argento e la fine orlata d'oro. Era perfettamente liscio e levigato, di un curioso colore blu con delle striature d'oro.  
“E’ uno strumento musicale? Forse… vediamo che suono fa.”  
Toris vi soffiò dentro, tentando di suonarlo. Il corno emise un sibilò acuto, sgraziato. No, non era decisamente adatto per un talent show. Meglio arrendersi.  
Lo rimise in borsa quando sbatté (di nuovo) contro un energumeno alto due metri, pieno di tatuaggi e con la faccia di chi avrebbe pestato a sangue anche sua madre.  
Toris balbettò:”I-io n-on volevo! N-on m-i uc-cc-ida!”  
L’uomo però non si mosse. Sembrava un sonnambulo. Toris era troppo basso, non riusciva a vedere se aveva gli occhi chiusi o meno.  
Poi l’energumeno disse:”Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, chiedi pure. Sono a tuo servizio.”  
“Eh?”  
“Farò qualsiasi cosa mi chiederai.”  
“Io…”  
“Svaligerò una banca per te.”  
“Non sarà necessario! Hai…hai una moto?”  
“Sì, signore.”  
“Potresti darmi un passaggio?”  
“Sì, qualsiasi cosa per lei.”  
A parte la stranezza di tutta la situazione, Toris non era certo il tipo da rifiutare un aiuto insperato della sorte. Anche perché sapeva che all’università avrebbe dovuto spiegare a Feliks che il numero avrebbero dovuto cambiarlo. Che Dio l’aiuti.  
“B-bene. Mi faresti salire?”  
“Subito, signore.”  
Almeno era cordiale. Inquietante, ma gentile. Ripose il corno nella borsa, e seguì il suo provvisorio autista, chiedendosi dove fosse finito il misterioso ragazzo.  
Non aveva notato che un tombino era stato scoperchiato.  
La geniale via di fuga di Matt erano state, strano a dirsi, le fogne. Per uno che non conosceva l’accesso alla Città Infinita dei ribelli si orientava bene sottoterra.  
“Sento puzza di topo morto – borbottò, tenendosi stretta al petto la borsa– Oliver non mi paga abbastanza per sopportare tutto questo schifo.”  
Con un gesto schizzinoso il biondo si portò il colletto della maglietta di fronte al viso per proteggersi dal tanfo, mentre tra sé e sé continuava a imprecare contro Oliver e contro il ragazzo con cui si era scontrato.  
Oh, ma le cose sarebbero cambiate presto: non avrebbe avuto più nulla a che fare con quello stupido pianeta e con i suoi stupidi abitanti.  
Con un sogghigno sul volto la mano aprì la zip della borsa per poi entrare e toccare lo strumento, in tutti i sensi, della loro vittoria contro quei guastafeste dei guardiani.  
Peccato che, invece di sentire la familiare sensazione dell'avorio contro la pelle percepì qualcosa di più... metallico.  
Sobbalzò.  
Il ragazzino che aveva detto? Qualcosa come _non è tua?  
_ Oh merda, no!  
Aprì la borsa e quasi ebbe un attacco di cuore nel vedere che no, non aveva il corno di Hypnos ma un fottuto…che cazzo era?  
Lo estrasse e lo esaminò.  
Non ne sapeva niente di strumenti umani.  
Cosa diavolo erano tutti quei tasti? E perché aveva quella strana forma ad U quasi? Tipico degli umani: avevano un gusto sadico nel rendersi la vita ancora più complicata di quello che già era.  
Alla fine non ce la fece più e un ruggito gutturale uscì dalla bocca, accompagnato da vari epiteti.  
In superficie proprio in quel momento passarono lì due suore, che a sentire quelle parole sbiancarono di brutto per poi prendere a farsi il segno della croce e tornare in fretta col prete e l'acqua santa, così da poter eseguire un esorcismo.  
“CHE CAZZO, MA CHI CE L’HA CON ME? PORCA PUTTANA, NON SONO NEANCHE STATO FREGATO DAI GUARDIANI, MA DA UN COMUNISSIMO UMANO! IO, IO CHE SONO IL SIGNORE DEGLI INGANNI, CHE RIESCO A DIRE _CHE BUONO!_ AD OLIVER SENZA VOMITARE E CONITNUANDO A SORRIDERE! IO, BUGGERATO DA UN UMANO?! ARGHHHH!!”  
Buttò a terra quell’oggetto infernale ed iniziò a calpestarlo, nella speranza di ridurlo in briciole e non vederlo più.  
Peccato che fosse più resistente di quanto pensasse, visto che scivolò e finì faccia a terra nella poltiglia.  
Tiratosi su incominciò a prendere un paio di respiri profondi.  
Doveva riflettere: il corno ce l'aveva il ragazzo, che sicuramente non aveva neanche idea di cosa avesse in mano.  
Lo aveva già visto al campus, era uno studente, e quello strano strumento gli fece intuire che forse voleva partecipare alla gara di quel pomeriggio.  
Sorrise: doveva solo ritrovare il corno e riprenderselo senza che il tipo se ne accorgesse, con l'aura di invisibilità di cui era circondato quando era bibliotecario non l'avrebbe neanche visto arrivare.  
E poi non aveva fretta: quanti danni poteva fare un semplice ragazzino dopotutto?  
  
  
 **Un’ora dopo…  
**  
Feliks inarcò un sopracciglio. Oh no, conosceva quell’espressione. L’aveva vista si e no tre volte nella sua vita.  
Era una vera rarità vederla ma quando Feliks faceva _quella faccia,_ era nei guai fino al collo.  
Eduard lo sapeva e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
“Sei spacciato, amico.”  
“Ehi!”  
“Mi dispiace, ma è la verità. Guarda che faccia sta facendo!”  
“N-non è colpa mia…”  
“Ti sei presentato in ritardo, con questo…coso…invece del tuo sassofono Come pensi di suonare _It’s a Wonderful Life?_ Chiamando a raccolta i vichinghi?”  
"Non fare il sarcastico, non aiuti! E poi che potevo fare? C'è stato uno scambio, e il tipo che mi ha preso il sassofono si è letteralmente dileguato senza darmi la possibilità di poterlo riprendere!”  
"Ciò non cambia che hai perso il sassofono.”  
“È stato un incidente, va bene? Non è col…”  
“Al diavolo il sassofono – l’interruppe Feliks, facendoli ammutolire – Non mi interessa! Un musicista di talento può suonare qualsiasi strumento, anche uno un po’ datato. Quello che non capisco è perché Mr Muscolo sia ancora qui!”  
“Chi?”  
“Lui!” disse il biondo, indicando imperiosamente il motociclista che aveva accompagnato Toris al campus, seduto davanti il palco e senza far cenno di volersene andare.  
Forse non gli doveva dire di mettersi seduto e non far niente per un po’. L’aveva preso alla lettera.  
“Mi ha accompagnato, è stato gentile!”  
"Tipo, ti sei fidato di lui?! Ma tua madre non ti ha mai detto che non si accettano passaggi da sconosciuti? E soprattutto da sconosciuti che hanno chiaramente una fedina penale più lunga della lista di torture di Braginski?!”  
“Effettivamente non ha tutti i torti “ intervenne Eduard.  
Toris sospirò: "Lo so, ma ha insistito tanto, e poi da come me l'ha chiesto... non so, non mi sembrava un tipo pericoloso.”  
“Hai visto i tatuaggi?”  
“Non giudico una persona dai suoi tatuaggi, Feliks!”  
“No, non hai capito: dai suoi tatuaggi puoi capire a quale gang appartiene!”  
“Mi sembra ancora un po’ discriminatorio.”  
Il biondo si sbattè la mano sulla fronte.  
“Non c’è verso di fartelo capire…”  
“Cosa? Che sei solo gelosss….ahhhh!”  
Eduard aveva parlato troppo. Ed Eduard doveva essere punito con lo strabiliante calcio rotante di Feliks, imparato durante un pomeriggio a guardare la maratona di Karate Kid.  
Non sembrava, ma quel biondino così vezzoso e femminile sapeva menare le mani come un professionista.  
Gilbert stesso evitava di irritarlo, memore della lezione che gli aveva dato una volta quando lo aveva chiamato _capelli di fata.  
_ Toris poté fare deglutì, pregando che l'altro non volesse ripetere la cosa per non scompigliarsi i capelli o chissà che altro. Per sua fortuna, Feliks non aveva intenzione di fare alcunché: si sistemò e poi gli disse:“Hai tipo qualche domanda?”  
“Chi? Io? Certo che no!”  
“Perfetto, vogliamo vedere cosa sa fare questo piccoletto?”  
“Non credo che sia una buona idea…quando ho provato ad usarlo, ha emesso un suono stridulo.”  
“Questo perché non hai soffiato abbastanza.”  
“Eh?”  
“Dammelo, ti faccio vedere.”  
Toris non ribattè e fece come gli era stato detto: diede il corno a Feliks, che lo soppesò, ammirandone la fattura.  
“Tipo, questo è avorio.”  
“Quindi?”  
“Deve valere un sacco!”  
“Ripeto: quindi? Non è nostro.”  
“Ora lo è!”  
“No, dovremmo restituirlo al suo legittimo proprietario.”  
“Lo stesso che ti ha trattato male e che ti ha mandato al diavolo perché lo avevi urtato?”  
“Non è andata proprio così!”  
“Era sottointeso! Sei tu che non capisci!”  
“Non è vero!”  
“Qualcuno potrebbe avere una cotta per te per tipo _anni_ e tu non te ne accorgeresti!”  
“Eh?”  
“Come volevasi dimostrare.”  
“Penso di essermi perso – ammise Toris – Non dovevi solo suonare il corno? Come siamo finiti a parlare di me che non capisco la gente?”  
“Hai ragione! Vediamo cosa sa fare questo piccoletto!”  
Avvicinò il corno alla bocca e soffiò. Non emise alcun suono.  
Toris rise sommessamente e l’altro se ne accorse.  
“Che hai da ridere?”  
“Io…ti si sono gonfiate le guance. Sei…carino.”  
“Mhm…ti sei salvato solo perché hai detto che sono carino. Cosa che, tipo, so già.”  
“Non si è sentito niente.”  
“Devo solo riprovarci – commentò il polacco – Sono un vero talento, io!”  
“Non lo metto in dubbio. Ma anche i grandi hanno bisogno di una mano. Come Mozart.”  
“Mozart era un autodidatta. Come me! Posso capire come suonare questo cose in meno di tre minuti!”  
“Feliks…”  
Il ragazzo lo ignorò e riprovò. Niente. Ancora nessun suono. Eh no, adesso era una cosa personale.  
Non era stato ancora inventato uno strumento che Feliks Łukasiewicz non sapesse suonare!  
Dietro le quinte, Gilbert si stava godendo la scena.   
“Quasi quasi faccio un video e lo posto su you tube. Avrò un sacco di visualizzazioni!”  
“Visualizzazioni di cosa?” gli domandò Antonio, facendo attenzione a dove riponeva gli strumenti che lui e gli altri avrebbero suonato per il talent show.  
“Di Feliks. Guarda che faccia sta facendo! Dio, ho bisogno del telefono.”  
“Non dovevi regolare l’impianto stereo?”  
“Lavoro quasi finito.”  
“Non si direbbe, visto che Feliks non riesce ad emettere un solo rumore.”  
“Quello non è colpa mia! E poi è un corno! Chi diavolo suono un corno? Non si può usare l’amplificatore con un dannato co…o cazzo, l’amplificatore!”  
“È rotto?”  
“No, non l’ho messo! Cazzo, dammi le cuffie.”  
“Dove sono?”  
“Vicino al microfono.”  
“A che ti servono?” gli chiese il moro, porgendogliele.  
“Quell’aggeggio fa un rumore assordante mentre tento di regolarlo – spiegò Gilbert, mettendosi le cuffie – È un modello vecchio, normale che sia così. Perciò, per non rovinarmi l’udito, mi sono portato queste cuffie isolanti. Non sono mie, ma di Lud. Gli servono per studiare.”  
“Spero che non le dovesse usare oggi.”  
“Che cosa?!”  
“Ho detto…”  
Proprio in quel momento, Feliks riuscì a suonare il corno. Antonio tacque, sotto lo sguardo sbigottito di Gilbert.  
“Amico, stai bene?”  
Nessuna risposta. Poi si ricordò delle cuffie e stava per togliersele, quando notò che il Cuore di Kandrakar si era illuminato.  
“Che diavolo…senti coso, non è il momento. Stasera non posso chiudere nessun portale e…ehi! Che modi!” esclamò indispettito, dopo essere stato spinto malamente da parte da Antonio.  
Che gli era preso?  
Lo seguì con lo sguardo: stava andando verso Feliks e quando lo raggiunse…iniziò a ballare con lui, Toris ed altri _Bad Romance_ di Lady Gaga.  
“Cazzo…sono bravi!”  
La scenografia cambiò in qualcosa di simile a _Paparazzi_ o _Like a Virgin_. Poi un altro cambio, questa volta _Thriller._ Wow, erano degli zombie convincenti.  
“Oh beh, chi li capisce è bravo.”  
Così tornò ad occuparsi dell’amplificatore, ignorando che, nel frattempo, sul palco era arrivato Matt…  
  



	17. Go Romano, che il rock sia con te!

**_pacciati_ **

Capitolo 16  
Go Romano, che il rock sia con te!  
  


  
  
  


  
  
**Heatherfield  
Cortile dello Sheffield Institute**   
  
Matt si asciugò il sudore con una manica. Aveva dovuto cambiare forma più volte, da umanoide a rettile, da rettile a uccello, da uccello ad umanoide, per arrivare allo Sheffield e trovare il ragazzino ruba borse prima che si accorgesse di cosa avesse preso e del suo potere.  
Purtroppo, nonostante le migliori intenzioni, era arrivato tardi: qualcuno aveva già suonato il corno.   
Aveva utilizzato il più potente strumento magico di Meridian, arma che anche Kandrakar temeva…per far ballare _Alejandro_ di Lady Gaga.  
Strabuzzò gli occhi. Il biondino (come si chiamava? _Benicio? Ponzio?_ No, _Feliks!)_ sembrava a suo agio nel dare ordini. Probabilmente, non si era accorto che lo stavano obbedendo per via del corno.   
“Ehi tu! – lo richiamò, salendo sul palco - Dove lo hai preso quello?”  
“Questo? Scambio di borse.”  
“Scambio di borse? Allora deve essere mio! Stamattina ho avuto un incidente. Potresti…”  
“No.”  
“No?”  
“Col cavolo che te lo rido – continuò Feliks – Insomma, è una cosa grandiosa. Ha ritmo, ha…”  
“Non sai neppure che suono fa!”  
“Certo che lo so! E c’è chi apprezza! Tipo, tutti sono qui a fare le coreografie che voglio!”  
“Se non me lo ridai, passerai un brutto quarto d’ora.”  
“Davvero? Tipo, parlare con te non è abbastanza brutto? E cosa vorresti farmi? Picchiarmi? Con quelle braccine?”  
Matt si dovette trattenere per non saltare alla gola al biondo.   
“Inoltre, non sei leggermente ooc per fare queste uscite? Tipo, non è così che dovrebbe essere il tuo personaggio sai?”  
“Che? Ma di cosa stai parlando?”  
“Lascia stare” e detto questo ricominciò a suonare, non si sa bene come, _Tik Tok_ usando il corno.   
Matt sbatté le palpebre confuso: non sapeva neanche che il corno fosse in grado di emettere suoni del genere! Ma soprattutto si chiedeva come fosse possibile che non fosse ancora andato in frantumi dopo le scelte musicali di quel ragazzo...  
Per fortuna, essendo lui originario di Meridian, il suono del corno non aveva effetto su di lui.   
Altrimenti, che incubo dover eseguire tutti gli ordini di quell’esaltato!  
“Fantastico! – esclamò poi il polacco – Non so come, ma penso ad una melodia e tipo la ripete alla perfezione. Prima non capivo come suonarlo, poi ho pensato alla mia canzone preferita…poi alla seconda canzone preferita…e così via…e guarda che risultati! Hanno iniziato tutti a ballare, il ritmo gli è entrato nel sangue!”  
Matt lo fissò con lo stesso sguardo che di solito usava col principe:no, non poteva essere così stupido...  
“Ma che dico! Sicuramente si tratta totalmente delle mie doti di musicista! Sono tipo perfetto!" e prese a ridere come un cattivo di un cartone degli anni '90.  
No, quel tipo era davvero così stupido da non capire che quella situazione non era normale.   
Era stato fortunato, il corno era capitato nelle mani di qualcuno che non ne comprendeva il valore.  
Peccato che suddetto qualcuno fosse anche un idiota narcisista. Sospirò.   
Doveva passare alle maniere forti.  
“Peccato, devo usare la mia vera forma. Farà un male cane.”  
"Mhm, come dici caro?" chiese solo Feliks, prima di voltarsi verso di lui ed impallidire di botto.   
Non c'era più il timido e magrolino bibliotecario biondo con gli occhiali, ma un gigantesco essere alto almeno una decina di metri con il corpo a forma di serpente verde e giallo. Una cresta rossa gli correva lungo tutta la lunghezza della spina dorsale per poi formare una sorta di corazza protettiva sulle spalle.   
Il volto ricordava ancora quello umano e i corti capelli biondi erano sempre gli stessi, ma al posto degli occhiali indossava una sorta di maschera rossa.   
"Tipo... tipo..." iniziò a balbettare.  
Matt sorrise: tornare nella sua vera forma era una scocciatura, ma almeno ne era valsa la pena. Il ragazzino presto sarebbe scappato via urlando lasciandogli il corno e...   
“Tipo... ma come ti vesti?! Cosa ti sei fatto alla pelle? Hai mai sentito parlare, tipo, delle creme di bellezza? E poi il taglio da rude falegname è così out! Per non parlare poi dell'accostamento di colori. Giallo verde e rosso? Ma sei daltonico per caso?”  
“Ok ho capito…sei un osso duro.”  
Con la coda, prese Feliks per i piedi e lo alzò a testa in giù.   
“Ehi! Non si reagisce così ad una critica.”  
“Non mi hai lasciato altra scelta, biondino.”  
“Sì che l’avevi! Andare a cambiarti!”  
“Ma è proprio un pensiero fisso…senti, sono qui per il corno. Tu puoi anche andare a giocare a Giulia Passione: Stilista.”  
“È un gioco vecchio!”  
“Meglio, saprai già giocarci.”  
Matt strisciò verso il corno e lo prese. Lo portò davanti a Feliks e disse:”Vedi questo? Si chiama Corno di Hypnos. Non è una cosa con cui un bambino dovrebbe avere a che fare.”  
“Corno di Hypnos??? Che nome demodè! Non potevano dargli un nome più fashion tipo, non so, _strumento meraviglioso di Feliks_?”  
“Ma tu pensi mai a qualcosa che non sia te stesso?”  
“Sì, proprio in questo momento: hai l'alito che puzza di topo morto, va a prenderti una mentina.”  
“Le cose sono due: o sei incredibilmente coraggioso oppure terribilmente stupido.”  
“Chiedilo a Toris. Lui mi conosce bene.”  
“È il tuo fidanzato?”  
“Diciamo che al momento la definizione è complicata. Siamo un po’ più di amici ma…”  
“Ho capito: ti ha friedzonato.”  
“Ehi! I bibliotecari non dovrebbero conoscere certe parole!”

“Sul serio? Sono appena diventato un serpente umanoide di dieci metri e tu continui a pensare che sia un semplice bibliotecario?”  
“Fintanto che lavori qui sei un bibliotecario, tipo non mi interessa quali siano i tuoi altri lavori o interessi al di fuori del campus.”  
Matt gli umani non li capirà mai.   
“Certo che sei strano…comunque, ora non ho tempo per te. Devo distruggere cinque ragazzini, tornare a casa e programmare l’invasione di qualche pianeta.”  
“Ed io vorrei vincere il talent show. Ognuno ha i suoi progetti, amico.”  
“Ti ucciderei, ma non mi sporco le mani…”  
“E la coda.”  
“…per un essere insignificante come te.”  
“Tipo, hai idea di chi sono?”  
“La mosca più fastidiosa di sempre?”  
“No, il più giovane talento giornalistico dello Sheffield Institute, _biondo più biondo_ sull’annuario, maestro di D&D, primo…”  
Mentre Feliks continuava ad enumerare i suoi titoli che Daenerys levate, l’alieno si portò il corno alle labbra. _Ora o mai più_.  
Suonò.   
Feliks si interruppe, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. I ballerini smisero di ballare e si misero sull’attenti, in attesa di un suo ordine. Avevano un nuovo padrone.   
“Finalmente un po’ di silenzio – sbuffò Matt – Vediamo…non siete molti e non sembrate neppure forti. Tu gracilino…te sembri che stai morendo…nessuno ha chiamato un esorcista per te?...fammi indovinare, tu sei bella dentro…ma guarda un po’…”  
Avvicinò il viso ad Antonio e ghignò:”Finalmente un po’ di fortuna. Ho il guardiano della terra alla mia totale mercè. Avrei preferito il guardiano del Cuore di Kanrakar ma…”  
“Porca puttana!”  
Matt alzò lo sguardo: da dietro le quinte, con una chitarra in mano, era uscito Gilbert.   
“ _Lupus in fabula_ …”  
Posò Feliks a terra, vicino a Toris, e strisciò vicino al guardiano.   
“Povera, sfortunata anima…dì addio alla tua…”  
 _SBAAM  
_ Gilbert aveva fantastici poteri. Li sapeva anche usare discretamente bene. Ma non li usò: invece, utilizzò la chitarra come arma impropria e la sbatté in testa a Matt.   
Poi corse via, prendendo Antonio per il colletto e saltando giù dal palco.  
“Dannato…credi di potermi sfuggire? – sbottò irato il mutaforma – Guardiano della Terra, fermalo!”  
Antonio obbedì: qualcuno si sarebbe potuto immaginare cose incredibili, come un terremoto o un muro di roccia che si frapponeva tra l'albino e la sua fuga, ma ciò che lo spagnolo fece fu semplicemente evocare una pietra sul percorso dell'altro e farlo inciampare, facendolo finire con la faccia per terra.  
“Traditore…”  
Provò a rialzarsi, ma aveva il piede bloccato da una radice. Tentò di liberarsi, mentre il serpentone gigante blaterava Dio solo sa cosa. Non riusciva a sentirlo, aveva ancora le cuffie.   
Meglio per lui, visto che così evitava il monologo del cattivo. Se solo riuscisse a liberarsi…  
L’alieno si stava portando uno strano oggetto alla bocca e lo stava per suonare, ma delle stelle ninja lo colpirono, facendogli cadere lo strumento e facendolo sanguinare.  
Gilbert si sentì sollevare per le braccia.   
“Kiku! È così bello vederti! Che stai dicendo? Sì lo so c’è un serpentone gigante in cortile ed Antonio è un…eh? Che c’è?”  
Kiku gli tolse le cuffie e ripetè:”Quello è il braccio destro del principe Oliver! E stava per suonare il Corno di Hypnos.”  
“Il corno di ché?”  
“Uno strumento leggendario che piega la volontà di chi lo sente e lo rende suo schiavo.”  
“Carino…”  
“Ti sei salvato dal soggiogamento grazie alle cuffie.”  
“E me le dovevi togliere?!”  
“Non mi sentivi!”  
“Ridammele!”  
“Prima…”  
“Argh…piccolo insulto basiliadiano…tu e il guardiano del Cuore diventerete degli zombie asserviti al mio totale controllo – ringhiò Matt – Guardiano della Terra, prendili. Voi altri, bloccateli. Io riprendo il corno.”  
Antonio stava per attaccare, ma un muro di fuoco si frappose tra lui, Kiku e Gilbert.  
Il tedesco si voltò e all’ingresso dell’istituto vide Romano, la mano ancora tesa e l’espressione più incazzosa del solito.  
“Cazzo sta succedendo?”  
“Te lo spieghiamo dopo!” replicò Gilbert.  
“Intanto entra! – esclamò Kiku - Ti seguiamo!”  
“Non li attacchiamo o…”  
“Sono esseri umani innocenti. Non potete usare i vostri poteri contro di loro.”  
“Però gli zombie possono inseguirci e consegnarci al serpentone.”  
“Sì.”  
“Che schifo essere i buoni – sbuffò l’albino e correndo aggiunse - A proposito…perché sei qui allo Sheffield?”  
“Sono venuto a parlare con una persona.”  
“Chi?”  
“Il vostro rettore.”  
“Eh? – Gilbert pensò di aver sentito male - Perché?”  
“Ordine dell’Oracolo. Voleva delle informazioni…”  
“Da un pazzo psicopatico?”  
“Non è pazzo…non più del principe Oliver, in realtà. È una persona complicata.”  
“Non vorrei interrompere voi signorine dai vostri pettegolezzi – commentò sarcastico Romano quando lo raggiunsero - Ma abbiamo Antonio e metà campus contro. Che cazzo dobbiamo fare?”  
“Conosco un posto dove possiamo nasconderci” rivelò Kiku.  
“Ah sì? Dove?”  
“Nell’ufficio del rettore!”  
Dopo quella risposta…beh…improvvisamente, venir linciati non sembrò poi tanto brutto come destino.   
  
  


** Poco dopo…  
Ufficio del rettore  
  
**

Tra tutti i luoghi dell Sheffield Institute, c'era una stanza che gli studenti, e anche gli insegnanti, evitavano come la peste: l'ufficio del rettore Braginski.  
La stanza, arredata con uno stile ottocentesco, presentava una larga scrivania sempre meticolosamente pulita, al punto da sembrare innaturale, dietro alla quale se ne stava la sedia barra poltrona del rettore.   
Di fronte alla scrivania erano piazzate due sedie, appositamente piccole per far sentire ancora più in soggezione chi vi entrava.   
Su di un lato della stanza era presente un piccolo mobiletto nel quale erano presenti varie bottiglie di vodka di varie annate, bottiglie che appartenevano esclusivamente al rettore e che nessuno aveva mai provato a rubare (temendo che contenessero più che altro acido o le lacrime dei dannati invece che vodka vera e propria, visto che il russo non era certo una creatura terrena ma proveniente dagli inferi).   
Vi erano poi lo schedario personale di Ivan con le varie note sui suoi studenti e la libreria, che a prima vista sembrava normale. Peccato che una volta letti i libri ti trovavi davanti titoli come _La tortura ieri e oggi,_ _Strumenti di sofferenza del medioevo, Come traumatizzare i giovani adulti, Vivisezione per tutti i gusti_ e altre letture altrettanto amene.  
Il rettore era seduto dietro la scrivania e stava riempiendo un bicchiere di vodka. C’erano tante domande che affollavano la mente dei ragazzi: tipo _Kiku, perché diavolo dovevi parlare con sto tizio?_ oppure _Perché qui dovremmo essere al sicuro?  
_ Non osarono aprire bocca, ancora scossi dal tentativo di linciaggio della folla inferocita. **  
**“Perché ci stanno inseguendo tutti?” sbottò infine Romano, rompendo il silenzio.  
“Colpa del braccio destro del principe di Meridian: sta usando uno dei più potenti strumenti magici del suo mondo per cercare di distruggere voi Guardiani” rispose tranquillamente Ivan, bevendo un bicchiere di vodka.

“COSA?!” esclamarono all’unisono Gilbert e Romano.  
“Ho detto…”  
“Abbiamo sentito – l’interruppe l’italiano – Ma tu…insomma…come sai…” **  
**“Era la balia della Luce di Meridian – spiegò Kiku – Aiutò la regina a scappare col figlio sulla Terra. Da allora, si nasconde qui.”  
“Eri una balia? Tu?” domandò scettico Gilbert.  
“Ero molto bravo nel mio lavoro.”  
“Ora si spiega perché ‘sto cazzo di principe Oliver è un pazzo psicopatico” commentò Romano.  
“Purtroppo non è merito mio – fece rammaricato Ivan – Prima di me, il principe aveva eliminato già quattro balie e una quinta era scappata prima che fosse troppo tardi.”  
“ _Purtroppo_?!”  
“Eliminato quattro balie?!”  
“Brutta storia – continuò il rettore – Le poverette avevano avuto l’ordine di assecondare ogni capriccio di Oliver, compreso mangiare il cibo che preparava. Purtroppo, il veleno…”  
“Veleno?!”  
“Non era sempre veleno, a volte erano anche mini bombe che, una volta a contatto coi succhi gastrici…”  
“Mi sto per sentire male…”fece Romano, disgustato.   
“Quanti anni aveva questo Norman Bates alieno?”  
“Dodici.”  
“E aveva ancora bisogno di una balia?”   
“Tecnicamente no. Praticamente? Se fosse rimasto da solo cinque minuti, avrebbe distrutto il castello.”  
“Non vi passò mai per la mente, che so, di gettarlo nelle segrete e di buttare via la chiave?”  
“Due o tre volte, specie quando la regina rimase incinta – ammise Ivan – Iniziò a perdere il controllo, le cose esplodevano, i capelli delle serve diventavano viola, grigi, verdi, a seconda del suo umore. Ma il peggio doveva ancora venire: un giorno, per il castello risuonò una musica atroce, da far venire i brividi. Molti scapparono, altri si chiusero spontaneamente nei sotterranei o si persero nella Città Infinita. La regina per fortuna non la sentì, era in visita a Kandrakar per una missione diplomatica. Altrimenti, sono sicuro, avrebbe abortito.”  
“Per un po’ di musica? Esagerato!” esclamò Gilbert.   
“Non sottovalutare il potere delle maledizioni del mio popolo – lo ammonì Ivan – _Il Pulcino Pio_ è un’arma dei tempi antichi, usata contro i nemici per costringerli alla resa. Molti impazzivano prima, altri supplicavano _prendete un dannato trattore e investite quel cazzo di uccello._ Non so dove Oliver l’abbia imparata.”  
“ _Il Pulcino Pio_? Sei serio? Quella cazzata avrebbe fatto tutti quei danni?”  
“Non sottovalutarlo – fece tetro Gilbert – Quel pulcino è una bestia di Satana, neppure il trattore riesce a farlo fuori.”  
“Andiamo, è una canzone per bambini!”  
“Deve sembrare innocua – commentò Ivan – Così si diffonde la magia oscura.”  
“Esagerati.”  
“Come giustifichi l’evidente mancanza di sanità mentale del principe?”  
“Cattiva educazione? Troppo tempo coi videogiochi? Troppa tv? Merend…”  
Una scossa di terremoto l’interruppe, costringendo i presenti ad appoggiarsi alla scrivania dell’ufficio per non cadere a terra.  
“Cazzo – esclamò Gilbert – Tonio è forte.”  
“Almeno solo un Guardiano è sotto ipnosi.”  
“Non sappiamo che fine hanno fatto mio fratello e il pervertito francese!”  
“I Guardiani dell’aria e dell’acqua? Sono al sicuro.”  
“E tu che ne sai?” domandò scontroso Romano.  
“Se fossero ipnotizzati, sicuramente ci sarebbero trombe d’aria, uragani e temporali. Ma dato che non ce ne sono…”  
“Ottima osservazione - concordò Kiku – Però, non mi rende più tranquillo. Non possiamo rintracciare Feliciano e Francis per avvertirli di quanto sta succedendo.”  
“In realtà sì, potete. Ludmoore…”  
“…della cui esistenza in questa storia ci stavamo dimenticando.”  
“…vi ha insegnato ad usare certi poteri, dico bene?”  
“Ci insegna qualcosa quando non perde tempo a ridipingere i quadri che abbiamo accidentalmente distrutto al museo – spiegò Romano – Doveva aiutarmi con la telepatia, ma non ha mai tempo. L’unica cosa che effettivamente ho imparato da lui è _isola la tua mente dal resto del mondo._ ”  
“È il tuo giorno fortunato: ti insegnerò io a contattare telepaticamente altri Guardiani.”  
“Tu?”  
“Ho dei discreti poteri telepatici e molta pazienza.”  
“Potrebbe volerci del tempo…”  
“…che non abbiamo – convenne Ivan – Però questo lo considero un incentivo. Sarai più motivato. Non fallirai.”  
“Se però fallisce…ehi non guardarmi così, Romano…è meglio essere preparati per ogni evenienza… dicevo, se fallisce…un piano B lo abbiamo?”  
“Ovviamente.”  
“Ok, adesso sono più tranquillo.”  
“Vaffanculo, mangiacrauti.”  
“Non farti sopraffare dalle emozioni – gli ricordò Ivan – La tua mente deve essere libera da distrazioni.”  
“La fai facile…”  
“Non agitarti. Vuoi da bere?”  
“No, grazie. La vodka non la reggo.”  
“Peccato: ti saresti rilassato. Comunque, tornando a noi…chiudi gli occhi, fa un bel respiro profondo e visualizza nella tua mente l’immagine della persona che vuoi contattare.”  
“E?”  
“E poi aspetta che l’altra persona ti risponda. Solo così saprai se hai fallito o meno.”  
“Noi invece?” chiese Gilbert.  
“State zitti, non abbiamo bisogno di presenze moleste.”  
“Tsk…che simpatico…ehi Kiku – sussurrò rivolto all’asiatico – Ma perché l’Oracolo voleva che tu parlassi con lui?”  
“Perché potrebbe sapere dove si trova la Luce di Meridian – bisbigliò in risposta Kiku – Meridian sta morendo, il principe ha prosciugato quasi tutta la magia. Se il legittimo erede al trono non torna…”  
“State zitti! Deve concentrarsi!”  
“Ok! Non scaldart…”  
“Zitto!”  
L’albino alzò le mani in segno di resa. Non disse più una parola, consentendo finalmente a Romano di concentrarsi.  
 _“Fratellino…dovunque tu sia…NON TI MUOVERE DA LI’ E COPRITI LE CAZZO DI ORECCHIE CHE C’E UN TIZIO CON UN CORNO IPNOTICO CHE GIRA PER IL CAMPUS!”_  
All'istante Gilbert urlò e si coprì le orecchie. Vicino a lui Kiku fece lo stesso mentre assumeva un'espressione infastidita. Ivan si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio.  
“Merda, e per fortuna che glielo dovevi insegnare ad usare! Questo qui mi sta fondendo il cervello con i suoi messaggi. Ho già la vocina di West in testa che mi dice cosa fare, non mi serve anche quella di questo passivo represso” ringhiò l'albino.  
“Sono un ottimo insegnante – si difese Ivan – Ho insegnato anche alla regina e a suo figlio ad usare i loro poteri.”  
“Tanto bene che lei è scappata e suo figlio è impazzito.”  
“Se non fossi un guardiano di Kandrakar…”  
“Scusate! – intervenne prontamente Kiku - Non credo che sia il momento di litigare. Non ne abbiamo il tempo.”  
“Potete chiudere le vostre stramaledette bocche? – urlò l’italiano – Non riesco a concentrarmi!”  
“Hai problemi con la lunga gittata” commentò il rettore.  
“Che sorpresa! Il potere difettoso doveva capitare a me!”  
“Non è difettoso, semplicemente hai problemi ad usarlo perché sei inesperto. Oppure ci sono problemi di campo.”  
“Problemi... di campo?" ripeté confuso Gilbert me l’altro continuò con:”Lo sapevo io che i tecnici del wi-fi non avevano fatto un buon lavoro con la ricezione, ho sempre problemi a prendere la rete. Ma mi sentiranno, eccome se mi sentiranno...”  
“Wo-wo-wo-wo, frena un attimo, alieno sociopatico, mi stai dicendo che la telepatia funziona come un cellulare o internet?”  
“Certo! cosa ti aspettavi? Che qualunque posto andasse bene?”  
“Come cazzo faccio? – sbottò Romano – Se ho problemi di campo che dovrei fare? Andare sul tetto e…ditemi che non devo andare sul tetto.”  
“No, sarebbe troppo pericoloso. Verreste catturati subito.”  
“Grazie per la fiducia.”  
“Guardiano del Cuore, non ho mai visto nessuno avere un rapporto così maldestro e caotico con la magia: siete un disastro.”  
“Quanti complimenti…”  
“Vogliamo tornare alla questione principale? – li richiamò Romano – Come cazzo faccio a mandare il messaggio a mio fratello…”  
“E a Francis!”  
“…sì, e al maniaco?”  
“Mhm…forse una piccola scarica elettrica…”  
“COSA?!”  
Ivan rimase impassibile e continuò:”Non sarà pericoloso, basterà per caricare il sistema nervoso centrale e potenziarti senza il bisogno del wi-fi.”  
“E secondo te una cosa del genere funzionerebbe? Almeno è testata prima?”  
“Certo che sì, per chi mi prendi? Ai vecchi tempi questo era il metodo che si aveva per contattare gli altri guardiani usando la telepatia, altro che cose come wi-fi o altre diavolerie moderne. Tuttavia la scarica deve essere di potenza controllata, senza però essere eccessivamente debole.”  
“Pertanto chi la deve usare deve essere capace di controllare i suoi poteri” intervenne Kiku.   
“Altrimenti?”  
“La cosa risulta inefficace oppure ti frigge il sistema nervoso.”  
“Non è che tu…”  
Ivan scosse la testa.  
“Non dispongo di quel genere di potere. L’unico che può farlo è il guardiano del Cuore.”  
“Col cazzo che permetto a questo mangiacrauti di arrostirmi!”  
“Ehi!”  
“Hai causato un black out in tutto il tuo quartiere perché volevi provare a ricaricare il tuo cellulare senza inserire la presa!”  
“Questo come lo sai?”  
“Me lo ha detto Antonio!”  
“Che domande…ovvio che doveva essere lui…”  
“Il punto è: tu non sai controllarti! O usi troppo potere o non ne usi affatto! Se non fosse stato per Kiku quel serpentone ti avrebbe mangiato!”  
“Non credo, di solito i mutaforma sono vegetariani” si intromise il rettore.   
“Gli avrebbe solo tolto le cuffie e costretto ad ascoltare il suono del Corno di Hypnos.”  
“Se però riuscisse a controllare meglio i suoi poteri…”  
“Cosa che già di per sé suona ancora meno credibile di tutta questa cosa che stiamo vivendo”  
“…potrebbe darti la possibilità di comunicare con gli altri due guardiani rimanenti senza causa danni collaterali.”  
“Io continuo a trovarla una cosa impossibile.”  
“Ehi, grazie mille, aiuti davvero molto la mia autostima” sbuffò indispettito il tedesco.   
“Non che tu ne abbia davvero bisogno, visto che ce l'hai già a mille" rispose ringhiando Romano.   
“Non litigate. Dovete imparare a collaborare, e questo è il modo perfetto – intervenne Kiku - Sono sicuro che il guardiano del Cuore riuscirà a controllare i suoi poteri senza causare danni collaterali.”  
“Ne sei sicuro o lo stai sperando?”  
“Sì.”  
“Quale delle due?”  
“Entrambe.”  
“Cazzo…”  
“Andiamo, non friggerei mai il cervello del fidanzato di uno dei miei migliori amici!”  
Romano arrossì e farfugliò un _io e quell’idiota spagnolo non stiamo insieme._   
“A questo punto, mi pare la cosa migliore da fare – convenne Ivan – Guardiano del Cuore, procedi.”  
Romano si fece prima il segno della croce e recitò un veloce _Ave Maria_.   
“Okay, ora sentirai un leggero pizzicore al cervello...”  
“Non scherzare, cretino” bofonchiò il castano, mentre Gilbert si asciugò le mani sudate sui pantaloni e le mise sulle tempie dell’altro.   
La verità era che se Romano era terrorizzato, Gilbert lo era dieci volte di più. Controllare i suoi poteri? Facile a dirsi! Non aveva idea di cosa significava dosarsi o andarci piano, per lui o era lento o era veloce, o era luce o era buio.   
Le cose a metà gli erano sempre risultate difficili.   
Non aveva intenzione di friggergli il cervello: poi chi lo sentiva Antonio?   
Chiuse gli occhi. Ispirò. Rilasciò l’energia.   
Gli occhi di Romano si illuminarono d’argento ed Ivan disse:”Guardiano, sei ancora con noi?”  
“Cazzo, non urlare!”  
“È ancora lui.”  
“Per ora…ma se Gilbert si distrae…”  
“Ma sei proprio stronzo tu!”  
“Sono realista.”  
“Non aiuti.”  
“Ci conviene sbrigarci. Il signor Beilschmidt non è certo noto per essere il campione della concentrazione, e inoltre abbiamo una torma di zombie che vogliono catturarvi e portarvi da Lord Matt da almeno dieci minuti ma di cui sembriamo essercene tutti dimenticati. Dobbiamo fare in fretta. Guardiano, contatta tuo fratello.”  
Il ragazzo annuì. Chiuse gli occhi e…  
  
 _Il cliente da lei selezionato è al momento non raggiungibile. La preghiamo di riprovare più tardi.  
  
_ “E che cazzo! Anche qua il servizio clienti?”  
“Riprova finchè non ti risponde.”  
“Mi sento un fottuto telefono…”   
  
  
**Intanto…  
Appartamento Francis e Arthur  
  
**Francis aveva bisogno di riposare. Dare lezioni a Romano Vargas si era rivelato più difficile del previsto e alla fine entrambi si erano arresi.   
Pazienza per il talent: non parteciperà.   
Gli dispiaceva per Antonio, lui ci teneva a duettare con l’altro. Sarà per un’altra occasione.   
Una in cui non rischia di finire arso vivo per essersi avvicinato troppo o per un flirt accennato o…  
 _“Pervertito…”  
_ Si girò. Non c’era nessuno. L’appartamento era vuoto. Eppure, gli era sembrato di sentire la voce di…  
 _“Dannato vuoi rispondere? Sei uno zombie o cosa?”  
_ “Romano?”  
 _“Sì sono io e no, non sono invisibile o altro. È un messaggio telepatico potenziato.”  
_ “Un messaggio telepatico potenziato…certo… - ormai non si stupiva più di tutte le robe pseudo fantasy che gli stavano succedendo – Perché sei nella mia testa?”  
 _“Non l’ho scelto io, ma il tuo amico voleva che avvisassi anche te e perciò eccomi.”  
_ “Avvisarmi di cosa?”  
 _“Che un serpente gigante da Meridian è qui e sta usando un coso chiamato Corno di Hypnos per creare degli zombie.”  
_ “Zombie?”  
 _“Chi sente il suono del corno diventa schiavo del serpentone e…”  
“Franny!!! Sei ancora tu?”  
“Cazzo non ti intromettere! Già mi sta venendo mal di testa!”  
“È il mio migliore amico, ovvio che voglia sapere se sta bene! Abbiamo perso Antonio e…”  
_“Un momento – fece il francese - Che significa che avete perso Antonio?”  
 _“È uno degli zombie.”  
“Se senti un terremoto, è lui che ci sta cercando per consegnarci al suo padrone.”  
“Non avere pensieri sporchi che poi li leggo!”  
_“Dove siete?”  
 _“Nell’ufficio del rettore. Lo sapevi che è un alieno?”  
_ “Eh?”  
 _“Giuro, non ci credevo nemmeno io e…”  
“Smettila di fare il pettegolo! Stronzo, rimani nascosto e non uscire per nessuna ragione.”  
_“Perché?”  
 _“Kiku e l’altro stramboide alieno hanno un piano.”  
_ “Sì ma…”  
 _“Se vi teletrasportate da noi, il serpentone saprà dove siamo. Qualcosa che ha a che fare con la localizzazione magica o stronzate varie. Se invece…”  
_ “La telepatia non è magia?”  
 _“A detta del rettore è più come un potere individuale che una vera e propria magia. Al contrario, il teletrasporto è più facile da localizzare.”  
_ “Non riesco a vedere la differenza.”  
 _“Senti coso, non sono qui per dare lezioni di magia. Come ho detto a mio fratello, sta fermo, non fare niente e tappati le orecchie. Non aprire a nessuno e se vedi uno zombie…mi dispiace, sei morto.”  
“A tuo fratello hai detto di scappare e trovare un altro posto sicuro!”  
“Allora? Non è che…”  
“Suvvia ragazzi, siate più gentili col signor Bonnefoy. Inoltre, è meglio se interrompiate il contatto. Il signor Vargas sta iniziando a fumare dalle orecchie…”  
“Merda…beh maniaco, in bocca al lupo, non farti ammazzare e bla bla bla…ci vediamo.”  
_“Aspetta io…”  
“Rana, adesso parli da solo?” domandò Arthur, uscendo dalla sua stanza. Indossava un pigiama blu e aveva un plaid addosso. Sembrava un straccio, il naso gocciolava e gli occhi erano cerchiati di rosso.   
‘’ Arthur? Sei tu? ‘’  
‘’ No, sono la regina Elisabetta. ‘’  
‘’ Non sapevo che la regina avesse delle sopracciglia così brutte – scherzò Francis, poi si fece improvvisamente serio – Stai bene? Ti senti strano? Hai mal di testa? Sei… ‘’  
‘’ Ho qualche decimo di febbre e il raffreddore, come vuoi che mi senta? ‘’  
‘’ Quindi non sei uscito? ‘’  
‘’ Solo per dire a Collins di cercare un altro a cui appioppare le sue ricerche. ‘’  
‘’ Hai sentito qualcosa di strano, una tromba o… ‘’  
‘’ Sì, il peggior jazzista che abbia mai sentito e… ehi, chiudi la bocca altrimenti ci entreranno le mosche. ‘’  
“Quando?”  
“Dieci minuti fa? Forse venti…”  
“Sii più preciso.”  
“Non lo so, non mi ricordo. Ha importanza?”  
“È abbastanza urgente, sì” disse, non volendo correre il rischio di avere uno zombie in casa.   
“Era solo Feliks e…ehi, perché mi stai abbracciando?”  
“Io…uhm…sono contento?” provò a giustificarsi il biondo. In effetti, era sollevato che Arthur avesse sentito Feliks. Non era uno zombie.   
“Se non stai attento, ti mischio.”  
“Ho difese immunitarie molto forti.”   
“Non sei lo stesso che prese un raffreddore in piscina?”  
“No.”  
“Certo…come vuoi. Io me ne torno in stanza.”  
“Ok.”  
Una preoccupazione in meno: doveva solo sigillare porta e finestre ed impedire che un’orda di zombie li attaccasse. Quanto poteva essere difficile? _  
_**  
Un’ora dopo  
Cortile dello ****Sheffield Institute**   
  
“Come diamine fate a non trovarli? Cercateli meglio!”  
Matt era furioso. Non solo si era lasciato sfuggire due guardiani e un misero basiliadiano, ma con un piccolo esercito non riusciva neppure a trovarli!  
Sperava di usare a suo favore il classico _ah ma io agli innocenti non faccio del male_ dei buoni, ma niente: il loro spirito di conservazione era più forte, erano abbastanza furbi da nascondersi e non fare niente di avventato.  
Una vera sorpresa, visti i precedenti.  
Il piccolo alieno doveva essere un ottimo stratega.   
Poco male: nessuna strategia riuscirà a…  
“Ehi, Lucifer! Sembri un po’ ingrassato!”  
“Lucifer?”  
Sul palco, era apparso il guardiano del Fuoco, con una chitarra elettrica rosso fiammante e lo sguardo deciso. Non sembrava contento di essere uscito allo scoperto.  
“Hai usato il teletrasporto per arrivare?”  
“Sì.”  
“Intelligente. Effetto sorpresa garantito.”  
“Felice di sentirtelo dire.”  
“È stato anche molto stupido: mi dai la possibilità di renderti uno zombie asservito alla mia volontà.”  
“O distruggerò il tuo Corno di vattelapescà senza combattere.”  
“E come lo vuoi fare?”  
“Con…non ci posso credere che sto per dirlo…il rock ‘n roll!”  
L’altro ridacchiò.  
“Certo…il potere del rock n’roll…come dici tu. Beh…è stato divertente. Ma lo scherzo è bello quando dura poco…” Matt si portò il corno alle labbra.   
Romano deglutì e strinse a sé la chitarra. Gilbert urlò:” _le casse sono ok!”_ Era tutto pronto per il piano…   
  
**_Mezz’ora prima…_  
**  
 _“Allora? Il piano?” domandò impaziente Romano, con la testa che gli martellava per l’uso prolungato della telepatia.  
“Suonare.”  
“Mi stai prendendo in giro.”  
Ivan scosse la testa.  
“Il Corno di Hypnos sarà pure uno strumento potente, ma ha un punto debole: la musica. Se chi lo suona è potente, allora anche la musica lo sarà. Ma se è debole…”  
“Non capisco perché dobbiamo improvvisare un concerto.”  
“Te lo spiegherò in termini molto semplici, così che il tuo cervello umano capisca: se la musica del corno si scontra con la musica di un altro oggetto magico, se quest’ultima è più forte il corno si distruggerà e i suoi effetti svaniranno.”  
“Non abbiamo strumenti magici.”  
“Ma avete la magia. Ergo, qualsiasi strumento con voi diventerà magico.”  
“È una spiegazione del cavolo! Come in quel film dove **qualsiasi spada in mado a re Artù diventa Excalibur.** Ma ti rendi conto che è una cazzata?”  
“È una teoria basata su…”  
“Una teoria?!”  
“Se mi lasci spiegare…”  
“Dobbiamo rischiare la vita per una cazzo di teoria del cavolo?! Ma io…se non avessi mal di testa ti brucerei l’ufficio!”  
“E poi dove vi nascondereste?”  
“Ha ragione.”  
“Grazie per il supporto, Kiku.”  
“Se ci fermiamo tutti a discutere civilmente…”  
“Non lo possiamo fare, non con un piano suicida!”  
“Iniziamo a discuterne i dettagli prima!”  
“I dettagli di come diventare zombie o…”  
“Non ascolti mai?”  
“Non le cose stupide.”  
“Dagli mezz’ora per dire cosa dovete fare – propose Kiku – Se ti verrà in mente qualcosa di meglio, lo faremo.”  
Romano sbuffò. Poi disse.”Va bene! Sentiamo la cazzata!”  
“Sei ragionevole, alla fine. Bene, stavo dicendo…dovrai suonare contemporaneamente a Lord Matt. In questo modo, si creerà un muro del suono e a prevalere sarà la musica più potente. “  
“Niente è più potente del rock!” esclamò Gilbert.  
“Allora suona tu! Sei bravo con queste cose, giusto?”  
“Ottima idea…ma lui deve stare dietro le quinte.”  
“Perché?”  
“Deve potenziare gli amplificatori: aumenteranno le possibilità di successo. Dati i suoi poteri sull’elettricità, il guardiano del Cuore è il più indicato per il lavoro. Tu invece…”  
“Diamine, no! Io la chitarra non la so neppure suonare!”  
“Ma non sapevi suonare il basso?”  
“Sta zitto, mangiacrauti!”  
“Ehi, alla fine sono la stessa cosa!”  
“Non è vero e tu…”  
“Bambini – li interruppe Ivan – Basso o chitarra non conta. Conta il potere che tu vi eserciterai sopra. Ricorda come suoni il basso e ripeti la stessa cosa sulla chitarra. Semplice e pulito.”  
“Non è così!”  
“Meno di un quarto d’ora fa hai imparato ad usare la telepatia consapevolmente. Suonare la chitarra non sarà più difficile.”  
L’italiano si morse il labbro. Su quello non aveva torto.  
“Quindi cosa? Suono una chitarra potenziata dalla magia del mangiacrauti e spero che vada bene?”  
“No: ci sono solide basi magiche e scientifiche…”  
“È un salto nel buio e lo sappiamo tutti!”  
“Ma è anche l’unica possibilità che abbiamo per distruggere il Corno di Hypnos senza ricorrere all’uso della forza. A meno che tu non abbia pensato a qualcosa di meglio…”  
Romano scosse la testa. Era fregato.  
“Molto bene. Non ci resta che fornirci della materia prima…”_  
  
Iniziarono a suonare in contemporanea.   
La musica del corno si scontrò contro quella della chitarra di Romano. Come aveva previsto il rettore. Ma erano equivalenti. Nessuna delle due riusciva a prevalere sull’altro.   
Il ragazzo continuò a suonare.   
Romano pizzicava le corde, unendo la sua magia del fuoco a quella elettrica di Gilbert. Non aveva la minima idea di quello che stava facendo. Ma continuò a suonare, più veloce, più veloce, sempre più veloce.   
Alla fine il corno si spezzò, riducendosi in mille pezzi.  
“NO!!!”  
L’alieno tentò di recuperare i pezzi, ma l’impresa fu ostacolata da una dozzina di piedi che ballavano e rendevano difficile l’individuazione dei pezzi mancanti.  
L’incantesimo era rotto. Gli umani non erano più sotto il suo controllo. Ora tutti sembravano rapiti dalla performance musicale di Romano, urlando e dimenandosi.   
Il rock aveva vinto.   
Matt decise di andare a nascondersi in biblioteca: la sconfitta era insopportabile.   
Inoltre, doveva riparare il corno e riportarlo in armeria, sperando che Oliver non si accorgesse di nulla.   
Sul palco, ancora sudato, Romano balbettò:“Abbiamo vinto?”  
“A quanto pare…”  
Il piano assurdo del rettore aveva funzionato. Un successo decisamente inaspettato.  
“Chiama gli altri.”  
“Mi hai preso per il tuo cellulare?”  
“Andiamo, abbiamo appena fatto il culo ad un mega alieno!”  
“Allora? Questo non ci rende amici.”  
“Colleghi?”  
“A malapena.”  
“Il rettore vuole parlare con tutti – gli ricordò Gilbert – Non lo vuoi far arrabbiare, vero?”  
“Sei uno stronzo.”  
“Ehi, qualcuno deve avere un po’ di buon senso qui!”

The End (?)

**Author's Note:**

> \- Lavoro pubblicato anche su EFP


End file.
